Kahlua Dawn
by Sophia le Fay
Summary: What happens when someone from Ryoko's past comes back into her life and she must decide who she loves? Will Tenchi realize he loves Ryoko before it's too late. **FINISHED** Alternate ending #2 up Sasami/Tenchi (Ryoko/?)!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC. Author's note: "…" talking '….'thinking/telepathy, or other.  Warning: this is a Tenchi/Ryoko fic not an Ayeka/Tenchi fic so don't expect me to be nice to Ayeka.  This fic is a continuation of the OVA universe. Kahlua Dawn Chapter 1: 

Ryoko had been feeling strange ever since she merged with Dr. Clay's robot, Zero.  Not only was she having a hard time controlling her emotions but also had been having nightmares for the past several weeks.  Having gone to Washu for help, Ryoko was trapped in the lab as a result.  The petite scientist had been happy to get to do some tests on Ryoko and after having performed most of them absentmindedly left Ryoko alone in the lab.  Ryoko was unable to do anything about her predicament because Washu had forgotten to turn off the machine Ryoko was hooked up to, and so she could not use her powers.  

Ryoko was trapped.  She couldn't move, and could barely breath as the darkness and the cold surrounding her seemed to penetrate into her inner most being.  Ryoko began to shiver as the cold seemed to intensify and the darkness closed in on her, suffocating her.  Little did Ryoko know that the conditions in the lab had not changed.  It was all in Ryoko's mind.  Ryoko struggled against her bonds but it was no use.  Exhausted and worn-out Ryoko succumbed to sleep. 

**The Dream…**

"Ryoko," began a cold voice.

"Yes, master."

"What are you?"

"I am your creation."

"Good, very good.  You are finally beginning to understand.  Now, what about emotions?  Do you have emotions?"

"I am a creation, a machine, I can not feel.  I have no emotions."

"Excellent.  It seems my training is finally beginning to pay off.  Human emotions amount to little nothing more.  And you know what I will do to you if you ever show emotions, right Ryoko?"

"Yes, master.  You will dispose of me."

"I will do worse than that.  But yes, I will dispose of you.  Perhaps I will turn you into a stone.  And then break it."

Ryoko did not respond, but her eyes shown with fear.

"Good, I want you to be afraid of me, Ryoko.  That way you will never disobey me.  You know what will happen to you if you do.  You must also understand that a creation like yourself can never experience love.  Do you know what love is?"

"I am a creation, I can not comprehend love."

"Correct!  You will never know love Ryoko because no one can love something that's not human.  Another human being may love another human being but no one can love something that is just a creation.  A machine…all you are really is an android."

"Android: an automaton made to resemble a human being."

"Yes, that is what you are.  Come here Ryoko."

Ryoko slowly walked up to Kagato.  Kagato ignited his energy sword and pointed at Ryoko.  He then stabbed her through the chest.  Ryoko used all her will power not to scream.

"What do you feel Ryoko?"

"I…feel…nothing."  Ryoko managed to say.

Although it hurt like hell, Ryoko's wound did not bleed.  

"Why don't you ever bleed, God dammit?!"  Kagato said in frustration as he removed his energy sword from Ryoko and she sunk to her knees.

"I…wouldn't know master.  You created me."

"Silence!  You are nothing but a stupid creation.  What you say is not worth hearing.  But you are learning what you are, Ryoko.  You are a android, you are not human and therefore have no human emotions."

'Then why do I feel pain?'  Ryoko asked herself.

Kagato had heard her thoughts through his link with her and became outraged.

"You are nothing but a inconsequential being!  YOU DO NOT FEEL!"

Ryoko starred at Kagato in shock, he had read her mind like this on more than one occasion.  But how could she control her thoughts as well as her actions?  Ryoko began to back up against a wall.

"I think you don't believe me.  I think that you think you can feel."

"No master I-"

"Shut up!  I want you to tell me if you can feel this!"  Kagato said as several metallic arms reached for Ryoko restraining her.  Soon waves of electricity were coursing through her body as she tried not to scream.  If she screamed Kagato would consider that showing emotion, although sometimes he wouldn't stop his torture of her until she did.  The electricity continued to electrocute her until she finally couldn't take the pain.  Ryoko let out an ear-piercing scream…

**End of Dream.**

Ryoko awoke still restrained in Washu's lab and let out a blood-curdling scream.  She continued to scream thinking she was aboard Kagato's ship, the Souja once more.

Meanwhile in Tenchi's room…

Tenchi awoke from a restless sleep.

"Ryoko?  What the hell?"  Tenchi looked around his room expecting to see Ryoko but saw that she was not there.  'I was sure that I heard Ryoko.'  Tenchi thought getting out of bed.  He decided to go downstairs for a drink of water.

Tenchi walked down the stairs and noticed that Ryoko was not sleeping on her rafter.

'That's strange.'  Tenchi thought.  Then he noticed that a strange flickering light was coming from Washu's lab.  'Ryoko…' Tenchi thought worriedly going towards Washu's lab.  Tenchi opened the door and walked in.  "Washu?  Little Washu are you here?"  Tenchi called but what answered him was not Washu's voice but a desperate plea for help.

"Help!  Someone, help me!  Tenchi! Please, help me!  Tenchi, please!"  Pleaded the voice.

"Ryoko?"  Tenchi questioned running towards the voice.  When he reached where the sound had come from he saw Ryoko hooked up to a strange machine, unable to move, she was also completely naked.  Tears were running down Ryoko's face as she helplessly looked at him.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko weakly managed to say.  The look of sadness that was in her eyes was so great that Tenchi felt like crying as well.

"I'll get you out Ryoko, don't worry."  Tenchi said while looking around for some sort of release button.  Once he found what he guessed to be the right button he pushed it and the restraints around Ryoko disappeared causing Ryoko to collapse to the ground with a hard thud.

Tenchi went to Ryoko's side immediately.  Ryoko saw Tenchi coming toward her and with her remaining strength managed to phase into some clothes so that Tenchi would not be offended by her nakedness.  He already made it clear how her naked body offended him by running away from her all those times.  She didn't want him to run away from her again.

"Ryoko are you ok?  What happened?"  Tenchi asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Tenchi I…" Ryoko started to say but then stopped.  'No one could care about me.  I'm just a creation.  If he really knew what I was then he wouldn't be concerned about me like this.'

"Ryoko…"

"I'm sorry Tenchi."  Ryoko said as she phased away.

'Why does she always run away?'  thought Tenchi.  'I hope I didn't do something wrong, I was just trying to help.'  Tenchi sighed.  He was so helpless around woman, he just didn't know what to do.  Maybe with time he would get used to the woman living in his house.

Tenchi was left alone dumbfounded by Ryoko's behavior.  He wondered what had happened to Ryoko and decided to ask Washu about it the next day, but he never did.

For the next few days Ryoko avoided Tenchi.

'Kagato was right.  I am a creation, I cannot love.  I will never know love.  Who could ever love something that isn't human?  Although someone once showed they cared about me.  But that was so long ago and he didn't really know what I was either.  Washu claims to be my mother by why should I believe her word over Kagato's.  It's probably all lies.  I know what I am.'  Ryoko thought to herself while sitting in a Cherry Blossom tree.

"Ryoko?"  A voice called.

Ryoko looked down to see Washu.  

"What do you want?"

"I thought you'd like to know what I found out about your condition"

"I'm not talking to you"

"Little Ryoko, just so you know, about the other day, that was an accident."  Washu said in a somber voice.

Ryoko looked down at Washu and saw that she was being sincere.

"Fine, tell me what you found out."

Washu smiled as she began to tell Ryoko what her test results had revealed.

  ****

Tenchi was working in the fields thinking about Ryoko's weird behavior.

'Ever since that day in the lab Ryoko has been acting so strangely.  I finally asked Washu about it and she said Ryoko had come to her for help and so had just been running a few tests on her.  But I wonder if that is really true.  Why was Ryoko crying for help if she had willingly gone to Washu?  Did Washu take advantage of the situation and run an experiment on Ryoko?  I know how Washu can get.  I just don't understand why Ryoko has been avoiding me though.  I hope I didn't do something wrong to upset her.  I haven't seen her hovering over my bed in over a week.  She's barely tried to seduce me and see hasn't come up behind me lately either.'  Tenchi sighed, he would never admit it to himself but he missed the attention he normally got from Ryoko.  

Later that night…

Ryoko was having a dream…or was it a nightmare?

**The Dream…**

          A City was in flames; the sky itself seemed to be on fire.  Muffled cries could be heard in the distance, as people fled the city.  Smoke filled the air; a breeze blew by revealing an otherworldly figure.  The figure was a woman, she was beautiful, but at the same time she was terrifying.  Her eyes gleamed a bright red, as a single tear slid down her cheek.  Next, the woman broke out into hysterical laughter.  It was impossible to tell what she was really feeling.  Could she be capable of feeling, smiling upon a scene such as this one?  A voice rang out behind her…

"Space Pirate Ryoko!  I have you now!  Surrender yourself, there is no escape!"

Ryoko turned around to see a man.  He had jet-black hair and deep emerald colored eyes.  He was dressed in leather from head to toe.  He was wearing a black bandana to keep his bangs hair out of his eyes.  His floor length leather jacket moved behind him as he faced Ryoko.

"You again?  Won't you ever give up?  Do you really think that _you _will ever be able to defeat _me_?" said Ryoko, her voice condescending and filled with hatred.  She continued to laugh as she clutched her hands around an object in her hand.

The bounty hunter pulled out his gun, pointing it at Ryoko… 

"Return what you have stolen Pirate!  There us no way out. I will have your bounty!  And I'll have fun defeating you for it!" He gave Ryoko a smile.

"Have it your way." Ryoko gave one of her famous smiles back, her fangs gleaming. 

Ryoko activated her energy sword in one hand, as her other hand held the thing she had destroyed the city to get.  The two of them stood facing each other, neither one moving, or breathing.  The smoke in the air rose around them.  Just as they were about to make their attacks a sound distracted them.  It sounded like crying…

A little girl was about to get killed by a falling building.  She screamed as the building began to collapse upon her.

For a split second the bounty hunter noticed how Ryoko's eyes turned from bright red to a gorgeous golden color as she screamed "Noooooo!" and flew towards the falling building managing to save the girl just in time.

The bounty hunter stood stunned, unable to move or speak.  'What…what just happened?'__

Ryoko looked down at the girl she had just saved.  She was trembling with fear.  She had blue eyes and long, white hair that cascaded down her back.  She looked like an angel…

"Run," said Ryoko. 

The girl just stood there too frightened to move, her eyes wide with fear.

"I said RUN before he…AHHHHHHH" Ryoko fell to the ground clutching her head in pain.

But it was too late…

'What do you think you are doing, my Ryoko?  Hmmm?  I said to leave no survivors.  None!  Kill her now!  I said NOW!'

Ryoko screamed as she felt some outside force taking control of her body.  

'I can't!  I just can't kill another child like this!  I can't take her young life, a childhood is a precious thing, something I never had.  I…I won't!'

"I WON'T DO IT!" Screamed Ryoko as her sword raised above her head getting ready to kill the girl in one blow.

Tears streamed down Ryoko's face as she watched in horror as she decapitated the beautiful, little, girl.  She shuddered as her small, limp body fell to the ground, her head rolling to the side.

"It's just no use." Sobbed Ryoko "No use at all"

Ryoko collapsed to the ground sobbing.  She knew what her punishment would be for showing such emotions but she just couldn't help herself.  Ryoko then felt a hand on her shoulder…

**End of Dream.**

Ryoko awoke gasping for breath.  Washu had told her that since she merged with Zero, in order to have a complete memory she had to relive all her memories, which was mostly her life with Kagato or her memories of the cave.  This had been making it difficult for Ryoko to get a decent, good night's sleep in weeks.  Ryoko wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed.

'Ugh, another nightmare.  No…a returning memory.  I wish it was just a nightmare then maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to get over this!  Ugh!  I just need to relax, but how?  I know!  Watching Tenchi sleep always relaxes me.  I haven't done that for a while, either.'  Ryoko shivered as she remembered why she had been distancing herself from Tenchi.  After the incident in the lab the same thoughts seemed to be going through her head lately.  That she was just a creation and that a creation could never love or be loved.

And with that Ryoko phased into Tenchi's bedroom.  She walked towards his bed and decided she would sleep on the floor.

'It's nice to know he's safe as long as I'm here.'  Ryoko sighed to herself, 'instead of taking lives I'm now protecting one.'

Just as Ryoko was about to shut her eyes, something phased through the floor and into Tenchi's room.  The figure stood over Tenchi's bed and suddenly released an energy sword.  Ryoko let out a small gasp as she realized just what was happening. Somehow a Shadow Demon had gotten into Tenchi's room and was about to kill him.  The Demon raised its energy sword and was about to bring it down upon Tenchi when Ryoko let out a cry…

"Tenchi!  No!"  

Ryoko lunged at the Demon crashing into it and causing it to fall to the floor.  Tenchi awoke with a start…

"Ryoko what did I tell you about…Ryoko?"

Tenchi stared at the scene before him.  Ryoko was struggling with a demon on the floor.  The demon was hideous, with scaly black skin and red eyes; it was also twice as large as Ryoko and had clawed hands. As the two struggled they kept knocking into things in Tenchi's room causing them to knock over.

"I won't let you near my Tenchi!" yelled Ryoko.  The Demon managed to push her off and lunged towards Tenchi again.  

Tenchi just starred at Ryoko wide-eyed, as she once again lunged at the Demon this time causing them both to go crashing out the window.  The glass shattered on their way out.  The two fell to the ground and in an instant were both up.  Ryoko activated her energy sword and flew towards the Demon.  The Demon activated its sword just as Ryoko brought hers down.  The two swords collided sending sparks into the air.  

Tenchi ran over to his dresser to get Sword Tenchi, just as Ayeka ran into the room in hysterics.

"Lord Tenchi I demand to know what that demon woman is trying to do to you this time!  When I get my hands on her…"

"Ayeka, please not now!"

Tenchi ran towards the window and looked at the scene below.  Ryoko and the Demon were fighting head to head and Ryoko had transformed into her red and black battle outfit.  As the demon attacked Ryoko it also slashed at her with its claws.  The demon lashed out at Ryoko with its clawed hand and managed to get past Ryoko's defenses and give her a bad cut across the shoulder.

"Ahhh" Ryoko cried out in pain.  Ryoko looked down at her shoulder… 'Blood?'

"Ryoko!  I'm coming to help!"  Yelled down Tenchi looking worriedly at Ryoko.

"Hmm one of Ryoko's friends decided to pay a visit?" said Ayeka.

"Ayeka!" said Tenchi.

"What?"

"Never mind" said Tenchi as he jumped from the window onto the ground below.

At this time Sasami, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki had arrived on the scene.

"Ayeka what's going on?" asked Sasami.

"Ryoko's up to her tricks again. I'm sure this is that demon's woman's entire fault!  Stay back Sasami, let me handle this."

Mihoshi and Nobuyuki just stood by looking worried, Mihoshi especially as she stood bawling her eyes out.

Tenchi had arrived on the scene and was egger to help Ryoko.

"Tenchi, stay back I can handle this!" said Ryoko.

The Demon lunged at Ryoko swinging its energy blade high and it's left clawed hand low, Ryoko saw an opening and decided to risk it.  As the sword was about to come upon her Ryoko ducked and lunged forward cutting the Demon's arm off but getting nastily clawed at in the process.  Ryoko stepped back admiring her handy work as she grasped her stomach that was bleeding profusely.  The Demon stood one armed, but not for long.  It took a matter of seconds before it grew its arm back.

Ryoko gasped at the sight, this was no ordinary demon.  'Well, at least there is only one'

"Uh Ryoko…" Tenchi said as he watched as three Demons materialized around him.  They began to attack Tenchi mercilessly.  Tenchi was just barely avoiding each attack until they managed to disarm him.  Sword Tenchi fell to the floor.

"Tenchi!" cried Ryoko.  As her demon lunged forward with another attack, Ryoko teleported in front of Tenchi.

All four demons turned to face them.  There was no way out, unless…

Ryoko noticed where Sword Tenchi had fallen and teleported over to it and picked it up.  Huge amounts of energy ran through her body, electrocuting her.  Ryoko screamed in pain as she grasped the sword.

'If I just focus all my energy…my power and my strength, and manage to reach the power of the gems this just might work'…

"Ryoko!" yelled Tenchi as he watched Ryoko screaming in pain.  Tenchi tried to go and help Ryoko but something was stopping him.  Tenchi turned to see Azaka and Kamadaki restraining him, close by was Ayeka.

"Ayeka let me go!  I got to stop Ryoko. I don't know what she's trying to do!"

"Ahhahaha!  I know just what she's trying to do Lord Tenchi!  This is just another of her schemes to seduce you Lord Tenchi but it won't work!"

"Ayeka, you're being unreasonable!"

The Demons at this time had their attention diverted from Tenchi and were now focusing on Ryoko.  Ryoko had stopped screaming and a red light began to surround her.  Her outfit was transforming into a black and red dress and her gem and the gems in Sword Tenchi began to glow.  She stood sword raised.

The Demons began to kneel before Ryoko.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SENT YOU?" cried Ryoko.

In Demon Tongue the demons replied, "Our Lady Tokimi"

"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY TENCHI ALONE!  LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN, UNLESS I CALL FOR YOU! UNDERSTOOD!?"

The Demons nodded and disappeared.  Ryoko fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Ryoko!" yelled Tenchi and managing to get past Ayeka's barrier went to Ryoko.

Tenchi held Ryoko in his arms and gazed down at her.

"Ryoko are you ok?"

"Tenchi…" Ryoko said as she passed out in his arms.

End of Chapter 1: 

By the way Kahlua is a dark Liquor, so my title means "Dark Dawn"

Who was the bounty hunter in Ryoko's dream?  Will he make reappearance?  Will Ryoko continue to get plagued by her nightmares?  What was the purpose of Tokimi's Demon Attack?  What will Ryoko do in order to protect her Tenchi better?  All this and more in Chapter 2!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

"…." Talking

'….'Thinking/telepathy, unless single quotes used in another grammatical way  

Chapter 2:

**The Dream continued…**

Ryoko felt a hand on her shoulder…

She turned around to see none other than the bounty hunter.  She stared up at him in disbelief 'is he trying to comfort me?  Here I am defenseless, why doesn't he kill me now that he has the chance?  Doesn't he realize what I am?'

"Who made you do this?"

"You…know?"

"I figured it out, now tell me who is controlling you like this?"

'Ryoko, what do you think you are doing talking to this scum!  Finish him now!'

"Ahhh" Ryoko clutched her head in pain as she tried to remain in control.  She knew it wouldn't be long before he regained control completely; 'maybe there is hope for me after all' thought Ryoko, as she gasped "Kagato".

The bounty hunter grasped Ryoko's hand in a comforting way.

"I want to help you, Ryoko."

"What?  Are you crazy?  Kagato will kill you!  'If I don't end up killing you first.'  You have to get out of here.  Forget about me.  Helping me is a lost cause."

"No it's not Ryoko.  When you tried to save that young girl's life I saw a glimpse of who you really are, you're not lost yet Ryoko!"

Ryoko was at a loss for words, 'dare I have hope?' "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"So the famous Shadow Bounty Hunter, known for not having a name, decides to help me…"

"Oh, so you've heard of my reputation.  I'll let you in on a little secret.  I have a name, but no one knows what it is but me, that way Death can't find me"

"Clever."

"I thought so" he said smirking.

At that time Kagato regained control of Ryoko's body and Ryoko lunged towards the bounty hunter sword raised, he leapt out of the way just in time.

The Shadow Bounty Hunter called to his ship, "Kado!"

"Ciao!" the ship responded.

"I will be back for you, Ryoko, don't lose hope!" 

And with that he teleported to his ship, and was off.

'Such failure will by no means be rewarded, my Ryoko.  Come back to the ship at once!  And bring the Talisman!'

End of Dream…

Ryoko awoke to find herself on Washu's lab table.  She shivered at the realization-the last time she was here she was strung up and left in the dark for hours.  Ryoko hated the cold and dark but would never admit that to anyone.  She blinked her eyes once more as the rest of her surroundings came into focus…Tenchi.  He had one hand resting on hers and was smiling thoughtfully down at her.  'He only touches me like this when I'm in a life or death situation, I suppose near-death experiences have their perks after all'. She smiled to herself.  'Maybe he does care afterall'

"Hey, you feeling better?" asked Tenchi, concern written all over his face, 'sleeping beauty has awoken…did I just think that!' Thought Tenchi.

"Mmm, yeah I guess so.  I just feel soo…drained.  How long was I out?"

"Not long.  Just a few hours."

"A FEW HOURS!"

Tenchi regretting his answer, replied a meek, "yeah"

"How could a couple of demons put me out of commission so easily?  I must be going soft!  I've got to remedy that right away" Ryoko tried to get up but was stopped by Tenchi.

"Ryoko you just went through quite an ordeal.  You really should get some rest before-"

"Ohhh Tenchi you really do care" smiled Ryoko as she flung herself on Tenchi.

"Uh Ryoko I don't think this is such a good-"

"RYOKO!  YOU GET OFF OF LORD TENCHI THIS INSTANT!"

" 'Hi' to you too" mumbled Ryoko releasing Tenchi.

"You've recovered rather quickly haven't you Ryoko," said Ayeka giving Ryoko one of her prize winning glares, if looks could kill…

"What are you implying princess?"

"Well, I'm only stating the facts.  For someone who just fought a tremendous battle against some very powerful demons you sure seem to be back to your no good-self awfully fast.  This isn't the first time you have let Demons on the loose forgetting you can't control them!  I know that what happened last night was your entire fault.  Don't try and deny it Ryoko.  That was all part of some plan to get Lord Tenchi or perhaps to get your Gems back."

"I would never make Tenchi give me my gems back!  I would give him the one I have now if he asked me for it!  You know that right Tenchi?"

"Uh, well…"started Tenchi.

"Humph!  Don't believe a word she says Lord Tenchi!  Can't you see she is just trying to manipulate you?  She knows you have a kind heart and is trying to take advantage of that.  Oh poor Ryoko almost got hurt…maybe if I give her gems back…Ha!  Fat Chance Ryoko!  I'll make sure that day never comes!  I think after this master plan of yours Tenchi won't want you staying here anymore, right Lord Tenchi?"

"Ayeka, I don't think…" started Tenchi

"Tenchi you can't possibly allow that Demon Woman to stay here after what she did?!"

"Ayeka we don't know if Ryoko is behind all this.  How can we blame her for something she might not have done."

" 'Might not have done' **MIGHT** NOT HAVE DONE?!  You're not considering that I was behind the Demon attack are you Tenchi?!   I would never put you in danger because of some scheme!  You believe me don't you?  You have to Tenchi!" pleaded Ryoko.

"Well, I don't know Ryoko.  The evidence does seem to be pointing at you…but until we really know for sure…" said Tenchi.

"Ahhahaha you won't fool Tenchi so easily as you thought, demon!" said Ayeka.

"I don't believe this!  I save your life and this is the thanks I get!"

"What thanks do you deserve for putting Lord Tenchi's life at Risk!" screeched Ayeka.

"Ohhh I'm out of here!"  Ryoko teleported herself to the roof to think.

"Hey, wait Ryoko," said Tenchi calling after her, but he was too late, she was already gone.

'Damn, if only I could get a word in edge wise when those two girls fight!  They always make me out to be the bad guy somehow!' Sighed Tenchi.

Later on the Roof…

'I can't believe Tenchi would side with Ayeka!  I didn't do it, for once.  That woman… Lady Tokimi did.  Why does that name sound so familiar?'

Just then a splitting pain went through Ryoko's head.  Ryoko tried to muffle a scream…

**Flash Back**…

"Her existence isn't possible…"said Zero.

"Quiet, you don't know what you are saying" said Dr. Clay.

**End of Flash Back**.

'It was she!  I remember now.  That was Lady Tokimi.  What is she? Who is she?  She can control demons just like I can, so is she a Demon too?  I wouldn't even know this "Lady Tokimi" was a real if it wasn't for Zero.  She…she was so powerful.   I don't know how I am going to protect Tenchi from that woman or whatever she is.  Somehow I have to though.  I won't let anyone near my Tenchi, even if I am mad at him for not believing me, that doesn't stop me from loving him.  I will protect the one I love at all costs.  But how?  I need to train but I can't train here.  Bad memories with Yosho so I can't train with him and I'd always hold back if I trained with Tenchi…I know!'

Ryoko teleported in front of the door leading to Washu's lab.

'I hate going in here, but anything for my Tenchi!'

Ryoko cautiously made her way into Washu's lab.

"Washu?"

'Good, no response, maybe she's asleep at the computer again.'

Ryoko made her way over to the computer, where Washu was conked out.

'Great this is going to be easier than I thought.'

Ryoko began to type away at the computer, 'it's a good thing that Washu…or was it Kagato, implanted these computer-programming skills into my brain'…

'Hmm now lets see, Martial Arts facilities across the galaxy…a few 2 galaxies away…hmm I want the best…hmmm'

Just then the computer screen went on the fritz.

"Hey!" Said Ryoko hitting the computer "not now!"

The computer screen suddenly came back on and revealed a page about the "Greatest Martial Arts Dojo known in this galaxy and the next".

'Hmm it says it is very hard to get into…hmmm it says that you have to pass a series of tests for the Master of the Dojo before you can be trained there…and that the identities of the people trained there are kept confidential.  That's convenient for me!  Now lets see…the first test is to get there…by climbing the mountain that the Dojo is situated on.  That doesn't sound so hard!  I'll just teleport to the top!  It will be a synch to get in and pass those tests.  And then I'll be able to protect my Tenchi better!  Now all I need is to borrow Washu's Dimensional Travel Door and off I go!'

Meanwhile in Tenchi's room…

'Something isn't right.  Sure Ayeka and Ryoko fight all the time but Ayeka has never had so much venom behind her words before.  It's as if she is an entirely different person, well, at least around Ryoko, she turns into this hateful person.  Maybe that's the way it's always been but I just never noticed before.  I don't know, something is different and I'm going to find out what it is.  I suppose she just wanted to protect me, but do I really need protecting from Ryoko.  Was she really behind the Demon attack?  It was convenient that she was in my room to save me…but she always looks after me at night…I don't know what to think!  If only I had some proof that Ryoko didn't do it!'

Back at the Lab…

"Ok, now I think I activate the door way like this" Ryoko threw a small square into the air and it turned into a door.  The door opened and Ryoko stepped through it.

At the foot of a very tall mountain…

"Wow!  That's some mountain.  I feel sorry for the people that actually have to climb it!  Ahahaha."  

Ryoko tried to teleport to the top but found that she couldn't.

"What!  You've got to be kidding me.  They expect me to climb this thing without my powers!  Oh well, anything for my Tenchi.  Am I the Space Pirate Ryoko or not!  It can't be that hard…"Ryoko said as she glanced up at the mountain that seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky.

Ryoko gulped.  

'Damn, if I had known I would have worn something a little more appropriate for climbing a mountain.  And without my powers I can't just phase into another outfit…how is it that they can control my powers like this anyways…I'll worry about that later!  Right now I have a mountain to climb.'

Ryoko began to make her way up the steep mountainside in her pink dress!  'The going is tough but what do they say on earth…when the going gets tough the tough get going' thought Ryoko.  The dress was making it hard to climb because it restrained Ryoko's flexibility somewhat.  After several hours, Ryoko began to tire.  Just as Ryoko was wondering just how much farther this mountain could go, some of the mist surrounding the top of the mountain blew away revealing that she was only a hundred feet away from her goal.  'Great, just great, I still have quite a way to go'…

Ryoko continued her way up but began to lose her footing…

Ryoko's grasp slipped and she found herself hanging one handed from the mountain looking at the mists below.  Ryoko was tired and felt she couldn't hold on much longer but she wouldn't even admit that to herself…

'I must be a little tired.  If I can just grab on over there'…Ryoko tried to get a better grip but failed.  'It can't end like this!  I'm the Space Pirate Ryoko!  I'm still feared throughout the galaxies!  I can't die failing to climb a stupid mountain!  If I've got to go I want to go protecting my Tenchi!  Tenchi…I can't give up.  I have to stay alive and train so that my Tenchi will be safe.  I can't give up now, not now that I am so close!'

Ryoko, getting a second win stretched her arm out and managed to get a firm grip upon the mountainside.  Ryoko sighed with relief.

'Not much longer now…'

Ryoko reached up and lifted herself onto the flat surface at the top of the mountain.  She had done it, her love for Tenchi had given her the motivation and strength she needed to survive.  Ryoko looked at the sight before her.  The Dojo was magnificent.  With terra cotta walls and tiled roofs.  Two guards guarded the entrance.  Ryoko approached them with caution.  They both starred at her like she was crazy.  Ryoko was quite a sight, her dress torn and her hair even wilder than usual.  The guards regaining their composure spoke.

"What is your business here?"

"I'm surprised you can't figure that out for yourself!  I didn't climb that mountain for nothing!  I'm here to speak with the Master of this Dojo about being trained here."

Both guards looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

"You want to be trained here?"

"Well, yeah that's why I'm here!"

Both guards broke out into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny about that!" asked Ryoko getting pissed.

"Ahaha well you see this Dojo doesn't Aahahah admit aahaha women!"

Both guards were on the floor now and Ryoko was fuming.

"Well we'll see about that!"

Ryoko walked past the guards and into the main entrance hallway.  It was huge with a stone fountain in the middle and potted plants around the perimeter.  There were also a series of marble columns up and down the sides.

The two guards figuring out what just happened went after Ryoko.

"Hey, you!  You can't go in there!  I already told you-"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a voice.

"Master" said both guards falling to their knees.

The speaker was a middle-aged man with all white hair, blue eyes, and strange markings on his forehead.

'Master?' thought Ryoko.

Ryoko turned to him and began speaking at once.

"So you're the master of this place huh?  Well, I'll tell you 'what the meaning of this' is.  I climbed that mountain so I could come here and be trained.  But your two guards wouldn't let me in!  I passed the first test on my own and without using my powers!  I think I have the same right as any man to try and pass your tests!" 

Ryoko looked at him straight in the eyes with a look that said, 'you better not tell me to get out of here because I'm a girl.'

The old man smiled at Ryoko.

"I see no problem here.  Guards leave us."

"But…" started one of the guards.

"I said 'leave us'"

The two guards left.   

"Well, well, well, The Space Pirate Ryoko."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, as you know I am the best.  So you want to be trained here?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to try and pass your tests."

"So be it"

"When do I-"

The doors at the back of the room opened and a masked man passed through them.  He was dressed in leather from head to toe.  He was also wearing a  leather facemask.  Other than that you couldn't tell any other distinguishing characteristics about him.  He pulled out a wooden sword and pointed it at Ryoko.

"I see," said Ryoko, "But how am I supposed to fight without my energy sword?"

The Man in Black threw a wooden sword to Ryoko.

"Alright then" said Ryoko.

The two faced each other off.  It looked like they would be fighting in the main entrance hall, 'oh well, how much damage can wooden swords do anyways,' thought Ryoko.

The two charged each other at breakneck speed, their swords clashing.  Ryoko swung high and man low, each managed to block each others attack; they stepped back from one another.

"Not bad" said the man.

"I know," said Ryoko.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back then" said the guy smirking.

"Guess I won't either" responded Ryoko.

They attacked each other even faster this time.  Both managed to avoid each other's attack but took a few columns down in the process.  Each attack was fiercer than the one before it and finally it began to take its toll on Ryoko who was still worn out from the mountain climb.  The man brought his sword down and managed to give Ryoko a bad slash across the chest causing her already low-necked dress to become even more indecent, if that's possible.

The man smirked at Ryoko's blushing face.  But that wasn't what had made Ryoko flushed and worried-he had drawn blood from her.  'I never bleed…it must be something to do with the fact that I can't use my powers here, it happened when I was fighting the Demons too'…  Ryoko growled and attacked harder than ever.  This time she managed to draw blood from him.  The faster the attacks, the more worn out Ryoko became, she new she had to end this quickly with one last final attack.  She would put all her energy into this last attack, so it was now or never.  She would try a fake out.

Ryoko made like she was going to swing high and with lightning speed changed her attack swinging low.  However, instead of catching the man off guard he met her attack with such force that she was sent flying backwards onto the floor panting for breath.

"It looks like I've won," said the man looking at Ryoko panting on the floor.

"It's not over yet!" cried Ryoko gathering the last of her strength to stand. She was not about to give up.

The two charged each other again but just as their blades were about to clash they both found they couldn't move.  Applauding could be heard coming from behind them…

"Good, good." It was the Master of the Dojo.

Ryoko and the man put down their weapons.

"Your problem Ryoko is that you don't know when to quit" began the Old Man.

"I could go on all day," said Ryoko giving him a glare.  'How does he know I feel so worn out?'

"Hmm is that so?  Well if you can past this last test Ryoko you will be trained here."

"Really!" 

"Yes, all you have to do is make your way back down the mountain."

Ryoko sweat dropped.

"Well, um, ok, but before I go I have a few questions."

"Well, since you may never see us again, go right ahead," said the old man.

"How is it that I…bled?"

"Oh, that's easy to explain.  The only reason you think you don't bleed like everyone else is because you have uncharted regenerative capabilities.  With your powers you heal before you can even show the first signs of an injury.  But without your powers you are as mortal as say-a mere earthling."

"Humph!" responded Ryoko, "One last thing…may I ask your names?"

"Hahahaha!  I'd forgotten we were never formally introduced," said the man in black. "I'm Adrien, and this is my master, Terminus."

"Pleased to meet you, alright then, when would you like to see me again for our next lesson?"

"Assuming you will make it down the mountain.  Tomorrow at 5am," replied Master Terminus.

"Alright then, tata!" said Ryoko waving back at them.

Ryoko's wound was gushing blood as she made her way outside.  She was beginning to have doubts about whether or not she'd be able to make it down.

'I don't know if I can do this…but I have no choice.  Better to die trying than to give up like a coward.'

Inside the Entrance Hall…

"Well, Master what do you think?  Is this plan going to work?" asked Adrien.

"As long as she doesn't figure out who we are then, yes," said Master Terminus.  "Of course it would make our job a lot easier if she doesn't make it down the mountain."

A voice behind them broke them out of their revelry.

"D3, Z, how is the plan coming along.  Did she fall for it?" asked a voice.

D3 and Z turned around to face the voice.  It was lady Tokimi; her image had appeared in the cascading water of the fountain that was in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Yes, my Lady, she did. We should be able to distract her from her constant watch over that boy, Tenchi.  Long enough for you to be able to capture him."

"Good.  Soon I will have the boy, and soon you will fight and defeat him Z," she said turning to Adrien, a smile on her face, "It is your destiny.  I didn't bring you back to life for nothing you know."

"Yes, my lady" responded Adrien. 

"The Lady Ayeka has been useful to us.  It's so easy to control her mind.  As long as she keeps some hate in her heart for Ryoko I will always be able to bring out that hate and use it to our advantage.  I hope no one suspects…"

Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi knocked on Ayeka's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ms. Ayeka can I come in?"

"Oh, Lord Tenchi!  Of course you can!"

Tenchi entered.

"Ms. Ayeka there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Is it about Ryoko?"

"Actually yes"

"I know what you are going to say Tenchi, that I've been too hard on Ryoko lately.  To tell you the truth I don't know what's gotten into me.  It's just that when I see that Demon woman I get so…I don't know how to describe it.  Sure I hate her but you're right about us not knowing if Ryoko really did cause that Demon Attack.  I was hasty to blame her and I'm sorry Lord Tenchi.  Will you please forgive me?"

"Ms. Ayeka I don't know what to say…Thank you for giving Ryoko a chance."

"Humph, well if it wasn't her fault she sure did a good job of protecting you Lord Tenchi.  Better than I because I was just focusing on keeping you away from Ryoko at the time."

"So do you really think she did it?"

"I don't know for sure.  I seems like something she would be capable of, but putting you in danger Tenchi, we both know she wouldn't do that on purpose"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Ms. Ayeka I want to go find Ryoko and apologize for by behavior in the lab"

"Alright Lord Tenchi, tell her that…I'm sorry too…although I doubt she'll believe me."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"It's just when I'm around her I lose all sense of prospective.  I don't think I'd be able to get the apology to pass my lips.  I know it's hard to understand but I don't understand it myself."

"Don't worry Ms. Ayeka I'll tell her for you"

"Thank you Lord Tenchi"

Tenchi left Ayeka's room.  'I wonder why Ayeka is acting so weird around Ryoko.  Strange…I better find Ryoko I'll bet she'll be happy to know that we aren't jumping to conclusions about her'…

Back on the mountain face…

'Man this climb is tough.  I wonder how much farther I have to go.  Too bad I can't just fly down.'  Ryoko strained her eyes to see past the fog and mists.  'Darn it!  I can't see a thing!  Who knows how much farther I have to go.'  Ryoko's wound began to bleed again because of all the strain being put on it.  'Maybe I spoke to soon…maybe I won't make it after all.  Well I'm sure the Princess will be happy when I'm out of the way.  Tenchi…'

Back at the Masaki house…

"Ryoko.  Ryoookooo?  Where are you?" called Tenchi. 'Tenchi'…"Ryoko was that you?" 

Back on the mountain side…

'I just have to make it.  It's just I'm so tired'…Ryoko felt her grip giving way.

Just then she heard a voice.

"Don't give up Ryoko I was looking forward to our next sparring match but if you die we won't get to have one" said a voice.

Ryoko turned to see Adrien floating next to her.

"You!  What do you want?" asked Ryoko trying to compose her self.

"You want a hand?" said Adrien stretching out his hand to Ryoko 'There is something so familiar about her…'

"No I can make it on my own!  If I get help I won't have passed the test!"

"Well, ok, you can do it Ryoko!  Give it all you've got and I'll be by your side just incase you can't make it.  That way you won't be distracted with thoughts of your death or Ten…or other things"  'I don't know why I'm going against orders like this.  I'm supposed to be making sure no gives her outside assistance and here I am helping her.'

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, you're not lost yet!"

"Right!"

Ryoko began to make her way down the mountainside again.  This time with new-found strength and hope.  When Ryoko finally made it down she collapsed on the ground.

"Well done Ryoko, you sure showed me!" said Adrien.

"Yeah, yeah I did didn't I" Ryoko smiled trying to get up.

"Here allow me!" Adrien lifted Ryoko up. "How about I take you home hmm?"

"Wait you don't have to-"

Adrien teleported Ryoko and himself back to the Masaki residence.

The Family was at dinner when Adrien and Ryoko suddenly appeared in the dinning room.

"Well, here you go Ryoko!  See you tomorrow!" and with that he left.

The whole group looked shocked at Ryoko's arrival and even more so of her condition.  She was dirty, bloody, and sweaty-an overall mess.

"Ryoko," said Tenchi standing "What happened to you?"

Ryoko stretched herself in a very cat like way.

"Mmmm sparring my Tenchi!  So I can get better at protecting you."

"You mean to tell me you were sparring with that guy?"

"Yep"

"Well, who is he?"

"Adrien, he's an apprentice over at this Dojo…"

"Why didn't you just ask if Grandpa would train you?  Then we could spar together…"

"Lord Tenchi I don't like that idea at all!  She'd be trying to seduce you instead of training!" broke in Ayeka.

"Stay out of this Princess.  I have my reasons Tenchi.  Training with Yosho would…only bring back bad memories…no offense Yosho…"

"None taken" said Yosho.

"Anyways and as for sparring with you, I wouldn't want to hurt you so would be holding back the whole time."

"Sure Ryoko do you really expect me to believe that one.  What about at the school…" smirked Tenchi reminiscing.

"I had my reasons for attacking you then" said Ryoko.

"What? revenge?" 

"That was only part of it.  The real reason was that…well…that you forgot me…"

"Forgot you?  How could I forget you if I never knew you?"

"That's just it Tenchi…"

Ayeka looked upon the scene knowingly and decided to speak up.

"Well, I think our dinner has been interrupted long enough!"

"Right, well, I guess I'll go clean up then.  See ya." Ryoko said teleporting away.

"Ayeka do you always have to do that?"

"Do what Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said feigning ignorance and sounding sickiningly sweet.

"Oh, never mind" said Tenchi resuming his meal, but occasionally glancing behind him in case Ryoko decided to throw her arms around his neck, he missed that lately.

End of Chapter 2:

So we found out that the man in black is named Adrien and that his true identity is "Z".  Also that Master Terminus' identity is "D3".  How is Tokimi using mind control on Ayeka?  Who is immune to this?  What will Tokimi's next move be? How is fighting Tenchi Z's destiny?  What happened between Ryoko and that bounty hunter without a name?

These questions and more to be revealed in my next chapter!

Terminus-latin-God of boundaries

Adrien/Adrian-latin-Dark one

Kado-Gateway in Japanese


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC

Author's Note:  Warning:  This chapter is rated R.  Dark scenes ahead so beware.  Also attempted rape.  Ryoko does not actually get raped though! Ok!  So if that freaks you out don't read this.

"…"Talking

'…' Thinking/Telepathy, other

Chapter 3: 

After Ryoko finished cleaning herself up she went downstairs for dinner, but everyone had already finished eating and gone to bed.  'Figures.' Ryoko thought as she opened the fridge door looking around for something to eat.  'It's not like I can taste anything anyways.'  Ryoko grabbed some leftover Ramen noodles and a bottle of Sake and headed for the couch.  She finished her noodles and sake and went up to her rafter to sleep.

The Dream… 

Aboard Kagato's Ship, the Souja…

Kagato was standing in front of the ship's central computer when Ryoko arrived.  The central computer was in a huge room that had of a series of walkways surrounded by water.

"Well, my Ryoko, that took you long enough. Did you at least manage to get the Talisman?" Kagato asked turning around to greet Ryoko.

"Yes, Master." Ryoko said as she held up the item that she had been clutching in her hand.  It was a green stone with a tree marking engraved onto it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?  Give it here!" 

"Sorry." Ryoko replied handing Kagato the Talisman.

"Ah ha ha!  This is it!  This is really it!  With this Talisman you should be able to locate Tsunami easily once you're in Jurai!"  Kagato turned to face Ryoko. "Don't you have anything to say to that?"

"That's nice, Master."

"Nice! NICE!  You stupid, piece of trash!  You don't realize what this means!  It means I am this much closer to discovering the secret of Goddess immortality!  Once I am immortal no one will be able to stand in my way.  I'll be able to take over countless galaxies…with your help."

"I'm happy for you."

"Who told you to talk you insignificant fool?" 

Kagato backhanded Ryoko across the face, but she stood there keeping her ground.  

"You're presence makes me sick.  Even after I designed you to have the best assets," Kagato motioned to her large breasts, "you still disgust me too much to actually use you in a way other than my personal weapon."

Ryoko gave Kagato a hateful glare, as a few sparks emitted from her hands. Kagato watched this with amusement.  

"Don't tempt me Ryoko.  I can make you be anything, do anything, I want.  For now you are just my weapon but if you push your luck you can become my personal whore too!"

Ryoko stood there letting the sparks in her hand dissipate.

"That's better.  Even a petty being such as yourself fears _that_.  Of course, fear is an emotion is it not?  And what did I say about you having Emotions?"

"I have no Emotions."

"I see we have made progress over the years.  How long has it been Ryoko?"

"Too long."

"Don't get smart with me you good-for-nothing wench!  I think it's time you got your reward for doing such a great job today," Kagato said sarcastically glaring at Ryoko, "I think you've earned yourself another Training session!"

Ryoko began to back up against the wall.  This was the last thing she wanted.  She was tired and thirsty after her long battle on the planet and just wanted to rest.

"Could I…have some water before we begin?" Ryoko asked meekly.

"Sure, you can have some water, my Ryoko." Kagato said smiling.

"Really?" Ryoko asked in disbelief.

"Really."  Kagato raised his hand to face Ryoko and released an energy blast so strong it rocked the ship.  Ryoko went flying off the walkway into the water.  

"AH HA HA HA!  You really are amusing!  Oh, did that hurt?  Poor baby.  Here let me help you up."  Kagato reached for Ryoko and grabbed her roughly around the neck.  Ryoko began to gag as Kagato tightened his grip lifting her up out of the water.

"There now."  Kagato released his grip on Ryoko setting her down, and she began to cough violently.  Ryoko couldn't take it anymore.  She knew what happened to her when she fought back in situations like these, but for once she had hope.  Hope that she wasn't the monster Kagato claimed she was.  Hope that this might not be her life forever.  Ryoko ignited her energy sword and charged at Kagato.  Kagato just stood there and as Ryoko brought her sword down Kagato ignited his own meeting hers full force.

"Really, Ryoko did you think you had a chance against me?  You really aren't worth the trouble."

Kagato ignited a second blade catching Ryoko off guard and stabbed her in the stomach.  She was in extreme pain but still did not bleed.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER BLEED DAMMIT!" Kagato cried out angrily.  

Ryoko composing herself charged at Kagato with another attack.  This time Kagato wasn't so lucky.  Ryoko teleported behind Kagato just as she was going to charge him head on and managed to cut his arm off while his back was turned.  Ryoko had been practicing this tactic in private.

Kagato was outraged.  He quickly re-grew his arm and turned to face the now exhausted Ryoko.

"You've gone too far in your insubordination, my Ryoko!  It's time you were taught a lesson!"

Ryoko knew what was coming-hours upon hours of him beating her up until she fell unconscious.  'I'm not going to cower before him no matter how much it hurts.  I will stand strong!  I will stay fighting until I can't will my body to move anymore!'

With this new determination Ryoko charged Kagato once more, Kagato doing the same.  Their swords met with such a force they had a hard time staying upright.  Sparks went in the air as the two swords clashed.  Occasionally Kagato managed to wound Ryoko.  But she didn't seem to notice or to care.  She had had enough.  Kagato could tell that Ryoko was weakening and moved in to end this pitiful excuse for a fight.  Kagato was about to use his second sword to slice at Ryoko's side when he saw that something was blocking his way.  Kagato looked back at Ryoko.  She was still blocking his first sword with her one sword held by her two hands, then how was she…Kagato looked back and saw…

'No it can't be?!  Ryoko doesn't have the ability to form the light hawk wings!'

But there it was a single light hawk wing protecting Ryoko from Kagato's second sword.

All of a sudden energy surrounded Ryoko and Kagato found himself flying across the room to where he hit a wall.  All the hate that Ryoko felt for Kagato was released in that blast.

Ryoko fell to the ground panting for breath unable to fight any longer.  The use of the light hawk wing had taken all her energy to sustain it.

Kagato saw this and got up brushing himself off and putting a smile on his face.  

"It seems the tables have turned once again, my Ryoko."

Kagato walked back over to Ryoko and was about to backhand her when a voice rang out behind him.

"It's not nice to hit a lady."

Kagato turned around to see none other than the famous Shadow Bounty Hunter.

"You?  What are you doing here?  You're supposed to be dead!  Why didn't my Ryoko finish you off?"

"I'm here for Ryoko.  She isn't yours anymore!" said the bounty hunter.

"I beg to differ.  Oh, my Ryoko, it looks like we have company.  You really should learn to attend to our guests."

Suddenly Ryoko got to her feet as if in a trance, her eyes glowing a deep red.  Ryoko ignited her energy sword and began to stagger forward towards the bounty hunter, sword raised.

"I think I'll let Ryoko finish you off!"  Said Kagato.

Ryoko flew towards the bounty hunter and brought her sword down, which was blocked by the bounty hunter.

"Ryoko don't do this!  Fight it Ryoko!  I know you can!  Fight it!  You can have hope remember?!"  The bounty hunter pleaded searching her eyes for any indication that she might regain control.

Suddenly Ryoko screamed as she grasped her head in pain and fell to the floor, energy sword dissipating.

The bounty hunter ran over to Ryoko.

"Ryoko?  Ryoko are you all right?  Is it really you?"

"It's you…you came…you really came…"

"Of course I did.  Now we have to get you out of here."

"No I can't.  I'm too weak to fight him like this.  There is only one way-you have to use your sword and take my gems away.  He is controlling me using them.  Your Jurain sword should be able to do that."

"How did you know?"

"Please, there's no time, just do it now."

"Ok."

The bounty hunter pointed his Jurain sword at Ryoko and stabbed her through the chest with it.  Ryoko's body began to convulse violently as the gems were taken away from her and stored in the hilt of the bounty hunter's sword.

She collapsed in his arms.  

"Ryoko…you are so strong…"

Kagato who had been watching realized in horror what had happened.  

'What? The bounty hunter is a Jurain!  I should have known!  This ruins everything!  I can't let him get away with Ryoko.'

The bounty hunter picked up Ryoko and began to run through the main hallway carrying her.  He had to find a place where his teleportation abilities weren't blocked so he could teleport Ryoko and himself aboard his ship Kado, to get away.

Kagato would never admit it but he was still weak from Ryoko's previous attack, so couldn't go after them right away.  Instead he went to the central computer and began activating all the non-teleportation devices so that the bounty hunter and Ryoko would have no way of escape.

The bounty hunter came to the room where he had teleported to from his ship.  He tried to teleport, along with Ryoko, but nothing happened.

"Damn, Kagato must have activated the non-teleportation devices in this section of the ship.  We'll just have to find another way out somehow."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  An evil laughter could be heard behind them.

"It looks like you are trapped.  You might as well surrender yourself and hand Ryoko back over to me."

"I'll never surrender to you, and Ryoko will never be yours again."

"That may be true considering Ryoko is dying…"

"What?" The bounty hunter said looking down at Ryoko and noticing for the first time the appearance of blood on Ryoko's clothes coming from the series of wounds that she had gotten earlier.

'Ryoko doesn't bleed'

"What's going on?  Why is she bleeding?"

"You took her main power source away-her gems.  She was already weak when you took her gems from her so she can't sustain her life force without them in her current condition.  If you don't give Ryoko her gems back now she will die."  Kagato said smiling.

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Just look at her and see for yourself!"

Blood was gushing from Ryoko's wounds as her breath became more agitated and less frequent.

"Oh God, Ryoko."

"I'll make you a deal.  You turn Ryoko and her gems back over to me and I'll let you go.  It's your decision-try and fight me while Ryoko dies or save her life and save yours as well."

"Never Kagato!  I'll never-"

"Please…save…yourself.  There's nothing you can do now. You tried…that's all that matters.  He'll kill you if you don't…"Ryoko tried to speak but her voice came in small gasps as she passed out.

"Ryoko!  RYOKO!"

The bounty hunter turned towards Kagato.

"So be it."

The bounty hunter returned the gems to Ryoko and watched as her breathing improved and steadied.  Also her wounds began to heal and she stopped bleeding.  She was going to be ok.

Kagato allowed the bounty hunter to teleport back to his ship.  

"Ryoko.  Ryoko wake up!"

"Mmm"

"Come on Ryoko, there is something I would like you to see."

"Ryoko opened her eyes to see that she was still aboard the Souja and looking at a screen image of the bounty hunter's ship, Kado.

"Watch closely now Ryoko.  This is what happens to people who defy me, people who try to take away what belongs to _me_!"

Kagato pushed a button on his computer and a laser blast shot towards Kado.  The ship and its master were destroyed.

Ryoko's eyes went wide.

"No!!!"  Ryoko screamed. "How could you!!!"  Ryoko began to weakly beat her fists on Kagato's shoulder.

"This will teach you an important lesson Ryoko.  Never care for anyone because I will destroy them.  And secondly you belong to me.  No one will ever be able to take you away from me Ryoko!  Ever!"

Tears streamed down Ryoko's face as she looked at the image on the screen.  All that was left of Kado and the bounty hunter were particles floating in the endless void that was space.  The closest thing that she had ever had to a friend was gone, along with the last of her hopes, along with the last of her dreams, along with her first love…

Kagato grabbed Ryoko by the hair and began to drag her down the hall.  Ryoko was too weak to fight.

"If you want love so badly Ryoko, I can give you that!"  Kagato said giving Ryoko an evil grin.

Ryoko shivered in realization as she thought of what he was implying.  He wouldn't would he?  He sure had threatened her often enough.  Maybe this time she had gone to far.  Was it so wrong for her to want-love.  Surly, not the type of love Kagato was about to give her, but something more.

Ryoko didn't have her own room but slept in a small cell.  The cell had four walls and a floor-that was it.  Ryoko was used to sleeping on the floor.  The one time she had asked Kagato for a bed she was severely punished for her "insubordination" and "forgetting her place".  Ryoko noticed that they weren't headed to her room…

"Where are we going?"  Ryoko asked weakly.

"I have a room for you if you want one, my Ryoko.  What do you say?"

Ryoko knew there was nothing nice about this offer.

Ryoko decided not to respond giving Kagato a searching look.  What was he up to?  She thought that if he were going to take advantage of her he'd just do so in her cell and leave her there like discarded waste.  But having him torture her in a real room had never crossed her imagination.  Kagato had threatened her with this countless of times and she had always imagined it happening to her the same way, on a cold hard floor.  She didn't really see the point of him making her suffer in a room.  That seemed strange to her.  Of course Ryoko didn't really know much about _that_ in the first place.

Kagato stopped when he reached the door to "Ryoko's room" and threw her inside.  The room was simple enough with a bed, dresser, night table, lamp etc.  The room was filled with the usual things that a room was supposed to have.

"Do you know what this is Ryoko?"  Kagato asked starring at her limp form on the floor.

"A bedroom." Ryoko replied lifting her head to look around.

"Yes, but do you know whose bedroom this is?"

"No."

"This, my dear, was supposed to be your bedroom.  Take a look around and see what you can find."

Ryoko took a look around the room…nothing unusual popped out at her-there was the bed and the night table with the pictures, pictures?  Ryoko walked up the night table and looked at the pictures, they were all labeled.  Some of the labels said things like "Friend" or "Ryo-Oki"…Ryoko scoffed at the picture of Kagato labeled "Friend".  Ha!  What sort of friend would beat you up and insult you 24/7?  She moved on and came to a picture labeled "Mom"… 'Mom?' Ryoko questioned herself.  She had never known her mother.  Kagato had only said that he was her creator nothing more.  But Ryoko supposed that since Kagato was her "creator" wouldn't she have to have another "creator" that was female too?  Ryoko had killed dozens of families and had a vague since of what a family unit was supposed to be like.  A traditional family had a mother, a father and a child.  Did this lady with the green eyes and pink hair help create her along side with Kagato?

"Mom?" Ryoko questioned Kagato pointing to the picture.

"Yes, Ryoko she is your mother.  A mother you will never know.  Thanks to me."  Kagato looked thoroughly pleased with himself.  Surely this had hurt Ryoko.

"What do you mean?  Why would I care?"  Ryoko responded seeing Kagato's expression. 

'She doesn't remember the day I took her away from Washu?'  Kagato thought to himself thinking over this new tidbit of information.

Well if she didn't care, he would make her care.  He had to break Ryoko's spirit.  After today Kagato saw Ryoko as a threat for the very first time.  Had she really been able to form a light hawk wing and use it against him?

"I have lied to you about something Ryoko.  I have always said that I created you and so you belong to me alone.  Well, that's not entirely true.  The woman you see in that picture was a scientist named, Washu.  She had in her possession 3 unusual gems.  She knew little about them, only that they seemed to be a sort of power source.  Being the inquisitive scientist that she was, Washu decided to find out if their power could be harnessed somehow.  That's how she came up with the idea of making you.  You were designed to harness and bring out the full potential of those gems' power.  Instead of just making you with Artificial Intelligence she decided that if she combined the life form Mass and one of her own egg cells that a life form could be created that would have it's own intelligence.  

It was almost as if you were "conceived" like everyone else except for the fact that you have no father.  She intended for you to be more of a daughter to her rather than a creation or experiment.  I saw a grand opportunity here.  If I got rid of Washu and stole you I would have the gems and a tool that had the power to use them.  The day Washu brought you to life was the day I took you away from her.  You were on the reanimation table when I came in and blasted Washu and put you back to sleep.  I decided I needed to make a few changes to your design before I reanimated you and brought you back to life.  I figured out how to control your mind and then figured out how to make you more pleasing to the eye. Once I had implemented these changes the rest is history.  The next time you woke up, you awoke my creation."

"My original intended purpose was to be a "daughter" and not a weapon?" Ryoko asked looking distressed and confused.  If it wasn't for Kagato she may have had the chance to live a normal life?  A life like the ones she destroyed.  It was a lot for Ryoko to swallow and somehow the story Kagato was feeding her seemed a little far-fetched.  How could someone have considered Ryoko a daughter?  And why if she was to be someone's daughter had been designed to wake up as a young woman and not as a child.  Why was it that her "mother" didn't want her to have a childhood?  From Ryoko's perspective her "mother" didn't seem to be any better than Kagato.  Both seemed to enjoy taking things away from her.

"Yes."  Kagato replied smiling evilly.  'If this didn't break her spirit I wonder what will?'

"And I'm supposed to care that this woman, my "mom" is dead?"  Ryoko asked looking at Kagato with a look as if to say-You have failed.

"I don't think you understand, my Ryoko.  This woman, your mother, cared for you.  You would have lived a normal life.  No killing, no beatings, and most of all you would have been loved.  Not the same love you felt for that bounty hunter but a love that goes beyond the love that happens between a man and a woman-that love can be fickle and untrue.  But the love of a mother is constant and always there for you in times of need."

"But you told me that I was a creation.  That I could never know love or be loved.  You told me I have no human emotions."  Ryoko was having a hard time accepting that the reality Kagato had made her believe for so long was not true.  She didn't know which reality was worse.  That she was not an Android or that fact that she was a human being.  At least when Ryoko had believed she was a machine she began to accept that she shouldn't feel or have emotions.  But know that she was told that she was actually a human being and could feel, she was having mixed emotions about everything.  How deep had her feeling run for the bounty hunter?  Kagato had accused her of loving him.  Would he know that even if she didn't.  Ryoko had never known love before…and the bounty hunter had been so kind.  Was that love?  Was this feeling she had in her heart whenever she thought of his emerald green eyes, love?

"It seems I must remind you of that day.  I'll make you understand just how sad the truth of your existence really is!"  Kagato said raising his hand and pointing it at Ryoko's head.  'If she doesn't remember that day she won't care that she lost the chance to have a mother. I'll have to reawaken those memories for her.'  A beam of light shot out of Kagato's hand and sped towards Ryoko's head where it connected.  A link of light from Kagato's hand and Ryoko's head was formed.  The light shimmered an icy blue.  Ryoko was raised off the floor as her body convulsed.  Kagato would have to force her memories to return to her.  Memories that were long forgotten for a reason. 

Ryoko screamed…

Flashback… 

"Wake up my little Ryoko." A kind, warm, voice said.  The voice sounded familiar and according to Ryoko's programming that voice registered as belonging to her "mother".

"Mother?"  Ryoko responded as she tried to sit up from the reanimation table. 

"That's right Ryoko.  I'm your mother and I'll always be there for you because I love you.  That's something that the data I put in your head can't tell you, my little Ryoko."  Washu said beaming with pride at her latest creation, no-her daughter.

"What is love?" Ryoko said slowly as she gathered her strength, from being awoken for the first time.

"Love is a strong affection or liking for someone or something; A passionate affection of one person for another.  But that's only the definition.  Love goes beyond that.  My saying I love you means that I care about you and your well being.  It means I would never want anything to happen to you because that would make me sad.  It means that you are not alone in the world."  Washu said waiting for Ryoko's response.

"Then…I love you too."  Ryoko responded smiling at Washu, her mother, her creator.

Just then the back door opened and someone entered.

"Well, hello there Washu, it looks like Ryoko's reanimation had no complications…until now!"  Kagato said taking Washu by surprise and blasting her into unconsciousness.  He then turned to the central computer and to Ryoko, who was starring wide-eyed at what had just happened.  This man just hurt her mother!  Ryoko turned to face Kagato with hate-filled eyes and she was about to do something when…

"Ah ah ah."  Kagato said waving his index finger back and forth.  "I think it's time for Ryoko to go nappy nappy again!"  Kagato mocked Ryoko as he pushed a button and she found herself falling back into a state of sleep against her will.  Ryoko remembered willing herself to remember that man and what he did to her mother so the next time she saw him she could avenge her mother.  The last thing Ryoko remembered was Kagato's laughing.  "Hahhahahahahaha…. I've done it!"

**End of Flash Back.**

Ryoko was in tears.  She had a mother.  A mother, who had cared about her.  She wasn't just a creation but someone's daughter.  And most of all she had forgotten about getting revenge.  Revenge from the man who had killed her mother.  Ryoko felt guilty for not remembering.  She had let her mother's death go unavenged.  This was why she had willed these memories to go away and accept the reality that Kagato made her believe.  That reality was less painful than the truth.  The truth that she wasn't really a monster, that it was all Kagato's fault.  He had ruined her life; he had ruined her. He had ruined everything.  Ryoko glared at Kagato with her eyes full of hatred.

"You…you took my chance to be loved away from me." Ryoko said her voice cracking.  She turned to Kagato and activated her energy sword but was so weak that Kagato just hit her blade to the side.

Kagato turned to Ryoko smiling.

"Oh, I'll give you a chance to be loved!  And this will teach you a lesson for defying me!"  Kagato said as he grabbed Ryoko by the neck and threw her on the bed.  He then climbed on top of her and began feeling her up against her will.  Ryoko had never felt so dirty and used before.  And there was nothing she could do.  She was at his mercy.  He pressed his body against Ryoko, hard.  He then grabbed and bruised her breasts while ripping her battle suit off down the front.  He continued to rip her battle suit all the way off and Ryoko lay naked before him.  Ryoko was sobbing at this point.  She knew what was coming, somehow she knew.  Kagato began to unbutton his shit and threw it on the floor.  Then he started to undo his pants watching Ryoko's reaction very intently.

Ryoko shuddered as she watched him.  

"Please…no…" Ryoko mumbled knowing it was no use.

"What was that Ryoko?  I didn't hear you?"  Kagato mocked.

"I said 'No'" Ryoko responded.  She was beyond hope.

"No?  You don't want my love Ryoko?"

"No…"

"Who's love do you want?  That bounty hunters?"  Kagato asked waiting for her reply, as he stopped undoing his pants.

Ryoko knew her answer would determine whether or not she got out of this horrible situation but at first she just couldn't lie to Kagato.  Love was the only emotion besides hate, fear, or disgust she had felt in over 1000 years.

"Yes," sobbed Ryoko.  "But you took that away from me too."

"Did I now?  So you still want his love even though he's dead?"

"Yes…"

"THEN THAT MEANS YOU STILL THINK THAT A THING LIKE YOU CAN BE LOVED!  UNLESS YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T LOVE THE BOUNTY HUNTER AND THAT YOU DON'T WANT HIS LOVE ANYMORE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE IS!"  Kagato pulled Ryoko closer to him and began to thrust at her with his pants still on to give her an idea of what would happen to her if she didn't answer him the way he wanted.  Ryoko could feel Kagato's manhood hard against her…

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!  DO YOU WANT LOVE?  DO YOU WANT TO BE LOVED?!"

Screamed Kagato.

"NOOOO!!  I…I DON'T WANT LOVE ANYMORE.  PLEASE KAGATO I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN.  I DIDN'T LOVE THE BOUNTY HUNTER AND I NO LONGER WANT HIS LOVE.  PLEASE KAGAGTO STOP!  I DON'T' WANT TO BE LOVED ANYMORE!  BY ANYONE!  LEAST OF ALL YOU!"  Ryoko pleaded.

Kagato stopped thrusting at Ryoko.

"You will never know love Ryoko.  No one will ever be able to love a thing like you, not after all you have done.  You may have once had a chance at love Ryoko but I took that away from you and I want you to understand that.  I want you to understand that I have power over you and that you are under my control and that you will follow my orders without resistance.  You may not be an android but that doesn't change what you have become.  I have stolen your humanity away from you.  Like I said before, you are whatever I want you to be and for now I want you to be an emotionless weapon,  understood?"

"Yes, master, it is understood."  Ryoko choked out looking at Kagato, tears in her eyes.  

Kagato got off Ryoko and walked to the door.

"Did you really think I would have made love to a no account whore like you?!  HaHaHaHa. Do you still want a room now?"  Kagato asked looking at the shivering heap that was Ryoko.  He enjoyed making her afraid of him.  He enjoyed instilling conflicting emotions inside of her.  He loved making her confused.  Now Ryoko didn't really know what she was thanks to Kagato.  She had found out that she really wasn't just a creation but someone's daughter.  What all this meant, Ryoko still did not know.  She had spent hundreds of years trying to be the emotionless machine Kagato claimed she was but now she didn't know what to feel or what to do.

"No master"

"Do you think you deserve a room?  That you are good enough to have one?"  Kagato asked menace in his voice.

"No master I am not worthy to have my own room."

"That's right.  I think this has taught you a valuable lesson Ryoko-to never defy me again."

"Yes master"

"And to never love again…"

"I will never love again…master…" sobbed Ryoko.

Kagato left Ryoko turning off the light and slamming the door.  Kagato wanted Ryoko to be afraid of the word "bedroom"-this should do it. Ryoko crawled off the bed and fell asleep on the floor crying herself to sleep.

End of Dream… 

Ryoko fell of her rafter and onto the dining table below with a scream.  The table broke from the impact and Ryoko was sent sprawling onto the floor.

'I hope all that noise didn't wake anyone up', sighed Ryoko.  Ryoko stood up and dusted herself off.  Ryoko felt awful.  Those were many painful memories to have to relive in one night.  Ryoko was tired and scared to go asleep again because of what she might remember.  Then Ryoko heard a noise behind her.  She was a little jumpy so turned around almost immediately and was about to ignite her energy sword when she saw who it was.

"Ryoko?"

It was Tenchi.

"Tenchi? I…uh, I'm so sorry about the table, I'll fix it or something…" Ryoko said as she put her hand down.  She was planning to blast her "attacker" before they had a chance to attack her.  She stood there waiting for Tenchi to respond, while she looked at the ground.  She was sure Tenchi would be mad at her for breaking the table, just like how he had been when she ripped his mother's kimono.  Ryoko didn't know if she could take Tenchi yelling at her right now…

"What?" Tenchi asked looking at the remains of the dining table.  "Oh, that's not important.  I thought I heard you scream.  What happened?"

Ryoko sighed with relief.  He wasn't going to yell at her for smashing the dinning room table after all. 

"Well, I was sleeping and had a nightmare.  And well…you see…I kind of…fell out of…bed" Ryoko stammered feeling very embarrassed.

"Huh?  Oh, you mean the rafter."  Tenchi said giving a disapproving look at the rafter.  'Why doesn't Ryoko have her own room?' Tenchi asked himself.  A voice in his head responded, 'Because someone never offered her a room of her own.'  Tenchi all of a sudden felt very guilty.  Ryoko was staying in his house, so that would make her a guest too wouldn't it?  It had never really occurred to him to ask Ryoko about whether or not she would like a room.  She seemed to just take whatever she wanted, so if she wanted a room wouldn't she have just taken one?  Maybe there was a reason why she didn't want a room.  He decided it was about time he asked Ryoko if she'd like a room.  He was sure Washu could add another one to the house before she could say, "I'm the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!"  "You should really be more careful, Ryoko, you could have been hurt.  How would you like to have your own room?"

"NO!  I mean…me?  Have my own room.  I don't know Tenchi.  I'll think about it."  Ryoko was trying to compose her self but her nervousness was showing through.

"What's there to think about?  Come on, it can't be comfortable sleeping on the rafters."

"It's just that…I'm used to it."

"That doesn't mean you can't at least try out a room."

"You just don't understand Tenchi."

"I don't get it.  What's there to understand?"

"I just don't want a room ok?!"  Ryoko said in a load voice.

"Well ok Ryoko but I still don't understand why you wouldn't want your own room…"

"It's because…" Ryoko looked at the floor.  She certainly couldn't tell Tenchi the real reason why she didn't want a room.  Maybe if she said something close to the truth that would do.

"Yes Ryoko?"  Tenchi pursued giving Ryoko an encouraging look to continue.  What reason could Ryoko possibly have for not wanting a room?

"It's just that…Kagato…he never gave me room…I had a cell…. and slept on the floor.  I guess that's what I'm used to and I don't see the point in having it any other way now.  I'm perfectly happy sleeping on the rafters."

Tenchi shuddered at that name.  He bawled his fists in anger-Kagato.  He was causing her this pain.  

"But Ryoko Kagato isn't alive anymore.  You don't have to live under the same conditions he made you live under."

"Oh but he is alive Tenchi…"

"What?!  Where?"  Tenchi said looking around the room as if he expected Kagato to jump out at him any minute.

"No, Tenchi I mean he's alive, here."  Ryoko said pointing to her head.  And in a smaller voice she said, "I have nightmares about him…"

"Ryoko…I…. don't know what to say.  Sometimes talking about your nightmares makes them go away."

"Not these kinds of nightmares, Tenchi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I merged with Zero in order to have a complete memory I have to relive all my past memories while I sleep.  And well that means…I have to…relive all my memories with Kagato…it was most of my life…I bet Zero is regretting merging with me now…"Ryoko said shaking her head.  She tried to look unaffected by what she had said but Tenchi saw right through her.  He knew she wouldn't want his pity; she had too much pride for that.  But maybe she'd consider friendship.

"Ryoko," Tenchi put his arm around Ryoko to comfort her, "this must be hard on you.  If you ever need someone to talk to I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Ryoko smiled.

'Oh Tenchi, I wish I could tell you…about the girl and the bounty hunter but I think you'll just think less of me if I do.  I caused both of their lives to cease in existence.  Not to mention the lives of countless others…' Ryoko thought looking into Tenchi's eyes.

Ryoko wouldn't let herself cry in front of Tenchi.  If anything he admired her for her strength…someone had once told her she was strong…she couldn't let him think of her as weak.  Ryoko took a deep breath.

"Tenchi, thank you for your kind words.  I think I'll be ok.  Maybe someday I'll tell you…tell you what happened to me in the past…"

"When you're ready Ryoko.  And Ryoko I had a talk with Ayeka and never got to tell you but we decided it was stupid to think you caused the Demon Attack without further evidence against you…"

"Really?  That means a lot to me Tenchi.  I only wish you would trust me more…"

"I do trust you Ryoko it's just…'if I give you your gems back why would you stay here with a mere earthling that can't even decide who it is he loves, as long as I have your gems, I have a hold on you, so you can't leave me, ever, or at least not until I find the courage to make my choice' "trust has to be earned." Finished Tenchi.

"Then I'm going to do everything I can to earn your trust, my Tenchi!"  Ryoko said smiling at Tenchi, getting lost in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Just don't go overboard ok Ryoko?" said Tenchi smiling with a hand behind his head.

"Sure thing Tenchi"

There was a moment of silence and Tenchi was about to head back up to his room when Ryoko stopped him.

"Tenchi…"

"Yes Ryoko"

"What…am I?"  Ryoko asked in a small voice.

Tenchi thought this was a weird question for Ryoko to be asking but saw the look of seriousness in Ryoko's eyes and decided to think about this question before answering.  What was Ryoko?  First of all why would she be asking this question, Tenchi wondered.  Ryoko was what she was…Ryoko.  But somehow Tenchi knew that wasn't the answer Ryoko wanted to hear.  Well she knew what Ayeka would say she was-a demon.  And then it hit Tenchi.  If everyone always called Ryoko things like "demon" and "space pirate"  had she come to believe that those things were true.  Had she really come to believe that she really was a "demon"?

"Ryoko…you're a…strong woman.  The strongest and most powerful woman I have ever met."  Tenchi responded.

Ryoko looked happily into Tenchi's eyes.  He saw her as a woman.  Now if only Ryoko could stop looking at herself as a creation, the love of her life had already expressed that he saw her as something other than a creation. 

"Thank you Tenchi you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"Ryoko…it was nothing"  Tenchi said as he went up to bed, a smile also on his face.  Maybe he was beginning to understand women after all. 

The next morning…

Everyone got up bright and early for breakfast.  And everyone was in a surprisingly good mood…

"Ryoko pass the tempura."  Said Ayeka.

"Sure thing Princess."

Ryoko had decided that if she was going to gain Tenchi's trust she could start by showing him that she could control herself…

Tenchi looked on in shock.  'The two of them actually getting along.  The world is going to come to an end' thought Tenchi smiling to himself.

But little did they know that Ayeka's mind was busy planning, an idea had come to her last night, one that she couldn't get out of her head.

Later that day…

Ryoko decided to go back to the Dojo and train even though Tenchi had expressed his apprehension towards the idea.  Once he was occupied in the fields he wouldn't know if she was gone.

Ryoko pulled out her dimensional doorway and threw it into the air.  She passed through it and found herself at the foot of the mountain.

'Not this again.' Ryoko thought looking at the mountain as it stretched into the sky.  'I might as well try my powers.'

Ryoko tried to teleport to the top of the mountain and found that she could.

'Yeah!  Now we're talking.  I won't be defeated so easily by Adrien today!'

"Ryoko!  How nice to see you.  Didn't you know you were supposed to be here hours ago!" said Adrien coming out of the Dojo.

"Yeah, well, Tenchi didn't want me to come anymore."

"Oh, I see.  Well, then we'll just start our lessons for today now ok?"

"Sure thing" Ryoko replied looking at Adrien's masked face. 'I'm surprised he let me off the hook so easily just by me telling him that Tenchi didn't want me coming here…he doesn't even know who Tenchi is kind of think of it…'

"Ryoko come on. You've kept the master waiting long enough," said Adrien making his way back inside.

"Right, coming!"  Ryoko called following after him.

"This time I've set up an alternate dimension for you two to fight in since the last time you guys fought my entrance hall got damaged in the process, I had underestimated your skill then, Ryoko," said Master Terminus.

"Glad you won't be making the same mistake twice," replied Ryoko.

With a wave of Master Terminus' hand the landscape surrounding Ryoko and Adrien changed.  It went from the marble entrance hall to an alien planet.  The planet was desolate with nothing but miles and miles of red sand stretching as far as the eye could see. The gravity was noticeably stronger than on earth.  Purple clouds and a magenta sky surrounded them; three moons could be seen overhead also.  It was beautiful.  Ryoko stood marveling at her surroundings almost forgetting why she was there.

"So are we going to spar or are we going to have a picnic?" Adrien asked raising an eyebrow.  This was not at all how he imagined the Space Pirate Ryoko…

"Huh?  Oh, right, let's spar!"  Ryoko said coming to her senses. 'What am I going to do with myself.  Would I really rather enjoy spending time in a beautiful place like this rather than fighting.  Tenchi you have a bad influence on me!'

Somewhere in Okayama…

"Ahchoo" sneezed Tenchi.

"Meow!"

"Thanks Ryo-oki!"

Back on the Alien Planet…

Ryoko and Adrien faced each other preparing to attack.  This time would be entirely different because they could both use their powers.

"So why don't we make a bet on the out come of this fight…"started Ryoko.

"Oh yeah, and with what terms?"

"Well, if I win you'll take that silly mask off."

"And if I win?"

"Hmmm how about I'll go on a date with you."

"Deal!" said Adrien looking thoroughly pleased with himself. 'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.' He thought.

Ryoko flew at Adrien igniting her energy sword while Adrien ran at her igniting his own.  The two swords clashed and they both jumped back from one another smiling.  Ryoko raised her hand and decided to try an energy attack, the energy began to gather in her hand and she released it towards Adrien.  Adrien got out of the way just in time.  He released an energy attack of his own at Ryoko and Ryoko just used her force field to block the attack.  The two off them began to increase the amounts of energy put into each attack as the attacks themselves became more complex.

'Damn, if she keeps this up I may not get that date.  I want to end this quickly but I'm supposed to be keeping Ryoko occupied while Tokimi makes her second attack on Tenchi,' thought Adrien. 

Meanwhile in Okayama…

Tenchi was working in the carrot patch while the girls were doing chores around the house.

"Whew!" Tenchi said wiping the sweat off of his brow. "It's really hot out today.  Isn't is Ryo-Oki?"

"Mia!" agreed Ryo-Oki.

Just then three demons came out of the ground materializing around Tenchi.

"What the?  Uh oh…" Tenchi started as the Demons closed in. "This is not good."

Tenchi whipped out Sword Tenchi (which he carried with him a lot recently) and charged the demons.

Back on the alien planet…

Adrien was running while avoiding Ryoko's onslaught of energy-blast attacks.  He managed to dodge Ryoko's sword as she teleported in front of him bringing her sword down.  She swung again only to be met by his sword this time.  They grinned at each other.  At this point in time it seemed like Ryoko had the upper hand but Adrien was still holding back.  

'It can't be long now…they should have the boy soon…'thought Adrien.

Back at the Carrot Patch…

"Ahhhh" Tenchi let out a battle cry as he faced the demons.  He swung Sword Tenchi managing to block all of the demons' attacks even though it was three against one.

"Hey, I thought Ryoko told you demons to never come back!"…'Unless she called for them again…'

One demon responded…

"Ryoko is not here and unless she returns we have no choice but to follow our other Goddess' orders and capture you."

"Other Goddess?  So Ryoko is not responsible for you demons attacking me then?"

"No, Ryoko was not the one that sent us here.  Our Lady Tokimi did.  I am only telling you this out of respect for Ryoko's last command, if she was here we would have no choice but to obey her command and release you"

'Where is Ryoko?' thought Tenchi.

"Enough of this talking.  We have to get this boy to our Lady" said one of the demons.

The first one nodded and they attacked Tenchi again.  This time they managed to disarm him and gave him a bad slash across the chest in the process.

Tenchi fell to the ground.  He was defeated.

"Ryoko where are you?  RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tenchi.  

One of the demons backhanded him with his scaly, clawed hand knocking Tenchi out.

Meanwhile on the alien planet…

Ryoko and Adrien were still fighting and Adrien was just about to get ready for one of his finishing attacks when…

_'Ryoko!'_ "Tenchi?"  Ryoko asked herself aloud while letting her energy sword dissipate.

"What's wrong?" asked Adrien.

"I thought I heard something…"

"Really?  Like what?"

"Like a scream…a scream for help…"

"Ryoko you're imagining things" Adrein said looking worried and frustrated.

"No I'm not! I heard a call for help and I'm not imagining things.  Something is wrong and I have to find out what it is!  I have to go to my Tenchi!"

"Ryoko don't go!"  Adrien said grabbing hold of Ryoko's arm. "I can't let you go."

"You mean you're going to stop me from checking up on the people I love to see if they're ok?" Ryoko questioned with disbelief in her eyes.  "What would be the point?"

'Yes what would be the point,' thought Adrien. "It's just that we haven't finished our sparring match…"

Adrien let go of Ryoko's arm and Ryoko smiled at him.

"I'll be back and we'll continue our little match then.  If you want I'll go on a date with you since you seem to want it so badly. So don't look so glum ok?" Ryoko said as she used her Dimensional Travel Door to go back to Okayama.

"DAMN IT!" Adrien screamed as he pointed his hand up at one of the moons of the alien planet and blasted it to pieces.  He then fell to the ground and began pounding his fists in the sand.

'Why!  Why couldn't it be me she was going after!  Why not me!?' Adrien thought his eyes red with unshed tears.  'Why do I have such strong feeling for her?!  I don't understand this!'

Back in Okayama…

Ryoko stepped out of the dimensional doorway onto the carrot patch.

"TENCHI!" screamed Ryoko as she saw Tenchi lying unconscious in the dirt surrounded by three demons.

"Get away from him!" she screamed teleporting to his side.

The demons turned to face her.

"You are not our Goddess," said one.

Ryoko saw where Sword Tenchi had fallen on the ground and picked it up…

"I'll remedy that!" Ryoko said as she concentrated on getting to the power of the gems.  Doing this for the second time the power was easier to get to.  She felt the energy empower her as her aura glowed red and her outfit changed into the red and black dress she had worn the last time.  She could feel her old powers returning to her…

"I AM YOUR GODDESS ONCE MORE!  NOW LEAVE US ALONE!"

The demons cowered to their knees and sunk into the ground.

Ryoko let go of the sword, gasping for breath.  She went to Tenchi's side and shook his shoulder.

"Tenchi?  Tenchi please wake up!" pleaded Ryoko.

"What?  Mmmm Ryoko?  Is that you?"

"Oh, Tenchi I'm so glad you're ok!"  Ryoko gave Tenchi a bone-breaking hug.

"Ack!  Careful Ryoko haven't you done enough all ready?" Tenchi said referring to the hug.

Ryoko was a little taken aback, what was he implying…

"Oh Tenchi I didn't cause them to come here again!  You have to believe me!  It's not my fault!  I don't want to lose my friendship with you because of this…all I ever wanted was to gain your trust!" Ryoko said as she let out a sob.  Tenchi was caught of guard.  Ryoko had misunderstood him, and he had never seen Ryoko cry before.  

"I believe you." Tenchi said smiling up at Ryoko.  He was getting lost in her golden eyes.  They looked even more beautiful sparkling with her unshed tears.

"You…you do?" Ryoko said blinking back her tears.

"Of course I do.  And I never got to thank you for the last time…thank you for saving my life Ryoko."

"Anytime Tenchi.  Anytime!" Ryoko said looking back at Tenchi.  

The two stayed looking at each other in their embrace for a while before the two of them walked back to the house hand in hand.  Little did they know that someone was watching from a window…

End of Chapter 3!  Hope you liked it!

Why does Adrien have such strong feelings for Ryoko?  Why does he wear a mask?  What is Tokimi going to do now that this plan has failed…she didn't anticipate that strong a bond between Ryoko and Tenchi.  Will Ayeka continue to be under Tokimi's mind control?  All this and more in the next exciting chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's Note:  

Chapter Four: 

Ryoko had decided that she wouldn't go to sleep that night.  Instead she snuck into Tenchi's room and watched over him while he slept.  She sat crossed legged on the floor looking at him.  The sound of Tenchi's breathing was so relaxing, so calming.  It almost put Ryoko's anxieties to rest.  But the fact was that it didn't.  Ryoko, the famous space pirate extraordinaire, was afraid to sleep.  Ryoko almost started laughing as she thought of how silly that was.  How could someone be that afraid of having a nightmare this much?  

But Ryoko's nightmares weren't ordinary.  She had been reliving her past memories for the past couple of weeks now ever since her merger with Zero.  The memories she had were horrifying and Ryoko couldn't understand why she couldn't put her past behind her and move on.  Why did Kagato still haunt her like this?  He was already dead; he should no longer have this hold over her.  The love of her life had killed him.  Of course, afterwards she didn't even get to thank him properly for killing her own personal Devil, but he still had.  And maybe he had done it for her.

'Maybe I'll never get over this,' thought Ryoko.  'But if I don't, I don't know if I can go on living.  I know I should be thankful to Tenchi for killing Kagato but I think it may have been better if I had done it.  If I had been the one to kill Kagato I would have had to face my fears in order to do it.  Maybe, just maybe, that would have set me free.  But now he's not here for me to confront so how can I face my fears and move on?  I suppose for now all I can do is be strong and go to sleep.  I don't have that many painful memories left.  I should be able to get through this.  If I got through all this once I should be able to again!'  With this newfound optimism Ryoko lay down on the floor next to Tenchi's bed and tried to fall asleep.

Ryoko's breathing began to slow as her eyes began to close…

Elsewhere, at the Martial Arts Dojo…

Z and D3 were talking to Lady Tokimi as her image appeared in the cascading water from fountain before them.

"My Lady, there is something I do not understand.  Ryoko does not seem to be much of a threat.  We could have Z finish her off during one of their training sessions together.  Then you would be able to get to the boy without interference."  Suggested D3.

"Do you really think that would be necessary," started Z.

"Quiet the both of you!  You do not realize who Ryoko really is.  She is Washu's Champion.  I did not want to believe it at first but it is the truth.  I have underestimated her strength long enough.  It seems the longer I hesitate to take more drastic measures against her the stronger she manages to become.  I should have had Dr. Clay destroy her when he had the chance.  Now Ryoko has managed to find a way to summon the power of her gems while they are still imprisoned in Sword Tenchi.  I did not anticipate this; it seems that her bond with Tenchi is giving her newfound strength.  

If this continues, it might not be long before Tenchi returns the remaining gems to her and she discovers her own Goddess power.  This will make her a threat to my very existence.  As long as Washu remains in the dark about her past I do not have to worry about her yet.  I had wanted to leave my confrontation with Washu's Champion for after I had gotten the boy but it seems I have no choice.  You see I have my suspicions as to whose Champion the boy is.  And if I am right he is the key to having ultimate control over the Jurains.  They are a very powerful race, under my control they would have the potential to be even more powerful."  The Goddess Tokimi said while her image shimmered before Z and D3.

"My lady, what do you have in mind?" asked D3.

"As we speak Washu's Champion is struggling to get to sleep.  As soon as she does I will invade her mind and control her dreams.   If I play my cards right I should be able to make Ryoko want to leave Tenchi, or if I'm lucky kill her."

"My lady, I am sure that the next time Ryoko and I have one of our training sessions I can stop her from getting away.  There is really no reason why-" began Z.

"Silence!  You are beginning to forget your place.  Do not forget that if it wasn't for me you would still be dead."  Lady Tokimi said glaring at Z.

"How did I die in the first place?  Why won't you let me remember my past?  It's not like it would interfere with what we are doing now would it?" implored Z.

"I said, 'silence'.  If you do all that I have told you to do, maybe I will return your memories to you.  But until then I do not want to hear another word about it! Is that clear?!"  Spat Tokimi.

"Crystal" huffed Z.

"As long as Ryoko is protecting that boy we have to get her out of the way before we can get to him.  She has become a key player in all this; I should have foreseen it before.  It is all going to come down to whoever is left standing and I plan to be that one.  She is one of the destined protectors of the Universe but doesn't know it yet.  At some point in time she must confront me and that time has come."  Tokimi said as her form began to glow and she closed her eyes.  She prepared herself to enter and control Ryoko's mind and dreams.

Back at the Masaki house, Tenchi's room…

Ryoko fell into a fitful sleep and began to dream…

The Dream… 

Maniacal laughter could be heard, as Ryoko found herself in the midst of an endless black void. 

'This isn't one of my past memories.  Is it?  Where am I?'  Ryoko questioned herself looking around the black void as she wondered where that laughter was coming from.  The laughter sounded female; this served as some sort of relief to Ryoko.  'At least it's not Kagato…but then who is it?'  She called out into the darkness, "Who's there?  Show yourself!"

An image came out of the darkness; it was Tokimi.

"Tokimi?"  Ryoko questioned as she looked at the figure that was before her.  "It was you that sent those demons after Tenchi.  What do you want with him?"  Ryoko demanded her voice firm as she kept eye contact with Tokimi.  Her presence was intimidating but Ryoko would not look away.  She would not give Tokimi the satisfaction of seeing her cower before her.

"For now, I only want you." Tokimi simply stated.

"Me?  What do you want with me?"  

"I need to get rid of you so I can steal your true love away."

"I'll never let anyone lay a hand on my Tenchi!"

"I suggest that you step aside; that way I may not have to kill you…" Tokimi trailed off.

"I'll never step aside!  You'll have to make me!"

"That's the idea."

Tokimi's image faded back into the darkness.  Ryoko felt her head spinning as she clutched it in pain.  Then a series of images appeared before her.  They were memories; a few of the memories were of Ryoko spending time with Tenchi.  The images stopped swirling before her and landed on one memory Ryoko wasn't too fond of.  Ryoko wondered how it was possible to be an observer of her own memories but decided it was better this way, perhaps they wouldn't be as painful.  Ryoko didn't realize how wrong she was…

Tenchi was about to stumble upon Ryoko in the cave.  Ryoko knew what was coming; Tenchi would see her and Ryoko would try to kiss him.  Then Tenchi would scream and run away from her.  Ryoko didn't want to watch but found she couldn't look away.

  ****

"What the-" began Tenchi as he looked in to the pool that Ryoko was in.

Ryoko's form emerged from the water and began to reach up towards Tenchi trying to kiss him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Tenchi as he ran away.

  ****

Ryoko started to cry as she watched Tenchi run away from her.  That's all he ever seemed to do when Ryoko tried to get close to him-run away.  'Maybe Tenchi will always see me as a monster, nothing more…'

The next memory that Ryoko found herself observing was one even more painful than the last.  She had decided to try on Tenchi's mother's kimono to see how Tenchi would react.  He reacted just the way she had hoped; He had said she looked nice in it.  But when she accidentally ripped the sleeve of the Kimono, Tenchi said he hated her.  Ryoko really didn't want to watch this one.

  ****

"Tenchi…" said Ryoko to herself, while standing in Tenchi's room.

"Ryoko what are you doing on my room?"  Tenchi asked as he opened the door to his room.  What he found there made him speechless.  Ryoko was wearing his mother's Kimono and she looked absolutely beautiful in it.  She seemed so sweet and innocent at that moment, not at all like she usually was-so harsh and unreachable.

"Ryoko…" started Tenchi.

"How do I look Tenchi?" 

"You look…real nice Ryoko."

"Ohhh really!"  Ryoko said as she began to spin around from happiness-Tenchi had given her a complement!  As she spun around she caused one of the sleeves to tare.  

"Opps, I'll just" began Ryoko as she ripped the other sleeve off.

"Ahhh Ryoko!  How could you!  I hate you!"  Shouted Tenchi.

Ryo-Oki who had just entered the room at that moment thought the comment had been directed at her.

"Mia?  Miaaaa!"  Said Ryo-Oki in distress as she bounded back out of Tenchi's room.

"No wait Ryo-Oki!  I didn't mean you!"  Tenchi screamed running after her.

Ryoko was left alone.

  ****

That was the first time Tenchi had made her cry, but it certainly was not the last.  Who would have thought that Ryoko was actually a very sensitive person?  Everyone just assumed that because she acted tough on the outside that's how she was on the inside.   No one ever thought before they spoke before they said anything to Ryoko.  They never considered the possibility of hurting Ryoko's feeling because she acted like nothing ever bothered her.  Sometimes Ryoko seemed so unaffected by things Tenchi or the others would wonder if she had feelings.  Little did they know that Kagato forced her hide all her feeling and emotions saying that those things were a weakness, that those things could be used against her.  And in a way he was right, Ryoko's emotions and feelings could be used against her just as they were being used against her now.

Ryoko began to sob even harder.  She couldn't take this.  Tenchi didn't really hate her…. did he?  It sure seemed that way to her.  He always ran away from her and whenever he was nice to her it wouldn't last very long until he did something to hurt her feelings, like saying he hated her.  

Then all of a sudden a voice filled the air, "That was only the present, Ryoko, wait until you see the future!"  The voice of Tokimi declared.

Images swirled in front of Ryoko until they slowed and stopped.  The images before her seemed worse to her than all of her nightmares with Kagato combined.

  ****

"Lord Tenchi?"  Asked Ayeka.

"Yes, my love?" responded Tenchi grasping Ayeka's hands in his.

"I was wondering when you plan to make our engagement official."

"Whenever you want it to be, my dear Ayeka."

"Oh, Lord Tenchi, I'm so happy.  Somehow I always knew that you would choose me over Ryoko.  I mean we do have the bond of blood between us; we were destined to be together you and I.  It's almost as if fate brought me here to you.  And now that you have agreed to ascend to the throne of Jurai and take me as your wife we will be so happy together; just like these fairy tales they have on earth where the prince marries the princess.  That is the perfect happy ending, wouldn't you say, my Lord Tenchi?"

"Ayeka I couldn't agree more.  Ryoko was never the girl for me-so brash and forward.  You on the other hand really are the perfect princess.  I fell in love with you the first day I met you.  You exuded elegance.  But we shouldn't speak badly of Ryoko; She was just…misguided.  Perhaps, if it weren't for her past she would have been a better person.  But the past defines who we are and Ryoko's past well…it made her who she was.  I wonder where she went anyways?"

"Well, after you declared your love for me there was really nothing keeping her here was there?"

"I suppose not."

"It's going to be a lot quieter here without her…"sighed Ayeka.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing.  No more fights, no more blowing up my room, no more resurrected demons.  I think I'm going to enjoy my peaceful life with you very much, Ayeka."  Tenchi said while looking lovingly into Ayeka's eyes. 

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, me too."

"Ayeka?"

"Yes, Lord Tenchi?"

"Just call me, Tenchi, ok?"

"Yes, my Tenchi."

Then the two of them leaned in and kissed each other passionately.  

  ****

The two seemed to be frozen in the moment as Ryoko watched in horror wishing the image would just go away.  This wasn't what was going to happen was it?  It seemed so predictable-the prince marrying the princess.  But Ryoko felt it also seemed-right.  It made her feel that her chances of her getting Tenchi were even slimmer than she thought.  Was she just interfering with Tenchi's destiny to marry a princess and rule a kingdom?  Was she just in the way of his happiness?  And Tenchi did look happy there kissing Ayeka under a cherry blossom tree…Ryoko remembered when she would sit in that tree watching Tenchi work in the fields.  Now that tree was empty.

Images swirled in front of Ryoko again and she felt she would throw-up until they stopped suddenly.  This time Tenchi was sitting alone in the throne room of Jurai dressed in his royal garb.  He seemed to be waiting for something impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.  The main doors suddenly opened as a man ran in.

  ****

"Sire, great news!  It's a boy!"

"A boy!  Ha ha!  I'm a father?  I'm a father!  And how is my lovely wife?"

"She's well Sire!  You can see her now."

Without further ado Tenchi ran out following the guard.

      *****

The scene changed to Ayeka and Tenchi standing over a cradle.

    ****

"Aww isn't he precious?"  Asked Ayeka.

"He's certainly handsome.  I have a feeling our son will make us very proud one day."

"I had always dreamed of having your child my Tenchi.  I love you so much."  Ayeka said turning towards Tenchi smiling warmly.

"And I love you, my Ayeka, my princess."  Responded Tenchi.   The two were about to kiss when they heard a nock at their door.

"I'll get it Tenchi," said Ayeka opening the door.

"Your Highness, Sire, so sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid I have some bad news to report…" began the knight.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ayeka looking worried.

"We were doing our patrol of the Omega System when we stumbled upon the spaceship, Ryo-Oki.  Upon further investigation when Ryoko did not respond to our hail, we boarded and found her lying in her chair…dead.   There was nothing we could do, your Highness.  I'm terribly sorry.  I heard you had been friends with her at one time…" Said the knight trailing off.

"Dead?"  Questioned Tenchi.

"It appeared to have been suicide."  Continued the Knight.

"It's not surprising she would do something like that when the announcement of our first born became public, Ayeka.  I'm afraid it was unavoidable.  If only she had understood that she never had a chance of making me love her.  Maybe then she could have found someone else and moved on."  

"You're right, my Tenchi.  But there's nothing we can do about it now.  She chose her own path, her own end."

"Right, but there's no use getting worked up about it.  I mean we haven't heard from her for over a year now."

"That's right.  Since she refused to come to our wedding."

"We were never really all that close anyways, Ayeka.  I hate to admit it but I'm not really all that sad about Ryoko's death.  Maybe it's for the best that she's dead.  She may have ended up doing something irrational otherwise."

"You don't mean like come after our child?"

"No, but anything is possible.  After all it was in her nature; She was a murderer."

Ayeka shivered saying, "I think we should just forget all about Ryoko.  What's done is done.  We shouldn't let the past influence our future.  It's time to move on."

"I believe you're right.  I'm glad we agree, my love.  She almost came between you and I and for that I was never able to forgive her."

"Nor I"

"But now that we have each other nothing else matters."

"Oh Tenchi."

"Ayeka."

The two embraced and kissed.  Then they turned to their child and began to fawn over his "cuteness" again as if the interruption never happened.

  ****

Ryoko watched in horror.  Would Tenchi and Ayeka just forget about her so easily?  Would Tenchi really hold something against her for coming between him and Ayeka?  Would she really…commit suicide?  Ryoko felt that didn't sound so far fetched; right now she truly did want to die.  And considering if that was her future there was really no reason for her to keep on living was there?  Ryoko would almost welcome death.  Ryoko had so many conflicting emotions stirring inside of her the only thing she could so was scream.

She screamed words of hate in the air.  She screamed that the gods had forsaken her.  She screamed that Tenchi had forsaken her also.  But Ryoko was afraid and the only thing she felt like doing when she was afraid was to do one thing-call for Tenchi to save her.  Maybe this was just a dream after all.  A nightmare really, would the real Tenchi do this to her?  Ryoko had to find out.  She didn't care anymore as long as she knew.

"Tenchi!  TECHI PLEASE SAVE ME!  TENCHI!  PLEASE!  I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME TENCHI!  TENCHI PLEASE DON'T FORSAKE ME!  I LOVE YOU TENCHI!  I LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DO PICK AYEKA!  I ONLY WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TENCHI AND IF LOVING AYEKA MEANS YOU'LL BE HAPPY THEN I WON'T STAND IN YOUR WAY…ONLY JUST DON'T LEAVE ME TENCHI.  LET ME STAY AND BE WITH YOU.  SAVE ME TENCHI!  I NEED YOU.  I NEED YOUR LOVE…I NEED YOUR FRIENDSHIP.  TENCHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs.  

Maybe somehow she could reach her Tenchi.  She just had to get out of this nightmare.  The images swirled in front of her faster and more painful than ever…images of Tenchi saying he loved Ayeka…images of Ayeka and Tenchi kissing…images of Tenchi saying he hated Ryoko…images of her own death…all the blood...  Ryoko's head was spinning and she felt like she was going insane.  

'Tenchi doesn't love me.  Tenchi loves Ayeka.  Tenchi hates me.  I'm going to die.'  Ryoko thought over and over again in her head.

"TENCHI PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!  I'M SORRY TENCHI!  PLEASE!  TENCHIIII!"  Ryoko tried screaming for Tenchi to come to her but it was no use.  

'He isn't going to come to me.  He isn't going to save me because I cannot reach him with my heart and…this is reality and I am not dreaming.'  With this last thought Ryoko lost her will to live. She had lost the battle for Tenchi's heart.  A battle that deep down she always thought she was going to win.  Had she just been fooling herself all this time?  Ryoko collapsed to the floor as one last word escaped her lips, "Tenchi…"

  ****

In the Masaki house, Tenchi's room…

Tenchi awoke with a start.  He was sure that someone had screamed his name.  He looked around his room and was startled to see Ryoko on the floor next to his bed.  She looked like she was having a nightmare, her face was covered in sweat and her face was tear streaked; Her body was also shivering.  

'Nightmares can't affect you like that.' Tenchi thought getting out of his bed to wake up Ryoko.

He picked Ryoko up and held her in his arms as her body began to convulse.

"Hey Ryoko, wake up!  Ryoko!"  Tenchi started raising his voice getting worried.  But no matter how hard Tenchi shook her she wouldn't wake up and her condition seemed to get worse.  Her breathing was becoming irregular and seemed strangled.  All of a sudden Ryoko began to cough up blood, lots of blood.  Ryoko also had blood coming out of her ears from the pressure being put on her brain.

Tenchi looked at Ryoko in shock.  He had never seen her like this and he had the feeling it had something to do with one of Ryoko's memories of Kagato.  If that was the case Tenchi had to wake Ryoko up immediately.  Maybe somehow she had gotten trapped in a memory and couldn't get out.  The memory must have become so real to Ryoko that it was affecting her in real life.  Tenchi was not too far off.

"Ryoko please wake up!"  Pleaded Tenchi as he shook Ryoko.  Then he noticed for the first time that Ryoko was mumbling something; Tenchi had to put his ear close to Ryoko's mouth to hear what she was saying. "Tenchi…please…save me…I can't take it anymore…it hurts too much…I love you…Tenchi…even if you do love Ayeka…I always will…I want you to be happy…I'm sorry…for being in the way…I'll be out of your way soon now…goodbye Tenchi…"

"Ryoko?  No, Ryoko don't die!  I won't let you!  Somebody…SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!  I NEED HELP!  SOMEONE!  ANYONE!  AYEKA! SASAMI!  MIHOSHI!  DAD!  GRANDPA!  HELP!"

Soon after Tenchi called for help everyone came rushing into Tenchi's room.  First Ayeka followed by her sister Sasami, who was holding a very concerned Ryo-Oki.  Mihoshi came next along side Noboyuki.  Lord Katsuhito was still as the shrine and Washu in her lab so they didn't come.

"What's the matter Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, then gasped when she saw Ryoko.  She was covered in her own blood and wouldn't stop convulsing.  "Lord Tenchi, what's wrong with Ryoko?"  Ayeka asked concern in her voice, for some reason she felt more herself at that moment than she had been feeling in weeks.  Little did she know that the person normally controlling her feelings right now was too occupied to worry about Ayeka for the moment.  It hurt Ayeka to see her rival like this.  Ryoko was the strong one and seeing her like this unnerved her.  Ryoko may be her rival but she might even consider her a friend too.

"I really don't know Ms. Ayeka.  She just won't wake up.  It's like she's trapped in a dream or something."  Tenchi said tears in his eyes.

"Tenchi, is Ryoko going to be ok?"  Mihoshi said as she began to cry her eyes out.  "Ryoko is going to die isn't she?!?!"

"Ryoko's not going to die is she Tenchi?" pleaded Sasami poking her head out from behind Ayeka.  Sasami was a little scared seeing all the blood.  The little girl's eyes began to water also seeing her friend in such a bad condition. 

"I sure hope not Sasami."  Said Tenchi.

"Someone should go and get Washu.  She'll know what to do." Said Noboyuki speaking up for the first time.

"I'll go get her, Lord Tenchi, so you can stay here with Ryoko."  Said Ayeka.

"Thanks Ms. Ayeka that really means a lot to me."

"It's nothing Lord Tenchi.   I only hope Washu can help." Ayeka said as she sped out of the room.

Ryoko began to cough up more blood until she gasped and stopped breathing.

"Ryoko!  Ryoko don't leave me!  Please, don't leave me!"  Pleaded Tenchi shaking Ryoko.

All of a sudden Ryoko's eyes flung open.  She looked at Tenchi then panicked, she couldn't breath.  Something was stopping her from breathing, that something was blood.  

"Ryoko?  Oh God, Ryoko, you can't breath can you?"  Asked Tenchi panicking also.

Ryoko nodded in assent as she began to pass out.

"No! Ryoko don't give up!  I'll think of something!"  Tenchi looked around his room and saw a vase arrangement with flowers and reeds.  Tenchi all of a sudden got an idea.  He grabbed Sword Tenchi and a reed from the arrangement and hurried over to Ryoko.

"This may hurt." Tenchi said as he ignited Sword Tenchi.  He made a small incision in Ryoko's throat and inserted the reed.  Tenchi then began to suck out the blood that was stopping Ryoko's breathing.  Tenchi sucked up some blood and spat it out.  Soon a gurgling noise could be heard coming from the straw signifying that Ryoko was starting to be able to breath.  Tenchi continued to suck the blood and spit it out.  Suck up some more blood and spit it out.  

Ryoko looked terrified, she had never been so helpless before.  And the last person she expected to be saving her was.  Ryoko didn't know what to think.  Was Tenchi only saving her because he was a nice person or was he saving her because he cared about her?  Tears began to fall from Ryoko's eyes.  Tenchi noticed this and grasped Ryoko's hand in a comforting way as he continued sucking blood from Ryoko's throat.  The passage way to Ryoko's lungs was becoming clear and her breathing began to steady.  A look of relief came into Tenchi's eyes as he saw Ryoko stop crying and grasped her hand tighter.  Ryoko couldn't understand what had been able to bring her back to the world of the living…

Just then Washu and Ayeka ran into the room.  Tenchi was still sucking blood and spitting it out.  Ayeka looked shocked, as did Washu.

"Oh God Ryoko!  Quick Tenchi take her to my lab now!"  Instructed Washu.

Tenchi carefully picked up Ryoko and followed Washu to her lab hurriedly.  Ayeka and the others close behind.  Something about this whole thing bothered Ayeka but she couldn't put her finger on it.  Was it Ryoko's condition?  No, that wasn't it.  Sure she didn't like seeing Ryoko this way but that wasn't the only thing bothering her.  Then she looked at Tenchi and how he was cradling Ryoko in his arms while giving her a caring look.  Ayeka then realized what was bothering her.  Tenchi and Ryoko seemed so close at that moment.

Washu motioned for Tenchi to place Ryoko on a metal table.  Tenchi gently placed Ryoko on the table and continued to suck blood out from Ryoko's throat and spit it out so that she could continue to breath.

"I'll take over from here Tenchi.  Now if you and the others would be kind enough to wait outside.  I'll get to work on saving Ryoko."  Washu said in a firm voice.

Ryoko turned her head to Tenchi with pleading eyes.  She really did not want to be left alone with Washu in her condition.

Tenchi saw the look and began to speak, "Uh, Ms. Washu don't you think I could stay with Ryoko?"

"No Tenchi.  I want you to all get out of here and get out now!  Can't you see I have a life to save!  Out!  All of you!  Now!"

Washu pushed them all out the door and began to try and save Ryoko.

Meanwhile at Tokimi's lair…

Tokimi had lost her connection with Ryoko.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!  THIS IS THAT BOY'S ENTIRE FAULT!  AND WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!  I HAD NEARLY KILLED HER.  IF ONLY HE HADN'T INTERFEARED!  I WAS SO CLOSE!"  Tokimi yelled at the top of her lungs.  She had failed.

At the Dojo…

The image of Tokimi in the fountain slowly opened her eyes to look at Z and D3.

"Did you manage to kill her my Lady?"  Asked D3.

Z stood by dreading to hear her answer.

"No, my connection with her was broken somehow and I'm severely weakened by the attempt to kill her that way.  I'll have to think of another way to kill her." Responded Tokimi.

A wave of relief came over Z.  "What do you have in mind this time?" asked Z.

"I think I'll put my hold over the Princess Ayeka to some use.  Now that Ryoko has been weakened there is no escape this time."  Said Tokimi smiling.  A plan was already beginning to formulate in her mind.  'It won't be long now Ryoko.  You will die!'

Tokimi began to laugh and D3 joined her.  Z stood by sadly thinking of what they had in store for Ryoko next.

Back at the Masaki house…

"What could be taking so long?"  Tenchi asked as he paced the living room.

"Calm down Lord Tenchi I'm sure Washu will be able to save Ryoko."  comforted Ayeka.

"Ohhh Pooorrrr Ryyoookoooo" sobbed Mihoshi.  "I hope she'll be alright."

"Mia!  Miaaaa" said Ryo-Oki sadly.  ("I hope so too")

Sasami looked down at Ryo-Oki. "Don't worry Ryo-Oki she'll be fine.  After all Washu is the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe isn't she?"  

"I should go tell dad what happened," said Noboyuki.  "I'm sure he'll want to be here in case help is needed."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure grandpa will want to help," said Tenchi.  Tenchi wasn't too confident that what he had said was true though.  His grandfather was the one who had locked Ryoko up in that cave.  How could he have let her stay locked up for 700 years when he knew the truth?  Knew, that the only reason Ryoko had attacked Jurai was because Kagato had control over her.  Knew, that she was innocent.  Ryoko had been trapped in that cave as punishment for something she wasn't responsible for.  Or rather because his grandfather just didn't know what to do with her after he defeated her.  

Tenchi thought that his grandfather's solution to that problem was far from what a solution should have been.  Instead of trying to help Ryoko or give her a chance he just locked her away in that cave so he wouldn't have to deal with her.  Maybe his grandfather finally realized his error when he let Tenchi get the keys to the cave that day.  Tenchi was beginning to understand Ryoko.  She was like a caged bird that was set free…

Tenchi was brought out of his revelry as Washu opened the door to her lab.

"I've done it!  Ryoko is going to be ok.  Am I the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe or what!?" said Washu enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is Ryoko really ok?" asked Sasami tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you go see for yourself, Kido." Suggested Washu.

"Oh goodie come on Ryo-Oki!  Ryoko's going to be ok!"  Said Sasami running towards the lab door.

"Wait for me Sasami," called Mihoshi running after her.

"Thank you Ms. Washu for saving her."  Tenchi said with relief.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Washu.  Ryoko after all is a part of this family."  Ayeka said.

Tenchi began to walk towards the lab when Washu stopped him.  She had a distressed look on her face.

"Tenchi," Washu began.  "Ryoko told me she doesn't want to see you right now."

"What?!"  Exclaimed Tenchi.  "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?"

"Typical," Muttered Ayeka under her breathe.  'That woman can be so ungrateful sometimes.'

"But Washu why doesn't she want to see me?" Tenchi said a distressed look on his face.

"I don't know Tenchi but she told me she'd let me know when she was ready to see you," replied Washu getting frustrated.

"I just don't understand it. That's all…"trailed off Tenchi.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab…

Ryoko was trying not to cry as Sasami and Mihoshi expressed how happy they were to see that she was all right.  Of course, their presence wasn't the reason why she wanted to cry….

"Oh Ryoko I'm so glad you're alright!"  Said Mihoshi.  "I thought you were going to die!"  Mihoshi continued in a bubbly voice, she really was clueless…

"Hehe I'm glad you're alright too.  And so is Ryo-Oki" said Sasami holding Ryo-Oki up for Ryoko to see.

Ryoko nodded in assent.  She still couldn't talk yet because of this contraption that Washu had attached to her mouth to regulate her breathing.  She was only able to tell Washu that she wasn't ready to see Tenchi yet using their mind-link.  

  ****

Being the quick healer that Ryoko was the next day she expressed her weariness of staying in the lab to Washu.  Washu assented to letting Ryoko leave on the condition that she didn't use her powers for a day while she healed.  Whatever had happened to Ryoko had taken its toll on her body.  Ryoko agreed to those terms and snuck out of the lab.  Ryoko felt dirty from being covered in blood and tears and decided to have a nice soak in the Onsen.  She walked over to the water's edge and took her clothes off by hand.  She then lowered herself in to the warm waters of the Onsen.  

'It must be late afternoon.  That means that Tenchi is still working out in the fields,' thought Ryoko.

She just wasn't ready to face Tenchi yet.  After the nightmare, no, glimpse of the future Ryoko was struggling with her emotions about everything.  Ryoko didn't know what to think.  Sure it had been a dream and that scenario of the future may or may not come true but it seemed so…real.  Ryoko treated the whole experience as a sort of eye opener.  

'I wonder if I really am in the way of Tenchi's destiny.  Maybe he is fated to become the king of Jurai and marry Ayeka.  I only want Tenchi to be happy so maybe I should just leave.  That way he could realize his true feelings for Ayeka and they could have their picture-perfect life together.  It is true that on earth the stories are always about a Prince marrying a Princess, there are no stories of a Prince marrying a Space Pirate,' sighed Ryoko.  'But then again, Tokimi was behind the whole thing. 'Wouldn't she want me to leave so that no one would be here protecting Tenchi?' Thought Ryoko.  Ryoko didn't know what she was going to do.  And somehow she felt that all the things that had been happening lately were her fault.  What if Ayeka was right, what if somehow she was behind the Demon attack?

Meanwhile in Ayeka's room…

'Ayeka, that demon-woman Ryoko has no right to get all that attention from Tenchi,' a voice in Ayeka's head began.  

"You're absolutely right.  She doesn't deserve all that attention from Tenchi.  If anyone should be getting attention from Tenchi it's me!" agreed Ayeka.

'Then what do you plan to do about it?' asked the voice.

"I don't know.  I haven't really thought of it." Responded Ayeka.

'Well it's a good thing I have.' 

Back at the Onsen…

Ryoko's nerves were calming because of the relaxing water.  She still felt so weak and vulnerable though.  Ryoko didn't like feeling this way at all.  Ryoko was a very powerful person and to be in this condition was like a bird with a broken wing…at the mercy of any snake that came along to make a meal out of it…

Ryoko submerged her head under the water to wet her hair.  Suddenly she felt strong hands wrap around her neck and pull her out of the water, roughly.  Her throat was still sore from what had happened earlier so it hurt her a lot.

She found herself starring up at a strange looking man.  He had a long scar across one eye and a burly disposition.

"Space Pirate Ryoko I presume," said the man as he continued to lift Ryoko up out of the water.  He stopped suddenly when he realized she was naked and let go of her causing Ryoko to go back into the water with a splash.

The man started to blush at Ryoko's nakedness.

Ryoko knew this man was up to no good and also knew that in her condition she was at his mercy, so decided to play up the only strength she had at that moment…

"Does my naked body offend you?"  Asked Ryoko innocently.

"I uh…"

"Why don't you come in and join me?  We can have a bottle of sake if you like?" said Ryoko smiling seductively.

"Well…"

  ****

A few minutes later in the Onsen...  

Laughing could be heard…

The mysterious man and Ryoko were both in the Onsen enjoying a bottle of Sake… 

"Did you hear the one about the bounty hunter that walked into the bar?" asked the man trying to hold back a grin.

"No, how does it go?" asked Ryoko.

"Well, you see, this bounty hunter walks into a bar and asks for a drink.  He looked nervous and kept looking over his shoulder. The bar tender noticed this and said for him not to worry.  The bounty hunter was confused and asked the bartender what he meant. The bar tender said that he meant that he was safe here from cops or bounty hunters because everyone there was a space pirate or robber!  Hahahahaha!  You get it.  The bar tender thought the bounty hunter was a space pirate afraid of getting caught when really we was there checking out the place for a bounty he was after!"  Laughed the man.

Ryoko laughed too even though the joke wasn't very funny.  What a little sake can do.

Meanwhile in Tenchi's room…

Tenchi was lying on his bed thinking about Ryoko.

'I wonder why she didn't want to see me?' Tenchi asked himself.  'Was it because I did something wrong?  But what did I do?'  Tenchi was becoming very frustrated with himself.  He was sure he had done something to upset Ryoko but couldn't figure out what it was.  Then Tenchi remembered what Ryoko had been mumbling in her "dream"…"Tenchi…please…save me…I can't take it anymore…it hurts too much…I love you…Tenchi…even if you do love Ayeka…I always will…I want you to be happy…I'm sorry…for being in the way…I'll be out of your way soon now…goodbye Tenchi…"

Then it all became clear to Tenchi.  'For some reason she thinks I've already chosen. And by the looks of things, she thinks I've chosen Ayeka and that she's just in the way…that would mean she would want to leave!'  Tenchi thought panicking at this realization.  Ryoko wouldn't really leave would she?  She wouldn't go before coming to Tenchi about her gems right?

All of a sudden Tenchi heard a scream…

At the Onsen…

Mihoshi had just walked into the Onsen to find a guy in the women's bath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  Ryoko what is that guy doing here!  Doesn't he know men aren't allowed here?"  Screamed Mihoshi.

The man smirked at Mihoshi who was wearing nothing but a towel.  Mihoshi was the bustiest of all the girls in the house.

Tenchi came rushing through the door to see what the scream had been about.

"What's going on…" started Tenchi.  Tenchi looked at the scene before him, a freaked out Mihoshi, Ryoko and some guy…some guy!   "Hey who they hell are you?!  And what are you doing to Ryoko?!"  Yelled Tenchi.

The man got up out of the water; he was only wearing a towel around his waste.

"The name's Raiden.  I'm a professional bounty hunter and Ryoko is my prisoner." The bounty hunter responded.

"What?!" started Tenchi.

"That's right Tenchi.  This guy says he was hired to take me out by someone in this household and so since I can't fight right now I'm his prisoner."  Said Ryoko with a grin.  Ryoko would never admit it but she was relieved that Tenchi was here now and that she wasn't alone with this guy anymore.  What if she hadn't been able to distract him from his purpose for being here?  What if he still planned to try to kill her?  Was this guy really a creep or what?

"Hey now!  You get away from Ryoko right now!  Can't you see she's…she's naked!"  Tenchi stuttered as he began to get a nosebleed realizing the implication of what he had just said.

"Why don't you make me?" said Raiden smirking at Tenchi.  'This guy looks like a real push over.'

"I think I will." Began Tenchi.

"Now where did I put that gun?…hey, Ryoko what did you do with my clothes?" asked Raiden searching around for his stuff.

"I'm not telling," said Ryoko mischievously.

"What?!  Oh well."  Raiden said as he got back into the water next to Ryoko.  Ryoko poured him another glass of sake. 

Mihoshi ran over when she saw the sake saying, "Ohhhh Can I have some?"

"Sure thing babe," said Raiden pouring Mihoshi a drink.

The three of them were now laughing and drinking sake while Tenchi was still trying to get over his nosebleed…

  ****

A few minutes later…

Four people were now enjoying sake in the Onsen…

"Hey wait a minute.  How did we all get in this Onsen…"started Tenchi.  Then Tenchi's face turned bright red…where did his clothes go?  Not to mention Ryoko…Ryoko was naked next to him.

Tenchi jumped out of the water with a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Then he noticed his clothes weren't the only things he was missing.  His boxers seemed to have disappeared also.  Ryoko whistled and Tenchi scramble back into the Onsen.

"Ryoko what did you do with my clothes?!" demanded Tenchi.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Ryoko innocently.

"Ah forget it!  So Raiden you said someone from this household hired you to go after Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he realized the situation was hopeless and deciding to throw in the towel.

"That's right," responded Raiden.

"Well, who was it?"

"I bet it was Ayeka" began Ryoko.

"Now Ryoko you shouldn't go jumping to conclusions about Ayeka" began Tenchi but he was interrupted by Raiden.

"Well, she's right, you know.  Yep, the princess is the one who hired me.  Said it was all for true love or some bullshit like that.  I don't really know what she was talking about.  The only thing that caught my attention was all the money she offered me to get rid of this Ryoko chick.  But now that I've seen what a babe Ryoko is it would be a crime to the male population if I killed this sexy beauty.  More sake?"  Said Raiden turning to Ryoko.

"Sure thing cutie," said Ryoko batting her eyelashes.

"Ohhh she called me "cutie" in your face lover boy!" said Raiden poking Tenchi in the arm.

Tenchi's face was getting redder.  

'This Raiden guy is quite the shady character, he really shouldn't be trusted, he's probably planning some evil plot right now to take Ryoko away from me' thought Tenchi.  All of a sudden Tenchi was hit by a wave of water.

"Water Fight!"  Raiden yelled while splashing Ryoko.  "Hahahahaha"

"Hahahaha you jerk! Take this!"  Ryoko said as she splashed Raiden back.  

Tenchi was of course caught in the middle as always.  Tenchi sighed as he was splashed by another wave of water.  

If Tenchi had had time to figure out he was feeling right now it would have been one word-jealousy.

  ****

No one noticed that a lone figure had been watching the scene.

"Well, it looks like you didn't need my help after all, Ryoko." Said Adrien smiling to himself.  But then he frowned, 'But the worse had yet to come…'

  ****

That's the end of Chapter 4!  Hope you liked it!!!!!

Chapter 5:  

Will Tenchi tell Ryoko that he doesn't want her to leave?  What? Raiden is staying at the Masaki house?  Watch out Tenchi you've got competition!?  What's Tokimi going to do now that this plan has failed?  Watch out Ryoko you're not in the clear yet!

*Just in case it got confusing, Adrien's code name is Z. and D3's code name is Master Terminus.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 5: 

Memories of her past with Kagato continued to prey on Ryoko's mind…

The Dream… 

Ryoko maneuvered Ryo-Oki through space.  Her mission was to discover the location of a certain Amulet, which was the missing piece in Kagato's course of action to locate Tsunami.  The Amulet and the Talisman, which Ryoko had recovered on her last mission, both fit together turning into a sort of locator-device.

Ryoko had her Targets' information in Ryo-Oki's computer database and decided to take a look as to whom they would be.  Ryoko's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the pictures of her next victims. 

'Not another family,' thought Ryoko.

Ryoko looked at the pictures she had of the family.  There were pictures of the wife and husband together posing for the shots, and others of the two of them embracing.  Then there were pictures of the family with their little girl.  Pictures of when the little girl was first born, and pictures of when she was about 5 years old.  The last of the pictures made Ryoko's blood run cold.  The picture was of the little girl wearing the very Amulet that Ryoko needed to get.  

'Oh well, it's not like I have much of a choice anyways.  Maybe when Kagato sends me to Jurai to find Tsunami someone will finally manage to defeat me and end my misery.'  Ryoko thought sadistically.

Ryo-Oki had the Target planet in her sights.  The planet was a small bluish one, called Terra Nova.  Ryo-Oki began to descend in the planet's atmosphere and was soon hovering over the Target house.  Ryoko teleported in front of the door and blasted it down.  She didn't bother noticing the scenery of the planet so failed to see how beautiful it's pink and blue sky was.  

Her entrance into the house was accompanied by a scream coming from the woman of the family.  Ryoko looked at the scene before her.  The man of the family stood in front of his wife and daughter protectively while pointing some sort of primitive weapon at Ryoko.  It appeared to be some sort of blaster but not a very good one.  Ryoko also noticed that their table was set for dinner and in spite of herself Ryoko's stomach grumbled.  Kagato had been so upset with her due to her recent insubordination he was coming close to starving her.  Ryoko hadn't eaten in days and was eyeing the food for a moment before she realized she had a mission to complete.

"Stay where you are!"  cried the man.

"Hand over the Amulet or else!"  Ryoko yelled raising a hand towards the family and letting a few sparks go off threateningly.

The man just started using his gun to blast at Ryoko.  Ryoko's force field deflected the blasts with ease.

"Bad move." Ryoko said as she teleported in front of him and took his gun away.  She then cast the gun aside and began to close in towards the child.

"Don't interfere."  Ryoko said coolly glaring at the man.

The man in another desperate attempt to protect his family tried to attack Ryoko using brute force.  The man charged at Ryoko and before he knew what had happened he looked down to see that an energy-blade had been stabbed through his chest.  The woman screamed as the man clutched at his chest and sunk to his knees.

"Daddy?!"  The little girl cried from behind her mother.  She then gave Ryoko a hateful look.  "You hurt my daddy!"  

"Tasha stay back!"  Her mother said trying keeping her daughter safely behind her.

"But that woman just hurt daddy!"  The girl complained.

Ryoko walked past the woman, who was too scared to move.  She reached out and yanked the Amulet off of the girl's neck.

"Ow!  That hurt!"  The girl said rubbing her neck.  

Ryoko couldn't help but smile at the girl's strong personality.  Ryoko wondered if that is what she would have been like had she been given the chance to live a normal life.  Kagato had made it clear that he was the one that took that chance away from her.  Ryoko looked at the woman clutching her daughter in fear.  Would Washu have tried to protect her if they had been in the same situation?  She had said she loved her….

Ryoko looked at the mother and asked, "Do you love your daughter?"

The woman looked shocked at the question, "Of course, I love my daughter.  I love my little girl very much and don't want anything to happen to her.  I love my husband dearly too.  Please, take what ever it is you want but just leave my family alone!"  The woman pleaded while gathering her wounded husband and child into a motherly embrace.

Ryoko thought this over.  She had the Amulet; she could just go couldn't she…

Ryoko was about to turn and leave when her stomach grumbled noticeably this time.

In a warm voice the woman spoke to Ryoko, "You must be hungry. Why not help yourself to some of our food.  It's not much but it should ease your hunger."

Ryoko was shocked at the kind offer.  She turned around and gave the woman a penetrating stare.

"Ok, but no funny business." Ryoko said as she put the Amulet around her neck.

Ryoko sat at the table and began to stuff herself.  She was so hungry and the food was so good that she almost felt-happy.  Kagato had never given her food like this before.  There was Misu soup, Ramen noodles, Sake, Wasabi, Chawan, and Yakitori-things that Ryoko had never even tasted before.  Kagato usually just gave the leftovers of his own meal or concocted power drinks for Ryoko, which had everything she needed but tasted awful.  A lot of the time Ryoko had a hard time keeping those drinks down and she had often times wished that she couldn't taste anything.  Now Ryoko was glad she could taste food because everything she was eating now was so wonderful.  Ryoko mentally contacted Ryo-Oki to come and have some food too. Soon the cabbit was eating along side Ryoko.

The family seemed shocked at Ryo-Oki's appearance but Ryoko just said in an off hand voice, "Oh, this is my…pet Ryo-Oki, she's hungry too."

The little girl, who had been successfully restrained by her mother all this time, managed to break away from her mother's embrace and went over to see Ryo-Oki.  The woman gasped but found she couldn't move as she looked on worriedly.

"I've never seen a cat that looks like that one before," began the girl.  "May I pet her?"

Ryoko who was concentrating on her food just nodded her head.  The girl began to scratch Ryo-Oki behind the ears and the cabbit let out a happy "Mia!"

Ryoko figured she had wasted a long enough time here and motioned for Ryo-Oki to get ready outside. 

Ryoko was just out the door when on an afterthought she turned around and said a quick, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." The woman said looking pleased with herself.  To her Ryoko was just some poor, misguided soul and what did God say about helping a fellow neighbor in need.

Ryoko teleported to Ryo-Oki and was about to go when a communication from Kagato came on the main screen.

"Ryoko, did you manage to get the Amulet?"

"Yes, master." Ryoko said as she guiltily wiped her mouth in case a few crumbs had been left behind.

"Ryoko, don't you know you can't hide anything from me?"  

"What do you mean, Master?" Ryoko asked as she was beginning to get worried.

"Was the food to your liking Ryoko?  I do hope you enjoyed it because you will never be able to taste food again once I'm through with you!  These missions of ours aren't supposed to be joy-rides!"

A pain shot through Ryoko's body and she felt like someone had punched her in the jaw.  She fell to the floor clutching her jaw as her tongue stung badly.  Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and Ryoko wasn't sure if Kagato had really done anything to her.

Then Kagato began to speak, "Now that that's out of the way.  It's time to say goodbye to your little friends!"

"What?  No Kagato!  Please, we have the Amulet why can't we just leave them alone?!"

"Silence!  I told you to get rid of them after you retrieved the Amulet.  How dare you go against my orders!  I'll show you that my orders are not to be taken lightly, my Ryoko!"

Ryoko felt a pain in her head as her vision became blurry; she knew what was happening to her.  He was gaining control of her body; when she was in this state she became an observer of all the horrible things that Kagato made her do.  All of a sudden she found herself hovering over the family's house and barely noticed how her hand was raised and pointed at it.  Energy began to build up in Ryoko's hand as it formed a huge energy blast; the blast was sent hurtling towards the house, which was destroyed in a matter of seconds.  Ryoko could hear Kagato's laughter in her head.  Ryoko's face felt wet and she looked up to see the clear blue sky and pink clouds floating above her realizing that it wasn't raining.  

'I can cry after all…'thought Ryoko as she slowly returned to normal.

  **** 

When Ryoko had returned to the Souja and was back in her cell, the last thing she expected was to get food that night.  Ryoko decided to just curl up on the floor and go to sleep.  But just as she was drifting to sleep Kagato entered her cell bringing dinner for her…

"Ryoko, wake up.  Wake up Ryoko!"  Kagato said as he kicked Ryoko in the side.

Ryoko groggily sat up.

"What is it, Master?"

"I have a little surprise for you."  Kagato's voice rang as he handed a plate of food to Ryoko.  It smelled wonderful.

"For me?"

"Eat up Ryoko you'll need your strength for tomorrow's mission.  Tomorrow we finally go to Jurai!"  Kagato said as he left Ryoko's cell.  Down the hall Ryoko could of sworn she heard him laughing but she didn't care, she had dinner!

Ryoko took a whiff of the food and picked up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks and put it slowly into her mouth.  Ryoko's eyes widened in shock…she couldn't taste the chicken.  Ryoko then tried some of the Misu soup, but found that she could not taste that either.  She then tried some of the rice and also found that she couldn't taste it.  Ryoko threw the tray of food against he wall in frustration.  He had done this to her-Kagato.  He had taken her sense of taste away to torture her by finally giving her good food and not being able to taste it.

'Damn you Kagato!!!!' Ryoko screamed in her mind.

  ****

End of Dream….

Ryoko awoke on her rafter.  She looked over at the window and noticed that it was still very early, a few more hours before the sun would come up.

Ryoko hopped off her rafter and flew to the floor.  

'What a dream…Damn that Kagato!'  thought Ryoko.  'There must be something I can taste!'

 Ryoko was a past logic this early in morning and the dream was so fresh in her mind.  Each memory Ryoko relived seemed to become her only reality until she relived the next. With all the hate and frustration Kagato had given her; she felt she had to prove him wrong at this moment.

"I'll show you Kagato!  There has to be something I can taste!"

Ryoko began to pull out all the cook books in the house and pile them on the kitchen table.  It wasn't long before Ryoko had six or seven different pots of things cooking at the stove.  Ryoko had followed each recipe to the exact specifications.  She tasted her first dish…nothing.  Then her second…still nothing.  After her final dish, Ryoko pounded her fists on the kitchen counter in frustration.  She was just about to start adding random spices and things to see if that would do anything, which was what she usually ended up doing, but a noise behind her distracted her.

Ryoko turned around to see Tenchi coming down the stairs. 

With a hand behind his head Tenchi spoke, "Hey, sorry Ryoko, I didn't wake you up did I?  I have an early practice with grandpa."  Then Tenchi noticed all the pots on the stove and the smell coming from them.  "Hey, are you cooking something Ryoko?  It sure smells good."  Tenchi said as he walked over and stood next to Ryoko.  Ryoko was giving him an apprehensive look as he eyed the food.

"Have you tried it yet Ryoko?"  asked Tenchi.  He was desperate to break the ice from yesterday.  

"Well, yeah, but I can't tell if it's any good…"trailed off Ryoko.

"Well, here let me see."  Tenchi said deciding to be brave.  Maybe he could cheer Ryoko up if he gave her a compliment on her cooking.  Ah, what one does for love?  He grabbed a spoon and decided to try to Misu soup first.

Tenchi brought the soup to his lips, opened his mouth and…

"Wow Ryoko!  This is actually really good!"

"Really?"  asked Ryoko half-heartedly.  "You're not just saying that are you?"

"Well that's what I was planning to do, to tell you the truth.  But this soup is actually really good.  This might even rival Sasami's Misu soup!  Mind if I try one of your other dishes?"

"Go right ahead."

"Wow, you even made Tempura, mmmm, oh and Sukiyaki, oh wow! This is all really good."   Tenchi exclaimed but his mood dampened when he saw the expression on Ryoko's face.

"Hey, what's wrong Ryoko?"

"It's nothing Tenchi…"

"Oh, come on.  What did I tell you about being able to talk to me about your problems?  We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are Tenchi.  It's just…Kagato…"

"Not him again.  If that bastard wasn't dead already I-" 

"It's ok Tenchi it's just this one time he…well…he…kindoftookmysenseoftasteaway," Ryoko said really fast.

"He took you sense of taste away?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Oh, that jerk!  That makes me so mad!"

"Really Tenchi?  Why?"

"Why?  Because that was a horrible thing he did to you Ryoko.  And because I care about you, you're my friend Ryoko and friends care about each other."

"You care about me?"

"Yes of course I do Ryoko. I had wanted to talk to you about something" Tenchi started but was interrupted by an odd sound coming from the couch.  "What was that?"

"I don't know Tenchi.  Let's go check it out."  Ryoko said picking up a frying pan and walking over to the couch.  The couch was facing away from them so they couldn't see what was making the noise.  Tenchi and Ryoko cautiously walked towards the couch, Ryoko was still holding her frying pan when suddenly…

BAM 

"AHHHH! Hey, Ryoko what'd you do that for?  Hmmm?"  Raiden said sitting up and rubbing his head from where Ryoko had just hit him with the frying pan.

"You?  You're still here?"  asked Ryoko.

"Hey who said you could stay in my house!" began Tenchi.  

Raiden ignored that remark.

"How could I leave, when a fine goddess such as yourself inhabits this place?"  began Raiden.  "A Rose by any other name would not smell as sweet but Ryoko you would smell as sweet with any name!"  Raiden's attempt at being romantic was crashing and burning.  Kind of mention it, he had a bad sense of humor too.

"Uh thanks I guess," said Ryoko.  This guy was really beginning to get on her nerves.  'I wonder if the chipmunk made a mistake and hired a "lady-killer" instead of an actual killer,' sighed Ryoko.

Raiden's attention however was diverted from the lovely, cayan-haired beauty when he noticed all the pots of food on the stove.

"Hey, you made breakfast!  Sweet!"  yelled Raiden running to the stove.

Tenchi turned to Ryoko and said in a hushed voice so that Raiden couldn't hear, "Ryoko how about going and seeing Washu?  I bet she could help you with your problem."

"I don't know Tenchi," began Ryoko.

"I could go with you…"

"I don't think that would be necessary.  Maybe I will go and see Washu.  Thanks for the idea Tenchi."

"No problem my…um foot's killing me…hehe" said Tenchi as he began to rub his foot.  'Did I really almost say "My Ryoko".  I better be more careful.  One slipup like that and Ayeka will have the whole Jurain army after Ryoko.  Why do things have to be so difficult?' sighed Tenchi.

Ryoko gave Tenchi a perplexed look.  He sure was acting strangely and seemed to be in deep thought.  'I wonder what he's thinking about.  He can't be that deep in thought about his foot can he?"  Ryoko tried not to smile.

"I could give you a foot message, my Tenchi.  How about it?"

Tenchi put a hand behind his head, "Uh I don't know Ryoko…"

"Wow!  A foot message? I want one!" said Raiden bounding over.

"Well, I wasn't really planning" began Ryoko.  Ryoko then noticed the look on Tenchi's face.  Could it be that Tenchi was Jealous?!  "On second thought, have a seat on the couch lover boy.  If Tenchi doesn't want a foot message I can't let my magic hands go to waste now can I?"

"Wow, you really are the perfect babe!  I mean you've got looks and talent!" said Raiden smiling happily as Ryoko began to message his feet.  

'At least he's wearing socks' thought Ryoko.  'But the look on Tenchi's face is worth it!'

Tenchi was fuming on the inside.  'That guy has no right to stay in my house and then put he moves on Ryoko.  Now he's making her give him a foot message…I should do something…'

"Tenchi didn't you say you needed to get to an early practice with your gramps," began Ryoko.

"Yeah get going, boy.  Me and Ryoko want a little privacy if you know what I mean."

Tenchi's fists clenched but there was nothing he could really do without overreacting.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with this guy, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be alright.  Isn't that right Raiden?  When I'm done with you, you can do me next.  I scratch your back you scratch mine."  Ryoko said in a singsong voice.  Ryoko was having way too much fun with this.

"Sure thing, babe.  Touching your soft, glowing, radiant, skin would be an honor."

Ryoko couldn't help but smile at this guy's bluntness.  'Yep Ayeka definitely messed up big time when she hired this guy.  Unless I die from an overdose of bad humor and romanticizing!  Won't she have a big surprise this morning when she sees that I'm still here!'  Ryoko chucked to herself.

Tenchi reluctantly left Ryoko alone with Raiden and headed to practice.  'This guy really knows how to get on my bad side,' thought Tenchi.

As Tenchi was walking away he heard Ayeka's scream.  'Yep, this is going to be one of those days.'

  ****

Back at the Masaki House…

"Wha…What are you doing here?!  You're not supposed to be here!  You are supposed to be far away with Ryoko!"  Ayeka yelled as she saw the scene before her.  Raiden had switched off with Ryoko and was now massaging her feet.  Ayeka was going to continue yelling until she realized what she had said.  No one was supposed to know that she had hired a bounty hunter to go after Ryoko. 

"What I mean is…"began Ayeka.

"You know this guy?"  Ryoko asked feigning ignorance.

"Uh, well, you see…"

Raiden decided to have fun with the situation and he said, "Yeah, she knows me alright.  Me and the Princess here used to be lovers!"

Ryoko decided to play along, "You and him Princess?  Really, I thought you had better taste…"

"Hey!" said Raiden.

"What do you mean we were lovers?!  The very idea is absurd!"  cried Ayeka.

"Then how is it you know him princess?  Hmmm?" Ryoko asked while trying to hold back a grin.

"Well…I…oh, damn it!…It's just that I wouldn't have considered our past relationship more than a dating experience, certainly not lovers!  Wouldn't you agree, Raiden?"  Ayeka asked through clenched teeth.

"Couldn't disagree more, sweetie."  Raiden replied smiling at Ayeka.

"Ohh, why I outta!" Ayeka tried to compose herself,  "Raiden, _dear_, if you expect to get rewarded for your presence here isn't there something you should be doing?" hinted Ayeka.

"Huh, oh yeah, I believe there is."  Raiden said as he went back to massaging Ryoko's feet.

"Ohhhhh that's not what I meant!  You two are just impossible!  By the way, you two make a lovely couple."  Ayeka said trying to make the best of the situation.  When you're dealt lemons make lemonade.

"I thought he was your lover, Princess.  I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you rekindling an old flame or anything."  Ryoko said as she tried to contain her laughter.

Raiden saw this as an opportunity for more fun.  

Five seconds later…

"Ohhh that feels soo goood…."Ayeka mumbled as she was getting her feet messaged by Raiden.  But then she realized where she was and what was happening.  "What?  How did I end up here on the couch and with you?…"trailed off Ayeka.  The foot message was very relaxing.  "Oh, what the heck."  Ayeka said giving in to Raiden's foot message.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Princess."  Raiden said smiling.

"Yeah, well, don't expect this to get me to pay you after you didn't do your job and everything." Ayeka responded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."  Raiden said flashing a sly grin at Ayeka.  'This princess is pretty hot too.  Maybe I'll get rewarded some other way.'

Ayeka and Raiden were so into each other that they didn't notice Ryoko slip out the door.

'At least someone's getting some action around here,' thought Ryoko.  'I wonder what Tenchi is up to?'  Ryoko thought as she teleported the top of a cherry blossom where she could watch Tenchi train.

'Tenchi suggested I go to Washu about my problem but I just don't know if I can trust her yet.  It was sweet of him to care, though.  He really can be a sweetie when he wants to be, and he did save my life.  I really should thank him for that.  It's just that after that nightmare or whatever it was I was so sure Tenchi hated me.  But he was so kind, and affectionate afterwards that maybe he doesn't hate me after all.  I'm still so confused about Tenchi right now though; I wish I had something to do to get my mind off him.'  Ryoko thought as she tried to think of something that would keep her busy.  

'I know! I'll go back to the Dojo.  I totally forgot about my own training due to everything that's been happening around here lately.   I'm sure that will get my mind off things!'  Ryoko thought excitedly.  It was better to go train than to stick around here stewing in her conflicting emotions all day.  

Ryoko pulled out the Dimensional-Travel door she had "borrowed" from Washu and off she went.

Meanwhile…

"Tenchi, you lack focus."  Lord Katsuhito said as he hit Tenchi over the head with his wooden sword.

"Sorry Grandpa."  Tenchi said as he tried to get on the offensive.  'Damn, if it wasn't for that Raiden guy I could have finished my conversation with Ryoko.  I still didn't get to tell her that I still haven't chosen and that she doesn't have to leave.  What if I have chosen…What if she just leaves while I'm out here practicing…OW!'

"Tenchi…"scolded Lord Katsuhito.

"Sorry Grandpa, it's just I have a lot on my mind today."

"A warrior must be able to focus on the task at hand, clear his mind of all thoughts in battle if he is to come out victorious."

"I know Grandpa, but what about when there's a mental battle in your head that needs fighting?"

"I see.  Well, Tenchi we all have our own inner battles to fight.  But that doesn't mean you can slack off in your sword practice."

"Right Grandpa, I'll try harder."

"That's a good boy, Tenchi.  You will see that all this training will pay off when the time comes when you must use it.  We still need to work on finding a way to get you to summon the Light Hawk Wings on command and not necessity alone."

"I know Grandpa, but do you really think I'll be able to do it."

"Only time will tell."  Lord Katsuhito said as he charged at Tenchi with his wooden sword once more.

'Man, I wish I had more time to think.  I hope by the time I talk to Ryoko it's not too late to put her fears to rest."  Tenchi thought as he meet his grandfather's sword.  'Oh well, there's no use trying to think about it now.'  Sighed Tenchi.

At the Martial Arts Dojo…

"Hellloooooo is anyone here?  Adrien?  Master Terminus?  Hello?"  Ryoko called into the main entrance hall.  'Hmm maybe they went out?'

"Ryoko?"  called a voice.

Ryoko turned around to see Adrien.  

'Wow I just got a weird feeling of Deja vu.'  But Ryoko quickly ignored the feeling as she greeted Adrien.

"Hey, Adrien.  I was about to give up on finding you."

"I didn't expect to see you again…not after the last time…"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, but I was right you know.  My friend Tenchi was in trouble.  Luckily, I was able to get to him just in time."

"Really? What happened? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is ok now, except…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."  Ryoko couldn't understand why she felt like pouring her heart out to Adrien right then and there.  He just seemed like he was someone she could trust.  And she really did need some advice on her problems with Tenchi.  But could she really put this burden of hers on someone else.  She decided against it, for now.  "So are we going to get some training in or what?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about that Ryoko.  Due to certain circumstances beyond my control the Dojo is shutting down."

"What?  Oh, that's too bad.  I was really looking forward to our next match."  Ryoko said smiling.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch, right?"  Adrien asked hoping Ryoko felt the same way he did.  Maybe she would want to keep in touch too.

"Of course we can keep in touch.  I made you a promise remember?"

"Huh?  You don't mean…" Adrien said beginning to smile.

"Yep!  And I plan to keep that promise.  When would you like to go out on our date?  I would really like to get out today, with so many things on my mind, all I want to do is forget."

"Well, I'm free right now…" Adrien began.  He wasn't sure this was such a good idea since if anything he was supposed to be "killing" Ryoko not "dating" her.  Also Adrien felt guilty that he knew the reason why Ryoko had so many things on her mind that she wanted to "forget".

"Great!"  Ryoko said grabbing Adrien's arm.  "I know this little Bistro in this place called France on Earth."  Before Adrien knew it Ryoko had teleported them both to Paris, France.  It was a quaint place with lots of shops and sidewalks.  There were plenty of things to look at and the people were interesting too.

"It's over this way." Ryoko said pulling Adrien to a little café named "Café Bistro".  The two got a table outside so that they could people watch.  Ryoko enjoyed pointing out the ridiculous fashion to Adrien while he laughed along with her.

'I can't believe that I'm here with Ryoko.  If Tokimi were to find out…' thought Adrien.

"What are you looking so serious about?  Do you not like French food or something?" asked Ryoko.

"Huh, oh, no it's not that…"

"Well, to tell you the truth I can't really taste any of the food anyways."  Ryoko said before she realized that she had just revealed something very personal about herself to an almost complete stranger. But for some reason Adrien didn't seem to be such a stranger.

"What do you mean you can't taste the food?"  Adrien asked curious as to what Ryoko's answer would be.

"Well, to make a long story short I used to work for this evil guy named Kagato and once as a punishment he took away my sense of taste."  Ryoko said hoping he wouldn't ask her to give details.

"Kagato?  Oh, you mean the guy that used to control your mind with your gems and made you lead the only successful attack on Jurai?"  Adrien responded before he realized he had said too much.  It was mostly common knowledge that Ryoko had been under mind control when she had attacked Jurai but no one really knew how he had done it.

"You know about how Kagato controlled me using my gems?"  Ryoko asked perplexed, how did Adrien know this?

"Uh yeah, I mean pretty much everybody knows that with the reports that get sent to Jurai from Earth and all" Adrien said hoping this sounded close enough to the truth.

"Oh, you must mean the reports Mihoshi sends to Jurai.  Yeah, for a ditz she sure manages to get the facts right even if they come out in 200 words when it could have been said in 10.  So does that mean you work for Jurai or do you have contacts there?" asked Ryoko. 

"Well, let's just say I get around."

"Oh, ok"

At this point the food had arrived and Adrien and Ryoko began to dig in.

Adrien looked at Ryoko eating and couldn't help but say, "For someone who can't taste the food you sure seem to like it."

Ryoko blushed, she had a habit of eating quickly because with Kagato it was either eat now or starve later.

"Uh, well, I can still tell if I'm hungry or not.  And French food has a very interesting texture to it."

"Texture, huh?  Do you think that there is a way that maybe you could get your sense of taste back?"

"Actually there is a resident genius living in Tenchi's house right now that may be able to help me."

"Oh, you mean Washu" Adrien said sticking his foot in his mouth yet again.

"Huh, oh you must know about her from Mihoshi's reports as well.  Washu's been known to come in handy in a few sticky situations before.  But I'm just not sure I could trust her with something this serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only reason Kagato was able to control me was because of my gems, which were directly linked to my entire physiological structure.  He would use to gems to hack into my system, and change anything he wanted.  He used to have a lot fun with that.  Sometimes he'd decide to make me go deaf for a couple of months, or lose my hearing, or even go blind.  Usually he eventually reactivated those senses but my sense of taste is something he didn't plan on reactivating or never got a chance to since that was just before my last mission-my attack on Jurai. That's when I was defeated by Yosho and sealed in a cave for 700 years.  I'm guessing you've heard all about that too?"

"Yes, but I never realized the extent of how much control Kagato had on you using the gems."

"Yes, and that's why I'm not so sure I want Washu using my gem to hack into my system and reactivate my sense of taste…if something was to go wrong and if she was to deactivate something else by accident I don't know if it would be reversible, at least until I got my other two gems back.  It would be hard enough to hack into my system using one gem, with three it wouldn't be so hard."

"So are you saying that Washu would know how to do this?"

"It shouldn't be too hard for her to figure it out since she is my mother…I mean creator and everything."  'Or so she claims'

Adrien decided to let this last comment about Ryoko not considering her own mother to be anything more than her "creator" slide and said, "I think you should go for it Ryoko.  I mean if she can actually fix your problem I think it would be worth the risk.  How long ago was it since you last tasted food?"

"Well, Kagato never gave me good food to begin with.  But the last time I had good food was on my last mission before my attack on Jurai.  A family I came in contact with had offered me some food…" Ryoko said as her voice got caught in her throat.  That was one of Ryoko's most painful memories.  Besides the Shadow Bounty Hunter, the woman on Terra Nova was the only other person to have been nice to her during all those years under Kagato's control-not including Ryo-Oki of course.  The little cabbit had always been there for her master.  Ryoko was happy to see that she was now Sasami's friend and companion.  It made Ryoko feel less guilty for almost killing Sasami during her attack on Jurai by giving her the thing that was most precious to her for over 2000 years. 

"Ryoko are you ok?"  Adrien asked concern written all over his face as he looked at the tearing-up Ryoko.

Ryoko quickly composed herself.

"Sorry, it's just I got lost down memory lane.  Ahem, so maybe I will take your advice and get Washu's help.  I mean it's time for me to move on and this problem of mine is a constant reminder of my past."

"I think that is a very wise decision Ryoko."

"Thanks for helping me come to it."

Adrien and Ryoko both raised their glasses of Champagne and drank to the future.

Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi had just finished sword training with his grandfather and wanted to find Ryoko to continue their conversation from before.

Tenchi walked into the house to find quite a shock…

Ayeka had "rotated" with Raiden and was now massaging his feet!

"Ayeka?"

Ayeka nearly had a heart attack as she spun around seeing Tenchi in the doorway starring at her, "Uh Lord Tenchi?!  It's not what you think!  This ruffian made me do it!"  began Ayeka.

"Hey babe I didn't see you complaining when I massaged your feet," said Raiden.

Ayeka was turning beat red.

"I don't know what you're talking about.  I would never…" stuttered Ayeka.

"It's ok Ayeka I know how that guy can get.  I just wanted to know if either of you have seen Ryoko."  Tenchi asked the unlikely couple.

"What?  Ryoko?  No, the last time I saw her was breakfast," responded Ayeka.

"But that was hours ago!"  cried Tenchi.

"Yeah, well, I'm not her mother.  Why don't you go look for her if you have to talk to her so badly, Lord Tenchi."  Ayeka suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will go look for her.  I'll just leave you two…alone."

"Hurry back Lord Tenchi, Sasami should be starting dinner soon."

"Don't hurry back Tenchi, I'm beginning to enjoy spending some quality time here with the Princess.  You know, Princess, I believe you are more beautiful than Ryoko."  Raiden said trying to get brownie points from Ayeka.

Ayeka blushed.  Even though this guy was the opposite of what her taste normally was, she couldn't help but smile to herself at the compliment.

Tenchi ran out to go and look for Ryoko.  He really wanted to talk to her and get a few things off his chest.  He didn't know how far he was planning on going in his conversation with her but at least he wanted to make sure Ryoko was straight on a couple issues-like how he hadn't chosen Ayeka.

First Tenchi decided to see if Ryoko was hanging around Ayeka's tree-ship…

Tenchi looked up into the tree branches searching for Ryoko as he thought, 'I hope Ryoko didn't decide to leave.  It was so stupid of me not to tell her what I had to say when I had the chance.  It's just that I didn't want to bring up the whole nightmare fiasco.  I still don't really understand what happened and Ryoko doesn't want to talk about it, but the things she was mumbling gave me some sort of clue.  Would a nightmare about me choosing Ayeka really cause her to react that way?  She must really love me if my decision would affect her that much.  Why does she love me so much, though?  I still don't understand that.  Did she fall in love with me because I was one of the few people that were ever nice to her?  No, that's not it.  She seemed like she was already in love with me when she came here.  But that would mean she already knew me, but that would be impossible.  I'm missing something and I have to figure out what it is.  For some reason I feel that it is very important for me to remember this.  But what is it exactly that I forgot?  What was that that Ryoko had said her reason for attacking me at school had been? Something about me "forgetting" her?'

Tenchi was getting frustrated with himself.  He wished he could "remember" Ryoko for her sake if that's what she wanted.  Tenchi then decided to look for Ryoko by the Shrine.

'Oh, man, I just wish I could remember, but until I do I have to work with what I know.  Ryoko is my friend and as long as she keeps avoiding the things that bother her by running away she is only going to get hurt more in the long run because she will never be able to move on.  I have to find her and talk to her about everything that has been happening.  But I'm running out of places to look for her and it's getting late.  I suppose I could try the roof…'

Tenchi got his ladder out from the shed and climbed up to see if Ryoko was on the roof.  He was almost sure she would be there, but to his dismay she wasn't there either.

'Damn she's not here.  I was almost sure of it!  It's weird but with everything that has been happening lately I feel like I've learned more about Ryoko but at the same time I feel like she's pushing me away!  Damn it, and I feel like this is my entire fault.  If only I had the guts to be open with my feelings and just express them as they came to me I probably wouldn't be in this mess.  There were plenty of times that I wanted to say something more to Ryoko but always held back.  I need to start following my heart before I lose her.'  Tenchi thought as his mind raced.  Tenchi was beginning to get worried too, he had been searching for Ryoko for hours and he still couldn't find her.  Where on earth could she be?

'What if she'd not on earth at all?  What if she went back to space?'  Tenchi sighed he knew he was overreacting but at the moment he didn't care.  Where could he look for her though? He had looked everywhere, unless…

Tenchi ran as fast as his legs would carry him, until he ended up at the cave where he had first released Ryoko.

'Why did I come here of all places to look for Ryoko?  Sure, I released her here but there would be no reason why she'd ever come back here.  But for some reason I feel like her presence should be here.  I wonder why?…" 

"Tenchi?"  A soft feminine voice called.

"Huh?"   For a moment Tenchi thought he was dreaming, an eerie voice just coming out of thin air like that, although that didn't seem too far-fetched to Tenchi.

"Tenchiiiiii" Ryoko said as she swooped down and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck.  "I missed you Tenchi!"  said Ryoko.

"Yeah, me too, Ryoko."  Tenchi said smiling at her.

"You…you did?"  Ryoko asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  There was something different about Tenchi but she couldn't quite place it.

Instead of pulling out of Ryoko's embrace Tenchi turned to face her, making Ryoko blush madly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something Ryoko."

"Really Tenchi what about?"

"Well, I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm about to say.  But I feel I need to tell you this so you don't do something stupid like leave" Tenchi began to say in what he hoped sounded in an off hand voice.

"What is it Tenchi?"

"Well, I somehow got the impression that you think I've chosen Ayeka already when really I haven't made that decision yet."

"Really?  You mean you haven't chosen Ayeka over me?  I still have a chance?"

"Yeah, you have a chance," said Tenchi.  'A very good one'

"Ohhh Tenchi that makes me so happy!  I really thought that you had chosen her and that I was just in the way and everything."

"Where did you get this idea anyways?"

"Well, it kind of came to me in that nightmare I had, but it seemed so real…"

"But it was just a dream, Ryoko"

"Yeah, but there was some truth in it anyways"

"What do you mean?"

Ryoko stayed silent.

"You know you should be able to talk to me about these kind of things.  Especially if you say you love me"

"I know Tenchi but forget it, it's not important.  Sometimes it's best to let go of the past."

"Is something from your past still bothering you?"

"Well, I've come to a decision about something that may have an impact on whether or not my past continues to prey on my mind, body, and soul like its been doing lately.  I've decided to go to Washu and see if she can get give me my sense of taste back.  I think that this constant reminder of something that Kagato did to me is one of the things that's stopping me from letting go and moving on."

"I'm glad you've decided to stop running and face your fears, Ryoko.  That's the only way they'll be able to be gone for good you know?"

"I really hope so Tenchi.  Thanks for your support."

"It's no problem.  I only wish I could do more.  Ryoko, I want you to know that I'm here for you.  I still get the feeling that you're holding back some things from me that maybe you'd like to share?"

"I don't know Tenchi.  When I'm ready, I'll tell you about my past.  But I just have to know a few things first" said Ryoko. 'I need to know if you love me before I reveal my past to you Tenchi or else I feel I'll surly lose you.'

"Ok, Ryoko, you know I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"I know Tenchi and that's why I love you.  You have such a king heart."

Ryoko leaned in and tried to kiss Tenchi but he wasn't ready for that yet so pulled away from Ryoko. He could hear Sasami in the background calling for dinner.  Tenchi may have kissed Ryoko if it hadn't been for that reminder of what was back at home-the hearts of all the other girls that loved him.  He couldn't be so selfish and kiss Ryoko like this before confronting the girl's with a formal decision about whom he loved.

"Uh, Ryoko I'm sorry…"

Ryoko's feelings were hurt when Tenchi pulled away from her.  She was so sure he would have let her kiss him at that moment that she just had to try, but she was wrong.  Just like how she was wrong about everything else in her life.  Ryoko tried not to look too disappointed even though her heart was broken.  Tenchi all of a sudden felt very guilty as he stood their looking at Ryoko trying to conceal her feeling.  In a moment of inspiration Tenchi decided to comfort Ryoko instead of just leaving things as they were.

"Ryoko I'm sorry for leading you on like that.  But I need to be open with you with my feeling before I can know how I feel about you.  I didn't mean to hurt you."  Tenchi brought Ryoko into an embrace as she put her head on his shoulder.  Tenchi also noticed that Ryoko was biting her lip trying to hold back a sob.  "You know Ryoko it's not a sin to cry…"

Ryoko had vowed to herself never to cry in front of Tenchi so that he wouldn't see her as weak.  She couldn't decide what to do, it seemed she was between and rock and a hard place.

"Tenchi…if I do…you won't think I'm…weak…will you?"

Tenchi pulled Ryoko back to look at her.

"You could never be anything but strong in my eyes Ryoko.  No matter what you do."

With that Ryoko clutched Tenchi to her and began to sob into his chest.  All those years of Kagato telling her to suppress her emotions or that she had none.  Telling her that emotions make you weak.  Telling her that emotions can be used against you.  It all seemed to be unimportant, right now even though Ryoko was crying she felt the strongest that she ever felt. For the first time she was doing something she truly felt was right.  It wasn't wrong to express your emotions to the one you love.  It wasn't wrong to love either.  To love someone was a wonderful feeling, and even if they responded to that love in friendship alone Ryoko thought that was a start.  

Ryoko for the first time since she was freed from the cave felt truly free-she was beginning to understand what having freedom was all about-it wasn't just one big party.  Slowly she was understanding that the restrictions she had lived under those 2000 years with Kagato did not have to follow her anymore.  She could make her own decisions now; she was now in control of her own life.  Ryoko also realized what a big responsibility this was because how do you know where to draw the line about certain things.  Ryoko still wasn't sure just how much of her emotions she could get away with showing without seriously damaging her pride.  She still had a long way to go…

"Tenchi thanks for comforting me."  Ryoko said as she wiped her tears away and stood back from Tenchi.

"Any time my Ryoko" 'I wish I could have held on to her like that, forever'

  **** 

Meanwhile at Tokimi's Lair…

"Well, Z do you have anything you'd like to tell me," asked Tokimi.

"No my Lady, I do not."  Z responded kneeling before Tokimi.

"I believe you are lying.  Why would you lie to me Z?"  Tokimi asked giving Z a penetrating stare.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean, my Lady?"  stuttered Z.  'She couldn't know about me and Ryoko going on a date could she?'

"I believe that you have underestimated my power, or rather, the power I have over you.  I know all about you're little "date" with Ryoko."

Z stood there too shocked to say anything.  What was he going to do now?

"And I want to thank you, Z.  You managed to get some very valuable information for me."

"I...I did?"

"Yes, the information you were so skillfully able to retrieve for me will help me in my next plan to get rid of Ryoko."

"I'm…glad to have been of some help, my Lady."

"No you aren't.  But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you did exactly what I expected you to do."

"Do you really hate her so much to kill her?  I mean, shouldn't a Goddess such as yourself have the power to just capture Ryoko.  I'm sure she isn't as powerful as you are.  It would be easy to" started Z.

"Silence!  I have already told you that we cannot underestimate her!  If you must know I have foreseen my death at her hand!"

"Really?  my Lady.  But how is that possible?" 

"What I foresaw was Ryoko with 10 Light Hawk Wings and I myself can only produce 9!  If she manages to form the Light Hawk Wings there will be no defeating her.  So now to you understand?  You fool!  Remind me why I brought you back from the dead anyways?"

"To be your Champion, my Lady"

"Yes," said Tokimi.  'This boy only knows half of the reason why I chose him to be my champion.  If all goes well his identity will come in handy when trying to defeat Ryoko.'  Tokimi smiled to herself.

"What exactly are you planning for Ryoko next, my lady?"  asked Z.

"Well, since it's thanks to you that I came up with this glorious plan I will tell you…." Tokimi said as she began to tell Z her plan.  Z listened in horror as he listened to the plan.  

'Its seems that this plan is fool proof.'  Z thought as he looked down at the floor hanging his head in shame.  'Ryoko, why did you have to trust me?  It would have been better if we had not become friends.  This is all my fault.'

  ****

Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi and Ryoko headed back to the house together.

As they entered they saw that everyone was already having dinner, including Raiden.

"Hey, I hope you guys saved us some."  Ryoko pouted.

"Of Course, we saved some food for you and Tenchi, Ryoko."  Sasami said smiling and the two of them.

Washu was also seated at the table and so Ryoko spoke to Washu through their mind link, 'Washu, after dinner can I see you in your lab?  There is something I want to talk to you about.'

'Sure thing Ryoko, but only if you call me "Mom"!'  responded Washu.

Ryoko balled up her fists but decided if she was really going to go through with this she needed Washu to be in a good mood.

'Ok, mom.'  Ryoko responded giving in.

Washu smiled back at Ryoko as she huffed and took her place next to Tenchi at the table.

"Man!  This is the best food I've ever tasted!"  complimented Raiden.

"Thanks, Raiden." Sasami said blushing.

"Hey, I thought you said my food was the best hmmm?"  said Ryoko.

"Uh, you both are good cooks, babe."  Raiden said winking at Ryoko.

"That demon woman can't cook.  What do you mean you tried something she made and liked it?"  demanded Ayeka.

"Well, Princess it wasn't Sasami that cooked breakfast this morning, you know."

"Yeah, sis the food was already done by the time I came down this morning.  I was wondering who decided to cook breakfast for all of us.  It sure was good wasn't it?"

Ayeka starred at Sasami in disbelief.  She had eaten something Ryoko cooked and liked it.  

'Maybe I should ask the demon-woman for a few pointers.  When I become Tenchi's wife I'll need to be able to cook for him.' Ayeka thought as she daydreamed about her life with Tenchi.

"Well, I have to say Ryoko I'm surprised that was your cooking.  Maybe you can show me how you made your Sukiyaki (beef Jap. Style) dish.  I must say I've never tasted anything like it before."  Ayeka said.

"Sure thing, Princess.  But I think you have a long way to go before you can cook as good as me," said Ryoko.

A vein started to pop out of Ayeka's forehead.

"What are you saying demon?  Are you saying you're a better cook than me?!"

"I think we've already established that one, Princess."

"Ohhhhh I'll show you that I know how to COOK!" Ayeka said as she began to power up her logs.

"Bring it on, Princess.  It's been a while since I got to kick your butt!"

"Girls please," began Tenchi.

"Yeah, Girls PLEASEEEEE Hot Chicks fighting turns me on!"  cheered Raiden.

Tenchi looked at Raiden shaking his head, 'Isn't there anything else this guy thinks about.'

"I am not a chick!" said Ayeka turning to Raiden.

"Neither am I!"  agreed Ryoko also turning to Raiden.

Raiden gulped.  "Uhh, Babes?  Senoritas?  Dolls?  Broads?"  Suggested Raiden as the girls shook their heads after each word he tried.

"I happen to be a "Lady" for your information," said Ayeka powering up her logs.

"LETS GET HIM!"  yelled Ryoko.

Both girls unleashed their attacks at Raiden.  

Tenchi couldn't help but smile, 'This guy got what was coming to him.'

A slightly singed and dazed Raiden looked at Ayeka with dreamy eyes, "That's one feisty Lady!"

  ****

After dinner was finished everyone went to bed, while Ryoko and Washu headed towards the lab.  On his way up the stairs Tenchi gave Ryoko a wink as if to say, "Good Luck".

Ryoko returned his wink with a smile.

They entered the lab and Washu motioned for Ryoko to sit on an extra floating chair.

"So what's up?"  asked Washu.

"I wanted to ask you for your help," began Ryoko.

"Really?  My daughter is finally coming to me for help!  Ohh is this about how to get Tenchi because I have a few ideas that might work, like"

Ryoko cut Washu off, "No, Washu, that's not it.  You see it has something to do with Kagato."

"Kagato?"  Washu said becoming serious.

"When he had control over me he took away my sense of taste.  I was wondering if you could figure out how to reactivate it."

"You're asking me if I can give you your sense of taste back?  Hahaha!  That should be easy for me!  I'm a genius.  So let see…Kagato used your gems to control you…so all I have to do is access your gem and use it to hack into your system.  Once inside I should be able to find the problem and fix it from there!"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, it should be!  Go and lay down on that table over there and we'll get started."  Washu said motioning to a metal table in the center of the lab.

"Ok," responded Ryoko hesitantly.  Ryoko hated being in Washu's lab, let alone being on one of her metal tables.  "Just don't pull any monkey business ok?  I'm trusting you…mom."

Washu looked at Ryoko in shock.  She had just used the term "mom" to refer to her of her own free will!

'My Little Ryoko.  I'm sorry I haven't been a very good mother.  You must think I only see you as an experiment.  But my running experiments on you is the only way I get to be close to you.  I only wish I could find some way to tell you this."  Washu thought looking at Ryoko.

Ryoko lay back on the metal table and restraints automatically appeared.

"Are these really necessary?"  Ryoko said referring to the metal-bands that had appeared around her arms and legs.

"I'm afraid so, during such a process as this one I don't really know how your body is going to respond.  It's just a precaution though.  You're in luck, Ryoko, I actually have in my possession the control-device that Kagato used to hack into your gems and then in turn control you."

"What?  How did you get it?  I never saw that Kagato had any such device?"

"That's because it was inside him, and when Tenchi destroyed Kagato the control-device was left behind.  I just happened to pick it up while everyone was trying to get to Tenchi first and see if he was ok.  I didn't figure out what it is until a couple of days ago actually.  It's strange it's like the information just came to me."

"Well, that's good but how to you plan to use it.  Kagato activated the control-device using him mind I presume."

"I plan to use my computer."

Washu pulled out the control-device and connected it to her computer.  According to the data Washu was observing, she could practically do anything to Ryoko she wanted from turning her hair pink to giving her have bunny ears.  Washu had to use a lot of self-restraint not to try one of these things out on Ryoko for fun.  Finally she found out how to reactivate and deactivate certain senses.  She decided to try and restore Ryoko's sense of taste before looking and seeing what other options there were.  A light flashed on the computer as Ryoko's gem began to glow.  Soon Ryoko felt that same burning sensation on her tongue as she had the last time Kagato had done this to her.  Then her gem stopped glowing and the light on the computer screen stopped flashing.  Washu had done it.

"Did…did it work?"  asked Ryoko.

"Hold on let me just check and see if all your functions are working properly…"Washu trailed off and she continued to browse through Kagato's control device.  There were just so many options of crazy things Washu could do to Ryoko; Washu was itching to try at least one of them.  Washu thought Ryoko would look so funny with bunny ears.  

Suddenly Washu's computer went on the fritz, went off and then came back on again.

"Is something wrong, Washu?"  Ryoko asked from the table.

"Hmmm I don't think anything is wrong…what's this…" Washu said as she looked at the data that had been brought up.

'Hmmm it says I can deactivate Ryoko's regenerative capabilities…I wonder what that would do?  Would that mean Ryoko would bleed when she was hurt…maybe I could figure out why when she faced those other demons she bled…I'm sure Ryoko wouldn't even miss this power…I mean it's all for the sake of research!"  Washu thought to herself as she decided that she would deactivate Ryoko's regenerative capabilities for a while.

Again Ryoko's gem glowed and Ryoko felt a pain shoot through her entire body.  She screamed and then suddenly the pain stopped.

"Washu what was that?" demanded Ryoko.

"Uh...nothing.  You're done now, you can go."  Washu said hastily as she began to feel guilty about what she had just done.  But then again, she could always reverse it after she had taken enough data and observations for her research.  Washu deactivated the restraints on Ryoko and Ryoko got up from the metal table.

"Well, thanks Washu for helping me out.  There's just one more thing." Ryoko said.

"What is it Ryoko?"  began Washu.

"This."  Ryoko said as she grabbed the control-device away from Washu and crushed it one-handed.

"Ryoko no!"  Washu yelled as she realized what Ryoko had just done.

"I had to Washu.  This way no one can ever control me again."

'Oh, God what have I done' thought Washu.

  ****

Ryoko went to bed on her rafter feeling like shit.  Her body ached all over and she couldn't understand why. 

'It should have only affected my mouth…right?  I'll have to wait until tomorrow for my sore mouth to go away before I decide to try some food.  I wonder how good Sasami's cooking really is…" Ryoko thought as she drifted to sleep.

  ****

Meanwhile outside of the Masaki house a mysterious figure was watching Ryoko…

"So the caged bird is free…but not for long…I am coming for you, my Ryoko."  

  ****

End of Chapter 6!

This had more drama than action but my next chapter will be filled with action, adventure and romance!  And that's what I love!  It's all about the balance. 

So what's Washu going to do now that Ryoko destroyed Kagato's control-device?

How will Ryoko get her regenerative capabilities back now?

Does this make Ryoko more vulnerable?

And who's the mysterious figure that was watching Ryoko?  Are his intentions good or bad?  I guess we'll just have to find out in my next chapter won't we?!

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note:  Dark scene ahead later in the story.  You have been warned. 

**Chapter 6:  **

**The Dream**…

All of Jurai was in chaos.  Ryoko and Ryo-Oki had managed to break through Jurai's defenses and were using the Amulet/Talisman locator-device to determine Tsunami's location.

"Miaaaaaaaaowwwww!"  Ryo-Oki cried as she sped through the air.

"According to the locator Tsunami should be just beyond that wall."  Ryoko said to Ryo-Oki.

Ryoko rematerialized outside of Ryo-Oki and formed an energy blast and sent it hurtling towards the building.  There was a huge explosion and the wall collapsed.  Coming from inside there was the sound of a child's scream…

"Now, I just need to get inside and find Tsunami."

"Hold it right there, Demoness Ryoko!"  A voice yelled out behind her.

Ryoko turned around to see none other than Yosho, the crown prince of Jurai.

"Don't get involved, your highness, unless you want to die before ascending the throne!"  yelled Ryoko. 

"I don't plan to die and I don't plan to ascend the throne either!"  Yosho shot back.  "But I do plan to defeat you."

'I hope he does manage to defeat me.' Ryoko thought to herself.  

"Bring it on, Yosho!"

The two ignited their energy swords, Ryoko her red-saber and Yosho Tenchi-ken.  They charged at each other and their swords met.

'He is very powerful' thought Ryoko.  'I'll be free from you in death Kagato…'

A voice in Ryoko's head responded, "No you don't Ryoko.  I'm not going to let you allow Yosho to defeat you!  You still need to get Tsunami for me and I'm not letting you have your freedom in death so easily!'

Suddenly Kagato took complete control of Ryoko's body and her eyes gleamed a bright red.

"DIE YOSHO!"  yelled a red-eyed Ryoko as she attacked Yosho.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Yosho as he charged towards Ryoko.

Their swords clashed once more.  Yosho put more energy into Sword Tenchi and the shear force of it threw Ryoko back.

Ryoko shakily got up.  'The Jurai power is so…invincible.  You've lost Kagato.'  Thought Ryoko.

'We haven't lost yet!  You'll be more of a match for him in Ryo-Oki!  Let's see how he fares against the two of you!'  Kagato yelled back to Ryoko.

Ryoko found herself teleporting to Ryo-Oki and herself and Ryo-Oki leaving Jurai.  'How can you be so sure he will follow us Kagato?'  asked Ryoko.

'I know because the crown prince doesn't want to ascend the throne.  He'll use this as an excuse to leave Jurai, maybe for good.  You will lure him to some remote planet and finish him off there!'

'I have no choice; it would be pointless for me to try to go against Kagato's command.  I only hope that Yosho is as powerful as they say he is.'

Ryo-Oki sped away, Yosho in hot pursuit in his own tree-ship.  

"Ryo-Oki open fire!"

"Mia!!!!"

Ryo-Oki let loose a barrage of energy blasts in the direction of Yosho's ship.

"Damn that Ryoko!  Fire now!"

Yosho's ship returned Ryo-Oki's attack with it's own energy blast attack.

'Damn it, if I defeat Yosho I won't be free from Kagato's control till hell freezes over!  I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' thought Ryoko.

"Ryo-Oki position yourself for a collision course.  This is the only way I can finally escape my cursed life."

"Mia?"

"DO IT NOW RYO-OKI!"

"MIAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Ryo-Oki sped towards Yosho's ship at full speed.

"What?!  Is she crazy?  We'll never survive the collision!" yelled Yosho.  "Quick, take evasive action!  Quick…IT'S TOO LATE! AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The two ships collided with such a force they were thrown into the atmosphere of a near by planet-that planet was earth.

'RYOKO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!  YOU HAD BETTER SURVIVE!'  Kagato yelled in Ryoko's mind.

Kagato used his control over Ryoko to make her activate a protective force field around herself and Ryo-Oki.

The two ships fell through the atmosphere as their exteriors began to break apart…

"Miaa!!!!!"

"I'm so sorry Ryo-Oki.  I forgot that maybe you didn't want death as much as I do," said Ryoko.  

The two ships crash-landed as they fell into a lake with an enormous splash…

Yosho managed to get out of his ship's wreckage and swim to the surface of the lake.  Gasping for breath he scanned the area for Ryoko.

"Looking for someone, Yosho?"

Ryoko was floating in the air above him, eyes gleaming a deep red.  She had survived also.

"That's right."  Yosho said as he pulled himself onto the shore and ignited Sword Tenchi.

"Shall we continue our little match then?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes," responded Yosho.

The two began to attack each other ruthlessly with various energy attacks.  The surrounding trees were being blown up in the process.  They then changed strategies and switched to fighting with their energy swords.

Ryoko was fighting Kagato's control with all her strength during this time.  This caused Ryoko's form to become sloppy and allow Yosho the upper hand in the fight.  Yosho could sense something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was.

'WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE KAGATO?!'  Ryoko screamed in her mind.

'Don't try and fight me Ryoko!  You are mine and cannot escape me even in death!  I will track you down even to the infernal place of departed sprits.  Whatever form you take you belong to me!'  cried Kagato in her mind.

Ryoko and Yosho were preparing for their finishing attacks…

'This is it, it's now or never,' thought Ryoko.

The two charged at each other swords raised…

Ryoko willed her blade to miss its target and it did.

Ryoko looked down to see Yosho's energy sword piercing her throat.  Then Ryoko's body began to shake violently as Sword Tenchi began to take her gems away.  All three gems were stored in the hilt of the sword as Ryoko collapsed lifeless to the floor.  

Yosho walked over to her and was preparing to finish her off when Ryoko lifted her head and turned it to look up at Yosho. Tears forming in her golden-eyes she began to speak.

"Thank…you…Kagato… he controlled me with using the gems…only one other person has ever tried to save me…like you have now…funny I never knew his name…they called him…the Shadow Bounty Hunter…"

Yosho was startled by what Ryoko had spoken, "The Shadow Bounty Hunter?  You knew him?  He…He was my brother!"

"You're brother? Then I'm truly sorry for you."

"What do you mean?  What has happened to him?!"

"He's dead…and it's all my fault…" Ryoko said as her unshed tears began to stream down her face.

"You!  You are responsible for my brother's death!?"

"Yes…I…killed him…"

"Then you don't deserve to live!"

Yosho was about to bring his sword down upon Ryoko to slay her when he realized this wasn't justice, "Even though you deserve death I can see you are so wretched that you will only welcome it.  Therefore, I sentence you to eternal imprisonment."

"Imprisonment?"  Ryoko asked as she passed out.

Imprisonment…

Ryoko awoke to total darkness…

"Am I dead?"  Ryoko asked herself.

At first Ryoko was happy, she thought that she had finally managed to escape Kagato.

Then Ryoko realized she was breathing…

Where was she?

"No, it can't be?  I've been imprisoned by Yosho is some sort of cave." Ryoko thought as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

'He was supposed to kill me for death of his brother not imprison me!  Yosho you can't just leave me here like this!  Yosho!  Let me tell you the truth!  I didn't actually kill your brother!  It was Kagato!  I just thought that you would kill me and end my misery!  But you didn't!  YOSHOOOOO!'  Ryoko yelled into the darkness.  But it was of no use; no one could hear her screams or her pleas.  Ryoko began to sob into her hands…

'It's just not fair! I don't deserve this!  Do I?…'

Ryoko cried herself to sleep in the gloomy, lightless cave…

She had been freed from the prison that was her mind for over 2000 years only to be confined in a lonely prison of darkness.  She would have no one to talk to…no one to be with for company…no one at all…

Until one day… 

End of Dream…

Ryoko awoke from her dream…

Beads of sweat were on her forehead…

Then she began to weep, she whimpered as she remembered her former prison…

'So many years in that cave for a crime I didn't commit.  The dark and the cold… were my only companions for so many years' Ryoko shivered as an icy chill when down her spin. These were the last of her painful memories, and so her assimilation with Zero was finally complete.  Ryoko continued to lament…

"Do not cry it makes you look like a fallen angel." Said a voice.

Ryoko turned her head to look in the direction of the voice and was astounded by who she saw.

"It's you…but how?  You're dead…this isn't real…" Ryoko said barely noticing that she was speaking.  Ryoko looked at the person before her but was convinced he was nothing than a delusion…

"Is that the greeting you give all your long lost friends that come back to life?"

Ryoko hopped off her rafter and gently landed on the ground.

Ryoko stood looking into the man's deep emerald green eyes…

She never forgot those eyes…

Ryoko was getting lost in them when she realized she was starring.

"My Shadow Bounty Hunter…I never thought I would see you again!"  Ryoko said as she brought the Shadow Bounty Hunter into a bone-breaking hug.

"Careful Ryoko or else I really will be dead."

"But how?  I saw you and your ship destroyed?  There was no way you could have survived?"

"Well, I guess I was really lucky, let me tell you what happened.  Before my ship was destroyed I had decided to seal myself up into a stasis-pod for my long journey home.  When Kado was hit my pod managed to survive and floated out in space for several years before I was found.  By the time I was it was many years after your so-called attack on Jurai.  No one knew what had happened to you or the crown prince Yosho after the attack, until recently.  Reports came to Jurai that you were on Earth and of everything that had happened since you first landed there.  I've been searching the Universe for you Ryoko hoping that one day I would find you.  And I finally have."

"You've been searching for me all this time?  But I don't understand.  Why would you go through so much trouble just to find me?"

"Ryoko, I made you a promise that I would come back for you…save you from the hell that was your life.  When I got a glimpse of your heart that day you tried to save the young girl, I feel in love with you.  I loved you then, and I still do."

"You love me?"

"Yes, and I was hoping that you shared some of the same feeling that I have for you."

"I…I also fell in love with you that day.  You were the first person to ever be kind to me during my years under Kagato.  You tried to save me.  How could I not love you?  But after so many years of loving you and with you being dead I decided I should try to move on.  At first it seemed hopeless but then…

Ryoko started break down and cry letting her tears stream down her face unchecked.  She had so many conflicting emotions welling up inside of her she didn't know what else to do.

"Ryoko, I know all about how your heart has found another.  It was all in the reports, it's just I had to hear it from you before I would believe it.  If you want me to leave I will…"

"No!  Never leave me again!  You can't!  I…I want you to stay!"

The bounty hunter smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."  As he observed that Ryoko's gem was glowing.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!  I…" Ryoko said as she got choked up and gave the bounty hunter another embrace crying into his chest.  

He was the first person she had ever expressed her emotions to while under Kagato so it wasn't so hard for her to express her emotions around him as it was with Tenchi.  She felt a deep sense of relief.  She didn't have to feel like she was competing.  She already had her bounty hunter's love.  She felt she could be herself without losing anything, like her pride.

"Ryoko, I love you so much."

"And I…I…want to know your name."

The bounty hunter pulled Ryoko away from him and looked directly into her shimmering golden-orbs.

"Ryoko, you know why I don't have a name…"

"Yes, so death can't find you.  But I'm not…"

"I know you're not death, but the only person I ever plan to reveal my name to is…"

"Who?"

"My wife.  And so Ryoko if you will be my wife I will tell you my true identity on our marriage night."

"You…you want to marry me?"

"Yes," said the bounty hunter getting on one knee before Ryoko.  He pulled a small box from out of his leather Jacket and opened it up.  He took out a small golden ring that had a beautiful cyan-colored diamond in the center.  The diamond matched Ryoko's hair perfectly.  "Ryoko will you marry me?"

"I…uh…don't know what to say.  It's just all so sudden I…"

"Just listen to your heart, my Ryoko."

"Well…" Ryoko tried to listen to her heart but with all the different emotions inside of her she didn't know what to think.  What about Tenchi?  She loved Tenchi didn't she?  And then against her will all of Ryoko's painful memories with Tenchi came to mind.  The time he ran away from her in the cave, the time he said he hated her, and then a recent memory of Ryoko trying to kiss him again and him still pulling away.

'Tenchi…why won't you ever love me?  Maybe my love for you isn't as true as I thought…Tenchi…why should I give my heart to you if you don't want it!  I should give my heart to someone I can love and who will love me in return…'

"I…I will marry you.  I mean yes I will marry you.  I know now that it was only you I ever loved.  Love can be led astray like my love for you.  And I'm sorry for that.  I don't think I've ever stopped loving you.  I used to dream about when you would kill Kagato and take me away with you.  When Tenchi killed Kagato he didn't even give me a chance to thank him.  I know now that my savior has finally come, and that savior is you."

"Ryoko…until our marriage how about you call me Shadow, will that be alright for now?"

"Alright, Shadow darling.  I…love you."  Ryoko said as if she was reassuring herself of her decision.

"And I love you, my Ryoko.  You belong to me now.  Do you mind giving up your freedom?"

"No, not as longs as it's to be with you."

The two of them leaned in for a gentle kiss, but for some reason the kiss felt wrong to Ryoko.

'I'm probably just nervous.  I mean I have realized my love for Shadow and decided that I'm going to marry him all in one day!  That means I'll still have to say good-bye to Tenchi and even though I know now that I don't love him it will still be hard.'  Perhaps what Ryoko was feeling was guilt…

The couple failed to notice that Tenchi was watching the whole scene from the top of the stairs.  He had heard Ryoko crying and had come down to comfort her when he saw some man talking to her.  At first Tenchi was going to go to Ryoko's aid in case she was in danger but then heard what the man started to say…someone from Ryoko's past comes back for her…. someone she thought was dead…someone she had never stopped loving…

It was a little too much for Tenchi to handle as he headed back up to his room.  Tenchi collapsed on his bed and tried to figure out what he was feeling. 

'So that guy is from Ryoko's past.  I think I've heard of this Shadow Bounty Hunter from Grandpa, I'll have to ask him about that when I get a chance.  I can't believe that Ryoko is going to marry him, or that she's in love with him-correction never stopped loving him.  Can I really let Ryoko slip through my fingers now that I know…know that I love her.  Damn it, why did it take so long for me to figure that out.  I Love Ryoko!  What am I going to do?  I can't lose her, not now!'  Tenchi thought his heart racing.

Meanwhile…

"So, my love, let's get going," said Shadow taking Ryoko by the hand and leading her to the door.

"But Shadow I can't leave without saying good-bye to all my friends first."

"Are they really your friends Ryoko?  I wanted to see how your life was here before I interfered with it.  And what I saw was not the life I hoped you had.  Here you are in love with some boy that won't give you the time of day, even though you are an incredibly beautiful woman.  Also you have to constantly compete for his affections along with all the other girls that live here.  The saddest part of all is that Tenchi has already chosen who he loves but won't admit it to you because he doesn't have courage in his own convictions."

"What do you mean Tenchi has already chosen?  He told me…"

"What he told you was a lie.  See for yourself, I have here in my possession a formal wedding announcement from Jurai revealing that Tenchi has chosen to marry Ayeka and ascend the throne.  I hate to be the one to have to show you this."  Shadow said as he handed Ryoko the announcement.

Ryoko looked over the newspaper clipping that Shadow had handed to her.  In bold letters at the top of the article read-"Tenchi Masaki will wed Ayeka Jurai".

"I…I don't believe it.  It's true it's all here.  The wedding is to be a couple months from now…when was he planning on telling me this?"

"Probably the day of the wedding, seeing how this guy is so quailing."

"Tenchi isn't really faint-hearted he's just indecisive.  But it's not like him to be this heartless; I'm surprised he wouldn't have told me sooner.  What as the point in him telling me he hadn't chosen when really he had."

"Maybe you were in some kind of trouble and he wanted to lift your spirits."

"I see, it all makes sense now."  Ryoko said.  'I've been ignoring the facts all along.  Tenchi loves Ayeka and he hates me.  I knew it!  I knew I never had a chance.  How could Tenchi do this to me!  I almost lost this second chance to love because of him!'

"You're right.  We should leave right away.  I don't want to stay here anymore.  No one cares about me here anyways…no one will miss me…"

"What about Ryo-Oki?"

"I want to leave her here with Sasami."

"A wise decision.  That is a very nice gesture Ryoko.  You can always come back and visit if you want but I think you should leave now and not come back until after the wedding."

"I don't want to be a thorn in Tenchi's side.  I want him to be happy even if he doesn't love me.  He and Ayeka will make a very lovely couple, they're wedding will be beautiful too I bet…I would just be unwanted there…"

"Our wedding can be even more beautiful.  What would you say to getting married on this little planet called Terra Nova?  It's very beautiful there and the people are really nice."

"Terra Nova…I would love to!"

As if in a trance Ryoko followed Shadow out the door not looking back.

Meanwhile in Tenchi's room…  

'Maybe if I tell her I love her she'll stay here with me instead.  Maybe it's not me but this other guy that's leading Ryoko astray from her true love.  I am that love.  I've seen the way she looks at me, fights for me, and tries to kiss me.  She loves me!  Not some blast from the past!  I have to tell her before it's too late!'  Tenchi thought as he swung the door to his room open and ran downstairs.

The sound of a ship taking off over the lake could be heard as Tenchi ran downstairs.

'Ryoko wouldn't leave without saying Good-bye?  Would she?  Does that mean she doesn't even want her gems back?'

Tenchi ran outside to see a ship leaving the earth's atmosphere…

"NOO!!!!!!  RYOKO!  DON'T GO RYOKO!!!!! COME BACK!!!!! RYOKOOOOOO!"  Tenchi yelled at the ship as its image got smaller and smaller until Tenchi couldn't see it anymore.  

'The hold I thought I had on Ryoko so that she would never leave me failed.  I should have just given her the gems when she had first asked me for them.  I have no right to keep them; they don't even belong to me.  At least I have something to remember Ryoko by.  She looked so happy to be there with him, with someone that loved her.  I wonder if I could have given her that happiness? I waited to long to realize how I felt about Ryoko and missed my chance.  Something as precious as the love Ryoko had expressed and felt for me was really something special.  Love like that doesn't come around everyday, and yet I treated it like shit.  I treated her love like it didn't mean anything to me.  I was lying to myself and most of all I was lying to her.'

Tenchi slowly walked back to the house.  He had failed to keep Ryoko from leaving.  He had lost the woman he loved.  As Tenchi entered the house he saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor….

On Shadow's ship….

"So my Ryoko no regrets I hope?"  asked Shadow.

"No, no regrets.  I only wish I never had to go through all that pain just to realize I wasn't loved.  And that I don't love Tenchi.  If only I had known you were alive, I would have waited for you…I never would have stopped loving you."

"I know Ryoko.  I love you so much."

"And I love you."

The ship sped off to Terra nova…

Back at the Masaki house…

"What's this?  A marriage announcement?!  But this isn't true!  I'm not marrying Ayeka?!  Hmm something's not right.  I'll have to talk to Ayeka about all this when she wakes up."

On the planet Terra Nova…

Ryoko and Shadow were married.  The two newly weds decided to spend their first night together amongst the stars aboard Shadow's ship.  

On Shadow's ship…

Shadow was carrying Ryoko over to his bed where he gently laid her down upon it.

"So are you going to tell me your name now?"

"In a minute."  Shadow said as got on top of Ryoko and stopped her just as she was about to open her mouth to protest by kissing her passionately.  

"I used to dream of the day that you and I would be together.  But then my dream would always turn into a nightmare and you would go and I'd be left with Kagato."

"This is no nightmare…this is real."

"Mmmm I know…." Ryoko said as she deepened the kiss.

Back at the Masaki residence…

"So you're telling me your mother, Misaki, is behind this marriage announcement, Ayeka?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Lord Tenchi I really have no idea what she was thinking."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"What do you mean Tenchi?"

"Ryoko left because of this marriage announcement."

"Left?  But how? Sasami's upstairs with Ryo-Oki?   And beside she wouldn't leave you without a fight."

"You're wrong Ayeka, she left with someone.  A guy named Shadow…"

"Shadow?  You mean the famous Shadow Bounty Hunter?  He's supposed to be dead?!"

"You know about him?"

"Yes, you see he was Yosho's brother, as well as mine.  You're grandfather told me all about how Shadow was dead when his identity was revealed that day.  He also said that he found out that Kagato had killed him when one of Kagato's men was captured.  The day he found that out that's when he decided to let you get the keys to the cave and free Ryoko."

"Ayeka, I don't understand.  Why would grandpa decided to set Ryoko free because of that?"

"Because when my brother defeated Ryoko she lied and told him that she had killed his brother Shadow so that he would kill her.  But instead he locked her up in that cave as her punishment because death would not be a punishment to her because she had wanted it so badly."

"Ryoko wanted death?"

"She must have been going crazy under Kagato's control.  It's understandable she would feel that way."

"Ryoko…"

Just then there was a knock at the door…

"I'll get it," said Tenchi.

Tenchi opened the door and was surprised to find whom he identified as "Ryoko's sparring partner".

"Hello, I'm Adrien, you may remember me.  I was wondering if Ryoko was here?  I kind of brought her some chocolates."

"Huh, oh, Ryoko…she's left…"

"What?  What do you mean she left?  She would never leave here, I mean she loves you, right?"

Tenchi was relieved that someone else thought Ryoko's sudden change of heart was strange.

"I also thought she loved me.  But she left with some guy, named the Shadow Bounty Hunter to be specific.  You may have heard of him.  He was supposed to be dead but apparently he's not."  Tenchi said sadly.

"Shadow Bounty Hunter…" began Adrien.  'Why does that name stir something inside me?  Why does it sound so familiar, like a long lost friend?'

Suddenly Adrien's vision became foggy as he clutched his head in pain…

Flash back…

"So the famous Shadow Bounty Hunter, known for not having a name, decides to help me…"

"Oh, so you've heard of my reputation.  I'll let you in on a little secret.  I have a name, but no one knows what it is but me, that way Death can't find me"

"Clever."

"I thought so" 

End of Flashback.

"I…I remember…who I was…I remember everything." Adrien said more to himself than Tenchi.

"Hey, are you ok?  What is it you remember?"  Tenchi asked looking worriedly at Adrien.

"We have to go and save Ryoko.  The man that she is with now is not the real Shadow Bounty Hunter!"

"How do you know?"

"Did you get a good look at his face?"

"Yeah, why?"

Adrien took his mask off.

"Because I am the Shadow Bounty Hunter Ryoko knew with all those years ago.  The other guy that came and took Ryoko must be an imposter!"

"Oh, God Ryoko!"

"Before we go, you must promise me not to reveal my identity to Ryoko."

"But…wouldn't she want to know that you're alive?"

"She can't know right now, when the time is right I'll reveal my identity to her."

"Well, ok, I promise."

Back on "Shadow's" ship…

"Mmmm" Ryoko mumbled as she kissed Shadow.

Shadow slowly began to undo Ryoko's dress and slip his hands under it to feel her breasts…

Ryoko gasped.  

'Why do I feel…afraid?  It must be that I'm just nervous since this is my first time.  And with my past memories with Kagato I guess I have a good reason to feel afraid.'  Ryoko took a deep breath as she tried to get her feeling of fear to go away.

Shadow then began to undo his shirt and threw it to the floor.  He then slid Ryoko's dress all the way off leaving her naked under him.

Shadow began to press his body against Ryoko as he caressed her.  But something was still bothering Ryoko so she pushed him away from her.

"Stop…I just…maybe we're moving to fast…"

"Ryoko, we're married remember."

"I know…it's just something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know.  I think maybe we should wait until I know you a little better…you still haven't told me your name."

Shadow pressed himself harder against Ryoko's naked body…

"No?  You don't want my love Ryoko?"

Ryoko shuddered, where had she heard that said before…

Ryoko tried to get off the bed but Shadow kept her there pressing his body even harder against her causing her breasts to bruise.

"Stop you're hurting me."

"Hurting you?  Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, my Ryoko.  But would you mind telling me why you don't want to make love to your husband?"

Ryoko suddenly felt guilty.  Here was Shadow who had just married her because he deeply loved her and here she was turning him away; much in the same way Tenchi had pushed her away all those times.

"I'm sorry it's just…when I was under Kagato's control he used to threaten me with…rape.  
Ryoko said tears forming in her eyes, she knew Shadow would understand her need to wait until she was more comfortable around him. Wouldn't he?

"Oh, really?  And that's supposed to make it ok that you don't want to make love to me?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't…" 

"Why did you marry me in the first place Ryoko if you don't love me enough to make love to me.  You either love me or you don't."

"No, that's not true.  I love you very much it's just that…I'm afraid."

"Afraid!  You are afraid of your own husband?!    I think you should try harder to get over it!  I may decide to divorce you because of this."

"Please, don't be mad, it's just I can't…at least not right now…something isn't right…please get off of me…"

"I thought you wanted the bounty hunter's love, my Ryoko!  I thought you wanted his love even when he was dead…"

Ryoko's eyes widened in horror…

"Who are you?!  You aren't the real Shadow?!  The real Shadow would never force me to do something I didn't want to do!  Get off of me!"  Ryoko yelled as she tried to sit up but Shadow just pushed her back down.

"I'll tell you my name, my Ryoko…that was the deal wasn't it…you become my wife and I reveal my true identity to you…" Shadow said as he leaned in to whisper his identity to Ryoko.  "I am Kagato.  Boo."

Ryoko let out an ear-piercing scream.  Her worst nightmare was becoming a reality.

"KAGATO NO!  YOU CAN'T BE HERE!  YOU'RE DEAD!  TENCHI KILLED YOU!"

"I should be dead, but a certain goddess took pity on this love-struck fool and brought me back to life so that I could be with you, my Ryoko."

"What are you talking about, which Goddess?"

"The Goddess Tokimi of course!"

"Tokimi?  She brought you back from the dead to get me away from Tenchi didn't she!?"

"You catch on quick, my Ryoko."

"What is she going to do to Tenchi!?  I have to get to Tenchi!"  Ryoko tried to get away from Kagato but he just pushed her back down on the bed.

"I had anticipated you would react like this so Tokimi made sure you would be, how shall I put this…incapacitated."

"What…what are you talking about?"

Kagato activated his energy sword and stabbed Ryoko through the chest with it.  Ryoko felt immense pain and screamed in agony.  To her shock she was also bleeding.  Ryoko began to cough up blood as she spoke to Kagato, "But how?"  Ryoko asked as she touched her wound and looked at the blood that was on her hand in disbelief.

"It's really all thanks to your dear mother, Washu.  She deactivated your regenerative capabilities when you went to her to get your sense of taste back.  It's a shame I never thought of it, I had always wondered why you never bled.  This is better than any present on Christmas, I will have fun making you bleed if you resist me Ryoko.  I told you that if you went against my rules I would have to punish you.  You have broken many of my rules Ryoko.  You have even dared to fall in love after my warning of what should happen to you if you did."

"Please, Kagato no!  I didn't really fall in love remember.  You said it yourself I never stopped loving the bounty hunter."

"Silence!  You cannot trick me in to letting you off the hook so easily!  Now that I have you where I want you I don't plan to let you go.  But it seems I can trick you very easily, my Ryoko.  Aren't you curious as to how I made you think you were in love with me?"

"What…what do you mean…how you managed to impersonate Shadow?"

"No, I'm talking about how I made you feel stronger feelings for me than you normally would have felt given my true identity.  I used your gem.  As long as you have that gem Ryoko I will always have a hold over you.  The funny thing is that it is a part of you, and so I am a part of you also."

"You're wrong Kagato you're hold over me isn't as strong as you think.  I still felt that something was wrong when I kissed you."

"Silence!  Who asked you for your opinion anyways!!!!  Now it's time to make your nightmare come true Ryoko.  What did you say you used to dream about…the bounty hunter and you together and then he would leave you and I would remain?!"

Kagato's imaged changed from "Shadow" to "Kagato".

"Now, I bet this brings back memories, hmm my Ryoko?" 

Ryoko was too petrified to say anything.  All she knew was that she had to fight no matter what the consequence.  She would rather die fighting than give in to what Kagato wanted.

Ryoko glared up at Kagato, "I will never submit to you!"  And Ryoko spit in his face.

"BITCH!"  Kagato yelled as he hit Ryoko across the face.  Blood trailed down from the corner of Ryoko's mouth.  

He then formed an energy-blade and used it to pin one of Ryoko's hands down, he formed another one to pin her other hand down.  He did this by stabbing Ryoko through her wrists with the blade and through the bed.  He did the same thing to Ryoko at her ankles.  She was completely restrained pinned down to the bed and at Kagato's mercy.  Blood began to leak from Ryoko's wounds as she groaned in pain.

Kagato then began to lick the blood from Ryoko's chest wound and from her other wounds as well.  He then forcibly kissed her and then looked back at Ryoko's expression-she was completely revolted.  She couldn't believe that she had kissed him earlier of her own free will.

"Mmmmm blood…you taste sweet, my Ryoko."

"I'm warning you Kagato you better get off me or else" Ryoko said in a shaky voice.

"Or else what?  There is nothing you can do to stop me.  I plan to make you mine Ryoko-mind, body, and soul by taking your body!  I suppose you think your love will come and save you?  I made sure that the boy was listening when I took you away with me Ryoko.  He thinks you're happy with your newfound love.  He won't be coming for you.  Not this time Ryoko."  Kagato said as he unbuttoned his pants.

"He's not coming…"

"And do you know what else?!  Tenchi wouldn't come for you even if he did know you were in trouble because he doesn't love you!  He doesn't care whether you live or die!"

Ryoko wailed, "It's true…it's all true."   'He doesn't care, I'm trapped, I'm all alone and no one is going to help me!' Ryoko thought as sobs wracked her body…

"YOU'RE WRONG KAGATO!  I DO CARE!"  A voice rang out behind them.

Ryoko turned her head to see who it was-it was Tenchi.

"Tenchi…you came?"  Ryoko said trying to force a smile.  Her doubts about him caring for her still plagued her mind.

"GET AWAY FROM HER KAGATO!"

Kagato got up from Ryoko, rematerializing his clothes in the process.  He could have just dematerialized out of his clothes when he was on Ryoko, but taking the time to do it himself gave more time for Ryoko cower before him in fear and in the hopes that she still had a chance to get away from the inevitable.  

"You were able to defeat me the last time boy but this time you won't be so lucky.  I am more powerful than before. I will defeat you!"  Kagato said igniting his blue energy sword.  A strong icy wind blew around them from out of now where, as snow filled the air.

"We'll see about that!"  Tenchi said as he ignited Sword Tenchi and charged at Kagato with a battle cry. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  

The two warrior's swords clashed sending sparks into the air illuminating the room with electric waves of blue.

Ryoko who was still pinned to the table by the four energy swords could do nothing but watch.  

"Need some help?"  asked a voice by Ryoko.

Ryoko turned her head to see Adrien (he had his mask back on).

"Adrien, you came too."

"Of course, the people that care for you will always come for you, Ryoko."

Adrien began to gently remove the blades from Ryoko's wrists and ankles.  He then wrapped his floor length leather jacket around Ryoko's naked body.

Blood from all of Ryoko's wounds was getting everywhere.

"Sorry…about your jacket…" mumbled Ryoko.

"Don't worry about it, I never like that jacket much anyways.   What's important is that Tenchi is going to distract Kagato until I manage to get you safely away.  Then he's going to use a device Washu gave him to escape.  Kagato is too powerful right now to be beaten by Tenchi even if he could produce the Light Hawk Wings it still wouldn't be enough to stop him."

Adrien hoisted Ryoko up into his arms and cradling her snuck his way out the door.

It didn't take long before Adrien stopped looked at Ryoko and said, "This time I'm getting away with you."

Ryoko was perplexed at the comment but smiled back at him, as the two were teleported to his ship.

Meanwhile…

'Oh good Ryoko and Adrien managed to get by unnoticed.' Tenchi thought as he noticed Ryoko and Adrien were gone.

"This will be the end of the road for you boy!  No one dares to take away what is mine and gets away with it!"  Kagato yelled as he charged Tenchi, a blue aura surrounding him and what appeared to be wings forming around him as well.

"I don't think so." Tenchi said as he pulled out Washu's dimensional travel door and threw it in the air.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!!!"

By the time Kagato reached where Tenchi was he was gone.

"DAMN IT!  HE ALUDED ME!  At least I still have Ryoko."  Kagato said as he turned around to see an empty bed.

"WHAT!  NO!!!!!  RYOKO!  YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!  I WILL HAVE YOU!  YOU BELONG TO ME!  ME AND NO ONE ELSE!  DO YOU UNDERSTAND!  RYOKOOOOO!!!!! WE ARE TOGETHER UNTIL DEATH DO US PART!!!!!!!"

  ****

Aboard Adrien's ship…

"We have to get you medical attention right away Ryoko, where to?"

"Back…to earth…Tenchi…" Ryoko barely managed to say, she was very weak from the loss of blood.  Ryoko passed out in his arms.

'Ryoko…'Adrien thought to himself while looking down at Ryoko.  'You haven't changed.  You are still the same strong woman from so long ago.  And I still love you, but your heart belongs to another.'  Adrien thought grinding his teeth.  

'How could Tokimi do this to you…to me…now I know why she kept my past from me…she had been planning this all along.  Now she will probably use my friendship with you to her advantage when I must face Tenchi.  The person you care for the most has to fight the person you used to care about the most or rather your now close friend.  Knowing you, you won't like it.  You'll try to stop us both.  But I can't let you interfere.  Tokimi has promised me great things if I defeat the boy.  But how can I kill someone that means so much to you?  Damn it, why does this have to be so hard!'

'It doesn't have to be.'  Said a voice in Adrien's head.

'Tokimi?'  questioned Adrien.

'Yes, Z it is I.   You know Z, I only kept your memories from you to keep you from the pain you are feeling now.  You are my chosen champion; I have to look out for you.  But I can see that regardless of my attempt to protect you from this pain you managed to bring it upon yourself.  Z, are you really going to let Ryoko get in the way of all the power I can give you?  I see you want something other than power; you want love. So in a way I'm doing you a favor.  Once you have killed Tenchi you can have Ryoko all to yourself.  With Tenchi out of the way she will surly fall in love with you, especially if she figures out who you are.  She used to love you remember.  Let's make a deal Z; I let Ryoko live if you kill Tenchi.  After you've killed him you can tell Ryoko that I made you do it so she can't possibly hate you for it.  Also you'll get to comfort Ryoko in her time of need.  She'll be yours in no time.  What do you say?"

'I don't know my Lady, I'll have to think about it…'

'Well, don't take too long or else you know what will happen.'  

'Yes, my lady.'

Adrien looked down at Ryoko's sleeping form as they sped towards earth…

'I could have Ryoko all to myself.  I could have Ryoko's love if I killed that boy, Tenchi.  But that would hurt Ryoko…my love for her would heal her wounds…she's already suffered so much already…so what's one more thing…oh Ryoko what is my love for you going to make me do…if only I didn't fall in love with you that day…long ago…the girl with the golden eyes…the golden heart…I've wanted to gain your love ever since that day…'

Adrien's ship landed outside of the Masaki house as everyone inside ran out to help Adrien get Ryoko to Washu's lab.  At this point Ryoko was a bloody mess and Ayeka had to cover Sasami's eyes with her hands.

Tenchi was at Ryoko's side almost at once.  He held her hand as Adrien carried her into the lab.  Once she was set down on the table Tenchi continued to hold Ryoko's hand while Adrien could do nothing but watch.  His heart was breaking on the inside.

'Ryoko…I would value your love more than all the power that Tokimi could ever give me…if only you felt the same way…why did you have to go and fall in love with this boy instead of staying in love with me, true love is supposed to be forever.  If you loved me once, couldn't you fall in love with me again?  But now after what just happened would you even give me a chance to prove my love to you.  I would never have tried to force myself on Ryoko like Kagato did, one kiss from Ryoko would last me a life time, I would have waited for her to be ready…damn that Kagato…' Adrien thought as he watched Tenchi looking over Ryoko.

'Oh God Ryoko…if I hadn't gotten there when I did that bastard Kagato would have…would have...  I wonder if he had raped her before?  That would explain her need to offer her body to me all the time, in the hopes that she would please me somehow.  Maybe I should just ask Ryoko instead of assuming things.  I mean Ryoko was about to…because she thought Kagato was really the Shadow Bounty Hunter…so maybe she normally wouldn't have been in that kind of situation with Kagato.'  Tenchi thought looking at the uneasy expression that was on Ryoko's face.  Tenchi wondered if she was dreaming again.  He wanted to wake her up, but she needed to rest.  Tenchi then noticed that Adrien was looking at Ryoko with a concerned look; he had also noticed her facial expression.

'Ryoko's friend Adrien, I nearly forgot that he is really the Shadow Bounty Hunter.  I wonder why he doesn't want Ryoko to know who he really is?  I suppose after what just happened now wouldn't be the best time for that confession, but still.  I wonder if he is still in love with Ryoko?  Apparently the two had both been in love with each other sometime in the past.  If he still loves her now…Ryoko may decide to leave again…I can't let that happen…I have to tell Ryoko how I feel about her before it's too late…before I lose her again…I can't let something like this ever happen again!  I'm going to tell Ryoko I love her!  And I'm going to tell her now!'  Tenchi thought as he held Ryoko's hand.

"Hey Ryoko, wake up Ryoko!"  Tenchi said as gripped Ryoko's shoulders and tried to shake her awake.  He wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her before he missed his chance.  Adrien was about to stop Tenchi when a voice rang out behind them.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?  Stop shaking Ryoko like that; she's lost enough blood already.  Move aside I have the blood she needs and I have to hook Ryoko up to this blood-transfusion mechanism before she dies of lose of blood!  I want you two guys out of here now!  I suggest you go to bed Tenchi and get some rest, it's been a long day.  You can talk to Ryoko in the morning if she's fully conscious then."  Washu said as she ushered Tenchi out the door.

Tenchi obliged and left.  Tenchi failed to notice that someone had stayed behind.

"Hey what are you still doing here?"  Washu asked when she noticed Adrien's presence.

"I'm not leaving her here alone with you, not after what you did to her the last time.  This is partly your fault, you know."  Adrien responded glaring at Washu.

"How…how do you know about that?"

"What does that matter, what matters is that I'm staying."

"Fine."  Washu grumbled as she hooked Ryoko up to the blood transfusion device.

"How do you plan to undo what you've done Washu?" asked Adrien.

"I really don't know.  I've been trying to come up with a way ever since the incident but I haven't figured out what to do yet."

Washu finished hooking Ryoko up to the blood-transfusion device and began bandaging her wounds.  When she had finished she then turned to Adrien.  Then Washu draped a blanket over Ryoko's exposed body.

"I'm going to go get some sleep, it's been a long day.  I'm guessing that you want to stay here and look over Ryoko?"

"Yes, but why would you trust me with her?"

"For the same reason you wouldn't trust me with her, I know what you're like."

"Hmmm makes sense."

"Goodnight then"

"Night."

Adrien brought a chair up by Ryoko's bedside and sat down planning to look over her all night if he had to.  However, due to the day's events he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

At that moment someone decided to enter the lab and made their way over to Ryoko…

The hum of Sword Tenchi being activated could have been heard if there had been anyone awake to hear it…

The figure went over to Ryoko and ran the sword through Ryoko's stomach leaving it there to finish her off.

Sword Tenchi sent waves of electricity into Ryoko causing her body to jolt violently as Ryoko's eyes flung open and she sat up.  She was in too much torture and to scream, but her mouth hung open in a silent one…the wound that Sword Tenchi had created began to bleed profusely…as Ryoko gaped in confusion and shock at who had done this to her…

"Uh…uh…. uh…" Ryoko tried to speak to her assailant but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood.  

End of Chapter 6:

Who just stabbed Ryoko with Sword Tenchi!?  

Why is Ryoko so shocked by who it was!?  (Even you may be surprised "Thunder god")  

Will Adrien wake up and save her?

Will Adrien accept Tokimi's offer?

Find out in the next exciting Chapter of Power of a Goddess!!!!

Don't for get to review!!!!

After this story is complete I was thinking of writing a Tenchi-Muyo version of the "Fifth Element" what do you all think of that idea?!  Would want to read it?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC

Chapter 7:  

At that moment someone decided to enter the lab and make their way over to Ryoko…

The hum of Sword Tenchi being activated could have been heard if there had been anyone awake to hear it…

The figure went over to Ryoko and ran the sword through Ryoko's stomach leaving it there to finish her off.

Sword Tenchi sent waves of electricity into Ryoko causing her body to jolt violently as Ryoko's eyes flung open and she sat up.  She was in too much torture and to scream, but her mouth hung open in a silent one…the wound that Sword Tenchi had created began to bleed profusely…as Ryoko gaped in confusion and shock at who had done this to her…

"Uh…uh…. uh…" Ryoko tried to speak to her assailant but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood.  

The Goddess Tsunami stood before Ryoko…

Ryoko could not believe that Tsunami would have done this to her.  

"Huh?  What's going on?"  Adrien said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and was bewildered when he turned to see Ryoko.  She was sitting up, a sword embedded in her stomach, blood gushing from her wound, as waves of electricity were coursing through her.  Her expression revealed the pain she was in, but Adrien wasn't sure what Ryoko was starring at…

Adrien turned his head to see the collapsed form of Sasami next to Ryoko's bed.

"Wha?  Where am I?"  Sasami said as she came to and got up.  Then she saw Ryoko.  "Oh my god, Ryoko!  Who did this to you?!  Isn't that Sword Tenchi!  Here let me help you!"  Sasami said as she reached for Sword Tenchi.

"No wait Sasami!"  Adrien said as he saw Sasami reach for the sword.

"It's ok Adrien the sword can't hurt me like it does Ryoko."  Sasami said as she grasped the handle of Sword Tenchi and gently pulled it out of Ryoko.

"Uh…Uh…Sassamiii…" Ryoko said as she collapsed on the bed.  She was in much worse condition now than before this had happened.  

Adrien went to Ryoko's side and saw the terrible state that Ryoko was in.

"We should get help" Sasami said her eyes tearing up as she looked at Ryoko coughing up more blood.  She had been so brave helping Ryoko but now she was afraid for her friend's life.

"Yeah, why don't you go get Washu."

"Ok"

Sasami ran off to go and get Washu.

"Ryoko? Ryoko speak to me!  Who did this to you?  You have to tell me Ryoko!" Ryoko weakly turned her head to look at Adrien… 

"It…was…the Goddess…" Ryoko managed to say before she passed out.

"Goddess?"  Adrien asked.  'Tokimi.  It must have been Tokimi!  Damn her!  I knew I should have accepter her deal when I had the chance.'  "You have to get through this Ryoko!"

Washu came running in and looked in dismay at her daughter's condition.

"What happened here?"  Washu asked as she suspiciously eyed Adrien.

"Someone attacked Ryoko and don't you dare give me that look. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this awful condition in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasami.

"Nothing Sasami.  But we still have to figure out a way to help Ryoko," said Adrien.

"According to my data her life signs are failing, what exactly happened?  What sort of weapon did this to her?"

"It was Sword Tenchi, I found it imbedded in Ryoko when I woke up next to her bed," explained Sasami.

"Sword Tenchi?  Hmmmm.  Speaking of Tenchi, why don't you go and get Tenchi Sasami while I try and stabilize Ryoko's condition.  Maybe he will be able to do something to help Ryoko."

"Ok Ms. Washu!"

Sasami ran out of the lab as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"What could Tenchi do that I can't?" asked Adrien.

"I have an idea that might save Ryoko's life," replied Washu.

A few moments later Tenchi came running in the lab followed by Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Noboyuki.

The sight that met his eyes nearly caused him to pass out.

Ryoko was lying on the medical table, and she looked…lifeless.  Blood stained her sheets and matted her hair.  It looked like she had been attacked again.  But by whom?

Tenchi's reaction was to accuse the person whom he liked the least at that moment-Adrien.

"You did this to her didn't you!  Why I outta," began Tenchi.

"Tenchi now is not the time, we must try and save Ryoko," said Washu.

"Right Ms. Washu but what do you want me to do?"

"Ryoko is dying as we speak, there is only one thing I can think of that may or may not save her life, but it's up to you Tenchi," said Washu.

"What is it Washu!  Whatever it is I'll do it!  I can't let Ryoko die!"  said Tenchi.

"You have to take away her gem Tenchi," began Washu.

"No!  She'll die if you do that!  I won't let you get near Ryoko with that cursed sword of yours!"  Adrien yelled at Tenchi, spreading his arms out as he stood in front of Ryoko's bed blocking her from view.

"Everyone needs to calm down and listen to me!  Tenchi you need to take Ryoko's remaining gem away and then return all three gems to her.  This should in layman's terms "reboot" her entire physiological system.  If this works Ryoko should get her regenerative capabilities back and the added energy of the other two gems should be enough to save her life!"  Washu said in a commanding voice.

"Right Washu."  Tenchi said as he walked over and took Sword Tenchi from Sasami, who was still holding the sword; she had been holding it ever since she pulled it out of Ryoko.

Adrien was hesitant to let Tenchi by him but in the end let him pass.

"I'm sorry Ryoko but this is the only way."  Tenchi said as he raised the sword above her.  He then brought the blade down into her throat.  Ryoko's body was once again electrocuted and began to spasm.  Ryoko's eyes shot open again and she starred at Tenchi as if to say, "Not you too?"  This hopeless look made Tenchi cringe as he took Ryoko's remaining gem away from her.

Ryoko's eyes widened at what he had just done.  Was that all he had ever wanted from her?  Her gem?  Tears began to stream down Ryoko's face.

"Ok, now return all three gems back to Ryoko.  I'm assuming you know how to do that Tenchi," said Washu.

"Yes, I know how."  Tenchi said as he pointed Sword Tenchi towards Ryoko and began to pray for all the gems to return to her.

A look of relief came over Ryoko as she realized what was happening, she knew she had to hang on just a little bit longer and she would have her gems back.

Just as the gems in the hilt of Sword Tenchi began to glow Sasami knocked Tenchi to the floor.  She had rammed into him causing him to lose his balance and fall over.  Ayeka gasped and Mihoshi started crying.  Ryoko watched all this in worry, could she hold on much longer?

"Sasami?"  Tenchi asked in shock as he looked at Sasami.

"Tenchi?  I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."  The little princess said her eyes filling up with tears.  "I'm so sorry Tenchi I didn't mean to, I would never want to hurt Ryoko!  She's my friend!"

"Right." Tenchi said and quickly got up and pointed his sword at Ryoko for the second time.  This time he prayed for the gems to go to Ryoko as quickly as he could so that there would be no more interruptions.  The gems in the hilt began to glow and an aura surrounded Tenchi, and then the gems left the sword and appeared on Ryoko's wrists and neck.

A gasp of relief escaped everyone present.

Now all they had to do was wait…

No dared to breath…

No dared to move…

Adrien had looked at the scene before him knowingly.  'Tokimi must have used her mind control over Sasami to get her to try and stop Tenchi from saving Ryoko.  Damn it, this is cutting things too close…Tokimi?  Can you hear me Tokimi?'

'You called."  The voice of Tokimi responded.

"Yes, I've decided to take your offer.  I will kill the boy Tenchi as long as you promise not to harm Ryoko."

'Deal.'

Adrien felt that he regretted his hasty decision but it was the only way he would know Ryoko would be safe from now on.  'Using a child to try and kill Ryoko is going too far…'

"She's not moving Washu, why isn't she moving?"  Tenchi asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Give her time Tenchi," responded Washu.

Tenchi decided to go to Ryoko's side.  He wanted to be there for her when and if she woke up.

"Ryoko…"

Adrien scoffed at this display of affection.  'That should be me by Ryoko's side…maybe it will be me…'

Suddenly a glowing golden aura began to form around Ryoko.  The golden aura shimmered as her wounds began to heal before everyone's very eyes.

Soon Ryoko was wound free.  

The feeling of happiness and relief was evident on everyone's faces.

"Ryoko?  Ryoko can you hear me?"

"Ten…Tenchi?"  Ryoko weakly questioned as slowly opened her eyes.

Tears of happiness formed in Tenchi's eyes, "Yes, it's me Ryoko."

Ryoko smiled.

"Where's Adrien?" asked Ryoko.

"I knew it!  He did this to you didn't he?"  yelled Tenchi.

Ryoko looked at him, a mixture of sadness and confusion on her face. 'Why is Tenchi so quick to accuse my dear friend?'

Adrien was about to stand up for himself when Ryoko spoke.

"No…Tenchi…it wasn't him…"

"Ryoko?"

"I saw who did this to me and it wasn't him"

"Then who was it Ryoko?"

Ryoko looked at Sasami, "I can't tell you Tenchi…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME?"  Tenchi yelled loosing his patience.

Ryoko flinched, Tenchi was yelling at her…

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "Adrien?" she called.

Adrien came to Ryoko's side almost immediately.  "Ryoko?  Ryoko are you ok?  I'm sure Tenchi didn't mean to yell at you."

Tenchi watched in horror as Ryoko reached out her hand to hold Adrien's with a small smile on her lips.  He also felt guilty for yelling at Ryoko, though.  He hadn't even realized he was taking out his anger on her, when really he just wanted her safe.  Tenchi felt ashamed at his behavior.  Maybe he was unworthy of Ryoko's love if he couldn't even keep his emotions in check and be more considerate of Ryoko's feelings.  Kind of think of it, Tenchi had done this to Ryoko before when she had ripped his mother's kimono.  He was so upset about his mother's kimono that he totally forgot whom he was taking it out on.  He had said he hated Ryoko, of course he didn't mean it, but she hadn't known that.  He had been so careless, just like he had now.  Tears began to build up in Tenchi's eyes as well.  Ryoko noticed this and reached her other hand out to Tenchi as if to say, "I forgive you".  Tenchi looked down upon her beautiful face, 'I am not worth of such forgiveness'

"I hate to interrupt such a touching moment but I really don't give a damn!"  Said a voice.

Everyone's head turned in the direction of the voice, but no one was as shocked by who they saw as Ryoko was.

It was Kagato.

Ryoko began to panic.  "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ryoko began mumbling to herself as she shook her head.  "NO, NO, NO…" She let go of both of the boy's hands and wrapped herself in her arms, rocking herself back and forth in an effort to comfort herself and make that horrible image that had just come to her mind of Kagato on top of her forcibly kissing her go away.

Both boys turned to look at Kagato outraged at him for causing Ryoko to behave like this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!?"  Tenchi yelled.

"You're not laying a finger on Ryoko!" yelled Adrien.

Kagato ignored them completely, "Oh Ryoko…didn't you forget something…you're mine until death do us part remember?"

Ryoko opened her eyes to look at Kagato not wanting to believe that he was really there.

"I just wanted to let you know Ryoko that unless you come back to me, those you love will suffer."  Kagato said in a cool voice.

Ryoko's eyes widened in horror and worry and she looked at all the people that were before her whom she all loved dearly.  Could she really be so selfish and let Kagato hurt them for her sake…he was so powerful now…

"I…I'll go back with you Kagato…as long as you promise not to hurt any one of them…" Ryoko said in what she hoped sounded to be a brave voice.

Both boys turned to look at her abashed, she couldn't be serious?!

"No way Ryoko!  There is no way you are going back with that guy!" said Tenchi.

"Yeah, if you think we'll let that guy take you away from us you've got another thing coming!"  agreed Adrien.

Ryoko tried to get up but both boys grabbed her arms not letting her move.

"We can't let you do something this stupid Ryoko," said Tenchi.

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do," said Adrien.

Kagato looked at the scene before him and started to laugh.

"You three really are a comical trio!  But Ryoko I think you don't seem to understand the seriousness of my demand so I suppose I'm just going to have to show you!"

He pointed a hand at Washu and shot an icy beam out of his hand.  Washu was instantly incased in ice.  A look of surprise was permanently on her face.

"Mom!"  Ryoko yelled.  "No I won't let him take you away from me again!"  

Ryoko broke free from the two boys that had been restraining her and hopped off the bed.  She quickly phased into her red and black battle suit, ignited her red-saber and charged Kagato.

"RYOKO!"  Tenchi yelled igniting Sword Tenchi.

"No!  RYOKO!"  Adrien yelled beginning to power up as he also ignited an energy sword.  

"It's getting a little crowed in here."  Kagato said as he began to rise off the floor, along with the crystal Washu was trapped in.  "Ryoko if you want your dear mother back I suggest you meet me…where we got married!  My, aren't we the blushing newly wed! Hahahahahaha!"

Ryoko was standing under Kagato red in the face from exerting herself so soon after her recovery.

"Damn you Kagato!  Get down here and fight me!"  Ryoko was still too weak to fly.

"Hahahahaha!  I don't think so!  Like I said you know the place! See you!"  Kagato said as he and Washu disappeared into thin air.

"Nooo!!!!  Washu!!!!!  No!!!!!!  no…mom…not again…" Ryoko said as she collapsed to her knees.

Tenchi ran over to comfort Ryoko, dissipating Sword Tenchi's blade.

Adrien appeared to be in the middle of some kind of mental battle, 'Tokimi!  You promised me you wouldn't try anything against Ryoko!  You promised!'

'I know and I didn't break our promise, Z.  I wouldn't do that.  This was Kagato's own doing.  But I still expect you to keep your promise if you want me to stop trying to kill Ryoko, I could always get Tenchi to kill her if you refuse! Hahhahahaha!'

'Damn it Tokimi!  Can't you see I have my hands full right now.  I have to help Ryoko get her mother back before I can kill Tenchi!'

'I don't think so Z, I'm tired of all this waiting!'

Tokimi then took control of Adrien's mind.  Adrien's eyes gleamed a bright red…

Adrien then walked over to the Princess Ayeka and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's gotten in to you?"  Ayeka began but then noticed Adrien's eyes.

Ryoko turned in the direction of Ayeka's voice to see what she was talking about…

Red gleaming eyes…

"Oh no!"  Ryoko cried as she realized that Adrien must be under some sort of mind control.

Adrien began to speak not letting go of Ayeka's arm, "Tenchi, I am taking the Princess Ayeka with me. If you ever want to see her again you will come and fight me for her!  Ask the goddess Tsunami, she'll know where you can find me!"

With that said Ayeka and Adrien disappeared, while Ayeka screamed, "Tenchi!!!!!!"

"No Ayeka!!!"  screamed Tenchi.

  ****

"Washu…" began Ryoko.

"Ayeka…" said Tenchi.

The two looked at each other knowing what they both wanted to say but couldn't bring themselves to.

"I have to go after Washu," said Ryoko.

"And I have to go after Ayeka," said Tenchi.

"I guess this means we'll be fighting our battles separately…"

"Ryoko I…"

"No Tenchi, someone has to save Ayeka and someone has to save Washu.  It's just I still have a few unanswered questions before we go…"

"Yeah, me too"

"I think I can answer those questions."  Said a voice.

Everyone looked around for where the voice had come from, it had been a mature woman's voice…

Then everyone noticed that Sasami began to speak…

"I am using Sasami's body to talk to you for the time being while I answer your questions."  Said the voice, it was the voice of Tsunami.

"Tsunami?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes,"  replied Tsunami.

"Why should we trust your answers," spat Ryoko.

Tenchi turned to Ryoko, "Ryoko…"

"No, Tenchi, Ryoko has a good reason to be mistrusting of me.  After all it was I that stabbed her with Sword Tenchi."

A gasp filled the room.

"You?  You tried to kill Ryoko?  But why?"

Noboyuki and Mihoshi were hugging each other in fear, now a Goddess was against them too!

"I'm rather ashamed of how it happened.  You see the goddess Tokimi used her ability to control minds to make me stab Ryoko with Sword Tenchi." Replied Tsunami.

"Tokimi?"  Tenchi questioned, 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"But you are a goddess how can she have the power to control your mind!"  Ryoko said not really believing what Tsunami was saying.

"Under normal circumstances she shouldn't have been able to control my mind.  In order for Tokimi to control someone's mind that person has to have a hidden darkness or hate in their hearts that Tokimi can then bring out as suits her will.  I had a hidden feeling for you Ryoko…that's why she was able to control my mind and make me to want to kill you."

"What?  What is this feeling you have against me Tsunami?  Is it hatred?"  asked Ryoko.

"No something much worse, Jealousy."

"You're jealous of me?"

"Yes," said Tsunami hanging her head in shame, "I'm Jealous that you have the freedom to love Tenchi and that I being a goddess do not.  It seems I have a little green-eyed monster inside of me."

"I see…is that why Sasami tried to stop Tenchi from saving me?  Was she under Tokimi's control then?  What feelings does Sasami have in her heart for me?  I had always thought…"  Ryoko said as her eyes welled with tears.

"Sasami was not mind controlled by Tokimi.  Tokimi would never be able to control Sasami because she has no hate in her heart, and none for you despite what you may think.  Sasami considers you a close friend, Ryoko.  Sasami tried to stop Tenchi because she was worried that he would hurt you with Sword Tenchi.  She just couldn't bear the thought of you being stabbed with that sword one more time.  She was really just looking out for you Ryoko."  Said Tokimi.

"Really? I'm so glad."  Ryoko said becoming relieved.  "Was it Tokimi that had Adrien under mind control?"

"Yes," said Tsunami.

"But Adrien…I don't think he has hate in his heart for anyone.  He's my friend…" began Ryoko.

"That's not how she was controlling him, Adrien has his own set of goddess gems similar to your gems Ryoko, they were given to him by Tokimi and Tokimi is using the gems to control him.  Much in the same way Kagato used to control you with your gems."

"Poor Adrien, I know what it's like to be under someone else's control and not be able to do anything about it.   To hurt the ones you love and not mean to."

"Ryoko…" began Tenchi.

"It's ok Tenchi…I am going to have to face my fears once and for all soon enough"

"But who is Tokimi and what does she want with our family?" asked Tenchi.

"She wants you Tenchi," said Tsunami.

"Me?" asked Tenchi.

"Why does everyone want Tenchi?   You must have one hell of a magnetic personality or something, aye Tenchi,"  Ryoko said trying to lighten the mood while elbowing Tenchi in the side.  "Or maybe it's just your charisma?"

Tenchi blushed and put a hand behind his head.

"She wants Tenchi because he is my chosen Champion, he is the person I have chosen from the beginning of time to fight for me, to fight for whatever it is I believe in that needs protecting.  In this case, in this life, Tenchi's duty is to protect Jurai and it's civilization.  Tokimi wants Tenchi out of the way so that she can take control of Jurai."

"Ok I understand why she's out to get me, but who is she?  I mean I understand that she's a goddess but I'm sure you must have some past history together.  Why else would she want to go against a fellow goddess if not for some reason, like maybe a grudge against you." Said Tenchi.

"You are a smart boy, Tenchi.  Tokimi is my sister."

"You're sister?"  Both Ryoko and Tenchi said in shock.

"Yes,  long ago there were three goddesses that ruled this part of the known existence.  Myself, Tokimi and your mother Ryoko, Washu."

"What?!  Washu is a goddess?" asked Ryoko wide-eyed, nearly falling over from the shock.

'Ryoko is the daughter of a goddess…' thought Tenchi.

"Yes, although Washu has no memory of who she once was, she is still a goddess," said Tokimi.

"But wouldn't that mean she'd have special goddess powers or something," began Ryoko.

"Her goddess power was taken from her and imprisoned in your gems, Ryoko."  Replied Tokimi.

"My gems?  They are…goddess power?"  Ryoko said.

"Yes, although you have not realized their true potential yet, they are indeed the essence of goddess power."

"I see.  But why was Washu's power taken away from her?"

"She was framed for a crime she didn't commit by Tokimi.   I was accused of being an accomplice and so sentenced to imprisonment in a tree.  That's why I created the whole Jurai civilization from trees and on the foundation of trees being holy and of being a part of themselves like my tree was to me.  I was able to keep my powers however limited they were, and once I formed a complex race of life forms I could have used one of them to get  a body  but I didn't want to steal someone's life.  But when Sasami was near death assimilating with her was a way to save her.  As a result I am free from my prison, but I can't fully assimilate with Sasami until she is old enough to survive the process.  When that happens I will gain humanity and all my goddess powers will be restored to me.  We two will become one.  And we will have a complete memory as well."

"What crime was Washu framed for?" asked Tenchi.

"Washu was a very…inventive goddess.  The life forms she created were as interesting as they were powerful.  The only problem was that Washu gave them too much power.  The power ended up corrupting their hearts. When that happened Tokimi was able to control their minds and make them do horrible things.  Using Washu's creations Tokimi destroyed countless civilizations, but Washu and I were the ones that took the blame.  As punishment Washu lost her memory and her goddess powers were trapped in your gems, Ryoko."  Said Tsunami.

"Will Washu ever get her memory back?" asked Ryoko.

"When and if she wants her memory back I will return it." Said Tsunami.

"Tsunami if I am your Champion then who is Washu's? and Tokimi's?" asked Tenchi.

"Washu's champion is Ryoko and Tokimi's Champion is Adrien." Responded Tsunami.

"I…I am a chosen Champion?  And so is my friend Adrien…." questioned Ryoko.

"But I don't understand something, why do you goddesses create Champions?  Why don't you fight your own battles." Asked Tenchi.

"Because…we are still sisters…" began Tokimi.

"I see." Said Tenchi.

"But wait a minute…if Adrien is Tokimi's champion and Tenchi is your champion that doesn't mean what I think it means does it?!  They won't have to fight each other will they?!"  asked Ryoko.

"I'm afraid the two will have to face each other.  If Tenchi is going to defeat Tokimi he will have to go through Adrien to do it." Said Tsunami.

"ME?  DEFEAT A GODDESS??  You've got to be kidding!" said Tenchi getting frantic.

"The power is inside of you Tenchi, I have given it to you.  All you have to do is bring it out." Replied Tsunami.

"But I don't think I can," began Tenchi.  

Tenchi then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryoko. "I know you can do it Tenchi."

"Ryoko…"

"You have to believe in yourself, somehow you have to defeat Tokimi and rescue Ayeka…and Adrien.  I suppose we better get going."

"But Ryoko how can I let you face Kagato alone!  I just can't let you do that!"

"Tenchi, you are being selfish. I know you have your reasons for not wanting Ryoko to face Kagato alone but it is something she must do. Besides she has all three gems now she'll be ok.  You have two people you must save from Tokimi.  And unless I decide to force my assimilation with Sasami we are going to need all the help we can get to save those we love."

"No!  Tsunami whatever happens you must promise me that you will not force your assimilation with Sasami!  You can't just take her childhood away like that!  A childhood is a precious thing…something I never had!  Promise me, no matter how bad things get you will wait for me to come back from saving Washu to help Tenchi defeat Tokimi before you do that!  Promise me!"  yelled Ryoko defiantly at the goddess.

Tsunami sighed she knew arguing with Ryoko would be a losing battle, "I promise Ryoko but I hope you know what you are doing.  If I step aside who knows what the outcome of this battle will be." 

"You'll just have to trust us Tsunami, for Sasami's sake.  If we are the chosen Champions we should be able to succeed in our missions!  Sasami would trust us and so should you.  Do you really want to look back on this day after you have assimilated with Sasami and feel regret?" asked Ryoko.

"No, no I would not want to feel regret.  You're right Ryoko, I need to trust my Champion, and trust you.  I know you two will both succeed in what you must do.  Tenchi I will take you to Tokimi's lair and Ryoko I'm guessing you are going to take Ryo-Oki to Terra-nova?"

"Yes," said Ryoko.

Tenchi then turned to Ryoko, he knew there was no stopping her. She was going to face Kagato alone.  Tenchi had the nagging feeling that this might be the last time he ever saw her and there was something he wanted to say to Ryoko before they left to fight their separate battles, "Ryoko…I just wanted to say I," began Tenchi but Ryoko put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"My Tenchi anything you need to tell me can wait until after we come back home."  Said Ryoko smiling at Tenchi.  "As soon as I'm done saving Washu I promise I will come and help you in your battle against Tokimi.  I just want you to know that even when I'm not by your side I will be with you in here."  Ryoko smiled placing a hand on Tenchi's heart.

"I know Ryoko, and I hope that I am in your heart also."

"Of course you are Tenchi."

  **** 

The group walked outside the Masaki house and made their preparations to go their separate ways.

Ryo-Oki transformed into a space ship and Sasami/Tsunami began to clear her head of all thoughts to be able to transport herself and Tenchi to Tokimi's lair where her palace lay.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help out?" asked Mihoshi.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko replied, "No!"

It's not that they didn't appreciate Mihoshi's offer it's just that she would be safer staying at the Masaki house.

"Take care son, you too Ryoko," said Noboyuki.

"Just tell grandpa that the usual happened.  He'll understand I've gone on another rescue mission, ok dad?"

"Sure thing son," replied Noboyuki.  

"Hey whatever happened to Raiden?" asked Tenchi.

"Oh he's asleep on the couch…hung over I'm afraid" replied Mihoshi.

"It's for the best, he'd probably only get in the way.  Hey Mihoshi look after him ok?"

"I'll do my best Tenchi!"  Mihoshi said saluting Tenchi, she was going to take her "looking after"  Raiden assignment very seriously.  Some things never change.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Ryoko."  Tenchi said turning to Ryoko.

"I guess so, and Tenchi wait for me before you decide to do something you'll regret.  I don't care how hopeless the situation seems.  Wait for me, Tenchi.  When all this is over I will come back to you."  Ryoko said looking at Tenchi as he stood their starring at her, getting lost in her beautiful golden-eyes.  "Well you don't have all day Tenchi!  You better get a move on you're wasting time!"

"Right, you take care of yourself Ryoko."  Tenchi said turning towards Sasami/Tsunami.

"I will, you be careful too, my Tenchi"  said Ryoko.

"Are you ready?" asked Tsunami.

"Yes," Tenchi said as he looked back at Ryoko one last time before he and Tsunami disappeared.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko said looking at the spot where Tenchi had just been. She had been trying to be strong but on the inside she was screaming. 'I…I have to face Kagato…alone.  Somehow I knew it would have to be this way.  I can't continue to let someone fight my own battles for me.  These demons inside of me will never go away unless I defeat them myself.  It's time for me to face my fears…to face Kagato.  I am going to stop running away.  I won't let him defeat me.  I won't!  I made Tenchi and Tsunami promise to wait for me.   I have to come back to them.  I am Washu's champion and the daughter of a goddess and so must prevail!  I will put my nightmares to rest!  I will vanquish the man who has haunted my dreams and my life for too long!  I just have to believe in my own power.  Somehow I will find a way to bring out the true potential of my gems and myself.  Once I do that, I will be able to do anything.  I refuse to be afraid!  I will prove you wrong, Kagato.  I belong to no one but myself!  I have the freedom to do what I want!  And if I want to love Tenchi and fight for his love then so be it.'

'Wait for me, Tenchi.  When all this is over I will come back to you.' 

With this newfound strength Ryoko teleported to Ryo-Oki and off she went. 

 Ryoko knew that if she was going to start living her life she had to prove that everything she believed in was true.  That she had freedom, that she belonged to no one, and that she could love if she wanted to.   Most importantly she had to find the power inside herself to make all these things a reality.  She wanted to stop living someone else's reality and live her own.  This was her quest…

This was her mission…

This was her fate…

This was her destiny…   

End of Chapter 7!!!!!

So what's going to happen to Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Adrien, or Washu?

I'm not going to tell you!

What I will say is that the coming chapter will be one hell of a ride!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC **Chapter 8: ** "Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaowww!" Ryoko was aboard Ryo-Oki heading towards Terra Nova… 

'What do you think Ryo-Oki?  Will I come back alive?' thought Ryoko.

'Mia!' (Of course!)

'I sure hope so.  I hate to think what will happen if Tenchi and Adrien have to fight…one of them may die…'

'Miaaaaaaa!' (I hope not!)

'I know…Tenchi…'

  ****

Ryoko landed Ryo-Oki outside of a huge stone Cathedral.  This was where Ryoko and Kagato had been married.  Ryoko shivered as she thought about how she was _technically _married to Kagato.

"The priest had said 'Until death do you part.'" Ryoko thought morbidly.

The stone Cathedral was very beautiful never the less.  There was a huge round stained glass window on the front and on the very top there was a black rod-iron cross.  The outside of the Cathedral was all gray stone.  There were a few spooky gargoyles on the outside of it though.  Kind of think of it Ryoko hadn't realized how _spooky_ the Cathedral really was since the last time she was here she was under Kagato's mind control so hadn't really noticed.  This time she noticed though…this was where her fight with Kagato would be…

'It's fitting that here where we were brought together in the eyes of God one of us to be freed from the other here as well…in death…' Ryoko thought as she starred up at the Cathedral.

"Well well well if it isn't my beautiful wife!"  Said a voice coming from behind Ryoko.

Ryoko turned around to see Kagato…she would have been shaking like a leaf but she had promised herself that she would appear strong in front of him.  After all he had done to her, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid…not now.  Ryoko took a deep breath as she looked him in the eyes.  The sight that met her was even more horrible than she had imagined it would be.  There was Kagato a confident expression on his face and next to him was the imprisoned form of Washu.  She still had a look of shock on her face from when Kagato had imprisoned her.  He was dressed in long black and white robes…the wind rustling them slightly.  He began to walk towards Ryoko an evil smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Ryoko, my dear, how good it is to see you.  How I've missed you.  But my dear, you don't seem at all happy to see me.  I wonder why?"  Kagato's grin widened seeing Ryoko's obvious apprehension to the way he was talking to her.  Then Kagato noticed something…

'Why she has all three gems…this may be a problem…"

Flashback… 

'I'm not going to cower before him no matter how much it hurts.  I will stand strong!  I will stay fighting until I can't will my body to move anymore!'  Thought Ryoko.

With this new determination Ryoko charged Kagato once more, Kagato doing the same.  Their swords met with such a force they had a hard time staying upright.  Sparks went in the air as the two swords clashed.  Occasionally Kagato managed to wound Ryoko.  But she didn't seem to notice or to care.  She had had enough.  Kagato could tell that Ryoko was weakening and moved in to end this pitiful excuse for a fight.  Kagato was about to use his second sword to slice at Ryoko's side when he saw that something was blocking his way.  Kagato looked back at Ryoko.  She was still blocking his first sword with her one sword held by her two hands, then how was she…Kagato looked back and saw…

'No it can't be?!  Ryoko doesn't have the ability to form the Light Hawk Wings!'

But there it was a single Light Hawk Wing protecting Ryoko from Kagato's second sword.

All of a sudden a powerful energy surrounded Ryoko and Kagato found himself flying across the room to where he hit a wall.  All the hate that Ryoko felt for Kagato had been released in that blast.

Ryoko fell to the ground panting for breath unable to fight any further.  The use of the Light Hawk Wing had taken all her energy to sustain it.

Kagato shakily began to get up from the other side of the room and make his way towards Ryoko.

'I must never underestimate her power again.'  Kagato thought looking at Ryoko's fallen form.  'I could be my undoing.'

**End of Flashback.**

  ****

'Yes, this time I will not underestimate her.  Perhaps I will use this turn of events to my advantage.  She forgets that as long as I have my controller device I still have a hold over her.  But it would be better to end this fight quickly or for her to give in and come with me.  She's no use to me dead and she is still weakened from our last encounter.  I fear that if we fight now she might go and do something stupid like kill herself while trying to defeat me!'

"Ryoko, I want to make you a deal.  There is really no reason why we should fight.  I mean in your condition you are no match for me.  If you agree to come back to me now I'll let Washu go.  It's not her I want anyways-I want you.  I've always wanted you…you will always have a place close to my heart my Ryoko.  And because of that I want you to belong to me.  That's why I married you, so that you would be mine officially.  We are together forever…until death do us part!  You left so suddenly the last time that we didn't even get to consummate our marriage!  That will have to be amended.  That will be the final step in making you completely belong to me…once we have made love your body as well as your soul will be mine!  That way when you die you will still belong to me in the next life!  You and me will be together for all eternity!  What do you say Ryoko?  After all you know you can't defeat me.  I will let Washu go if you just agree to come back to me.  Would you really be so selfish as to fight me and lose when you can just submit to me and save your mother?"

Ryoko stood there unable to respond as Kagato's chill voice washed over her and as the reality of what was happening began to take affect on Ryoko's mental state.  Ryoko began to shake with fear as what he was saying began to sink in…was he right?  Was it true that in her condition there would be no way she would be able to defeat him?  And what about Washu?  Would she really put her in harms way because of her selfishness.  Would it be fair for her to die and just leave Washu at the mercy of Kagato once more?  She knew what that would be like, more than likely Kagato would just imprison Washu again until he found some use for her.  Years and years of imprisonment…

Imprisonment…

Ryoko felt a chill go down her spin as she remembered her own imprisonment.  She couldn't let Washu face the same fate she had once had to.  But could she really submit to Kagato?  This time he would not only have her; when he was threw with her he would have her soul as well…

Ryoko couldn't decided what to do…

She just stood there shaking, unable to move or speak as she looked at Kagato.  Why was her courage failing her now?  She had been so sure of herself before but now that she was face to face with the one being in the entire Universe she feared more than death, she didn't know if she could find the courage she needed anymore.  Maybe she was just kidding herself earlier when she told herself she had a chance.  Was the situation really as hopeless as all this…and what about Tenchi…

'Wait for me.  When all this is over I will come back to you'

She had promised Tenchi she would come back to him…

"Ryoko, I'm waiting.  I can see this is a difficult decision for you to make and everything but I don't have all day.  I'll tell you something my Ryoko…I've become rather fond of you…I had always desired your body before but now after being so close to having you…I want you more than ever Ryoko…" began Kagato.

Ryoko finding her voice, "But I thought my body disgusted you?"

"Hmmm did I say that?  I was lying to myself then." 

Flashback… 

"THEN THAT MEANS YOU STILL THINK THAT A THING LIKE YOU CAN BE LOVED!  UNLESS YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T LOVE THE BOUNTY HUNTER AND THAT YOU DON'T WANT HIS LOVE ANYMORE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE IS!"  Kagato pulled Ryoko closer to him and began to thrust at her with his pants still on to give her an idea of what would happen to her if she didn't answer him the way he wanted.  Ryoko could feel Kagato's manhood hard against her…

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!  DO YOU WANT LOVE?  DO YOU WANT TO BE LOVED?!"

Screamed Kagato.

"NOOOO!!  I…I DON'T WANT LOVE ANYMORE.  PLEASE KAGATO I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN.  I DIDN'T LOVE THE BOUNTY HUNTER AND I NO LONGER WANT HIS LOVE.  PLEASE KAGAGTO STOP!  I DON'T' WANT TO BE LOVED ANYMORE!  BY ANYONE!  LEAST OF ALL YOU!"  Ryoko pleaded.

Kagato stopped thrusting at Ryoko.

"You will never know love Ryoko.  No one will ever be able to love a thing like you, not after all you have done.  You may have once had a chance at love Ryoko but I took that away from you and I want you to understand that.  I want you to understand that I have power over you and that you are under my control and that you will follow my orders without resistance.  Understood?"

"Yes, master, it is understood."  Ryoko choked out looking at Kagato, tears in her eyes.  

Kagato got off Ryoko and walked to the door.

"Did you really think I would have made love to a no account whore like you?!  HaHaHaHa. Do you still want a room now?"  Kagato asked looking at the shivering heap that was Ryoko.  He enjoyed making her afraid of him.

"No master"

"Do you think you deserve a room?  That you are good enough to have one?"  Kagato asked menace in his voice.

"No Master I am not worthy to have my own room."

"That's right.  I think this has taught you a valuable lesson Ryoko-to never defy me again."

"Yes master"

"And to never love again…"

"I will never love again…master…" sobbed Ryoko.

Kagato left Ryoko turning off the light and slamming the door.  Kagato wanted Ryoko to be afraid of the word _bedroom,_ and this had done it. Ryoko crawled off the bed and fell asleep on the floor crying herself to sleep.

Kagato walked down the hall thinking to himself…

'Why do I have the urge to go back in there and ravage her body over and over again!?  What is this feeling?  Is it desire?  Do I really desire her body like this?  No!  She cannot have this hold over me!  I am her master and she is nothing more to me than my puppet!  But being up against her like that…her soft skin and breasts…her silky cyan hair…No!  What is wrong with me?  She is just a disgusting creation, not worth thinking of!  I can't really desire her, can I?  Ryoko…what is this feeling you have given me?  Why do I crave to be up against your body again?  Why do I want to have my hands all over you…your hands all over me!  Damn this insanity!  What has come over me!  Damn you Ryoko for making me feel this way!  This is your entire fault!  I'll have to remember to take this out on you during our next training session!'  Kagato thought to himself as he resolutely decided that he would never have such thoughts about Ryoko again…or so he assured himself.

End of Flashback… 

 "When Tokimi brought me back to life she asked me, 'what is thy desire?  Ask it of me and I will grant it to you' what I responded was your name Ryoko.  Even after being dead I failed to forget about you…forget the way you made me feel when I was so close to you.  I wanted to feel that way again…I wanted to be that close to you again.  That's why Tokimi came up with the plan of me impersonating the bounty hunter.  That way you would want me how I wanted you.  But for some reason the plan failed.  Somehow you were able to see through my disguise, and when I had been so close to making you want me.  I knew then that there was no way I was going to let you slip from my fingers again.  No, I realized then that I wanted your body and I will have it!  I am a man and men have needs Ryoko.  I'm surprised I didn't realize it before, but when I was on top of you…caressing you…I realized you were worth something more to me than I had originally thought.  You had a new purpose in my eyes…I knew then that you could bring me pleasure as a woman and not just as my weapon.  I've been alone too long my Ryoko…and you…you were always there.  Always with me…I was never alone as long as you were around.  I just have to have you Ryoko!  I have to!  You could almost say that I love you…"

"LOVE ME?  Are you insane?  That's not love at all!  That's just pure obsession.  Insanity really.  You don't want me at all.  Love is not at all like that Kagato.  I know what love is because of my love for Tenchi…"

"SILENCE!  I don't want to hear that name spoken in my presence!  Where is your precious love now anyways Ryoko?  He deserted you didn't he?  He chose to go and save his princess and leave you to face me alone.  Would you call that love?"

"QUIET!  TENCHI HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO GO AND SAVE AYEKA!  JUST BE QUIET!"

"NO I WON'T BE QUIET.  You better wake up and smell the roses, Ryoko, because Tenchi doesn't love you and if this doesn't make it obvious then I don't know what will.  He'll never love you Ryoko, not in that way you want.  He won't even take your body when you offer it to him.  I wonder why that is?  Maybe it's because you disgust him!  But you don't disgust me Ryoko…not anymore."

"SHUT UP!  JUST SHUT UP!  YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT KAGATO!  I WON'T LISTEN!"  Ryoko said covering her ears with her hands.

"YOU BETTER LISTEN!  Tenchi left you to die!  Don't you get it?  He doesn't care about you, and if he did it's clear now who he cares about more.  It was all down to you and Ayeka and he chose Ayeka!  He went off to save her while you went away to your death.  He knew you have no chance in defeating me and yet he sill let you go!  He knew you were coming to face me in a weakened state!  But did he care?  No!  He still let you go!  To him you're better off dead.  You are only in the way of his true love, Ayeka!  Sure you were good to keep around to make the princess jealous but now that he's sure about who he really loves you have lost your purpose."

"NO KAGATO IT'S NOT TRUE!  IT'S ALL LIES!"

"I'm afraid not Ryoko.  But I'll tell you something, you haven't lost your purpose with me yet!  Come back to me Ryoko!  Can't you see we are meant to be together you and me?!  You and I are one and the same!  No one else will be able to love you after all the sins you have committed but I!"

"NO!  NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!  THAT CAN'T BE?!  WHERE'S THE LOGIC BEHIND THAT?!"

"THE LOGIC?  THE LOGIC!  We have always been there for each other Ryoko!  You and me were a team!  Sure I may have been hard on you at times but I had to be in order to bring out your full potential!  Don't you see Ryoko…We belong together!  Together we could rule the Universe!  With you at my side I would be an unstoppable force!"

"I…I…don't understand.  I thought you hated me and now you want me to join you?  I JUST DON'T GET IT!"

"Yes, Ryoko!  I want you to join me.  Things will be different if you come to me willing.  Maybe you'll even forget all about that boy, Tenchi, once I show you how loving I can be.  You…you belong to me!  Come Ryoko, join me.  I can offer you all the power in the Universe!  If only you join me!"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"YOU LITTLE FOOL!  Don't you realize what I'm offering you, a place at my side, as my equal.  It's inevitable that you will be mine so why not agree to be mine of your own free will!  Things would be better for you that way.  But I can always make you mine the hard way.  It's up to you Ryoko.  Join me of your own free will and be by my side as my wife, or be by my side as my puppet once more!  And I'll take what I want from you whenever I want it!  If you join me Ryoko I will give you power.  I will give you everything, even love!"

"YOU COULD NEVER LOVE!  YOU AREN'T CAPAPBLE OF LOVE!  YOU DON'T LOVE ME! HOW DARE YOU OFFER ME SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER GIVE!  YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Ryoko.  What is love but the want to be with someone anyways?  Isn't that all you want from Tenchi?  To be wanted?"

"NO! NO, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!  To be loved isn't just to be wanted!  It's for that person to care for you, to care if you're hurt, sick, or happy.

"AH!  And so doesn't that just prove my point!  Tenchi doesn't love you because he doesn't care about you!  He doesn't care about you being hurt obviously because he let you come here alone!"

"NO!"

"YES!  JOIN ME RYOKO!  THIS IS MY FINAL OFFER!  JOIN ME OR BECOME MY PUPPET ONCE AGAIN!  It's up to you.  Like I said I could love you.  I will love you!  I will have your silky smooth skin underneath me every night!  Whether that will be forced or of your own free will is to be decided right now!"

"NO KAGATO!  I WILL NEVER COME TO YOU OF MY OWN FREE WILL!  I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TO HAVE TO BE SO CLOSE TO YOU!  I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"YOU STUPID BITCH!  YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT A MISTAKE YOU'VE JUST MADE!  NO MATTER, YOU WILL STILL BE MINE WHETHER YOU CHOSE TO BE OR NOT!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG KAGATO!"

Ryoko who had been fumbling around in her pockets out of nervousness came upon the Dimensional Travel Door that she had borrowed from Washu. 

'It's now or never.'  Ryoko thought as she teleported to Washu's side and threw the Dimensional Travel Door up into the air where it became a black void in the shape of a door.  She quickly flung the crystal that Washu was imprisoned in through the gateway.

"WHAT?!"  An enraged Kagato yelled as he realized what was happening.  Ryoko was about to pass through the door way too when…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"  Kagato yelled as he teleported to Ryoko's side in an instant and grabbed her arm.  She had been halfway through the door before he yanked her out again.  Ryoko knew she had missed her chance but she wouldn't let Washu loose hers.

"HOME! NOW!"  Ryoko yelled her command at the doorway, which immediately closed taking Washu to safety.

Ryoko smiled in relief, 'She got away!  She's safe now!  I didn't fail her like I did the last time!  She's really safe…mom…I'm so glad you're safe!'  Ryoko thought as Kagato held roughly onto her arm.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Ryoko.  It's not over yet!"  Kagato said roughly shaking Ryoko's arm.  "You still haven't managed to get away from me!"

"Let go of me Kagato!"  Ryoko said as she shrugged his arm off of her.  "I will never let you touch me again!"

"Famous last words.  Remember them well Ryoko when I make you scream for me every night!"

"You will never have me Kagato.  You should really feel ashamed of yourself for lusting over me as badly as you are.  Seems the big bad boogie man has a weakness after all and it seems that weakness is me!"  Ryoko said to Kagato a grin spreading across her lips, if she was going down she was at least going to have some fun first.

"Silence!  You don't know what you are talking about!  I only want your body!  I don't lust for it! I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't desire the body of a beautiful woman! What man would turn down a body like the one I designed for you to have anyways?  Oh I almost forgot that stupid boy Tenchi did!  I wonder what's wrong with him?  Maybe he's not into women! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Kagato!  Just because Tenchi isn't some horny bastard like you are doesn't mean there is anything wrong with him.  Unlike you Tenchi has a little self-restraint!  He can actually control his emotions when around all the beautiful girls that are staying in his house.  If he just gave in to his emotions he would have been with the first girl that offered herself to him without deciding first who he really cared about, who he really loved, or taking everyone's emotions into consideration.  Tenchi is not like you in so many ways!  He actually cares!  You are the one that's weak!  You are the one who can't control the feelings you have for me!  You can't even decide whether you hate me or love me!  You see I am the one that really has a hold over you Kagato!  If I really wanted to I could manipulate you instead of you manipulating me!  Who's in control now!  Hmm?!"

"Shut up!  You don't know what you are talking about!  You have no hold over me!  I could just get some other woman if I really wanted to but you are so close at hand…"

"Admit it Kagato I have an affect on you!"

"Shut up!….you….you don't affect me!"

"HAHAHAH!  Is that so!  Oh, Kagato!  I want you!  Kagato!  Oh, please!  Don't stop!"  Ryoko said as she began to caress her own breasts in front of Kagato.  He just stood there watching her too shocked to move.  A small trickle of blood was coming from his nose…

"Oh, I'm sorry did I do that?"  Ryoko asked innocently as she pointed to Kagato's nosebleed.

Kagato was outraged as he wiped the blood from his nose away.

"You go to far!  I may have wanted you by my side out of your own free will at one point but now I can see you aren't worth the trouble!  You'll never be good enough for me!  After all you are only a mere creation!  I deserve far better than you!  I shouldn't have to take your shit!  I deserve to be treated with respect!  I'll ask Tokimi if maybe there's a way to brain wash you and make you the perfect humble wife!  How would you like that Ryoko!  To have your memories erased and never know what you've become!  Maybe I'll even go so far as to make Tokimi make you love me!  She has a way with controlling people's minds you know!  HAHAHAHA!  You will be mine!  And there's nothing you can do about it!  You will be made to love me!  HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No!  I will never love you Kagato!  In some sick way you may have come to think you love me but I will never love you!  What ever happened to 'emotions are weak Ryoko and can be used against you' hmmm?  Isn't the feeling you have for me now an emotion? Whatever it is, be it lust or want or even love!  You feel something for me and like you said emotions can be used against you!  Who's so weak now Kagato!  Don't you want me Kagato?!  Don't you want me to want you!  Isn't this what it's all about!  Your desire for me!  HAHAHAH Oh Kagato, please I want you!  Isn't that what you want to hear come out of my mouth!  Kagato, please I want you in me now!"  Ryoko said as she continued to run her hands over her body tauntingly in front of Kagato as he tried to retain his composure.

"Enough!  You little wench!  When I'm through with you you'll be begging me to offer you a place at my side! AHHHHH!"  Kagato yelled as he ignited his ice-blue energy sword and charged at Ryoko.

"Ha!  Bring it on Kagato!  I will never beg you for anything!"  Ryoko said as she also ignited her energy sword and charged at Kagato.

Their swords clashed sending sparks into the air.  

"You haven't even begun to see how powerful I really am, my Ryoko!"  yelled Kagato.

"I am NOT yours!"  Ryoko yelled as she ignited a second energy sword and slashed Kagato's side wounding him.

"AHHH you bitch!  You'll pay for that!"  Kagato yelled also igniting a second energy sword and stabbing Ryoko in her ribs.

"AHHHHHH"  Ryoko screamed in pain as she teleported several feet away from Kagato to catch her breath as she clutched her wounded side.  Ryoko's breath was uneven, exerting herself so soon after latest recovery was taking its toll on her body.  But she wouldn't give up, through all the doubt, through all of Ryoko's mixed emotions one thought continued to come to her mind…

'Tenchi…I promised Tenchi…'

"AHHHHH Kagato you won't win this time!!!!!"  Ryoko came at Kagato attacking him with her two energy swords and Kagato defending himself with his two blades. **SWING BLOCK SWING BLOCK**  The two stood there both sets of blades crossed over each other in a stalemate.

'She really is powerful.  But she is no match for me.'  Kagato thought smiling at Ryoko.

"Wipe that stupid grin off of your face! AHHHHH"  Ryoko screamed as she back flipped kicking Kagato underneath his chin sending him backwards.  He quickly regained his composure though as he straightened and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"I would expect no less from the woman I chose to be my wife, my Ryoko."  Kagato said as he brought his hand up to wipe away some of the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth.  He looked at the blood rubbing it between his fingers as if to make sure it was really there.  "Hmm like I said…I would expect no less.  But it still won't be good enough."

"Shut up!  I am not your wife!  I am only going to be the wife of the man I love and that man is Tenchi Masaki!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME! AHHHHHH!"  Kagato said as he sent an energy blast hurtling at Ryoko.

"TENCHI MASAKI!  TENCHI MASAKI!  TENCHI MASAKIIII!!!!!!"  Ryoko yelled mocking Kagato as the blast he sent towards her collided with her energy shield.  Ryoko had to use all her strength to keep the blast from getting past her shield but she managed to block it successfully.

"You'll have to do better than that Kagato!  TAKE THIS! AHHHH!"  Ryoko yelled as she sent her own energy blast hurtling towards Kagato.  I blast was huge at least 6ft tall and yet Kagato's shield defected it effortlessly.

"HAHAHAHAH!  Is that the best you've got!"  Kagato cried as he used one hand to motion to Ryoko to _bring it on._

"I'm not done yet!"  Ryoko began to build up huge amounts of energy in her two hands to get ready to send at Kagato.  A huge energy blast was formed,  a sparkling red and gold ball of energy.  She let out a scream as she sent the blast in Kagato's direction.  "AHHHHHH DIE KAGATO!!!!!"

The blast sped towards Kagato but he just stood there as the blast got closer and closer until…

He opened his mouth and began to suck the energy from the blast inside himself.  The blast had stopped inches from him as if commanded to do so and Kagato just stood there sucking up the red and gold energy.  This was one of his new powers. 

"What the hell?"  began Ryoko watching Kagato suck up the energy ball.

"MMMMM your energy tastes sweet Ryoko!"

"You really are a Psycho!"

"Here Ryoko how about a kiss!  HAHAHAHA!"  Kagato laughed as he opened his mouth and let out a hurtling blast of fire towards Ryoko.  The blast collided with Ryoko's shield but this time she wasn't able to deflect the blast as it keep coming and coming at her out of Kagato's mouth.  The pressure on her shield was just too much.

"AHHHHHHHHH"  Ryoko screamed as she was sent flying backwards onto the ground where she skidded for several feet before stopping.

"HAHAHAHAH Am I a little too hot for you to handle, my Ryoko?  Maybe next time I'll use a breath mint! HAHAHAH!"  Kagato laughed as he looked at Ryoko's fallen form.

"Shut up…Kagato"  Ryoko said as she struggled to stand.  She couldn't lose to him.  Not now.  Not again.  Ryoko got to her two feet and turned to face Kagato a smile on her face.

"I won't be defeated as easily as you thought Kagato!"

Kagato was surprised that she was able to get up after that attack but remained calm.  He knew it was never wise to underestimate an opponent.  He would just have to change his strategy.

"Oh, so you still want to play do you?"  Kagato asked as he raised his hand at Ryoko.  "I suggest you run! HAHAHAHA!"  Kagato laughed as he sent various mid-sized energy blasts at Ryoko.

"Ahhh uh Ahhhh uh Ahhh"  Ryoko screamed as she avoided the energy blasts.  Each one barely missing her as they exploded behind her.  The last one was so close that when it exploded Ryoko was send flying forwards.

"Ahhhhh" Ryoko screamed as she landed face first on a rock hard surface.  Ryoko tried to get up and found that she was lying on the stone steps that lead into the Cathedral.  Ryoko began to crawl up them towards the Cathedral's front door…maybe if she hid from Kagato for a while she could regain some of her energy before attacking him again.

"Ah ah ah where do you think you're going Ryoko!"  Kagato said shaking a finger back and forth at Ryoko as he slowly walked towards the Cathedral's entrance.  When he got there Ryoko had already managed to get inside.  Once inside he found that he couldn't see Ryoko.  "Now Ryoko now's not the time for hide and seek!  Come out. Come out.  Where ever you are! HAHAHAHA!  You can't hide from me forever Ryoko I will find you!  There is no escape."  Kagato said as he walked down the main aisle.  There were rows of church benches along either side of him as he walked down the center towards the cross that was hanging on the far wall.  A huge black and gold cross…

Ryoko was hiding on one of the beams that were situated above the benches just under the ceiling of the Cathedral.  She was trying hard not to move or make a sound as Kagato passed by underneath her.  She gasped as he passed and let out a sigh of relief when he continued on his way to stand right in front of the cross.  Kagato turned to face the door. 

"Well, we did have a beautiful wedding here didn't we Ryoko?  You did make a lovely bride!  I remember how passionate you were when you kissed me…"

Ryoko knew Kagato was trying to make her angry but she wasn't going to fall for it.  She still needed to regain her strength.

Kagato began to pace as he talked to Ryoko, "You know, Tenchi will never marry the likes of you.  He will marry the princess Ayeka.  The wedding will be on Jurai and everyone but you will be invited.  You probably remember how beautiful the planet Jurai was from our last mission.  The trees…such beautiful trees…wouldn't you agree Ryoko?  I remember how I made sure you would use the back entrance to get to Tsunami…do you know why I made sure you went that way?  Well, the princess Sasami's room was there…right where I made you enter and I know how much you enjoy killing little girls! Had she still been there she would have been killed instantly…luckily for her she had left to go and explore the tree room…and yet your blast still managed to cause Sasami's death…or should I say assimilation with Tsunami.  When all this is over and you are by my side once more Ryoko I will send you after Sasami to complete your mission.  You didn't bring be Tsunami before but this time you won't fail me…not now that you are friends with her…yes…I will use the friendship you have with Sasami to trick her to come to you and then I will finally have her! HAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOO!!!!!"  Ryoko cried jumping down from her hiding place.  "I won't let you harm Sasami!"

"Ah so you finally show your self!  I was beginning to think you were too cowardly to care about your friends!"

"You're wrong Kagato!  I do care!  I care about them all very much!  I will not let you near them!  You will die here today!  And then I will be free of you and free to marry my Tenchi!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT NAME! AHHHHHH!"  An icy aura began to surround Kagato as the church doors blew open.  An icy wind filled with snow entered the Cathedral.  Ryoko shivered from the cold.  A blue energy began to surround Kagato as he powered up.  His eyes began to glow silver as several silver Light Hawk Wings began to appear around Kagato.

'The Light Hawk Wings…it can't be?'

'Oh yes it can'

Ryoko jumped, she had forgotten that Kagato could read her thoughts. 

There must have been at least five shimmering wings surrounding Kagato.  He took one of them and formed it into a sword pointing it at Ryoko.

"Now…beg for me to spare your life.  BEG FOR ME!"

"I WILL NEVER BEG TO YOU!"

"So be it!  YOU STUPID BITCH HERE'S A TASTE OF MY TRUE POWER!"  

Kagato continued to power up and the power that Kagato was emitting caused all the stained glass windows that were along the side of the Cathedral to shatter and break into a million pieces.  Shards of glass flew through the air.  A few hitting Ryoko…

Ryoko looked down to see that the scrapes she had gotten were bleeding…

'Oh no…I must be losing my strength.'

'Really?  That's too bad!'

"Uh,"  Ryoko gasped as she felt Kagato emitting more energy.  Once he was fully powered up he charged Ryoko.

Ryoko quickly dove behind one of the church benches as Kagato came down on her with his sword missing her and destroying the bench instead.

"You can't avoid me forever Ryoko!"

Ryoko began to crawl under the benches towards the front of the Cathedral as Kagato came up behind her blasting the benches away with his energy blasts.  Each one was right behind her as she crawled on.  She finally crawled out from under the last bench and ran a little ways.  She found herself standing in front of the cross…above the cross the ceiling was arched and there was a glass dome leading outside to the roof.  Ryoko was standing right under it.  

"Ah there you are" said Kagato as he destroyed the last bench and saw Ryoko standing in front of the cross.  He began to walk towards her, his Light Hawk Wings still shimmering behind him.  "It's time to come back to your husband Ryoko.  You wouldn't want to make God angry now would you?"  Kagato said as he dissipated his energy sword stretching a hand towards Ryoko as he began to get closer and closer.  "Come to me Ryoko…there is no escape."

Ryoko looked up at the glass dome that was above her and summoned her remaining strength to fly.  She flew straight up and through the glass dome.  The glass shattering all around her, cutting her as she flew past.

"HAHAHA you really are amusing!  Do you really think you can get away from me that easily?"  Kagato said as he rose off the floor and flew after Ryoko.

Ryoko found herself on the Cathedral's roof.  She looked around at her surrounding…

On either side of her was a sloping side…

She tried to balance herself on the ridge of the roof.  At the opposite end there was the black cross…

She ran to the black cross and looked down…

There was nowhere for her to go.  

Kagato flew up and landed opposite her on the other side of the ridge.  The two stood there facing each other-Ryoko standing on one end of the ridge, Kagato at the other end.   

"Ahh there you are Ryoko.  I'm so glad I found you."  Kagato said as his aura shimmered, his silver wings glowing.  Kagato slowly began to walk towards Ryoko hand out stretched.  "Careful Ryoko…you wouldn't want to fall…in your weakened state a simple fall may be able to kill you."

Ryoko backed up against the cross…

What was she going to do?

"Don't come any closer Kagato!  Or I'll jump!  I swear it!"

"Ryoko…I know you wouldn't kill yourself…what about Tenchi…you promised him that you'd come back to him when all this was over."

'He must have read my mind then too…Tenchi…I did promise Tenchi I'd come back to him…'

"Maybe if you're good Ryoko I'll let you visit Tenchi once in a while…come to me Ryoko there is no other way"  Kagato said as he got closer to Ryoko…hand still outstretched.

Kagato was only a few feet away from her now…

The only emotion that Ryoko was feeling was hate…hate for Kagato…hate for herself that she had failed to keep her promise to Tenchi…hate for Tokimi that if she did kill herself Kagato would probably just have the goddess bring her back to life and maybe without memories…a subdued version of herself that would bow to Kagato's every command…be at his every beck and call…obey his every whim…was that really her future…was there really no way out…

'Tenchi…I'm sorry…'

Kagato was less than a foot away from her now…

"Ryoko…come to me…you belong to me…"  Kagato said reaching out his hand to grab Ryoko.

"NOOOOO!!!!!  I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!  I CAN'T BREAK MY PROMISE TO TENCHI!  I WON'T! I SAID YOU WOULD NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"  A red and gold aura began to surround Ryoko and she began to power up much like Kagato had.  There was a huge burst of energy and Kagato found himself flying backwards landing on the opposite side of the ridge once more.  He got up shakily…

'Not again…'  Kagato thought as he looked in disbelief as Ryoko's battle outfit changed into a beautiful red and black dress…several Light Hawk Wings began to form around her as well, each one a blood red color.  'It can't be…she has the power to summon the Light Hawk Wings…'

'You forget Kagato this link we share goes both ways if I want it to!  And yes Kagato these are the Light Hawk Wings…and if you haven't noticed I have nine when you only have five!'  But Kagato's reaction was unexpected…

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  Aren't you forgetting something Ryoko?!"  Kagato yelled looking at Ryoko a smile forming on his face…

Ryoko looked at him perplexed…what could he be talking about…

Meanwhile…at Tokimi's Lair… 

Tenchi and Tsunami(speaking to Tenchi while in Sasami's body) had just arrived at Tokimi's lair.  It was the most peculiar place with floating building and gardens.  They had materialized on one of the floating gardens…

From out of a dark patch of trees came a voice…

"So I see you've arrived, Tenchi Masaki"  Adrien said as he stepped out from the trees.

Tenchi looked at Sasami and said, "Tsunami I think it would be best if you and Sasami left before-"

"Before what Tenchi?  Before it gets messy around here?!"  Adrien asked.

"But Tenchi I really think I should stay in case I'm needed."  Tsunami said.

"Well, if you feel you have to just stay out of the way, ok?"  Tenchi said looking concernedly at Tsunami.

"Alright Tenchi.  When and if you need me I will come to your aid."  With that said Tsunami vanished.

Tenchi turned to face Adrien as Adrien ignited his energy sword.

"Come and fight me!"  Adrien demanded pointing his sword at Tenchi.

"I will not fight you."  Tenchi simply replied.

"What do you mean you won't fight me? Don't you want to save the princess Ayeka?  The only way you can do that is if you manage to defeat me and then defeat Tokimi.  Or is it that you won't fight me because you realize you are no match for me."

"No, that's not it.  Ryoko…she told me to save you.  You are probably under mind control at this very moment.  Ryoko told me that you were someone worth saving and I want to believe in what she said.  That's why I won't fight you."

"I hate to tell you this Tenchi, but as we speak I am not under mind control."

"Then why fight me?  We should try and stop Tokimi together.  It would be the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?!  What do you know about the right thing to do?  Do you really think you did the right thing by letting Ryoko go and face Kagato alone!?"

"I…I…it's something she has to do."

"Something she has to do?  Is that all that goddess Tsunami had to say in order to convince you to let her go off to her doom!?"

"No, she also said that as long as Ryoko had the gems she would be alright…"

"HA!  The gems!  They are the very things that will lead to Ryoko's downfall.  That and her dependence of them!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know so little about Ryoko that you're telling me you don't know what that means?  As long as Ryoko has the gems that means that Kagato will be able to control her using his controller-device.  Even if she manages to bring out the gems' full potential her power will only be turned against her!"

"Ryoko…what have I done?  I've made a terrible mistake."

"You idiot!  You don't deserve Ryoko's love!  I would never have let her go to face Kagato alone!  If it hadn't been for Tokimi I would be with Ryoko now helping her save her mother.  The mother she loves but hasn't gotten the chance to show it to her yet.  What if that chance is taken away from her?  Do you know what it's like to lose someone you care about?!"

Tears began to build up in Tenchi's eyes as he thought of his own mother and how he had lost her when he had been so young…he remembered that day and running to the cave by the shrine for comfort although thinking back he couldn't remember exactly why he had gone there for comfort...

"Yeah, I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Shut up!  Just shut up!  Don't you realize what he will do to her!  Let alone Washu!  You practically gave him Ryoko!  You might as well have stuck a bow on her head and said "Merry Christmas Kagato"!  She deserves better!  She deserves someone who would actually care about her going to face her worst nightmare alone!  Don't you even understand what Ryoko had to go through while she was under his control?!  Don't you realize how scared she must have been when she found out that the one person she believed in the most, the one person she loved wasn't going to help her in her fight against Kagato!?  That she would have to face him all alone!  You don't seem to realize the true gravity of the situation!  Ryoko must be so scared right now!  And it's your entire fault because you were too much of a shirker to tell her how you feel!  Just because she puts on a happy face doesn't mean that's how she's really feeling.  You know so little about her even now!  She can appear to be the strongest woman in the world but really she is the most kind-hearted and sensitive woman I know!  She puts on a mask to hide her emotions.  Kagato is responsible for that!  She was probably so scared and yet she probably told you that it would all be ok and that she would come back to you.   Am I right?"

Flashback… 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Ryoko."  Tenchi said turning to Ryoko.

"I guess so, and Tenchi wait for me before you decide to do something you'll regret.  I don't care how hopeless the situation seems.  Wait for me, Tenchi.  When all this is over I will come back to you."  Ryoko said looking at Tenchi as he stood their starring at her, getting lost in her beautiful golden-eyes.  "Well you don't have all day Tenchi!  You better get a move on you're wasting time!"

"Right, you take care of yourself Ryoko."  Tenchi said turning towards Sasami/Tsunami.

"I will, you be careful too, my Tenchi"  said Ryoko.

End of Flashback… 

"Yeah…she said for me to wait for her…that when all this was over she'd come back to me…"

"But she won't be coming back to you Tenchi.  Not this time.  You let her go off to face the Grim Reaper alone!  She's at death's door as we speak and until we end this fight neither of us can go and save her!  And I plan to be the leading entrant out of all this!  I deserve her love more than you and so I will come out of this fight victorious!  You had your chance to love her and now it's my turn!  You treated her love for you like it wasn't worth a damn!  But that love that you discarded I will pick it up and have it as my own!  I will mend her broken heart with my love…and she will need comforting after you're dead!"

"It doesn't have to be this way…please for Ryoko's sake we mustn't fight each other…it was what she wanted.  She cares for the both of us very much.  Would you really want to go against her will?"

"What do you know about her will!  If she realized just how heartless you were to let her go off and face Kagato alone I think she would take her unrequited love elsewhere!  And I think she finally will!   Don't you see?  When you left her to come here and save Ayeka you broke her heart.  Because in a way you were showing where your priorities lie.  From her prospective you care more about the princess than about her.  She already thinks you've chosen because in a way you have.  You didn't care enough about Ryoko to stop her!"

"But that's not true I do care about Ryoko…it's just I didn't know…I thought-"

"That's the whole problem with you-you think but you don't know!  That is why you will never be able to love her the way she deserves to be loved!"

"You're wrong!  I will be able to love Ryoko in a way she deserves.  I just haven't had the chance to tell her how I feel yet.  Something always happens before I have a chance to-"

"That's a lie!  She's given you countless opportunities for you to reveal your love for her but each time you've let it pass you by.  Unlike you I can give her the love she deserves because I have the courage to show her how I feel!  To let her know that she is in fact loved and deserves to be loved!  You will never understand a woman as complex as Ryoko to understand her needs!  Ryoko is the type of woman that will never tell you to say you love her but wait patiently until you do;  she's the type of woman who will never complain that you never give her compliments because she thinks she's not good enough to receive them!  If I had the chance to have Ryoko's love like you have I would have told Ryoko how much I loved her and needed her every God damn day!  I would have given her compliments on her beauty on the days she was having a bad hair day!  Because it's really the little things that make a woman like Ryoko happy."

"I can do all those things!  And I will when she comes back to me!  I'll show her how I feel about her once and for all.  I'll be able to give her the love she deserves.  I know more about love than you think I do because I love Ryoko!"

"Do you? Because Love is more complex than meets the eye.  Just because she throws herself at you doesn't mean that she's only interested in your for your body.  She wants the whole package as do all women even if they won't admit it!  She wants all of you…your mind, body and soul.  Once you have given all of yourself to the person you love that is when you really have become one with that person. That is what true love is all about!  Finding your soul mate and actually getting to live your life side by side with that person!  If you don't know all that then you would have lost her even if you had decided to fess up your feelings!  Are you really willing to make that kind of a commitment to Ryoko because it seems that with your behavior here today you're shown that you aren't ready to make a commitment to her, even if it meant making such sacrifices as rescuing the Princess Ayeka after you helped Ryoko.  That's what love is all about-sacrifices and I don't think you're cut out to make those kinds of sacrifices for your love.  You're just not cut out to love someone like Ryoko!"

"You're wrong!   I was making a sacrifice when I left Ryoko!  I knew she couldn't have been completely alright with having to face Kagato on her own but she wouldn't have had it any other way.  Ryoko knew it would be wrong for me to forsake Ayeka and so because she loved me she supported me in every way that she could.  Ryoko was not selfish with her love.  It would have been selfish for Ryoko to ask me to forget about Ayeka and beg me to help her and by God if she had begged me I would have gone with her instead of coming here to face you and Tokimi.  But the fact is that she didn't beg for me to stay and did a self-less thing by letting me come here and try to rescue Ayeka instead of going with her.  So you see we are already making sacrifices because of our love for each other.  We would both have rather been together to face Kagato but she and I both knew that the right thing to do would be to have one of us rescue Washu and have the other rescue Ayeka.  I was only fitting that Ryoko rescue her mother and I my close friend."

"You still don't get it do you!  You shouldn't have let her leave even if that was what she claimed she wanted.  If you knew that that was really not what she wanted then you have forsaken Ryoko instead!  You don't deserve to claim that what happened here today was because of the sacrifices made by the love you and Ryoko share!  You will pay for taking advantage of Ryoko's kind heart! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  Adrien yelled as he charged Tenchi. 

"Adrien please!  Think of Ryoko!"  cried Tenchi.

"I am thinking of her.  She'll be better off when you're dead!"

"If it has to be this way then so be it!"  'Ryoko I'm sorry….'  Tenchi ignited his energy sword as he charged Adrien also. "AHHHHHH"

**Back at the Cathedral…on Terra Nova…**

"I believe you are forgetting that you are not your own master!  As long as you have those gems I can control you!  HAHAHAHA!"  Kagato said as he began to take control of Ryoko's body…

An immense pain filled Ryoko's whole body as her gems began to glow…

"AHHHHHHHHH"   Ryoko screamed in pain, the pain was almost unbearable.  She couldn't let Kagato gain control of her body, she just couldn't.  She was fighting his control with everything she had.

"Don't try and fight me Ryoko!  It's pointless to resist!  I think I need to show you just how in control I am of your body! AHHHHHH"  Kagato yelled as he gained more control over Ryoko's body.  Although she was still able to keep consciousness he now had control of her body.  

"What the?"  Ryoko began as her nine Light Hawk Wings began to bend and distort changing shape.  'No way!  He can't be planning to use my Light Hawk Wings against me?  Can he?!"  All of Ryoko's nine Light Hawk Wings were pointed back at her…all nine Light Hawk Wings simultaneously stabbed Ryoko…nine blades pierced her skin…nine very powerful energy blades…

Ryoko screamed in horror…

The blades dissipated as all of Ryoko's energy was expended.  Ryoko collapsed on the roof in front on the cross.  Her nine stab wounds bleeding…soon she was laying in a pool of her own blood… 

Ryoko's eyes began to close as she remembered…

**Flashback**…

 The doors at the back of the room opened and a masked man passed through them.  He was dressed in leather from head to toe.  Along with his leather facemask.  Other than that you couldn't really tell any other features about him.  He pulled out a wooden sword and pointed it at Ryoko.

"I see," said Ryoko, "But how am I supposed to fight without my energy sword?"

The Man in Black threw another wooden sword to Ryoko.

"Alright then" said Ryoko.

The two faced each other off.  It looked like they would be fighting in the main entrance hall, 'oh well, how much damage can wooden swords do anyways,' thought Ryoko.

The two charged each other at breakneck speed, their swords clashing.  Ryoko swung high and man low, each managed to block each others attack; they stepped back from one another.

"Not bad" said the man.

"I know," said Ryoko.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back then" said the guy smirking.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back either" responded Ryoko.

**End of Flash back…**

'I see…I can fight without the power of my gems…I know now what I must do…'  Ryoko thought as she used all her remaining strength to open her eyes.

Kagato had watched Ryoko being stabbed with all nine of her Light Hawk Wings and was worried that he had gone too far.

'I may have overdone it.  No matter, if she dies I'll just have the goddess bring her back…with a few alterations of course…'  Kagato thought to himself while looking at Ryoko's unmoving form.  Kagato was so deep in thought about all the changes he could have Tokimi do to Ryoko to keep her in line that he failed to notice that she had started moving again.

Ryoko struggled to move her bloodied hand to her other wrist.  With all her strength she painfully pulled out the gem that was usually imbedded there.  She then removed her gem from her other wrist and then finally the gem from her neck.  The spots where the gems had been had began to bleed even more so than her other wounds but Ryoko had a plan.  If she managed it, she would be able to live through the blood lose.  Slowly Ryoko began to stand…

Kagato had noticed that the link between himself and Ryoko had been severed somehow.  He turned to see the three bloody gems that Ryoko had taken out of her wrists and neck in the outstretched palm of Ryoko's hand.

"I don't need these gems to defeat you Kagato.  I can defeat you of my own ability!"

"Foolish girl without your gems there is no way you will be able to survive the lose of blood you have suffered!"

"We shall see."  Ryoko said as she placed the gems into her pocket.

'Now what had Kagato said earlier… "I've always wanted you…you will always have a place close to my heart Ryoko." Hmmmm so I'm close to his heart am I?'

Ryoko swiftly turned around and dislodged the black cross that was behind her.  It was made out of black rod-iron and was about the same size her energy sword had been.  She stood there holding the black cross pointing it at Kagato.

"HAHAHAHAHA you expect to fight me with that?  So be it!"  Kagato said igniting his energy sword.

Ryoko and Kagato charged one another.  Kagato stabbed Ryoko through the chest as Ryoko managed to get by all of Kagato's defending wings using her natural agility and pierce Kagato's chest with the black cross.

"So you managed to stab me…what good will that do you…I stabbed you too…now you will surly die…"

But Ryoko just smiled at Kagato as Kagato's chest seemed to bulge.  It looked like there was something inside of him that was about to explode.

"My controller-device!"

Ryoko's smile widened.  She quickly took out her gems and placed them back in their usual spots.  The gems began to glow as Ryoko's wounds began to heal.  She knew she had to bring out their full potential if she was going to survive.

"You really think you have a chance don't you!  WELL THINK AGAIN! AHHHHHHH!"  Kagato yelled as he ignited two of his energy swords and charged Ryoko.  He lifted both swords and was going to slice Ryoko in two but something was in his way…

"What?  IMPOSSIBLE!  IT CAN'T BE!  NOT NOW!  IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!"  Kagato cried.

Two Light Hawk Wings were blocking Kagato's two blades.  Ryoko looked back at him smiling.

"Now Kagato…it's your turn."  Ryoko pulled two of her light wings off forming them into swords.  Kagato was too shocked to do much of anything besides trying to get past Ryoko's two other defending wings.  This time Ryoko was able to form her final wing…she now had the power of ten wings.  Six of them were at her disposal besides the ones she was using now.  Kagato only had three left at his disposal since both of the blades he was using now were formed out of his Light Hawk Wings.  Ryoko's six wings shot forwards and wrapped themselves around Kagato's three Light Hawk Wings restraining them and putting them out of commission.  It was two wings against one so they were over powered easily.  Ryoko using her two energy blades stabbed the unprotected Kagato with each blade in the chest.  Ryoko then left the blades there to detonate.  Kagato staggered backwards with the two protruding blades sticking out of his chest and back.

"It looks like you've won my Ryoko…"  Kagato said as the wings exploded obliterating him and finally giving him the coup de grace.   

"It looks like I have…Tenchi…" Ryoko said as she fell to her knees passing out. 

**Back at the floating garden….Tokimi's Lair…**

Tenchi and Adrien's swords clashed.  This was it.  Whoever came out triumphant would be left to win Ryoko's heart.

The two warriors let out a battle cry as they attacked each other with rapid speed and agility.  Tenchi using Sword Tenchi was managing to dodge all of Adrien's attacks as quick as lighting while remaining on the defensive.  Meanwhile Adrien was attacking Tenchi like a bat out of hell.  Tenchi brought Sword Tenchi down upon Adrien swiftly but Adrien just casually blocked his attack as if it were nothing.  Tenchi hastily switched to an offensive attack position to try and catch Adrien off guard but his form soon faulted and Adrien was gaining the upper hand.  

"I think it's time I ended this fight so I can go and save my Ryoko!"  Adrien said as he began to power up.  An emerald green aura surrounded him as three Light Hawk Wings shot out of his back.  His outfit changed into a dark green and black battle suit.  His mask became stripped with green streaks.  He dissipated his usual energy sword and took one of the Light Hawk Wings from his back forming it into a light green energy sword.  "Now you die! Ryoko's soon to be former love!"  Adrien yelled as he charged Tenchi.

Tenchi stayed firm as Adrien's sword clashed with his own.  However, as hard as Tenchi tried the energy that Adrien was putting into the sword over powered that of Sword Tenchi and Tenchi was thrown back knocking into several trees before stopping and sliding down the base of one.  Tenchi's body ached all over and his head hurt.  Tenchi dizzily tried to stand.

"It looks like I've won!  Once I finish you off there will be no one in the way of me winning Ryoko's love!"  Adrien teleported in front of Tenchi getting ready to run him through.  Adrien pointed his sword at Tenchi and brought his sword upon him when…

"What's this?  A Light Hawk Wing?  But I thought only the chosen of a goddess can form the Light Hawk Wings?"

There protecting Tenchi was a single Light Hawk Wing.  Tenchi steadied himself against the tree as he straightened himself to stand and face Adrien.

"You're right.  Only the chosen of a goddess can form the Light Hawk Wings.  I am the chosen of Tsunami."

"I see.  That's why Tokimi would have us fight.  Once you're out of the way she can take control of the entire Jurai Empire!"

"That's right, but I won't let that happen!"  'Ryoko I won't give up on you…forgive me for what I am about to do.'  Tenchi threw Sword Tenchi aside as he began to concentrate.  Soon two more Light Hawk Wings formed around Tenchi and he was now dressed in the Light Hawk Armor.  "Now, we will see who will be the one left to have Ryoko's love!"  Tenchi said as he took one of his wings forming it into a silver energy sword.

"I see.   I wouldn't think you'd give her up so easily.  Ryoko is quite the catch to have two men fighting over her!"  Adrien said sword still pointed at Tenchi.

All of a sudden Tenchi brought his sword upon Adrien while his other Light Hawk Wing continued to block Adrien's energy sword.  One of Adrien's own wings just blocked the attack.  Tenchi then decided to take one of his other wings and turn it into a sword also.  Adrien quickly followed suit.  Soon the two chosen warriors began attacking each other blow after blow with their two energy swords.  They still had one wing each to defend themselves with.  The blows were becoming faster now and the energy put into each attack was more and more intense.  This caused both warriors to use all their energy not to go flying backwards each time their swords met.  It wasn't long now as the warriors prepared for their final attack…

This was it…

Who would survive?

The two warriors charged each other getting ready to deliver the other their deathblow.  By the looks of things they would just end up killing each other but the two warriors were so into their battle that they didn't seem to care or failed to notice how extreme their fight had become.  They both wanted Ryoko for themselves so badly that they would not allow the other one to win whatever the cost-even if it meant death.  The two combatants brought their swords down upon each other…

Or did they?

What stood before them was as a sight that was as welcome as it was unwanted.

There stood Ryoko…four energy swords piercing her body.

She had come in between the two fighters when she realized what they were about to do.  She had arrived on the scene just before they began to charge each other and had called out for them to stop but her cry went by unnoticed.  At that moment she knew what she had to do.  She was not going to let the two people she had come to care about the most kill themselves.  So she did the only thing she could do-sacrifice herself for the ones she loved.  

Everyone failed to notice that a certain blue haired girl had watched the entire scene…then she vanished as quickly as she had come…

Both Adrien and Tenchi were in shock as they removed their energy swords from Ryoko.  When they did this Ryoko's body began to convulse and the gems that were on her wrists and neck exploded.  The force of impact of both of their finishing attacks was too powerful for Ryoko's gems to take.  She then collapsed to the floor.

Both boys went to her side immediately…

Tenchi letting Ryoko rest her head and most of her upper body in his lap…much in the same way he had comforted Zero when she was near death…

"Ryoko…why?…" began Tenchi as he starred down into her eyes.  He knew she was dying.  The gems had been the only thing keeping her alive after her fight with Kagato and after her severe lose of blood.

"I…uh…told you not to fight him Tenchi…I really should be asking you…uh…why…" Ryoko barely managed to get out as the blood from her internal injuries began to fill her lungs with blood.

"Ryoko…I'm sorry…I made him fight me…"  Adrien said as she looked down at Ryoko's limp and bloody body…her strength was already failing her and so were her powers…

Ryoko turned her head to look at Adrien and for the first time she noticed his deep emerald green eyes…

"It's you.  It's been you all along, hasn't it?  My shadow…uh…bounty hunter…"  It was getting harder for Ryoko to speak as it began to get hard for her to breath.

"Ryoko I…"  Adrien began as he looked at Ryoko and then at the way Tenchi was looking at her.  They were both looking at each other so intently.  'They really are in love…'

Adrien then decided to take his mask off.

"No…what are you…uh…doing…"  Ryoko tried to speak as she saw Adrien begin to take his mask off.  "You don't have to take it off for me…I know how you don't want death to find you…"

"No Ryoko…"  Adrien said as he watched Tenchi cradling Ryoko in his arms.  "I'm already dead."

Adrien kneeled down and then stretched out the palm of his hand and it began to glow…

Soon Adrien's Light Hawk Wings dissipated and his clothes returned to normal.  Then three gems appeared in Adrien's out stretched hand.  The gems were a light green color.  He then put them into Ryoko's hand and clasped her fingers around them as he spoke…

"These gems are my goddess power Ryoko…they can save you…"  At first Ryoko looked relieved but then she saw Adrien's expression and realized what this meant.

"No!  I…uh…can't let you do this!"  Ryoko cried as she tried to shove the gems back into Adrien's hand.

"But you must Ryoko!  Forget about me!  What about Tenchi?  He cares about you very much…he needs you to help him defeat Tokimi!"

"Tenchi…"  began Ryoko looking at Tenchi.  Tenchi had an expression of longing on his face.  He truly wanted Ryoko to accept Adrien's offer even if it meant what he thought it did.

Ryoko looked back at Adrien tears in her eyes…as he pressed her hand gently and the gems were transferred into her body.  Ryoko gasped she hadn't expected them to transfer to her that way…she didn't have a chance to really make a decision…had it been the right thing to have happen…

"I just want you know that those gems were what brought me back from the dead…I won't be coming back this time…but I'm glad I was able to save your life Ryoko because…I love you…" Adrien said as he fell backwards trying to support his weakened body with his arms.

Ryoko looked at him in shock…

'He did this for me because…he loves me…'

"Oh Adrien!?  Why!  Why does it have to be this way!  Why must I lose you again!"

Adrien turned to look at Ryoko one last time…

"Don't lose hope Ryoko…stay the strong woman I fell in love with ok?"

"Oh Adrien!"  Ryoko cried as she got to her feet.  The gems were already beginning to take affect and heal Ryoko's body.  Ryoko stumbled to Adrien's side and sat down putting his head in her lap while stroking his hair and looking into those deep emerald green eyes…that she never forgot…

"Thank you!  Thank you so much!  You said you would save me and you really have!"  Ryoko said looking down at Adrien with shinning eyes.

Adrien just smiled as he looked back up at her.  'If I could have chosen a way to go…it would have been like this…'  Adrien thought as he starred into her beautiful golden eyes that were shimmering with tears of joy and sorrow.

"Never…never forget me ok…"  said Adrien.

"Of course I'll never forget you!  But you just hold on!  Maybe we can get you some help or something-" 

Adrien cut her off, "No, it's too late for me now…don't forget that I loved you Ryoko…" 

And with that said his eyes closed… 

"Adrien?  Adrien!  Adrien!!!!!"  Ryoko sobbed as the tears started flowing from her eyes.  "Oh why?!  Why did it have to be this way!?  Why!"  Ryoko then felt a hand on her shoulder…

End of Chapter 8!!!!!

Hope you liked it!  Much more to come, like the battle with Tokimi!  And is Adrien gone for good?!  Is Washu ok?  Where did Tsunami/Sasami run off to?  Will Tenchi manage to save Ayeka?  Find out in the next exciting chapter of Power of a Goddess.

Oh and if any of you think you may be craving a sequel I am only going to make one in this fic's time line if I get at least 50 reviews total!  So don't forget to review!!!  C-ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.  I do not own the "Lady of Shalott" or any lines I may use from it.  Lord Alfred Tennyson wrote the poem.

Author's Note:  I will post the poem "The Lady of Shalott" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson at the end of this chapter for those of you who haven't read it.  It will be referred to in this chapter.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 9:  **

**Flashback…**

The bounty hunter turned towards Kagato.

"So be it."

The bounty hunter returned the gems to Ryoko and watched as her breathing steadied and improved.  Also her wounds began to heal and she stopped bleeding.  She was going to be ok.

"There is something I'd like to say to Ryoko before I go," began the bounty hunter.

"Alright.  But don't take too long."  Kagato said as he left the bounty hunter and Ryoko alone.  'It will cause Ryoko more pain once she loses him if she has this chance to hear what he has to say.'  Kagato smiled to himself.

"Ryoko…wake up. Wake up, Ryoko."  The bounty hunter said as he shook Ryoko awake.

The gems were slowly beginning to heal her, so she managed to have enough strength to open her eyes and see the bounty hunter's emerald green ones starring back at her.

"Did we do it?  Did we manage to get away?"  Ryoko asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Ryoko…Kagato just gave me this chance to say goodbye."

Ryoko looked down at her wrists and felt her neck noticing that the gems had been returned to her.  Tears welled up in Ryoko's eyes.  She was Kagato's once more, and when she had been so close to being free.

"Please Ryoko…don't cry.  I will come back and save you…you are so much like her…you and the Lady of Shalott…"

"The Lady of Shalott?"

"There is a story about a woman who was named the Lady of Shalott.  She was a prisoner like you are now.  Although she was trapped in a tower and you are a prisoner of your own mind.  She was only allowed to see glimpses of the real world using a mirror that overlooked to the outside.   You are also forbidden to see the outside world but sometimes have glimpses of it when you break free from Kagato's control.  You saw _shadows of the world appear_ when you broke free from his control that day, the day you really got to see me.   The day I got to see who you really were."

"_I am half sick of shadows_," said Ryoko.  "I want to be free.  To be out there in the real world with you."

"I want you to be by my side also, Ryoko.  The Lady of Shalott also wanted to be apart of the real world and to be free.  But she had to face the consequences of wanting that freedom.  There was a curse on her that would befall her if she left her tower.  She knew not what that curse was, but one day she decided to leave her prison because she fell in love with someone she saw in her mirror.  When she left her prison to be with her love the curse revealed itself as Death.  You also have a curse upon you, Ryoko-the gems.  You can't live with them but you can't live without them either.  They are a part of you, and if you gained your freedom by giving up those gems you would not really be free.  I will find a way to free you of your curse Ryoko.  Unlike the Lady of Shalott you have _a_ _loyal knight and true_ who will make sure that you will live to enjoy your freedom once you have it. Your story will have a happy ending, Ryoko.  Don't forget that.  Never lose hope, and never stop dreaming.  I will come back and save you, my Lady of Shalott."

"I know you will, my Shadow Bounty Hunter.  Until we meet again.  I want to thank you for giving me hope.  When I dream it will be of you."

"Ryoko before I go I want to tell you something-"

"I'm afraid your time is up."  Kagato said walking back into the room.

Ryoko just started crying into her hands.  She then passed out from the anguish of her broken-heart. 

Kagato allowed the bounty hunter to teleport back to his ship.   He was gone.  And Ryoko didn't know if she would ever see him again.  Would her knight really come back and save her?

**End of Flashback.**

Adrien cut her off, "No, it's too late for me now…don't forget that I loved you Ryoko…" 'At least I got to tell her this time.' And then he lifted his head to whisper something in her ear.  "Goodbye, My Lady of Shalott."

And with that said his eyes closed… 

"Adrien?  Adrien!  Adrien!!!!!"  Ryoko sobbed as the tears started flowing from her eyes.  "Oh why?!  Why did it have to be this way!?  Why!"  

Ryoko then felt a hand on her shoulder…

It was Tenchi.

"How could he?  How could he leave me no choice!  It wasn't supposed to be this way.  It's supposed to be a happy ending."

"He died to save you Ryoko…don't hold a grudge against him for that.  What he did was a very noble thing…I wish I could have done it…but I'm so faint-hearted…"

Ryoko turned to Tenchi, "Tenchi you aren't faint-hearted at all!  I know you to be one of the most courageous people I know!  I know that if you could have saved me in any way you would have!"

"But that's just it Ryoko…I didn't stop you from going and facing Kagato alone.  You could have died!  And yet I let you go even though deep down I didn't want you to and knew you didn't want to go either.  I'm such a coward if only I-"

"Tenchi…you weren't deserting me if that's what you think.  I wanted you to go and save Ayeka."

"But you had to face Kagato alone…the man that put you through so much misery that you craved death!"

Ryoko was a little surprised that Tenchi knew about how she had once craved death all those years ago when her and Yosho had come to the earth, but spoke to Tenchi, "Tenchi…I'm glad I faced him alone.  You see the last time when you killed Kagato I still had dreams that tormented me of my past.  But now that I have faced him on my own…I know that I have finally vanquished those nightmares.  I know that they are not coming back."

"But how?  How do you know?  What if-"

"Tenchi…when I managed to defeat Kagato I was so exhausted that I collapsed and fell into a deep sleep…during that time I didn't have a single nightmare…do you want to know what I did dream about?"

"What Ryoko?"

"You…my Tenchi" 

"Ryoko I-"

"Tenchi, I refuse to give up on Adrien!  I am going to go to Tokimi right now and demand that Adrien be brought back to life!  He told me never to lose hope and I don't plan to.  Also we still have to save Ayeka.  We can't fail people we care about the most.  Like I said before, anything you need to say to me can wait until we get home.  Ok, Tenchi?"  Ryoko had always imagined Tenchi's confession of his love for her to be said under a starlit sky with the moon, shining overhead.  Not on a battlefield, not when the second person she cared the most about in her entire life needed her.  He had given his life to save her.  'There just has to be a way to save Adrien, there just had to be.'  Ryoko wouldn't give up, wouldn't lose hope-not when the person who taught her to have hope needed a miracle.…if she had managed to wait this long to hear those three magical words from Tenchi what would a little longer be?

"Well, if you say to Ryoko"  'Why is it that every time I want to reveal to Ryoko that I love her I miss my chance!  I suppose it would be better to tell her how I feel in a more ideal setting but still I don't know how much longer I can wait.  It seems that with Adrien's death the last thing she wants to hear about is how I love her.'  A single tear rolled down Tenchi's cheek.  

Ryoko picked up Adrien's body in her arms, "Come on Tenchi, I can sense a great energy over this way.  Here, grab my hand I will teleport us there."  Then looking down on Adrien's face she said in a soft voice, "I won't give up on you so easily, my knight."

Ryoko carrying Adrien and holding Tenchi's hand teleported to the location where she had sensed the great energy.  What they saw when they materialized appalled them…

Blood…

It was everywhere.

The bodies of several demons were scattered all around them.  What were once powerful demons were now masses of gray, bloody flesh.  Tenchi and Ryoko found themselves in what appeared to have been a tremendous battlefield.  The battlefield was a floating piece of mountainous terrain.  Because of the freshness of the blood, the battle could not have happened but a few moments ago.  Everywhere Tenchi and Ryoko looked there were dead bodies.  

"What could have happened here?"  Ryoko asked as she looked upon the bloody carnage.

"I don't know, but I don't like it.  Something doesn't feel right."  Responded Tenchi.

And then they noticed a flash of light and an evil laugh coming from behind one of the mountains on the floating battlefield.

"Did you hear that?  It came from behind that mountain over there.  Let's go check it out."  Ryoko said still carrying Adrien in her arms as she began to power walk in the direction of where the laugh had come from.

"Ryoko, hey wait a minute.  Do you really think this is such a good idea?"

"Tenchi, we have to find out what happened here.  If I'm right, then I know who caused this and that's the very person I want to see right now.  So suck it up and let's go!"

"Uh, ok…"  'How do I always get myself into these things?'

Ryoko, who was carrying the life-less form of Adrien, and Tenchi made their way to the mountain.  Ryoko gently set Adrien down as they hid behind a series of boulders.  Then Tenchi and Ryoko peaked behind them to see what was behind the mountain…

Another battle was taking place…

A series of red demons with scaly skin and bulging black eyes were fighting demons that had the body of a snake and the head of a crow.  The crow headed demons were hideous with their sharp teeth and gleaming red eyes.  The two were attacking each other mercilessly, the red demons using their clawed hands and the crow-headed demons using their sharp teeth. 

"HAHAHAHAHA IS THAT THE BEST YOUR DEMONS CAN DO, TSUNAMI?!  THEY'LL HAVE TO DO A LOT BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME!"  A voice echoed across the battlefield.

"MY DEMONS WILL DEFEAT YOUR ARMY, TOKIMI!  JUST WAIT AND SEE!  I HAVE YET TO BRING OUT THEIR FULL POTENTIAL!" cried another voice.

"It's Tsunami and Tokimi?!"  Ryoko said turning to Tenchi.  "But if Tsunami is fighting that would mean that she forced her assimilation with Sasami?!  She promised she wouldn't…"

"Ryoko…I…we have to help Tsunami!"

Tenchi and Ryoko stepped out from behind their hiding place.  Ryoko was the first to speak, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?  TSUNAMI, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED NOT TO ASSIMILATE WITH SASAMI!  HOW COULD YOU!?  AND TOKIMI I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU ALSO!"

Both goddesses turned in the direction of Ryoko's voice.

"Ryoko?  I thought you were killed?"  Tsunami said looking at Ryoko like she was some sort of ghost.

"I nearly was killed, but Adrien gave up his goddess power to save me."  Ryoko replied and then turning to Tokimi, "TOKIMI I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING ADRIEN BACK TO LIFE!  THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!  IF YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK ONCE, WHY NOT BRING HIM BACK AGAIN?"

"Now there's no need to yell, Ryoko.  But really, how is it my fault that my chosen champion died?  If it's anyone's fault it's yours.  I'm not the one who told him to give his life to save you!  Besides I couldn't bring him back to life even if I wanted to.  A person can only be brought back to life once.   Perhaps we could discuss this later, right now Tsunami and I are kind of in the middle of something."

During this time the two demon armies continued to fight one another.

"What do you mean he can't be brought back to life?  Are you or aren't you a goddess!?"  demanded Ryoko.

"That's just the way it is, that's the way it's always been.  So I suggest you just calm down, maybe later we can come to some sort of deal.  I'm sure there's something else you want besides Adrien…maybe I could give you that one thing that you desire the most…" And Tokimi using one of her signature powers entered Ryoko's mind to say, 'I could make Tenchi love you if wanted…'

"Get out of my head!  I don't plan to make any deals with you!  I rather make a deal with the devil!"  Ryoko screamed as she shook her head in her hands.

"Ryoko, are you ok?"  Tenchi asked putting a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.

"I'm fine Tenchi."  Ryoko said giving Tenchi a comforting smile.  

'You must think that Tenchi could come to love you on his own.  Let me show you how wrong you are!'  Tokimi screamed in Ryoko's head.

"Ahhh get out!"  Ryoko screamed.  Tenchi was going to try and comfort Ryoko but got distracted by what Tokimi was doing.

Tokimi had raised her arms and they began to glow.  A crystal came out of the ground, and inside of it was Ayeka.

"Ayeka!"  yelled Tenchi.

The crystal was hollow and so Ayeka was able to move and see out of it.  She saw Tenchi and began beating her fists on the walls of her crystal prison while yelling, and even though  no one could hear her screams everyone knew she was yelling for Tenchi. "Tenchi!!!!  Help me Tenchi!  Get me out of here!  Tenchi!!!!"

'Take a look at that Ryoko, look at the concern Tenchi has in his eyes for her!  Has he ever looked at you that way!?'  Tokimi asked Ryoko.

'I told you to get out of my head!'  Ryoko screamed in her head.

Tenchi ran up to the crystal that Ayeka was trapped in and looked sadly back at Ayeka while pressing his hands against it.  Ayeka gave him a small smile as if to say, "You came for me" pressing her hands where Tenchi's were.  Tenchi smiled back saying, "Of course I did"

Tenchi then began to pound his fists on the crystal, "Ah, I have to get Ayeka out of here!"

"Quick Tenchi use your light hawk sword!"  Ryoko yelled at Tenchi as she sighed.  'He really should have known better.  But it seems he is so worried about Ayeka he forgot all about how he had the ability to summon the Light Hawk Wings.'

"Oh, yeah right!"  Tenchi had still been in his light hawk armor and the Light Hawk Wings were still shimmering behind him waiting for him to use them.  Tenchi grabbed one of the wings and formed it into a sword, he was about to bring it down on the crystal when…

"GET AWAY FROM THERE BOY!  WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD SAVE HER!"  Tokimi yelled as she pointed a hand at Tenchi while gathering a black and red shimmering energy.

Ryoko noticed this and teleported in front of Tenchi, "No Tenchi!  Watch out!"

Tokimi let lose a sparkling ball of black and red energy at Tenchi but it hit Ryoko instead.

The energy went through her, electrocuting her, as Ryoko screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH" and then it stopped.  Ryoko shook it off.  'Hmmm that wasn't too bad.' Thought Ryoko.

Tsunami who had been watching mumbled in a low voice, "Oh no."

"Ryoko…thank you"  Tenchi said turning to Ryoko with appreciative eyes.  

"Don't worry about me Tenchi just save Ayeka!"  Ryoko said and then turning to Tokimi, "TOKIMI NO ONE DARES TO HURT MY TENCHI!  YOU'LL PAY!"  Ryoko then ignited her energy sword and flew at Tokimi.  Unlike her usual red saber she found that her energy sword was a bright green color.

Tenchi looked on worriedly at Ryoko but knew what he had to do.  Tenchi reignighted his energy sword and brought it down on the crystal that was imprisoning Ayeka…

Ryoko was almost upon Tokimi when several of the red demons with the bulging black eyes materialized in front of Tokimi blocking Ryoko's way.

"AHHHH you demons will die!"  Ryoko said as she began to attack the demons.

Tsunami noticed this and motioned for her demons, the crow-headed ones to go to Ryoko's aid.  Soon the two demon armies were fighting again and distracted from Ryoko leaving her free to attack Tokimi.

Ryoko turned to Tsunami, "Thanks, we can defeat Tokimi together!"

Tsunami looked sadly at Ryoko, "I'm afraid I still can't attack my own sister.  We can fight each other using demon armies but never face to face.  It's up to you or Tenchi to actually defeat Tokimi."

"What do you mean you can't fight her face to face because she's your sister?  What does that have to do with anything?  She's not really a sister to you anyways, family doesn't hurt each other through their family like she has done.  Somehow she even got you to force your assimilation with Sasami, I will never forgive her for that."

"Tokimi didn't force my assimilation with Sasami…"

"Then why?  You promised me you wouldn't?!"

"When I saw what you did to stop Tenchi and Adrien from killing each other I thought you were as good as dead.  Sasami told me then that she wanted to punish Tokimi for what she had done and so I forced the assimilation.  It was what Sasami wanted, I am now Sasami too Ryoko.  I'm sorry Ryoko, I thought you were dead.  I know you didn't want me to lose my childhood, I thank you for that.  But you should also know that if I could help you fight Tokimi I would, it's just that us goddesses are forbidden to fight each other.  If we do the goddess that is above us will cast punishment.  And this time I may not get off so easily as being imprisoned in a tree."

"Oh, Sasami!  I'm so sorry that it all turned out this way.  But I'm glad now that I understand why you can't fight with me.  I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you just because you went against the goddess laws for our sake.  This is my battle as much as it is yours.  Tokimi has interfered with our family long enough.  It's time for her to pay!"

Ryoko turned to Tokimi.

"HAHAHAHAHA!  You won't be able to defeat me Ryoko!  You forget where you are getting your power!  The goddess gems that I gave to Adrien, and thanks to an old friend of yours I now have a device that will allow me to control you!  No matter how hard you try Ryoko there is no way you will be able to overcome my control over you!  HAHAHAHA"  Tokimi said as she held up the controller-device mocking Ryoko with it.

"You're wrong Tokimi!  No one can control me anymore! AHHHHHHH!"  Ryoko screamed as she charged Tokimi but then she just stopped…

Ryoko found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

'Oh no, not again' Ryoko thought desperately as she continued to try and move.

"HAHAHAHA!  You see Ryoko!  You are no match for me!  I am a goddess!  I-what?!"

Tokimi turned around to see Tenchi, he had snatched the control device out of Tokimi's hand when she wasn't looking.

"Foolish boy, give that back!"  cried Tokimi.

"No!"  Tenchi said as he crushed the controller in his bare hand cutting his hand and causing it to bleed.  Showing his hand in a fist to Tokimi,  "You will no longer have control over my family!"  The blood from his wound was running down his arm.

"What!  You dare to defy me!  You will pay!"  cried Tokimi.

"I don't think so Tokimi.  I won't let you lay a finger on my Tenchi!"  Ryoko said as a shimmering green aura began to surround her.  Her red and black dress turned into a green and black stripped one.  Soon ten green Light Hawk Wings shot out of her back.  And her eyes began to glow…

"I also will not allow you to harm Lord Tenchi!"  Cried the voice of Ayeka.  Tenchi had managed to free her from the crystal.

The two girls came and stood between Tenchi and Tokimi.

"Uh, girls, I can help too, you know"  Tenchi said with a hand behind his head.

"But Lord Tenchi I just couldn't bare it if you were hurt!"  said Ayeka.

"Ms. Ayeka I can form the Light Hawk Wings now I should be able to fight on my own alright."  Responded Tenchi.

"Well,  I'm still going to help you!"  Ayeka said smiling at him.

"This is a very touching moment and everything but aren't you forgetting something!"  Tokimi yelled as she sent another blast of red and black energy at the group.

"WACTH OUT!  DON'T LET THE ENERGY TOUCH YOU!"  Sasami/Tsunami cried.

The energy came hurtling towards them and then…

"Don't worry Lord Tenchi, I have my energy shield to protect us!"  Ayeka said as she activated her shield blocking Tokimi's attack with ease.

"Wow, thanks Ms. Ayeka!"

"It was nothing Lord Tenchi!"

"AHHHHH  you will die Tokimi!"  Ryoko cried as she came at Tokimi with her green saber.

Tokimi's Light Hawk Wings began to form around her as well and just as Ryoko was upon her she had nine shimmering wings around her and pulled one of them off to meet Ryoko's sword.

The two swords clashed emitting sparks and waves of energy into the air.

"RYOKO, BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET ANY OF TOKIMI'S ENERGY TOUCH YOU!"  Sasami/Tsunami cried out once more.

Ryoko was confused by Sasami's warning because the last time Ryoko had been able to withstand Tokimi's attack but decided to head Sasami's warning anyways.

Tokimi send another energy blast at Ryoko and Ryoko dodged out of the way instead of meeting it head on like she would have wanted to.

"There's no point in you avoiding my attacks, Ryoko!"  Tokimi cried as she sent another blast hurtling at Tenchi.  "It's your friends you should be worried about!"

"Tenchi No!"  Ryoko screamed and was about to teleport when she saw that Ayeka was already there to block the blast.  Again Ayeka was able to block the attack.

Ryoko turned to fly at Tokimi again.  She was just about to bring her sword on Tokimi again when…

"Ayeka?  What are you doing?"  Ryoko asked in shock as she saw Ayeka blocking her path to Tokimi.  But then Ryoko noticed Ayeka's eyes…

"You forget that I can control people's minds as long as they have hate in them!  And she hates you Ryoko! HAHAHAHAH!"  Laughed Tokimi.  "Would you really kill her to get to me?  That would get rid of your competition for Tenchi's heart since Ayeka is your rival.  But what kind of person would Tenchi think you are?  Could he ever love a murderer like you!  HAHAHAHAHA!"

'Tenchi…'  Ryoko thought as she tried to decide what to do.  She really didn't want to hurt Ayeka but what else could she do?  She had to get to Tokimi.  Ryoko was about to attack Ayeka when…

"What!?  Let go of me Lord Tenchi!  What do you think you are doing!  I have to get rid of that demon woman once and for all!"  Ayeka cried as Tenchi was restraining her from behind.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ayeka but I can't let you harm Ryoko."  Tenchi said as he continued to hold on to the struggling Ayeka.  "Now Ryoko!  Do it now!"

"Right, I owe ya one Tenchi!"  Ryoko said as she attacked Tokimi again.

Ryoko knew she was never going to be able to defeat Tokimi if she kept having to avoid her energy attacks.  Somehow she had to restrain Tokimi arms…  

If one could see inside Ryoko's body, one would see that her gems were glowing…

Again the goddess and half-goddess fought.  Ryoko was applying pressure on Tokimi's energy sword and Tokimi was doing the same.  Each goddess trying to overpower the other.  Then from out of the ground popped out the same gray demons that had first attacked Tenchi that day long ago.  But instead of the demons attacking Ryoko they went up to Tokimi and grabbed her arms trying to restrain her.

"What!?  What do you demons think you are doing?  I control you!  Stop what you are doing this instant!"

"We only obey the true goddess…that goddess is Ryoko.  She is a demon like us, when you are a pure goddess, therefore, we obey Ryoko before we obey you, Lady Tokimi!"  The demons cried.

"What? This is madness!  You should bow before me!  Not some half-goddess half-demon!  Stop let me go!"  Tokimi said as she tried to break free from the demon's grasp.  This was Ryoko's chance, it was now or never…

She summoned the power of her remaining wings to attack Tokimi's, each one of her wings wrapped around one of Tokimi's.  Ryoko still has one extra wing at her disposal so she took that wing off and formed it into an energy sword.  She now had two humming energy swords pointed at the struggling Tokimi.

Tokimi knew what was coming, "Ryoko wait!  Like I said before I could make Tenchi love you!  Would you really leave that to your own devices?  You'll never be able to win him on your own!"

"Shut up Tokimi!  Your end has come!"

'Wait Ryoko…you don't realize that I have infected you with a deadly virus…if I don't tell you the cure you will never be able to live your life with the one you love!'  Tokimi pleaded in her mind.

"I will not listen to your lies Tokimi!"  'I will not hesitate, not now.  I will not let this chance pass by, I only hope that what Tokimi has said is not true.'

And with that said Ryoko brought her two swords upon Tokimi slicing her in two across her midsection.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"  Tokimi screamed as her body was severed in half, her blood spilling onto the already bloody battlefield.  A dark shadow lifted up out of the fallen body, it appeared to be the shadow image of Tokimi.

"AHHHHH" The shadow rose into the air a little ways before screaming as it was sucked into the earth by an invisible force.  The goddess Tokimi along with her evil power to control minds was finally gone.

  ****

"Is there anything else we can do for you, my Lady."  Asked one of the gray demons to Ryoko.

"No, I will no longer be needing your services.  Thank you for your help."  Replied Ryoko.

"You really are our true goddess Ryoko.  We will always be glad to serve you."  Another demon said as they sunk into the ground from which they came.

Ryoko turned around to see Tenchi still holding Ayeka.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi?  What happened?  The last thing I remember is using my shield to deflect one of Tokimi's energy blasts and now here I am in your arms."  Ayeka said as a slight blush began to creep upon her cheeks.

"Uh, Ms. Ayeka are you sure you are ok?"  Tenchi asked also blushing slightly at the way he was holding Ayeka.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi how could I not be, here in your arms like this."

"Ahem!"  Ryoko cleared her throat.

Tenchi immediately released his grip on Ayeka while she reluctantly left Tenchi's arms.

"Hehe, Uh, hey Ryoko."  Tenchi said with a hand behind his head, he hadn't realized how bad him and Ayeka had actually looked.

But Ryoko just smiled at him, something was still bothering her…

Tsunami/Sasami came up to them.

"Is everyone ok?  You fought very bravely Ryoko" said Sasami smiling.

"Thanks kido, uh, I mean, uh, Lady Tsunami."  Ryoko stammered she still wasn't quite sure what to call Sasami now.

"You can just call me Sasami, Ryoko.  If you like."  Said Tsunami/Sasami.

"Alright Sasami."

"Oh Sasami can I still call you my sister?"  Ayeka asked tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can Ayeka!  You still are my sister!"

"Oh Sasami!"

"Ayeka!"

The two sisters embraced.

"Hey Sasami, maybe you know of a way that Adrien can be brought back to life!  What Tokimi said had to have been a lie!" asked Ryoko after the two sisters had finished their embrace.

"I'm afraid not Ryoko, what Tokimi said was no lie.  A goddess can only bring someone back to life once.  Just like how I brought Tenchi back, if Tenchi were to die again…"

"Sasami, don't talk about Lord Tenchi dying!"  cried Ayeka.  "Oh, Tenchi if you were to die I don't know what I'd do!"

"Uh, Ms. Ayeka I don't know what to say.  I'm deeply touched that you care so much for me."

"Of course I care for you Lord Tenchi because I-"

"That's enough of that."  Ryoko said interrupting Ayeka.  "Now, Sasami, is there really no way to help Adrien?"

"Well no unless-"

"Unless what?  You have to tell me Sasami!  Whatever it is I'll do it!"

"Ryoko, I'm afraid it's not so simple as all that.  Once someone is brought back a second time and dies, in order for that person to be brought back again one would have to sacrifice their life to bring them back."

"So you're saying that if I want to bring Adrien back I have to sacrifice my life?"

"Yes,"  Sasami said looking at the ground sadly.

"Well how about I sacrifice my life for Adrien and then you just bring me back!"  suggested Ryoko.

"Ryoko?  You can't be serious?!"  exclaimed Tenchi.

"I must agree with Lord Tenchi on this one Ms. Ryoko, is that guy really worth it?"

"Yes, yes he is worth it."  Replied Ryoko.

"Well, if you're really sure that's what you want to do Ryoko I can do this for you."  Sasami said looking at Ryoko hesitantly.

"Wait Sasami there has to be an easier way, if Ryoko sacrifices herself for Adrien are you really sure you'll be able to bring her back?!  What if something goes wrong?!" Tenchi asked looking worriedly at Sasami.

"An easier way…" Sasami said as she thought.

"How about instead of using the life force of one person to save Adrien you get a whole bunch of people to donate a little of their life force each to save him!"  Said a nasal voice.  "That way no one actually has to die!"  The speaker was none other than the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe.  

"Washu?!"  Ryoko cried as she ran up to hug Washu but realizing all eyes were on her coughed saying,  "uh, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too, little Ryoko!  I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"  Washu responded beaming at her daughter.

"Ms. Washu how did you get here?" asked Tenchi.

"My Inter-dimensional Travel door of course!  It's one of my greatest inventions!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey there sweet thing!  Are you ok?  I heard some evil goddess took you away or something?"  said a voice next to Ayeka.

Ayeka turned to see Raiden.

"Raiden how did-"

"Washu brought us all here to help!"  cried the bubbly voice of Mihoshi.  "You should have known we couldn't stay away!  Tenchi's dad and Lord Katsowhatsit decided to stay though" 

"It's Lord Katsuhito."  Sighed Tenchi.

"I knew that!"  said Mihoshi in an even more bubbly voice.

"Hey Raiden what's that on your shirt collar?"  Ayeka asked Raiden noticing a pink stain on Raiden's shirt collar.

"Oh that? That's uh…"  stammered Raiden.

"Oh, that's from when me and Raiden were making out!"  said Mihoshi.

"Making out!"  cried everyone as they all fell over.

Mihoshi had definitely taken good care of Raiden…

  ****

"So are we going to save Adrien are not!"  Ryoko said getting impatient.

"So what do you think of my suggestion Tsunami?"  Washu asked the goddess.

"I think that just might work, Ms. Washu.  But everyone has to agree to this first…"

"Well I agree!" said Ryoko.

"Count me in" said Tenchi.

"If Lord Tenchi is going to lose some of his life energy to help that demon woman, the least I can do is donate some to so that he'll lose less that way" responded Ayeka.

"I'll do that same for you babe" said Raiden.

"Hey what about me?"  pouted Mihoshi.

"Uh yeah I'll just donate extra, ya got that goddess?" said Raiden.

Sasami sighed.

"Well, count me in too I guess, should be fun!"  said Mihoshi.  "I've never donated life energy before!"

Everyone nearly fell over again.

"Anything to help my little Ryoko!"  replied Washu

"All right then it's settled.  Since there are so many of you donating life energy not that much will be needed from each you.  Now, Ryoko would please bring Adrien's body."  Sasami asked Ryoko.

Ryoko went to get Adrien's body from behind the mountain.  She gently carried his body over to where everyone was and set him down on the ground.  They all stood around him.

"I just want to thank all of you for helping me like this."  Ryoko said looking around at everyone before resting her gaze on Adrien's form.

"We're your friends Ryoko!  Of course we're going to help you save your friend.  Any friend of Ryoko's is a friend of mine, especially when he's cute!  I can't wait to meet him!"  said Mihoshi excitedly.

Ryoko just smiled at Mihoshi…she had friends that cared about her this much…

"Yeah Ryoko we'll always be there to help you when you are in trouble"  Tenchi said smiling warming at Ryoko.

"Well if Tenchi's going to be there, I suppose that will mean I'll be there as well" said Ayeka.

"Ok everyone get ready I am about to transfer your life energy into Adrien."  Sasami said as a blue aura surrounded her and she began to glow.  She closed her eyes as she concentrated…

She began to form a ball of golden energy in her hands, the ball sparked and glowed.  She then released the ball of energy and it began to pass through everyone's bodies collecting life energy.  Everyone gasped as the energy ball passed through them.  When the ball first entered they felt cold but when it left they felt a warm tickling sensation.  When the ball was done collecting life energy from everyone it shot into the air and came down at breakneck speed colliding with Adrien's body.  His whole body began to glow as a golden aura surrounded him.  And then…

Adrien slowly opened his eyes…

The first sight that met him was a teary eyed Ryoko. 'An Angel…she must be an Angel…'  Adrien thought looking back at Ryoko.

"Adrien…you're ok…"  Ryoko spoke looking at Adrien.

"Adrien?  Is that my name?"  Adrien asked the golden-eyed Angel before him as he began to stand.

Ryoko gasped in realization, 'He doesn't remember who he is…oh Adrien…'   

"Yes…yes that's your name…"

"Oh I see, and may I ask what your name is?"

"It's…it's Ryoko…"

"Ryoko…."

End of Chapter 9!!!!

AHHHHHH! Adrien doesn't remember who he is!  What about how he loves Ryoko!  Will Adrien get his memory back?  Will Tenchi finally admit his love for Ryoko?  What was Tokimi talking about?  Is Ryoko really infected with some kind of virus?  What does it do?  Wait and see in the next exciting chapter of Power of a Goddess!!!!

Don't forget to read and review!!!

Like I said the next chapter will probably be the second to last one unless I get at least 50 reviews for this story!!!!!!

Below is a copy of the Lady of Shalott:
    
    Part I 
    
    On either side the river lie
    
    **Long fields of barley and of rye,**
    
    That clothe the **wold** and meet the sky;
    
    And thro' the **field** the road runs by
    
         To many-tower'd **Camelot**;
    
    And up and down the people go,
    
    Gazing where the lilies **blow**
    
    Round an island there below,
    
    The island of **Shalott**.
    
    **Willows** whiten, aspens quiver,
    
    Little breezes **dusk** and shiver
    
    Thro' the **wave** that runs for ever
    
    By the island in the river
    
         Flowing down to Camelot.
    
    Four **gray** walls, and four **gray** towers,
    
    Overlook a space of **flowers**,
    
    And the silent isle **imbowers**
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    By the margin, **willow veil'd**,
    
    Slide the heavy **barges** trail'd
    
    By slow horses; and **unhail'd**
    
    The **shallop** flitteth silken-sail'd
    
         Skimming down to Camelot:
    
    But who hath seen her wave her hand?
    
    Or at the casement seen her stand?
    
    Or **is she known in all the land**,
    
    The Lady of Shalott?
    
    Only **reapers**, reaping early
    
    In among the bearded barley,
    
    Hear a song that echoes cheerly
    
    From the river winding clearly,
    
         Down to tower'd Camelot:
    
    And by the moon the reaper weary,
    
    Piling sheaves in uplands airy,
    
    Listening, whispers " 'Tis the **fairy**
    
    Lady of Shalott." 
    
    Part II
    
    There she weaves by night and day
    
    A **magic** **web** with colours **gay**.
    
    She has heard a whisper say,
    
    A **curse** is on her if she **stay**
    
         To look down to Camelot.
    
    She knows not what the **curse** may be,
    
    And so she weaveth steadily,
    
    And little other care hath she,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    And moving thro' a **mirror** clear
    
    That hangs before her all the year,
    
    **Shadows** of the world appear.
    
    There she sees the **highway** near
    
         Winding down to Camelot:
    
    There the river **eddy** whirls,
    
    And there the surly village-**churls**,
    
    And the **red** cloaks of **market girls**,
    
    Pass onward from Shalott.
    
    Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,
    
    An abbot on an ambling **pad**,
    
    Sometimes a curly shepherd-lad,
    
    Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad,
    
         Goes by to tower'd Camelot;
    
    And sometimes thro' the mirror **blue**
    
    The knights come riding two and two:
    
    She** hath no loyal knight and true**,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    But in her web she still delights
    
    To weave the mirror's **magic** sights,
    
    For often thro' the **silent** nights
    
    A **funeral**, with plumes and **lights**
    
         And **music**, went to Camelot:
    
    Or when the moon was overhead,
    
    Came two young lovers lately wed:
    
    **"I am half sick of shadows,****"** said
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    Part III
    
    A bow-shot from her **bower**-eaves,
    
    He rode between the barley-sheaves,
    
    The sun came **dazzling** thro' the leaves,
    
    And **flamed** upon the brazen **greaves**
    
         Of bold Sir** Lancelot**.
    
    A **red-cross knight** for ever kneel'd
    
    To a lady in his shield,
    
    That **sparkled** on the **yellow** field,
    
    Beside **remote** Shalott.
    
    The **gemmy **bridle** glitter'd** free,
    
    Like to some branch of **stars** we see
    
    Hung in the **golden Galaxy**.
    
    The bridle bells **rang merrily**
    
         As he rode down to Camelot:
    
    And from his **blazon'd baldric** slung
    
    A mighty **silver** bugle hung,
    
    And as he rode his armour **rung**,
    
    Beside **remote** Shalott.
    
    All in the blue **unclouded** weather
    
    **Thick-jewell'd shone** the saddle-leather,
    
    The helmet and the helmet-feather
    
    **Burn'd like one burning flame together**,
    
         As he rode down to Camelot.
    
    **As often thro' the purple night,**
    
    **Below the starry clusters bright,**
    
    **Some bearded meteor, trailing light,**
    
    Moves over **still** Shalott.
    
    His broad **clear** brow in sunlight **glow'd;**
    
    On **burnish'd** hooves his war-horse trode;
    
    From underneath his helmet flow'd
    
    His coal-black curls as on he rode,
    
         As he rode down to Camelot.
    
    From the bank and from the river
    
    He **flash'd** into the crystal mirror,
    
    **"Tirra lirra,"** by the river
    
    Sang Sir **Lancelot.**
    
    She left the web, she left the loom,
    
    She made three paces thro' the room,
    
    She saw the water-lily bloom,
    
    She saw the helmet and the plume,
    
         She look'd down to Camelot.
    
    **Out flew the web and floated wide;******
    
    **The mirror crack'd from side to side;******
    
    **"The curse is come upon me," cried******
    
    **The Lady of Shalott.**
    
    Part IV
    
    In the stormy east-wind **straining****,**
    
    The pale **yellow** woods were **waning**,
    
    The broad stream in his banks **complaining**,
    
    Heavily the low sky raining
    
         Over tower'd Camelot;
    
    Down she came and found a boat
    
    Beneath a willow left afloat,
    
    And round about the prow she wrote
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    And down the river's **dim** expanse
    
    Like some bold seer in a trance,
    
    Seeing all his own mischance--
    
    With a **glassy** countenance
    
         Did she look to Camelot.
    
    And at the closing of the day
    
    She loosed the chain, and down she lay;
    
    The broad **stream** bore her far away,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    Lying, robed in **snowy** white
    
    That loosely flew to left and right--
    
    The leaves upon her **falling light**--
    
    Thro' the noises of the night
    
         She floated down to Camelot:
    
    And as the boat-head wound along
    
    The **willowy hills and fields among**,
    
    They heard her singing her last song,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    Heard a carol, mournful, holy,
    
    Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,
    
    Till her blood was **frozen** slowly,
    
    And her eyes were **darken'd** wholly,
    
         Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.
    
    For ere she reach'd upon the tide
    
    The first house by the water-side,
    
    Singing in her song she **died**,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    Under tower and balcony,
    
    By garden-wall and gallery,
    
    A **gleaming** shape she floated by,
    
    **Dead-pale** between the houses high,
    
         **Silent** into Camelot.
    
    Out upon the wharfs they came,
    
    Knight and **burgher**, lord and dame,
    
    And round the prow they read her name,
    
    The Lady of Shalott.
    
    Who is this? and what is here?
    
    And in the **lighted** palace near
    
    Died the sound of royal cheer;
    
    And they **cross'd themselves for fear**,
    
         All the knights at Camelot:
    
    But Lancelot mused a little space;
    
    He said, "She has a lovely face;
    
    God in his mercy lend her **grace**,
    
    The Lady of Shalott."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note:  Since I'm getting such great reviews I plan to keep on going with this story for a while.  Don't worry it will ultimately be Ryoko and Tenchi for those of you who were wondering.  Originally this story was going to end with the Battle with Tokimi but since my character Adrien grew on me soooo much I just had to keep on writing about him. Maybe I'll find him a girl friend…hmmmm maybe he'll fall in love with…not telling!!!!

**Chapter 10:  **

Adrien slowly opened his eyes…

The first sight that met him was a teary eyed Ryoko. 'An Angel…she must be an Angel…'  Adrien thought looking back at Ryoko.

"Adrien…you're ok…"  Ryoko spoke looking at Adrien.

"Adrien?  Is that my name?"  Adrien asked the golden-eyed Angel before him as he began to stand.

Ryoko gasped in realization, 'He doesn't remember who he is…oh Adrien…'   

"Yes…yes that's your name…"

"Oh I see, and may I ask what your name is?"

"It's…it's Ryoko…"

"Ryoko…."

"Tsunami why doesn't Adrien remember who he is?"  asked Tenchi.

"When someone is brought back to life this sometimes occurs, he will not regain his memories unless something triggers them."  Tsunami responded looking solemn.

"I was brought back to life?"  asked Adrien.

"Yes, and the goddess Tsunami is to thank for that." Ryoko said to Adrien, looking sadly into his eyes, while motioning towards Sasami.  'He has done so much for me and he doesn't even remember.  But what will happen if he does remember that he loves me?  What are my feelings toward him?  I love Tenchi…don't I?  I'm so confused… although I can't ignore what he means to me.'

"I thank you goddess, I am your humble servant now and forever."  Said Adrien turning to Sasami and giving her a look of pure admiration.

"That won't be necessary, I wanted to bring you back to life.  After all, you saved my dear friend Ryoko with your sacrifice."  Responded Tsunami blushing slightly.

"Sacrifice?"  asked Adrien.

"You…gave your life to save me."  Ryoko said hesitantly.

"I gave my life to save you?  But that would mean we were close…really close…were we-"

"Friends, we were best friends."  Ryoko said quickly cutting Adrien off.  

"Oh, I see."  Adrien said looking disappointed.  'Too bad.  I should have guessed such an Angel would be far out of my reach.  Maybe in another life…"

"Mia!"  A cabbit-like creature exclaimed as it bounded out from behind the nearby mountain.  The cabbit ran straight to Adrien and jumped in to his arms.

"Wow, hey, I know you, you're Kado!  I remember you!  You're my ship.  It's good to have you back buddy!"  Adrien said as he began to stroke Kado's fur, the cabbit began to purr with contentment.

"Kado? But I thought-"  began Ryoko.

"Since Kado was never brought back to life, I decided to bring Kado back now.  Any complaints?"  asked Sasami.

"Sasami…thanks."  Ryoko said as she watched how happy Adrien was to have his companion back.  'If only he knew…'

"So Kado, do you remember Ryoko?"  Adrien asked his cabbit-companion.

"Mia!  Mia!"  (Of course!)

Kado hopped over to Ryoko and began to rub affectionately against her leg.

"Aw, you are a cutie, aren't you?"  Ryoko said scratching Kado behind the ears.  "Hey, speaking of cabbits, where is my Ryo-Oki?"

"She went to find me after she dropped you off to help Tenchi.  When she found me I was fighting Tokimi so had to hide in one of the caves so she wouldn't get hurt.  Why don't you contact her now, Ryoko."  Sasami said.

"Alright Sasami, it's about time we all started home, anyways."  Ryoko said as she closed her eyes to concentrate and contact Ryo-Oki.

  ****

"Well, I guess me and Kado are going to go into space and look for some adventure."  Adrien said excitedly. 'And some answers…'

"You're leaving?"  Ryoko asked in disbelief. 'I just got him back…'

"Don't worry, Kado knows where to find you so I'll visit.  That's a promise."

"You've never broken a promise before…so ok.  I wish you the best of luck."

"Um, can I hug you goodbye…since we are best friends and everything" stammered Adrien.

"Of course you can hug me good-bye!"  Ryoko said bringing Adrien into a hug.  'So this is good-bye, again, I suppose it's better this way.  If he were to remember, the same thing may happen again.  And I don't want history to repeat itself.  I just want my friend to be happy.  I know that I can't give him that happiness as long as my heart belongs to another, to Tenchi.  I just wish I didn't have to say good bye again so soon.'

Adrien pulled away from Ryoko blushing slightly, "Well, I'll see you around, my Lady" 'Ok now that sounded way corny, no wonder she's only my friend.  But I wonder…she seems to be hiding something from me…'

"See you around, my knight"  Ryoko said smiling to herself as she remembered…

And just as he was about to teleport to Kado, Ryoko called him back, "Wait!"

"What is it?"  Adrien asked half hoping she wanted him to stay.

"I want to give you something."  Ryoko said as she stretched out the palm of her hand.  Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated.  Her hand began to glow and suddenly a small green gem appeared in it.  "You gave me these three gems to save my life.  I want to give one back to you.  You may need it up there in space.  I know how rough it can get."

Adrien took the green gem from out of Ryoko's hand.  The gem was immediately absorbed into Adrien.

"Wow, that gem just went inside of me.  I can feel its power.  This gift…it's too much.  Ryoko, I don't know what to say.  I don't even remember who you are, but somehow, I feel…the truth…you were my best friend and you still are.  That's why I'm going up into space, to come back with some answers.  Thank you Ryoko."

Ryoko just smiled at him, trying to suppress the tears that were unwillingly forming in her eyes, "Adrien, I, your welcome.  Take care, ok?  We went through a lot of trouble to bring you back, you know.  So don't go and get yourself killed."

"Haha!  Don't worry, with this gem I'll be protected now, thanks to you.  Good bye"

"C-ya"

Tenchi couldn't help but feel jealous at the way Ryoko was acting towards Adrien.

'I wonder how deep Ryoko's feeling go for this guy.  I guess only time will tell…'

  ****

 Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi and Ayeka were talking by the tree by the lake…

"Ayeka,"  began Tenchi.

"Lord Tenchi," began Ayeka at the same time.

The two laughed.

"You first Lord Tenchi."

"Alright Ms. Ayeka, there's something I need to talk to you about…this isn't going to be easy for me to say…"

"Tenchi, don't.  I know that you're here to tell me that you've chosen that devil-woman.  I only ask of you one favor.  Tell me why, why her and not me?  I mean it just doesn't make sense."

"Ayeka, it's really hard to explain.  I don't understand how it happened myself.  I suppose that somewhere along the way, I fell in love with Ryoko.  I don't really know how it happened but it did.  I also don't regret that it happened Ayeka."

"But Tenchi, why her?  You could have me, I'm a princess.  Maybe you don't understand something.  Tenchi, I love you.  I knew from the first day I came here that you were the only one for me.  Somehow I was drawn to you, at first I didn't know why, but now it's all so clear.  We are related by royal blood Tenchi.  We are connected whether you like it or not.  Can't you feel that Tenchi?"  pleaded Ayeka.

"I do feel it Ayeka.  It's just…"

"If you feel that we are connected Tenchi, then doesn't that mean anything to you?  Doesn't that tell your heart something?  We are meant to be together you and me, Tenchi.  We are so much alike.  We can relate to each other, how can you relate to Ryoko?"

"I don't really know if I do.  But you know what they say 'opposites attract'"  Tenchi said with a hand behind his head, and goofy grin on his face.

"Tenchi, you don't realize how immature that sounds.  You know that you don't relate to her and yet you are about to dive into a relationship with Ryoko?  How do you expect that relationship to last?  A relationship with Ryoko will only be a waste of time, the candle that burns the brightest burns the fastest.  She'll want to do everything with you so fast, you'll be burnt out.  If you aren't already.  You know what the first thing she'll want to do is once you tell her you love her don't you?  She'll want to sleep with you.  Do you really want to sleep with Ryoko after she's been with Kagato?"

"I never really thought of that Ayeka.  I suppose it would be freaky to be with Ryoko, knowing-"

"Tenchi…"  Said a muffled voice.

Tenchi turned around to see Ryoko.  'How long has she been there?' Tenchi asked himself.  

Tears were streaming down Ryoko's face as one phrase seemed to replay itself in her mind, 'I suppose it would be freaky to be with Ryoko'.  'How could he?  How could he break my heart this way?'  Ryoko thought to herself as she began to shiver with an aching feeling of loneliness.  She had never felt so alone.  'I suppose this means he's chosen…'

Ryoko looked at Tenchi with sad eyes before she phased away.

"Ryoko, wait!"  Tenchi cried but it was no use, she was already gone.  'Oh no…'

Tenchi felt a hand on his shoulder…

"Lord Tenchi, she was bound to find out the truth sooner or later.  You're not to blame that you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to sleep with Kagato's whore."

"Ms. Ayeka, how do we even know that that's true?"  

"How can it not be true?  2000 years with that madman, having complete control over her.  If you agree that Ryoko is a beautiful woman then you can put one and two together can't you?  No man with that much control over a woman would not use that to his advantage."

"Ayeka stop.  I don't care about that.  All I care about it Ryoko.  She could have slept with a million guys before coming here and I wouldn't think any less of her.  You misunderstood me.  It may be freaky to sleep with Ryoko after she's been with Kagato, but that's only because when she was with him it was probably not a pleasant experience.  I would have to make sure she would have a pleasant one, and I'm not sure how to do that.  That puts a lot of pressure on me, what if she isn't pleasured?  What if my making love to her only reminds her of when she was with him?  I just couldn't bear that." 

"Lord Tenchi, are you saying you wouldn't mind being with her?  Even though she's spoiled goods?"

"Ayeka how can you be so cold?  It's not her fault, if that is true.  If anything she deserves me more because of this.  So, of course I wouldn't mind being with the woman I love."

"Tenchi, I know that you believe in what you say now but I also know you will come to your senses eventually. I'll be here waiting for you.  Remember that I love you Tenchi, and that my love for you is truer than Ryoko's love could ever be for you, because as you have admitted, we have a connection.  We are joined by blood and so are forever linked in our destiny.  One day you will rule by my side on the planet Jurai.  It's unavoidable.  You can't run away from our destiny forever, Tenchi."

"I'm sorry you think that way, Ayeka.  I have chosen Ryoko and I don't plan to have a change of heart.  When I say I love Ryoko, I mean that I will love her forever."

"Don't assume you know the future.  The future is ever changing.  The decision you make today can be changed by one made tomorrow.  You may chose Ryoko today, but I know you will come back to me eventually."

"Ayeka, please.  You're making this difficult.  I don't want to hurt you, but understand that I don't plan to come back to you."

"I understand you feel that way now Tenchi, but like I said before, tomorrow is another day."

"Well, until tomorrow then, Ms. Ayeka.  I have to go and explain myself to Ryoko now, before I lose the woman I love."

"For what it's worth, good luck Lord Tenchi."

"Thanks Ms. Ayeka"

'You're going to need it'  Ayeka thought smiling to herself.

  ****

Tenchi was looking everywhere for Ryoko.  He checked the roof, the lab, over by the lake, up by the shrine, everywhere.  'Where can she be?'  thought Tenchi.  'No…she couldn't be back there again, could she?'  Tenchi asked himself as he thought of the cave where he had first released Ryoko.

Tenchi ran all the way there and stopped when he saw what was before him.  There was Ryoko, she was a shivering heap, as she cried into her hands, by the entrance to the cave.  

"Ryoko…"  

"Tenchi…"  Ryoko said as she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Ryoko, please let me explain."

"No Tenchi.  I've had enough, I've just had enough."  Ryoko was about to phase away when Tenchi grabbed her hand.  What happened next was so sudden and unexpected that Ryoko just froze, unmoving.  Tenchi had pulled her into a kiss…

The two stood there kissing, as time seemed to slow.  Each one lost to the other.  The rest of the world no longer existed.  The two of them were alone, and yet they had each other.  The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips were barely touching.  And then Tenchi pulled away…

"Ryoko I-"  But Tenchi never got to finish his sentence as his body began to convulse and he collapsed to the ground.

"Tenchi!  What's wrong?"  Ryoko asked as she reached her hand out towards Tenchi, but she quickly brought it back as she remembered something…

**Flashback…**

Tokimi knew what was coming, "Ryoko wait!  Like I said before I could make Tenchi love you!  Would you really leave that to your own devices?  You'll never be able to win him on your own!"

"Shut up Tokimi!  Your end has come!"

'Wait Ryoko…you don't realize that I have infected you with a deadly virus…if I don't tell you the cure you will never be able to live your life with the one you love!'  Tokimi pleaded in her mind.

"I will not listen to your lies Tokimi!"  'I will not hesitate, not now.  I will not let this chance pass by, I only hope that what Tokimi has said is not true.'

And with that said Ryoko brought her two swords upon Tokimi slicing her in two across her midsection.

**End of flashback.**

'No it can't be, the Virus.  Is this what Tokimi meant?  I must have transmitted the virus to Tenchi when he touched me.  I have to go and get help.'  "Tenchi, I'll be right back.  I'm going to go and get help"  Ryoko said to Tenchi as she teleported to the house.

  ****

In Washu's Lab…

Tenchi was hooked up to several devices while lying on a metal table in the middle of the lab.  He was in a coma…

"What happened?  I demand to know what you did to Lord Tenchi, demon!"  Ayeka spat at Ryoko.

"It's not my fault princess.  Tokimi infected me with some kind of virus, that's transmitted by touch.  I wouldn't have touched him if I knew-"

"You would have touched him Virus or no Virus!  I know how your mind works, you devil-woman.  If you can't have Tenchi for yourself, then no one can have him.  Is that it?!"

"Ayeka, no, that's not it at all.  I would never hurt Tenchi intentionally, you know that."

Ayeka humphed in response.

"Is he going to be ok Washu?"  Ryoko asked the petite scientist.

"Well, I managed to stabilize his condition, however, I haven't managed to find a cure yet.  It shouldn't be too hard for me though.  What I'm worried about is finding a cure for you, which may be next to impossible.  You should refrain from touching anyone until I do manage to find a cure though, got that?  I don't want half the house-hold sick in my lab."

"All right Washu"  Ryoko said as she phased out.

  ****

'Ayeka's right.  This is my entire fault.  Everything is always my fault.  I finally get a kiss from Tenchi and this happens.  I nearly kill him.  Maybe Ayeka's right, I am a demon, a monster, a devil woman.  Or better yet, what Kagato had said, that I was worthless, a waste-product, good for nothing, beneath notice, a whore, not worth a damn...Why does all have to happen to me?  Why can't I live a normal life?  I just want to be free.  I can't take it anymore.  I'm tired of being strong, so tired.  I always have to put on a mask to hide my fear, or my feelings.  I can't do that anymore.  What's the point?  What's the point in having pride when I no longer have pride in myself.  I hate myself.  I wish I were anyone but me.  I would even rather be Ayeka, at least she has a connection with Tenchi that could never be broken.'  Ryoko began to sob into her hands. 

'Tenchi would probably just get tired of me anyways and go back to Ayeka.  She's related to him by blood so she has a hold on him no matter what.  I on the other hand have nothing that would keep him with me.  Nothing…I am nothing.  I seem to be the one that always puts Tenchi in danger when really all I want is for him to be safe.  He would be better off without me.  Everyone would be better off without me. The world would be better off…I should just go…disappear…cease to exist…I would be doing everyone a favor really…I wouldn't be missed…no one cares about me…Tenchi would be safer if I didn't exist…I just don't have the strength to live anymore…I just want my pain to end.'

Ryoko teleported to the top of a tall mountain somewhere in Okayama…

Ryoko looked down over the side of the mountain…

It was a long way down…

Ryoko summoned the gems in her hand and set them on the ground beside her.  She would no longer be needing them.  Also if Ryoko fell and she still had the power of the gems she may manage to survive the fall and Ryoko didn't want that to happen…

Meanwhile…

In Washu's lab…

**The Dream…**

A little boy was running…

He kept on running until he reached a cave, for some reason he always felt safe at the cave, like someone was looking over him.  The little boy broke down into tears, his grandmother had died.  And then the boy sensed a presence…someone was comforting him.  The little boy looked up and he saw her…

"My…grandmother died…why?  Why did she have to die?"  the little boy asked Ryoko.

Ryoko looked down at the boy with tenderness, "She's gone to a better place.  Your grandmother is an angel now."

"An Angel?  My grandmother gets to be an angel now?"

"Yes,"

"Well…that's not so bad."  The little boy said as he dried his tears.

"TENCHIIIII" A voice called in the distance.

"Thank you.  You know, you're my best friend."  The little boy said to Ryoko before running off back to the Masaki house.

**End of Dream.**

Tenchi awoke with tears on his face that had been evoked by his dream.

"Oh, so I see you're awake.  I guess my cure worked.  I am the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, after all!"  Said Washu beaming with pride.

'I remember…Ryoko…I remember you…'

  ****

Ryoko dove off the cliff…

She continued to fall until…

Ryoko found that she had stopped falling.  Ryoko looked below her to see she had landed on a space ship, it was Kado.

The space ship slowly made its way to the ground.

  ****

Ryoko was too stunned to move, she just stayed laying down where she had landed on Kado.  Adrien immediately got out of Kado and rushed to Ryoko's side.

"Ryoko, hey, what happened?  Me and Kado were on our way to visit you and then you just fall out of the sky."

"I want to die…"  muttered Ryoko.

Adrien pretended he hadn't heard her, "Ryoko, here let me help you down."  Adrien said as he helped Ryoko down.  She didn't resist as he moved her body and set her gently on the ground.  She didn't do much of anything as she just lay there, unmoving, barely breathing.

"Ryoko, are you ok?  Please snap out of it, it's me Adrien."

Ryoko looked blankly at Adrien, like she couldn't see him.  She had lost her will to live.  And then Ryoko just started crying, her sobs just go harder and harder until they wracked her entire body.

"There, there, Ryoko, its ok.  It'll all be ok."  Adrien brought Ryoko into his arms, she was too weak to pull away so gave into his warm embrace until she remembered…

"Adrien no!  Get away from me!  You'll be killed if you touch me!"  Ryoko began to panic as she gathered her strength to pull away from Adrien.

But Adrien wouldn't have it, he just kept holding on to Ryoko.  "What do you mean?  You can't hurt me Ryoko"

"No please, you don't understand.  Stay away from me.  Please.  Tokimi, she infected me with some kind of virus, you'll catch it if you touch me!"

"I don't believe it.  Who infected you with a virus?"

"She was a goddess, her name was Tokimi.  Please just let go, you're already infected.  I have to go get help."

"Ryoko…look at me.  Do I look like I've been infected with a deadly virus?"  

Ryoko looked at Adrien, it had been several minutes and Adrien didn't start to convulse like Tenchi had…

Ryoko remember what Tokimi had said:

'Wait Ryoko…you don't realize that I have infected you with a deadly virus…if I don't tell you the cure you will never be able to live your life with the one you love!'  Tokimi pleaded in her mind.

'the one I love…that would be Tenchi, not Adrien…so the virus only affects Tenchi.'  Ryoko let out a sigh of relief.  Her friend was safe.

"I suppose…the virus was designed to affect my friend Tenchi only" responded Ryoko.

"You see, you made that big deal over nothing.  Now tell me what's going on, Ryoko."

"I…why are you here?  I thought you were going to look for some adventure in space."

"You're avoiding my question Ryoko but I'll answer yours anyways.  Once I was up in space I realized that if I had given you the three gems to save your life and everything, I must have given all three to you for a reason.  I came back because I wanted to give the gem back to you."

"But I don't need it anymore.  When you had given them to me last I was dying so needed the power of all three gems to make it.  I'm not dying now, so don't need the all the gems to stay alive."

"Not dying huh?  What were you doing Ryoko?  Were you-"

"I…I wanted to die."

"Do you still want to die?"

"Yes,"

"Ryoko!  Oh, my dear friend.  Come here" Adrien said taking Ryoko into an embrace once more.  "Why?  Why would you want to die?  What has driven you to this?"

"If only you knew…"

"Then tell me, maybe if you do then I'll be able to help you.  That's what friends are for.  How about you start with your immediate problem.  What happened to you just now that pushed you over the edge?"

"Well," began Ryoko.

  ****

Back in Washu's lab…

Tenchi was trying to get out of bed as an angry Washu was trying to restrain him…

"Tenchi, you need rest!  I just cured you from an incurable virus you know!"

"But Ms. Washu, this can't wait, I have to talk to Ryoko."

"Oh no you don't.  If you're this eager to see her I'm sure that you don't just want to "talk".  Unfortunately, you can't touch Ryoko right now because she was the one that infected you with the virus."

"Ryoko?"

"Yes you see…"

  ****

"And that's when I knew Tenchi would be better off without me, if he isn't dead already.  Tenchi is in a coma right now and it's all my fault."  Ryoko began to cry again into Adrien's chest.

"You love him don't you…"

"Yes, so much it hurts some times."

Adrien couldn't help but feel like his own heart had been broken by Ryoko's words.  'Why do I feel this way…why did her words affect me this way?  I barely know her…I don't even remember her and yet I wish it was I she loved.' Adrien thought to himself hopelessly.  "Ryoko, I'm sure that if Washu really is the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe she'll be able to cure Tenchi, and then you.  You should give things more time before assume the worst."

"I know it's just…it's not only that…it's everything…it's my entire life…I just can't go on living."

"Even though I don't remember you Ryoko, I know this can't be you.  This feels wrong.  You aren't supposed to be like this.  You are supposed to be…strong.  If you were strong in the past you can be strong now."

"No, no!  I can't!  I can't be strong anymore, it hurts to much!"

"What does?"

"My past, my present, my future."

"Ryoko…"

"I better get going home…Sasami probably has dinner made.  And maybe you're right.  Maybe Tenchi will be ok"

"I guarantee it.  It would be wrong for such a strong bond of true love to be broken.  You deserve to be happy, to have his love, after all you are an extremely beautiful woman."

Blushing Ryoko responded, "thanks"

"Now, you aren't going to try and kill yourself again are you?"

"No…"

"Promise me."

"I…promise."

"Good.  Now I think these belong to you.  Adrien said as he gave Ryoko the three gems back.  All three gems were absorbed into Ryoko.

"I…feel…more like myself."

"I knew that you needed all three gems for a reason.  I'm glad I decided to come back.  Maybe I'll come by and see you tomorrow, when you are feeling better if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, I'd like that" Ryoko said with a faint smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah…I think so"

"Take care."

"You too, and Adrien thanks for saving my life"

"Don't mention it" Adrien said smiling as he teleported aboard Kado and was off.  He really hadn't wanted to leave Ryoko but he could tell she needed some space.  'My friend is in so much pain…I have to find a way to help her…if only I could remember…'

  ****

Ryoko walked back to the Masaki house, after her ordeal she couldn't think straight enough to teleport.

As Ryoko entered the Masaki household…

"Oh hey Ryoko, you're here!  You can help me set the table."  Said the adult form of Sasami.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile, the same Sasami only bigger.

Ryoko walked over to the counter to help bring some of the dishes to the table when Ryoko noticed something…

"What's this?"  Ryoko asked holding up a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Oh, your friend Adrien left those for you a while back.  I forgot to give them to you."

Ryoko noticed that there was a note and so opened it:

Dear Ryoko,

I thought you'd like these, since you'll really be able to appreciate them now.

With love,

Adrien

A single tear rolled down Ryoko's cheek…'this must have been after I told him Washu was giving me my sense of taste back.  How…sweet.'

Ryoko picked up a chocolate hesitantly; she hadn't tasted one since…she wasn't quite sure she ever had tasted chocolate.  She popped the chocolate into her mouth…

"MMMMMMmmmmm"  'Oh Adrien, thank you'  "Sasami, you've got to try one of these chocolates"

"Ok, thanks Ryoko"

Meanwhile a pair of icy blue eyes was starring at Ryoko from outside the Masaki house…

"Hmmm so that's Ryoko…I wonder why Washu created her.  Well she won't be needing that defective experiment much longer.  Hahahahahahahahahah!"

End of chapter 10:

So will Tenchi finally tell Ryoko that he remembers her?  Will Washu find a cure for Ryoko?  Will Adrien get his memory back?  How is Sasami adjusting to her new life, who can she turn to for help?  And most of all who is this new villain and how does he know Ryoko and Washu?!?!

Find out in my next chapter!  Don't forget to Review!  Oh and if you have ideas or tips feel free to share them! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 11:

The Dream… 

Ryoko found herself in a beautiful meadow.  The flowers were in bloom and birds were singing.  The trees surrounding the meadow were cherry blossoms.  The blossoms were falling through the air as their sent wafted in the breeze.  Ryoko enjoyed walking in this dreamy place…

Ryoko walked a little ways until she saw a figure that had its back to her.

"Tenchi?"  Ryoko called.  

The figure turned around and Ryoko gasped at what she saw.  The figure was the body of a normal man except for the fact that the man's face was non-existent, hidden in shadows.

"I am your true love Ryoko.  You tell me who I am."

"Tenchi?…"  And after a pause, "Adrien?…"

"Until you know who your true love is, I have no face.  Until you know in your heart who I am you are hurting those close to you.  Now tell me, do you know for sure who you love?"

'I love Tenchi…don't I?  But now we may never get to be together…I could easily find happiness with Adrien.  Adrien is so sweet and kind and he's always been there for me.  Adrien saved me when all hope was lost.  Adrien was my knight in shinning armor on more than one occasion.  Adrien…who stopped me from killing myself.  But the question remains…do I really want to live when my reason for living is out of my reach.  Tenchi…he gave me a reason to want to keep on living when I was trapped in the cave.  I hoped that one day we would be together…that he would love me.  And now that seems so impossible, everything seems to be against my happiness.  Or can I have happiness some other way…should my reason to live be to live for myself?  To make me happy?  And what if what made me happy was being with Adrien?  I'm so confused…I wish there was an easy way out…maybe there is an easy way out…'

"I don't know who I love anymore."  Ryoko said looking at the ground.

"I see.  At least you have admitted this to yourself Ryoko.  But you must also realize that true love will find a way no matter how hopeless the situation seems.  You must remember to have faith in the power of your love."

"Have faith in the power of my love?"

"Yes."

"But why can't you just tell me who you are!  Please, just tell me!"

"I can't do that Ryoko…until you know in your heart who you love…I am face-less, I have no true identity…you will know who I am, when I know who I am…"

"I don't understand, how could you not know who you are?"

"Maybe I, that am your true love, have not really admitted to the fact that I love you.  This would in turn make it difficult for you to know who your true love was, as well.  When the time is right…we will both know each other…"

"You're saying that my true love might not even now that he loves me yet?  But wouldn't that mean that you're Adrien?  Adrien who doesn't remember that he loves me?"

"I can't answer that Ryoko.  I must go now.  Listen to your heart.  The answer will come to you in time.  But I give you this warning.  Do not hurt those you love by being selfish with your love.  You don't have to choose one or the other right away.  To assume you know already is to assume too much.  Be kind to those who have been kind to you Ryoko, they are the ones you can trust."

"Please wait!  Don't go!  There is so much I still want to ask you!"  Ryoko yelled as the shadowy figure departed.  "No, please."  Ryoko pleaded as she ran after the figure.  "I need to know who you are!  I need to know."

**End of Dream.**

Ryoko awoke from her dream…

She had fallen asleep on the couch after she had shared Adrien's chocolates with Sasami.  A disturbing thought came to Ryoko…

'That dream…that was the same one I had after I defeated Kagato.  But what does it mean?  When I first dreamt it I assumed the figure was Tenchi.  I had been sure it was he.  But now…I'm not so sure anymore.  What if that shadowy figure, my true love, is Adrien?  What then?  Do I even deserve to have a true love?  Do I really even have one?  What gives me the right to think that either of them loves me.  I'm not worthy of their love.'

Just then the door to Washu's lab swung open…

"Ryoko!"  Tenchi called as he saw her lying on the couch.  He ran over to her.  "Ryoko, there's something I need to tell you!"

"Tenchi?  You're ok!?"

"Of course I'm ok.  I mean we still can't touch, but I'm ok."

"I see."  Ryoko said looking disappointed.  For a brief second she thought that maybe she could have her Tenchi…her love.  But maybe it wasn't him she wanted after all.

"Ryoko, I…I remember."

"Remember what Tenchi?"

"You."

Ryoko looked at Tenchi in surprise.  Did he really remember her?  Did he really remember all the times they spend together by the cave…the time she comforted him…

"Tenchi…"

"There's more Ryoko.  I wanted to say that I…well I…I love you Ryoko."

"You love me?"  Ryoko looked at him in shock mixed with surprise.  Had Tenchi just declared his love for her?  Ryoko was so happy she wanted to yell for joy!  She got up and was about to give Tenchi a hug when she remembered…

"Tenchi I…I can't even hug you…and you've just declared your love for me."

Tenchi looked sadly at Ryoko.  This wasn't the response he had wanted.  "Ryoko I was hoping that…you would say something."

"What Tenchi?  That I love you?  I've loved you so long, expressed that I've loved you so long and now you want reassurance?  Who are you reassuring?"

"Ryoko…that's not what I meant.  I…"

"Tenchi I just can't deal with this right now.  I'll catch you later."

And with that Ryoko phased out.

"Ryoko…"  Tenchi said solemnly looking at the spot where she had just been standing.  'Did I say something wrong?'

  ****

On a branch in a cherry blossom tree…

Ryoko was lying back crying…

'Why?  Why didn't I just tell Tenchi that I love him?  I…I don't deserve to be loved.  I'm just a defective experiment…waste product…a demon…I don't deserve to have such an emotion as love…all those lives I took while under Kagato's control…all those people that were in love…I took their lives.  I deserve to die.  But I promised Adrien I wouldn't try to kill myself…'

Just then an energy blast was sent into the tree knocking Ryoko to the ground.

Ryoko got up in an instant.

"Who's there.  Show yourself!"

From out of thin air appeared a man with bright red hair and gleaming amber colored eyes.  He looked to be about in his late 20s.  The expression on his face was a menacing one.

"_You_…you will pay…you will finally pay!"  The man barely managed to say as he tried to suppress his rage, grinding his teeth.

"What…what have I done to you?"  Ryoko asked bewildered.

"What?  What!  You murdered my wife and child before my very eyes!  I see that you don't remember who I am.  Let me refresh your memory, you did this to me!"  The man said as he showed Ryoko that he was missing his left arm.  "The day you killed my wife and daughter was the day I died as well.  I've been training ever since that day so that one day I would face you and get my revenge.  I will avenge my wife's death.  You took my true love away, you bitch!"  With that the man charged Ryoko through the air as he ignited his energy sword.

'I killed his family…'  Kagato had made Ryoko kill so many people that she was having a hard time placing his face with a memory…the memories she had been trying so hard to forget.  'This man is powerful…but he is no match for me at my full power.  And right now I have all my gems.'

The man was upon Ryoko in an instant but Ryoko just batted his sword away.  She then formed a small energy blast and sent it towards the man.  The man was thrown back as the blast hit him, falling out of the air and landing on the ground with a thud.  

"You…you will die!"  The man yelled as he tried to stand.

Ryoko motioned for him to stop.

"So you want revenge.  You will never be able to defeat me now.  Not like this.  And you know that don't you, and yet you're still willing to throw your life away.  I can understand that.  That is why I want to give you a fair chance, a fair fight."

"You want to be fair?  Ha! I don't believe it!"

"Believe it."  Ryoko said as she summoned the gems into her hand.  "These three gems are the source of my power.  Without them I am a powerful as a strong human being.  If you agree to fight me with out powers and with skill alone then I will fight you.  If you will not fight on my terms then I will destroy you now, and you will have died without avenging your wife and child!"

The man considered this for a moment before speaking.  "I agree to those terms,  Space Pirate Ryoko."  The man said as he dissipated his energy sword.  

Ryoko closed her eyes and willed the gems to go to Tenchi's sword, Sword Tenchi.  They left her hand and sped off in the direction of the Masaki house.

  ****

Ryoko and the red-haired man turned towards each other with bokkens, wooden swords.  The winner of this fight would win on skill alone.  

'If I die fighting…that would mean I didn't break my promise to Adrien'  thought Ryoko as she faced her opponent.  'We will see how this man's many years of training have paid off.  Perhaps, he will get his revenge after all.  I really am a monster…I killed his true love.  I deserve worse than an honorable death in battle.'

The two charged each other and their swords clashed.  The man moved with fluid motion as Ryoko remained on the defensive avoiding his attacks.  Ryoko's heart wasn't in the fight.  She wanted to lose this fight and unless someone stopped that from happening she would.

'Tenchi doesn't really love me, does he?  How could he?  Although he did say he remembers me…he remembers me.  Maybe he finally realizes why I acted the way I did around him, why he meant so much to me…why he still does.'  Ryoko was so absorbed in her thoughts that the man managed to wound Ryoko in the side.  "Ahh!  Why you!  Now it's my turn!"

Ryoko moved to attack in an offensive position but she was still distracted by her thoughts.

"Stupid demon, you will die!"  The man said as he sliced Ryoko across the chest.  The wound was deep and began gushing blood…

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house… 

Tenchi's shoulder's slumped as he decided to go back upstairs to his room.

'Ryoko…I love you…and yet we can't be together can we?  Now I know why she reacted the way she did when I finally revealed my feelings.  But if I had waited any longer…no, I'm glad I told her.  Maybe she'll come to her senses and realize that doesn't matter.  That as long as we love each other we'll get through this somehow.  But Ryoko…she seems to have given up…like she's lost hope or something.  I hope she'd ok…my Ryoko…'

Tenchi walked back into his bedroom and noticed that one of his dresser drawers was rattling.  Tenchi walked over and opened to see what was inside it that could be making all the noise.  

'It's my sword…but what?  The gems?  Ryoko's green gems?  What are they doing here in my sword?  Why would Ryoko give her gems to me unless…Ryoko wouldn't leave would she…she wouldn't hurt herself would she?  Oh God Ryoko!  I hope you're ok.'  Tenchi thought as he ran out of his room taking Sword Tenchi with him.

Meanwhile…

Ryoko had been wounded in several places and all of her wounds were bleeding extensively.  She was losing blood at an alarming rate.  Without her gems her regenerative capabilities were nonexistent.  It was only a matter of time…

"Ha!  Is this the best the famous Space Pirate Ryoko can do!  You're pathetic."  The man said as he managed to stab Ryoko in the shoulder.  Ryoko forced herself not to scream in pain.  She didn't want any of the others to hear her fighting and come and try to help her.  If she could die fighting she would.

Tenchi ran towards where he felt Ryoko must be.

'I know she's over this way…I don't know how I know but I just do.  I only hope I'm not too late.'

Tenchi ran up to a clearing in the woods, surrounded by cherry-blossom trees.  There he saw Ryoko and man fighting.  Tenchi noticed that Ryoko was badly injured.

"Ryoko!"  Tenchi yelled over to get her attention, but just as he had yelled he wished he hadn't.  Ryoko looked up to see Tenchi and in that split second she was caught off her guard and run through by the red-haired man's sword.

"_Tenchi_…"  Ryoko weakly managed to say as she sunk to her knees.

"Oh God Ryoko!"  Tenchi yelled as he began to run to Ryoko but collided with some sort of barrier.  "What the?"

"Hahahahahahahah!  That is one of the few tricks that I learned during my many years of training, Ryoko.  This way no one can interrupt our fight…no one can stop me from killing you right now!"  The red-haired man said to Ryoko.  He pulled his sword out of Ryoko and was just about to slice her in two when…

"No Ryoko! I won't let you kill my true love!"  yelled Tenchi as he began to form the light hawk wings.

'True love?'  The red-haired man questioned watching Tenchi's reaction.  He stopped his blade an inch from Ryoko's waist.  'Could it be I have been wrong to want to kill Ryoko.  Once I found out where she was all I thought about was my revenge.  I didn't stop to consider that what they said about her being controlled by Kagato might be true.  But how can someone be heart-less and experience love?  No, I must have made a mistake.'  The red-haired man said as he lowered his sword.

Tenchi finished forming the light hawk wings and managed to break through the barrier.  He swiftly ran to Ryoko's aid.

"_Why don't you finish me_"Ryoko asked in a weak voice to the red-haired man as Tenchi ran towards them.

"Why would you want to die?"  The red-haired man asked in surprise.  He hadn't thought that his opponent was welcoming death, so much for a fair fight.

Tenchi ran to stand by Ryoko pointing his light hawk sword at the man.  

"Stay away from my Ryoko"  Tenchi said in a firm voice.

The red-haired man backed away.  

"What do you want here?  What do you want with Ryoko?"  Tenchi demanded.

"I came here looking for revenge.  Ryoko killed my wife and child many years ago.  Tell me is it true that she was under mind control, Kagato's control?"

"Yes it's true."

"I see.  Then tell me this Ryoko, why fight me when you knew you weren't responsible for my family's death?"

"I deserve to die…I was there and yet I couldn't stop Kagato from making me kill them."

"But from what I hear there was nothing you could have done."

"I still deserve to die…"

Tenchi knelt down by Ryoko, "Ryoko that's not true.  You don't deserve to die!  After all you have been through you deserve to live and be happy."

"Really Tenchi, if that were so then why can't we be together?"

"Ryoko I…"

"I see you two have issues that you need to work out.  I am sorry for having come here.  I was so blinded by hate, and the lose of my family that I forgot that I should be keeping their memory alive in my heart, not tarnishing their memory with death.  They have been with me all along, I have only forgotten.  I forgive you Space…Ryoko.  Now you only have to forgive yourself."  The red-haired man said as he summoned to his space ship and teleported aboard it.  Then he was gone.

Tenchi wanted desperately to take Ryoko in her arms and comfort and tell her that everything would be ok but knew what the consequences would be if he did.

"Tenchi…do you really love me?"  Ryoko asked looking into Tenchi's eyes.

"Of course I do Ryoko."  

But before she could say anything back to him Ryoko passed out from the lose of blood.

"Shit, Ryoko?"  'I need to go get help, I can't carry Ryoko myself because…but I don't want to leave her alone…'  "HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!  I NEED HELP!"  Tenchi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Soon Ayeka followed by Sasami came to Tenchi's aid.  Ayeka used her wooden logs to carry Ryoko's body to Washu's lab.

They sat waiting in the living room to hear about Ryoko's condition.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab…

'Little Ryoko…what were you thinking?'  Washu asked her daughter.

'I…I don't know anymore.  I just need some time to think…maybe I'll come up with some answers.'

"Little Ryoko, I know I've never been there for you.  But I want to let you know that I'm there for you now.  If you ever want to talk about something, just come and talk to me.  We don't have to talk here in the lab if you don't want to.  We can talk anywhere, anytime, this link we have has its good points.'

'Thanks.  Washu, can I ask you something?'

'Go right ahead.'

'Do you see me as your experiment or as your daughter?  I mean you call me "little Ryoko" sometimes, but I don't understand.  Did you really care about me?   You said so that day when you first animated me, you also said you loved me, did you really mean that?'

'Ryoko…of course I meant what I said that day.  I used a special part of me to create you.  You are my daughter, and every mother has a special place in their heart for their child.  I will always love you.  But could you ever love me?  Do you think you will ever be able to see me as your mother?  I was never there for you when you needed me most so I'd understand if you wouldn't-'

'I think I can come to see you as my mother.  When you first told me that you were my mother, I didn't believe you.  I mean, I had no reason to believe your word over Kagato's at the time.  I didn't even know who you were, I didn't remember who you were.  I had wanted to forget, Kagato had reminded me once, but I made myself forget it like I have everything else about my past.   I try everyday to forget…and yet it's always there…always a part of me.  I think I do love you.  Mom, do you…care about me now even after how badly I've treated you, how indifferent I've been towards you?'

"Ryoko…yes, I do care about you.  I love you little Ryoko and that's why I'm so worried about you.  What's been going on with you lately?  I felt…something…through the link.'

'I…feel like I can't take it anymore.  I've been through so much and now with this whole thing keeping me away from Tenchi I just don't know how to handle it.  He said…he loves me.'

'Ryoko…I didn't know.'

'But we can't be together…I can't even hug him!'

'I see, well you know I am the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!  I'll be able to find a cure for your virus, I'm almost positive I will!'

'Almost…'

'Please Ryoko I just need more time.  Give me more time.  Give Tenchi more time.'

'I'll try.  I…I just want to be alone for awhile and think about some things I still need to figure out.'

'All right little Ryoko.  Take care ok'

'Alright mom, and thank you.'

Ryoko emerged from the lab with several bandages but other than that looking good.

"Ryoko are you ok?  You had us all worried for a moment there."  Tenchi said looking at Ryoko with caring eyes.

"Yeah Ryoko I'm glad you're ok!"  exclaimed Sasami.

"Well, Ms. Ryoko I suppose I'm glad you're ok too."  Ayeka said looking at the floor.

"Thanks, for the concern and everything but I really need to be alone right now.  If that's all right.  I just…need some time to think."  Ryoko said.

"Let me come with you," began Tenchi.

"I said I wanted to be alone, Tenchi.  I…don't mean to push you away…please understand."

"I…understand Ryoko.  But if you want to talk to me about anything, anything at all, you know where to find me.

"Yes, Tenchi.  And thank you."  Ryoko said as she walked out of the house.

  ****

The next day…

Adrien stopped by the Masaki house to pay Ryoko a visit and to see if she was doing better.  He went up to the front door and knocked.  Sasmai soon answered…

"Oh, Adrien it's you."  Sasami said blushing slightly.  "Come on in."

"Hello Goddess Sasami."  Replied Adrien.

"Oh, you don't have to call me a goddess."

"Well ok Sasami.  Have you seen Ryoko…I kind of came to see her."

"Oh, Ryoko."  Sasami said trying not to sound disappointed.  "She's been avoiding everyone lately.  Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well besides the virus you mean?"

"yes."

"Not really…I suppose it's a mix of things.  There are still a few things she's been keeping from me.  I wish I could remember who I was.  Maybe then I'd be able to help my friend better."

"Adrien…maybe there is a reason the past wishes to remain forgotten.  When it's time you will remember."

"I know, it's just so frustrating though.  I know she's keeping something from me.  Something about us.  Tell me Sasami, did I love her?"

Sasami looked at the ground.  "I don't know if I have the right to say…"

"Please Sasami,  if I loved her in the past maybe I'd understand what I'm feeling now.  Maybe I'll understand why she acts the way she does around me.  Please Sasami tell me, you have to know what it's like to be in love."

"I…I've never been in love.  And now that I'm a goddess…I will never know love."  Sasami said as her eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

"What do you mean now that you are a goddess.  Haven't you always been one?"

"No let me tell you what happened to me…"  

Meanwhile…

Ryoko was sitting on her favorite spot, on a branch in a cherry-blossom tree.

Tenchi was coming home from practice and noticed her up there.

"Ryoko"  Tenchi called.  'Maybe she'll talk to me.  I sure hope so'

Ryoko looked down at Tenchi.  She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, least of all him.  Ryoko phased down from her spot in front of Tenchi.

"Hello Tenchi."

"Ryoko, we need to talk."

"Do we Tenchi?"  Ryoko said while looking at the ground.

"Ryoko I know this must be difficult for you.  I finally tell you that I love you and then you have this virus thing.  But you have to realize that this is hard for me too."

"Is it Tenchi?  You never seemed to mind being away from me before."

"Ryoko…if you didn't notice anytime you were around me I either blushed, got a nose-bleed, or other unmentionable things happened to my body.  I always went crazy around you for a good reason Ryoko.  I was attracted to you and I didn't want to hurt any of the girls in the house by showing it.  The only way I could think of to make sure that nothing would happen was to get away from you."

"You were attracted to me?"

"Well Duh!  If you couldn't tell I have to give myself credit for something!"  Tenchi said with a hand behind his head.  "I thought it was pretty obvious.  I mean I never acted that stupid around Ayeka now did I?"

"I thought you always ran because you were afraid of me."

"Ryoko…I can see now that we've had a lot of misunderstanding.  I have to admit I was afraid of you at first, but once I got to know you, who could be afraid of someone as kind-hearted as you."

Ryoko humphed.

"No it's true Ryoko.  You put on this façade but do you really think people can't see through it.  That's why I fell in love with you.  I saw through your mask and saw who you really were."

"When Tenchi?  When did you know you loved me?"

"I really only knew for sure a few days ago.  But now looking back I know I've loved you ever since I was little.  I had a crush on you when I used to go see you at the cave.  Remember when we would play house…or I would rescue the damsel in distress?  I never stopped having that crush…I just forgot I had it for a while.  But now that I remember you I remember how I used to feel about you.  Also whenever I was around you I felt like I already knew you.  I always wondered why I felt that way, and it kind of scared me.   But now it all makes sense.  I have loved you all this time.  I am only a boy, you deserve a man, Ryoko.  I didn't even know what love really was until your friend Adrien explained it to me.  Once I knew the truth, I knew I loved you.  So you see I've always loved you, just as you have always love me."

"Tenchi…I just can't believe it.  It seems too good to be true."

"Ryoko, I know I've made you wait too long to hear these words from me.  I love you Ryoko, with all my heart.  I always have and always will.  It just took me a while to figure it out.  I'm sorry that my own stupidity has been the cause of so much of your pain.  Will you ever forgive me Ryoko?  Will you ever say you love me back when I say I love you?  I know I've played with your heart.  I know I've taken you for granted.  Let me make it up to you.  Let me show you how much I love you.  Someone told me I should give you compliments because you'll never ask for them.  Let me say now Ryoko that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  I've been blind all this time not to notice before.  I was shielding my heart from you so that no one would get hurt and so I failed to see you.  I failed to see how beautiful you are, and how pure and wonderful your love for me is.  I've been a complete asshole Ryoko!  I don't deserve your love!  Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you.  It's just I that don't deserve your love."

"Ryoko…that's not true at all.  You deserve to be happy.  I want to make you happy."

"But how Tenchi?!  We…we can't even touch…we can't hold hands….we can't hug…we can't kiss."

"Ryoko…we will get through this!"

"I don't know Tenchi.  I just don't know how much more pain my heart can take.  It's been broken so many times.  One more time and…I just don't know."

"Ryoko…I have caused you so much pain.  I wish…I wish I wasn't such a dumbass!  I wish I could have realized what was right in front of me sooner.  I feel so ashamed.  Ryoko…"

"Tenchi…I"

But Ryoko was interrupted by a strange sound coming from overhead.  Out of a worm hole a large space ship appeared.

"What's that?"  Tenchi asked looking at the spaceship.

"I don't know, but I don't like it.  Stay back Tenchi!"  Ryoko said getting in front of Tenchi.

A huge energy blast was shot from the ship and it hit Ryoko straight on.  Ryoko went flying back knocking into several trees as they broke in half.

"RYOKO!"  Tenchi yelled seeing Ryoko slump to the bottom of the last tree she had hit.  'I won't let anyone harm my Ryoko.'

'I'm afraid it's not Ryoko I want…I want you'  A voice in Tenchi's head responded.

'Me?'  

Soon a beam of light shot out of the ship and Tenchi found himself trapped inside of it.  He was being taken to the ship and there was nothing he could do about it.  Tenchi tried to form the light hawk wings and defend himself, but it was no use.  Even with all of Tenchi's training he still couldn't form the light hawk wings on command.

Ryoko regained consciousness and saw that Tenchi was being taken aboard the ship.

"TENCHI!"  Ryoko cried as Tenchi and the ship disappeared into the wormhole from which the ship had come.  "NO TENCHI!  COME BACK!"  Ryoko yelled, but it was no use.  Tenchi was gone.  Tenchi still hadn't given Ryoko her gems back so she couldn't even try to fly after him.  Of course it wasn't really Tenchi's fault, Ryoko hadn't asked him for her gems yet either.

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

"So you forced your assimilation because you thought Ryoko was dead.  You gave up your childhood to get revenge for Ryoko's death.  You really are a true friend Sasami."  Adrien said looking at Sasami with admiration after hearing her story.

"Thank you.  It's just I shouldn't regret the choice I made…but I do."

"Sasami, you have a right to regret it.  It wasn't right that you had to give up your childhood…if only you had known that Ryoko was still ok."

"But I didn't.  I'll never be able to get that back.  And now that I'm a goddess…I will never know love."

"But Sasami…you are only part goddess…you still have human emotions.  Right now you are feeling pain, regret, sadness, and those are all human emotions.  You have a human heart.  You can love.  You will know love.  You'll just have to find the right guy, that's all."

"But who could ever me?  I'm not…normal."

"Hahahahaha, normal!  Who wants normal!  Who wouldn't fall in love with a beautiful goddess like you Sasami.  You have nothing to worry about.  I'm sure there's a guy out there somewhere just waiting to meet you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so.  I believe that everyone has a soul mate.  Everyone must find their second half during their lifetime.  That is why I need to know Sasami.  What happened between Ryoko and me.  Did I love her?  Did she love me?  Please…tell me.  I don't want to go on living my life when a huge part of it may be missing and it could be right in front of me."

"Adrien…I…there is something I must tell you.  I lied about something…about there being no way for you to remember unless something jogs your memory.  I have the ability to give you your memory back, and I've decided to help you.  I think you have a right to know.  Because what you said about everyone having a soul mate…I believe that too.  I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness when I can help you."

"You would do that for me Sasami?"

"Yes, from what I've seen and know about you, you are a kind-hearted, wonderful person.  You deserve this chance of happiness.  Maybe getting your memory back will give you the answers you're looking for.  Maybe you'll find love here or maybe elsewhere.  Whatever happens I'll be there for you, if that's ok with you, Adrien."

"Sasami, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that.  The goddess that brings me back to life will always be there for me.  I want you to know that I consider you a friend Sasami."

"And I you.  Are you ready to remember?"

"Yes"

  ****

End of Chapter 11!

Who just kidnapped Tenchi?!  Will Ryoko be able to save him?  What will Adrien do when he gets his memory back?  And what about Sasami, will she ever find love?  Find out in my next chapter!

Don't forget to review!  Oh, and is it "bokken" or "bodken" for wooden sword in Japanese?!

By the way sorry I changed the title if that made it difficult for you to find my story, I just think that the title "Kahlua Dawn" (Dark Dawn) is a more appropriate title than "power of a goddess" because this story has evolved from being about Tokimi's ability to control minds to the love triangle between Tenchi, Adrien, and Ryoko, and what they must all go through before figuring out who they love.  As in my story it's always darkest before the dawn.  But even when the dawn comes and Ryoko and Tenchi finally can be together, after having been through so much it is still a bittersweet victory, it will be a dark dawn.  Kahlua, by the way is a dark liquor.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 12:

TENCHI!"  Ryoko cried as Tenchi and the ship disappeared into the wormhole from which the ship had come.  "NO TENCHI!  COME BACK!"  Ryoko yelled, but it was no use.  Tenchi was gone.  Tenchi still hadn't given Ryoko her gems back so she couldn't even try to fly after him.  Of course it wasn't really Tenchi's fault, Ryoko hadn't asked him for her gems yet.

"_No Tenchi…_"  Ryoko said as she collapsed to the ground.  'I have to get him back.  I just have to.  Tenchi I will come for you.'  She said while beating her fists into the ground, and then stood up starring at the sky shouting,  "I WILL COME FOR YOU!"

Ryoko brushed herself off and made her way back to the Masaki house.  She went directly to Washu's lab.  If anyone could find out where Tenchi had been taken Washu could.

"Mom?  Mom are you here?"

"What is it little Ryoko"  Washu asked coming from out of the shadows.

"Mom, Tenchi…he's"

"Been taken.  I know."

  ****

Adrien grasped his head in pain as a thousand swirling images filled his head all at once.  He was beginning to remember…to remember everything.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasami.

"Thank you"

Sasami just smiled sweetly back at him, although she couldn't help but feel sad…

Back in Washu's lab…

"What do you mean you can't find him!"  Ryoko demanded.

"Calm down, Ryoko, I've used every method I can think of to track Tenchi but nothing seems to be working.  I still can't manage to pinpoint his location.  He must be in another galaxy or maybe even another dimension."

"What!  You mean Tenchi might be in another dimension and there is nothing I can do!"

"Hmmm well there might be one thing"

"What?"

"Pray"

Ryoko fell over.

  ****

"So what do you remember?  Do you understand things now?"  Sasami asked Adrien.

"I think I do understand.  I must go to her."

Sasami sighed, "Yes, go to her."

Adrien left Sasami alone to see why Ryoko had gone so suddenly to Washu's lab.  She looked distressed.  'I hope nothing's wrong.'  

Adrien entered the lab to see a sobbing Ryoko being comforted by Washu.

"_Tenchi, _why Mom?  Why?  Will he always be taken from me?  Will we never be together?  Maybe it's not meant to be."

Before Washu could respond to Ryoko's statement Adrien called out to Ryoko.

"Ryoko…"

Ryoko turned her tear-stained face to see Adrien.  A glimmer of hope shown in her eyes upon seeing Adrien, and she let go of Washu and ran to him.

"Oh Adrien!"  Ryoko sobbed as she clutched at his shirt and buried her face in his chest.  Soon warm, strong, arms encircled her, making her feel safe.

"It's ok Ryoko.  It'll all be ok"

"No it won't"  sobbed Ryoko "Tenchi's been taken away…and there's nothing I can do.  Washu…can't find him"

"Tenchi has been taken away?  By whom?"

"I don't know.  They didn't show themselves.  A beam came out of this ship and took Tenchi away."

"I see.  Don't worry Ryoko I'm sure we'll find a way to get him back.  Just give Washu more time-"

"I'm sick of giving Washu more time.  She can't do everything you know.  She can't even cure me from my virus, what makes you think she'll find Tenchi."

Washu was hurt by Ryoko's words.

"Ryoko I'm sorry, I'll try harder."  Washu pleaded.

"Yes, Ryoko, have trust in your mother."

"Some mother"  Ryoko mumbled.

Washu pretended she hadn't heard her, "Why don't you two come back later.  Maybe then I'll have some answers."

Adrien and Ryoko left the lab together.  Ryoko went over and sat down on the couch, Adrien coming and sitting next to her.  He put an arm around her in a comforting way, Ryoko smiled back at him.

"We'll have to tell the other's you know"  Ryoko began.  "They'll be worried when he doesn't show up for dinner."

"I think you should wait until then, you never know, maybe a miracle will happen and he'll come back before dinner"

"Unlikely, but then again you've always had hope."

Adrien smiled at this comment.  'And now I must have hope that my love for you is true and that Tenchi's is not.  I hold nothing against Tenchi but is he really the one meant to be with Ryoko?  My heart tells me otherwise.  I feel…I know my love for her is true, it just has to be.  So if my love is true then how can Tenchi's be true also?  I'm glad I remember…now I know why she stirred these emotions in me.  Now I know why I couldn't leave her and go into space.  I love her.  I always have.  I always will.'

A few hours later…

Everyone was seated for dinner except for Tenchi.  Washu still hadn't come out of her lab for any news about Tenchi, and Ryoko didn't want to go see Washu.  

"Where's Tenchi?"  Sasami asked looking around the table.

"The last I saw of him was when he went to talk to Ryoko" Ayeka said eyeing Ryoko suspiciously.

Ryoko looked around the table apprehensively, she knew she had to tell them about Tenchi's abduction but it was hard for her to accept also.

"I…I have something I have to tell all of you"  Ryoko began.

"What is it that you have to tell everyone Ryoko?"  came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Tenchi.  Ryoko looked at him in shock.

"Tenchi?  You're back?"

"What do you mean Ryoko?  I never left."

"Well I uh…" Ryoko looked over at Adrien to see his reaction to this news, but he just shrugged his shoulders.  "But Tenchi you were taken away…"

Tenchi started laughing, "Ryoko you must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream"

Ryoko just starred at Tenchi, he couldn't be serious.  Maybe she did fall asleep and dream that someone had taken Tenchi away…it did seem like something she would have dreamt about.  But it was so real…

Just then the door to Washu's lab swung open, "Ryoko!"  Washu called over to Ryoko.  She looked over and saw Tenchi, but didn't look surprised that he was there.  "I need to talk to you Ryoko, now"  

Ryoko stood up from the table and went over to Washu.

"Hey, Ms. Washu nothing's wrong with Ryoko is there"  asked Tenchi.

"No, I just need to talk to her for a moment. Excuse us."

Everyone continued dinner, now that Tenchi was with him.  Everything seemed back to normal except for Adrien occasionally casting a glance to the door of Washu's lab.

Inside Washu's lab…

"What is it Washu?  Is it about Tenchi?  He just came back and doesn't remember being taken away!"

"Hmmm, well I was searching for Tenchi when my sensors detected a high level dimensional disturbance over by the Masaki shrine.  Then all of a sudden Tenchi reappeared on my view screen.  He's back now, but you said he doesn't remember ever leaving.  Strange…"

"Strange is an understatement.  What do you think happened to Tenchi?"

"For all we know that might not be the real Tenchi"

"What?!"

"Well, he was taken away and suddenly returns with no recollection of having left.  Seems a little fishy to me, but we better keep this information to ourselves."

"Whatever you say."  

  ****

Ryoko returned and took her place at the dinner table.  She continued to cast strange searching looks at Tenchi, until Adrien asked her if something was wrong.  She shrugged it off as having had too much Sake.  But what Washu had told her was still bothering her…

"Ms. Ayeka would you like to go on a walk with me?"  Tenchi asked turning to Ayeka.

Ayeka blushed before responding, "Of course Lord Tenchi." 

The two of them left, not before Ayeka gave a haughty look to Ryoko though.

"What was that all about?"  Adrien asked turning to Ryoko.

"I don't know…"  'He has to be a clone or something.'  Ryoko thought to herself, but she knew that was farfetched.  Was she really worried about Tenchi going on a walk with Ayeka.  Was it so hard to believe that Tenchi would want to spend time alone with the princess.  She was beautiful and unlike her she could actually touch him.  The last time she had caught them together they had been talking about her.  She wondered if they were going to do the same thing again.  She was about to follow them when Adrien grabbed her arm.

"Hey Ryoko, since those two went on a walk why don't we go on one ourselves."

There was no way Ryoko could refuse such a kind offer so decided to go with Adrien on a walk, although her thoughts lingered on what Ayeka and Tenchi might be talking about.

Adrien and Ryoko walked by the shrine while Tenchi and Ayeka took their stroll by the lake.

"So, are you doing alright"  Adrien asked Ryoko while clasping her hand in his.

Ryoko noticed that Adrien was being a lot more open with his feelings towards her recently, but dismissed it as being because he was just trying to be a good friend.  Adrien still hadn't told Ryoko that he had regained his memory…

"Well, I suppose.  It's just that I've been on an emotional roller coaster lately.  One minute I'm happy and next I'm upset.  I was finally beginning to believe what Tenchi told me…and then he was taken away.  I just couldn't bear it.  He has been taken away from me in a sense already because of Tokimi's virus, but to then be physically taken away.  It was just too much to handle all in one day.  And then all of a sudden he makes this strange reappearance.  I don't know what to think."

"I see, what was it that he told you that you think you were finally believing?"  

"Oh," Ryoko said blushing, "Well, he said he loves me"

"He told you that?"

"Yes, it's been so long…waiting…but now…I finally know."

Adrien stood there shocked by her words.  'So he finally admitted that he loves her.  I wonder if she would be telling me this if she knew that I remember that I love her.  She probably wouldn't, knowing that would hurt my feelings.  That boy has more guts than I thought.  I wonder if it's too late for me to gain her love.'

"Ryoko I'm happy for you…"  Adrien trailed off.  He was honestly happy for her, but sad that he wasn't the one that had Ryoko's love.

"You are?"

"Yes, all I want is for you to be happy Ryoko.  And if Tenchi loving you makes you happy then-"

"But we may never be together,"  Ryoko said cutting Adrien off, "He may never be able to touch me again.  For all we know Washu may never be able to find a cure for this Virus.  How can we love each other if we can't even…told hands."  Ryoko said as tears began to stream down her face.

'She looks so beautiful with tears in her eyes, and yet she's even more beautiful with a smile.  I haven't seen her smile in so long.'  "Cheer up Ryoko.  You've won Tenchi's love!"

Ryoko couldn't help but smile at Adrien's remark. 

"That's all that should matter for now!  You've beaten that prissy princess!"

 'The princess…' Ryoko thought as she remembered why she had gone on this walk with Adrien.  'I wonder what Ayeka and Tenchi are up to…'  "Have I?  How can you be so sure?  I mean he just went off with that prissy princess just now-"

"They just went on a walk Ryoko"

"I know but-"

"No buts, if Tenchi says he loves you then he does.  You need to have faith in the power of your love."

"The power of my love?"

"Yes,"

'Where have I heard that one before?  I suppose Adrien is right what could Tenchi be doing with that princess anyways.'

Meanwhile…

"So Tenchi have you finally come to your senses?  Have you finally decided to come back to me?"  Ayeka asked Tenchi.

"Ayeka…"

"Oh, come on Tenchi.  You don't expect me to believe that you plan to stay with that monster woman, now that you two can't even touch!  How do you plan to express your feeling towards her.  Tenchi, you're a man, and men have needs.  If you stay with Ryoko you will never be truly happy, but if you admit that you love me then…I'll make you the happiest man alive!"  Ayeka said with a wink.

"Ayeka I didn't come out here to tell you that I've stopped loving Ryoko.  I just had this urge to talk with you that's all.  I want us to remain friends even though I've chosen Ryoko."

"I see.  You need to stop deluding yourself Tenchi!  You and that demon aren't meant to be!  You and I are destined to be together.  Tenchi I love you!"

"Ayeka please."

"I love you Tenchi!  Can't you see that!  Can't you see that everything I do is because of you!"  Ayeka said as she began to cry.

"_Ayeka…_"

"Tenchi…I…I…please Tenchi say that you love me too."

Tenchi brought Ayeka into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest.  He hadn't meant for Ayeka to be hurt this way.  He knew that she hadn't accepted his choice as reality yet and wanted to help her to understand…understand that even though he didn't love her, he cared for her.

"Ayeka, I may not love you in the same way I love Ryoko but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you."

"Tenchi, do you really?  Do you really still care for me even after I've been so cold to you and to Ryoko.  I've been jealous Tenchi.  You always seemed to care so deeply about her and well I wanted you to care for me as well.  That's why I always act the way I do when I'm around Ryoko, I'm sorry Tenchi."

"No Ayeka, I'm sorry it had to be this way.  But yes, I do care about you.  How can I not care for you.  Like you said we are connected by blood.  I will always see you as part of my family."

"Oh Tenchi"  Ayeka said pulling away from him and starring into his eyes.  "I knew you cared!  I just knew it.  Now if only you realized what that means."  

"Ayeka I don't understand."

'I'll just have to make him understand.'

And with that Ayeka pulled Tenchi into a kiss, Tenchi wanted to pull away but as hard as he tried he found that he could not.  Instead he found himself deepening the kiss, and wrapping his arms around Ayeka.  Was it because he lost himself in the moment with the beautiful princess, or was it that he realized that he could never be with Ryoko?  Perhaps it was neither…

'_Tenchi…how could you?_'  Ryoko had left Adrien to check up on Tenchi, and found him kissing Ayeka.

The two just stood there continuing to kiss each other as Ryoko watched.  Her vision became blurry until she couldn't see anymore.  She decided to just phase away…

Tenchi pulled back from Ayeka, "Ayeka?"

"Oh Tenchi I knew you cared!  I knew you love me!  You love me don't you?!"

"Ayeka I'm sorry.  I don't know what came over me.  It should have never happened.  I'm sorry Ayeka but I don't love you."

"But you just…you have to love me"  

"I'm sorry Ayeka but I don't"

"I hate you!  I hate you!"  Ayeka began as she weakly beat her fists on Tenchi's chest.  But Tenchi just pulled her hands away from him.  

"I have to go and find Ryoko."  Tenchi said as he left Ayeka.

'Tenchi…'

  ****

Ryoko had gone to the cave where she stayed there crying…

Until the next day…

"Has anyone seen Ryoko?  I couldn't find her last night?  I'm beginning to get worried."  Tenchi began at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her.  She went to see you."  Adrien countered.

"What?  I never saw her…"  'She couldn't have seen me and Ayeka, did she?!'  If she did…'

"I'm sure she's around someplace," said Ayeka.  "She probably got drunk on Sake and fell asleep somewhere."

"You're probably right," sighed Tenchi.

Meanwhile…

Ryoko was inside the cave looking around the place that had once been her prison.  The water shimmered and cast reflections on the cave walls.

'If I can't be with Tenchi…if I can't be with Tenchi…if I was imprisoned again at least I could be near him always'

Ryoko began to lower herself into the pool of water…

Back at the Masaki house…

"I'm going to go and look for her," said Tenchi.  'I have to give Ryoko her gems back…I don't know why she never asked me for them.'

"Me too."  Agreed Adrien.

"Good luck you guys!"  Sasami called after them as they left.

"I don't see why they're so concerned about her, she can take care of herself."  Ayeka said to Sasami.

"Yes, sis, but that doesn't stop them from being worried about her."

"Humph!"  Ayeka said as she stalked off to her room.

Tenchi headed off towards the shrine and Adrien didn't know where to begin.

"Mia!"  

Adrien looked down to see Ryo-Ohki.

"Hey do you know where Ryoko is?"

"Mia! Mia!"  (Yes I do, please hurry)

'That sounded urgent, I hope Ryoko's ok.'

"Take me to her!"

"Mia!"

Ryo-Ohki ran off with Adrien following close behind.  They soon came up to the cave.

"What?  Is she in there?"

"Mia!"

"Well ok, if you say so."

Adrien made his way into the dark cave, 'I wonder if this was where she had been imprisoned by Yosho…'

He then saw a crack in the cave wall and made his way over to it.  He stepped through and found himself slipping, he slid until he came to a dimly lit room.  The room wasn't really lit but the pool of water made it seem that way, as it shimmered causing the cave walls to glow eerily.  What he saw in the center of the pool made his blood run cold.

There was Ryoko lying face down in the pool with her arms wrapped around her legs…

She was crying silently…

"Ryoko!"  Adrien said as he quickly went over to her side.  For a moment he thought that she might have been imprisoned again but then realized that would be impossible unless someone from Jurai did it personally.  He grabbed onto her arm and pulled Ryoko out of the freezing cold water, she was already beginning to turn blue from the cold.

Shivering Ryoko spoke, "_Leave me alone_."

"Ryoko what's wrong?  What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to be locked up in the cave again.  I know now that I'll never be able to be with Tenchi but I can't live without him either.  If I was imprisoned again I could always be near him…"

"Ryoko what happened to make you think that?  Did Tenchi say something to you?  Did he take back that he loves you?"

"No…I…him and Ayeka…they were…"

"What?"  encouraged Adrien placing a hand on Ryoko's cold shoulder.

"They were kissing," Ryoko managed to get out as she tried to pull away from Adrien and re-submerge herself in the water.

"Hey Ryoko stop that!"  Adrien said as he pulled Ryoko away from the water, then he noticed that Ryoko's gems were missing.  "Ryoko without your gems you might get hypothermia if we don't get you warmed up!"

"I don't care, my heart is broken.  Just let me go!"  Ryoko said as her body began to shiver violently.

"No Ryoko I won't let you do this to yourself" Adrien roughly pulled Ryoko into his arms and began rubbing his hands up and down her arms to get her blood circulating.  "You have to stop doing this to yourself.  If he doesn't love you then he's not worth it!  But first you must confront him and find out for sure!"

"But I…I just can't"

"Yes you can!  You're Ryoko and so you can!"

Ryoko looked up into Adrien's eyes, "You've always been there for me, you know that?  You've never pushed me away.  Somehow you always manage to give me hope."  Ryoko slowly leaned in to give Adrien a kiss and he leaned forward also…

Then Ryoko passed out and collapsed into Adrien's arms right before their lips were about to touch.

Adrien looked down at Ryoko's limp form, 'Oh well'.

Adrien made his way back to the house, carrying Ryoko in his arms.

Tenchi and the others were there waiting.

"Ryoko!"  Tenchi said looking at Ryoko's limp, soaking wet, form in Adrien's arms, "What happened to her?!"

"She'll be alright,"  was all that Adrien said as he gently set Ryoko down on the couch.  He wasn't sure whether or not he should be mad at Tenchi.  He decided he would hear his side of the story first.  Tenchi ran to the bathroom to get a towel for Ryoko and wrapped it around her.

As the warmth returned to her body Ryoko slowly came back into consciousness, the first thing she saw was a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby sister" a cold voice said.

"Wake up little Ryoko and meet your brother!" said Washu enthusiastically.

"_Brother…?_"  Ryoko managed to say as her eyes focused on the blonde-haired blue-eyed man before her.

End of chapter 12!

Washu's son?!  What's he doing here?  How did he come back?  What about Washu's long-lost husband?  Will Washu get a second chance at being a mother?  How will this affect Ryoko?! Oh and Mihoshi and Raiden will be back from their trip in the next chapter it seems. And Chapter 1 has a new opening scene, so for all of you who've been reading this fic I think you'll like it!!!!

Don't forget to Read and Review!  And how come no one told me it's "Ryo-ohki" not "Ryo-oki"?! Sophia sweet drops. "Opps!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Chapter 13:

Ryoko slowly came back into consciousness; the first then she saw was a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby sister" a cold voice said.

"Wake up little Ryoko and meet your brother!" said Washu enthusiastically.

"_Brother…?_"  Ryoko managed to say as her eyes focused on the blonde-haired blue-eyed man before her.

"Yes, he's my son, the one that was taken away from me those many years ago.  His name is Mikomo."

"Pleased to meet you Ryoko.  I've heard a lot about you.  Not just from Washu…but Jurai as well."

"Well you shouldn't base your opinion of me on what those Jurains say, it wasn't my fault I nearly destroyed their entire planet."

"Yes, I heard all about how Kagato used certain gems to control your mind.  That doesn't seem like it would be a very efficient way to control someone's mind.  I mean all you really had to do is get rid of the gems and you would be free."

"It's more complicated than that, it takes a lot of energy to remove them, and once they're removed…"

"Yes…"

"I don't feel like myself."

"Hey Ryoko, you never asked me to give you your gems back," Tenchi stated interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten you still have my new gems in your sword.  I suppose I can have them back now, please."

"Of course, you should have asked me sooner.  And you know Ryoko the original gems…I had always planned on giving those back to you.  It's a shame it took a crisis for me to give them to you, I was planning on when to return them when that whole ordeal occurred."

"Really, you would have given me back the gems without a real reason?  Just for me to have them back?"

"Of course!  They belonged to you in the first place, I had no right to keep them."  Then Tenchi got out sword Tenchi and pointed the sword at Ryoko.  "I think I'll do it now" Tenchi then prayed for the green gems to return to Ryoko.  The sword glowed, as did the gems and they soon reappeared on Ryoko's wrists and neck.

"I wonder if there would be another way to take your gems away, besides you either deciding to rid yourself of them, or one of those Jurain swords taking them away" Mikomo began pensively.

"_Oh_, you're such the little thinker!  Just like your mom!"  squealed Washu.

"Hey so Washu if that's your son…what about your husband" asked Ryoko.

"Well I hadn't gotten to ask little Mikomo about that yet."  Washu said turning to Mikomo giving him a searching look.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mother.  But father…is dead."

"Oh my!  My poor little boy, all alone in the world!  Come and give your mommy a hug!"  Said Washu as she turned into her adult forma and embraced her son.

'She never turned into her adult form for me…' thought Ryoko.  'She even turned into her adult form for Tenchi that one time…'

"Oh Mom, that's why I came.  With father dead, there was no one standing in the way of me finding you."

"Oh, and I'm so glad you wanted to find me.  Now I can finally be a mother again!"

"Of course I wanted to find you, without a mother my life always seemed incomplete."

"Oh, it's almost like I never lost you.  I'm so glad I have this second chance."

"Me too, Mother."

The two continued to stay in their embrace, until Ryoko cleared her throat.

"Hey, you just expect Washu to love you all of a sudden!  She doesn't even know you."  Spat Ryoko.

"Now little Ryoko, there's no need to be jealous," said Washu.

"Wha-What? I am not jealous" Ryoko said turning beat-red.

"Yes, Ms. Ryoko, just because Washu's son turned out better than you did, is no real reason why you should be jealous" sneered Ayeka.

"Shut up princess!  That's it!  I'm outta here."  Ryoko said as she phased away.

"Hey Ryoko…" Tenchi called after her.

"She'll be ok.  I'll talk to her.  Although you still need to clear a few things up with her."  Adrien said giving Tenchi a penetrating stare.

Tenchi gulped.  Adrien had a way of being intimidating to Tenchi at times.  Tenchi always felt like such a boy around a man like Adrien.

"So mom, how about we work on some experiments together!"  suggested Mikomo.

Washu beamed at her son, "Oh, I'm so glad at least one of my children has a love for science!  All is not a total loss."

The two left going into Washu's lab.

Just then Mihoshi and Raiden entered through the front door.

"Hey everyone we're back!" exclaimed Mihoshi.

"Uh when did you leave?" questioned Ayeka.

"Hmmm a few days ago I think," replied Mihoshi.

"Where did you two go?"  asked Sasami.

"Mihoshi got a message from headquarters that there was a A1 class criminal here in the Sol System, and the guy also had a huge bounty on his head so I decided to go with Mihoshi and look for him.  We managed to locate his ship but then the ship just disappeared into a wormhole.  Wormhole travel is very dangerous, this guy must be a genius to have perfected it like he did."  Responded Raiden.

"Oh is that where his ship went" Mihoshi nodded in realization,  "I thought he knew how to do magic."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's Mihoshi for ya" Raiden said smiling at Mihoshi 'Well she's not a total lose' Raiden said eyeing Mihoshi's cleavage.  Mihoshi was still in her battle armor.

"So what'd we miss?"  asked Mihoshi.

"Well Washu's son appeared out of no where," said Ayeka.

"You mean like out of a wormhole?"  asked Mihoshi.

Everyone fell over.

"Hey sis, did you notice that Washu's son was kind of good looking" Sasami asked from her spot on the couch.

"Sasami!  Oh, well I guess I forget you're a woman now."  Said Ayeka.

"Wow Washu's son is cute, I can't wait to flirt with him, I mean meet him" Mihoshi said.

"I think I'm gonna go up to my room, I'll see you guys later."  Tenchi said heading to his room.

"Alright lord Tenchi."  Said Ms. Ayeka sounding disappointed.

"I'll let you know when dinner's ready Tenchi" said Sasami.

No one had noticed that Adrien had left…

  ****

Ryoko sighed as she looked out over the pond from her spot in Funaho.  'Washu's son is back…if things couldn't get any worse.'

"Ryoko…" a voice called from below her.  Ryoko looked down to see Adrien looking up at her.

"Oh Adrien it's you"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"

Adrien hopped up in the tree along with Ryoko.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Things…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really"

The two sat there in silence for a while, as the sky began take on a pale glow.

"Adrien…"

"Yes, Ryoko…"

"Do you think Washu is going to stop loving me now that she has her son back?"

Adrien turned to look at Ryoko, she seemed so vulnerable these days, so unlike her usual self.  But with all that had happened it was easy for Adrien to understand why Ryoko would be acting this way.

"Of course she won't stop loving you Ryoko."

"Hmmm" Ryoko responded as she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ryoko, you still didn't get a chance to talk to Tenchi…"

"I know…it's just I don't know if I can face him yet.  What if he's changed his mind?  What if he's chosen Ayeka?"

"He said he loves you, didn't he?  That would mean he's chosen you.  If you continue to push him away, he'll go away.  Just because you have this Virus, doesn't mean you have to let it rule your life.  If Tenchi loves you, you will be able to get through this.  You need to go to him Ryoko, before you really do lose him.  Tenchi may be experiencing the same doubts you are because of what has happened.  You need to put his doubts to rest"  'I can't believe I'm telling her this.  I will surly lose her, but it's the right thing to do…'

"Adrien…thank you.  You are such a good friend.  You remind me of the stars…each one shines so brightly even though they are surrounded by such darkness.  You always have hope, how do you do it?"

"I try not to forget those around me.  If I forgot about those I care about, and those who care about me I would be lost for certain.  You seem to forget at times, that there are people that care about you Ryoko.  I care about you, Washu cares, Tenchi cares, Sasami cares, Mihoshi cares; many care."

"You're right, I do tend to forget.  But maybe it's not really that at all.  Maybe it's because I never really believe that they can care for something like me"

"Someone" corrected Adrien.

"Hmmm"

"Ryoko you have to stop doing this to yourself.  I can see this is eating you alive.  I want you to go and find Tenchi right now.  The sooner the better.  I promise you, it will all work out in the end."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, I've seen the way he looks at you.  I realize now how much he loves you.  And how much you love him…" Adrien said looking sadly across the pond, as the first fireflies began to hover over the calm surface.

"Adrien I…"

"No Ryoko, don't worry about me.  We're just friends remember?  What are friends for if they can't be happy for you?"

"Adrien, thank you.  I will go and speak with Tenchi now.  I hope…you find someone one day Adrien."

"I hope so too."

Ryoko phased away back to the Masaki house.  Adrien was left alone, a few tears made their way down his cheek and he roughly wiped them away.  He was proud of himself though.  He could have taken advantage of the situation and revealed that he loved her, and maybe made her decide that she loved him.  But he knew that would have been wrong, if Tenchi and Ryoko really love each other then they should be together.  If not, Adrien would be waiting for her.

'She could have been easily swayed by her emotions in deciding who she loves…I could have convinced her that I was the only one for her.  But I just couldn't take advantage of Ryoko's delicate emotional state.  When she comes to me, I want it to be because her heart lead her to me.  I don't want to influence her choice; I will allow her to follow her heart.  And I will continue to follow mine, and do what I feel is right.'

  ****

Ryoko phased back into the living room…

She was about to head up the stairs to Tenchi's room when the door to Washu's lab swung open.  Mikomo and Washu walked out with big smiles on their faces.  Ryoko looked smugly at the pair, and was about to phase away before they saw her but Washu noticed her presence.  

"Hey there little Ryoko, I have wonderful news to tell you"

Ryoko humphed.

"_Ryoko_, you should listen to what our mother has to say," said Mikomo.

"Well what is it?"  Ryoko asked getting impatient.

"Well, Mikomo was helping me in the lab with one of my experiments when he asked me what I was working on.  I said that I was working on finding a cure for the Virus that you got infected with.  Well, you won't believe this but little Mikomo managed to find a cure for your Virus in less than 3 hours!  I've been working on it the past several days!  Maybe my son is the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe instead of I!"

"You…you found a cure!"

"Yes, it wasn't so hard to figure out really…it all has to do with your molecular structure and how the Virus is bonded to certain aspects of your physic, all we really have to do is depolarize those molecules using a concoction I created so the Virus can be extracted from your system and then-" started Mikomo but was cut off by Ryoko.

"I don't care about the scientific details!  I just want to be cured so then I can go and see my Tenchi!"

"Very well"

Several hours later…

'I can't believe it.  I'll finally get to be with Tenchi!'  Ryoko thought excitedly.  'Wow that took longer than they thought, it's 3 in the morning, dinner was hours ago.  Oh well I'm sure Tenchi won't mind being woken up with this news!'

Ryoko phased into Tenchi's room…

End of Chapter 12!

Will Ryoko and Tenchi finally get together!?!?

(In the next chapter the truth will be revealed: if that's the real Tenchi or not.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Important Author's note at the end!!!!  But don't go down and read it now it contains SPOILERS!

Chapter 14:

High on a misty mountain stood a figure…a feeling of sadness seemed to saturate the surrounding mists as the lonely soul looked down towards the hills and valleys below.  Ryoko, was looking out over the same cliff that she had once before.  The mists were so thick Ryoko couldn't see the ground below just the tips of hills that were far away.  The last time she had tried to kill herself she landed on Kado.  This time however there would be no one to stop her…

A few tears trickled down Ryoko's check…

'How could you do this to me, _Tenchi_' Ryoko thought to herself as she prepared to jump.  Prepared to end her misery.  Without Tenchi there was nothing left to live for…

Ryoko jumped…

But then she was suddenly pulled back.  Ryoko looked behind her, and saw Adrien.  He had grabbed onto Ryoko just as she was falling over the edge.

"Ryoko what were you doing?  You weren't trying to kill yourself again were you?!  Answer me Ryoko!  What happened?  What did Tenchi say to you?"

Ryoko looked away from Adrien, "It's not what he said…it's what he did…"

"Tell me what did Tenchi do?!  That bastard!  Did he hurt you?"  Adrien asked while gabbing Ryoko's shoulders and turning her to face him.  "Answer me!"

"No…not physically if that's what you mean."  Ryoko said while trying not to look at Adrien directly in the eyes.  Even though she knew he didn't remember loving her, she still felt guilty about showing how much Tenchi affected her.

"Well then what happened?"

"Washu's son was able to find a cure for my virus…"  Ryoko said bringing herself to look into Adrien's calming green eyes.

"But that's wonderful!  Now you and Tenchi will be able to be together"  'Of course that also means I will lose you forever…'

"That's what I thought too.  I was so happy when I was cured of the Virus the first thing I wanted to do was wrap my arms around Tenchi and tell him the good news. So I went to his room…"

Flashback…

'I can't believe it.  I finally get to be with Tenchi!'  Ryoko thought excitedly.  'Wow that took longer than they thought, it's 3 in the morning, dinner was hours ago.  Oh well, I'm sure Tenchi won't mind being woken up with this news!'

Ryoko phased into Tenchi's room…

The sight that met her was one she couldn't believe.  Tenchi and Ayeka were kissing each other passionately while making their way over to Tenchi's bed.

The two collapsed onto Tenchi's bed while caressing each other and continuing to kiss…

For a few moments Ryoko just stood there starring at the two of them, unable to move.  Right in front of her very eyes was her worst nightmare coming true.  Ryoko managed to get a grip on herself as she phased away leaving Tenchi and Ayeka alone. 

At that moment Ryoko's heart broke into a million pieces.  Ryoko was so hurt that it hurt to live, to breath, to exist.  Ryoko wanted it all to end.  She didn't want to feel the pain that was in her heart any longer.  That was why she decided that she would end her life by going back to the mountain, she figured that at 3 in the morning no one would be around to stop her this time.  Luckily she was wrong…

Adrien had noticed Ryoko leaving the Masaki house at 3 in the morning and had followed her to see what was going on.  He had been resting on the couch in the living room wondering if Ryoko managed to talk to Tenchi or not.

End of Flashback.

"So you see…I want it all to end.  I can't go on like this anymore.  I thought he loved me…"

"Ryoko…maybe this is all a big misunderstanding.  Let's go to Tenchi right now and see what he has to say."

"No, I'm not going!"  Ryoko said pulling out of Adrien's grasp and trying to make a run for the mountain's edge.  "I know what I saw!" Ryoko said despairingly as she looked out over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no you don't!"  Adrien said running to Ryoko and grabbing her arm.  He then took the struggling form of Ryoko into his arms and made his way back to the house.  "You're going whether you like it or not!"

Meanwhile in Tenchi's room…

Ayeka and Tenchi were still making out when Tenchi spoke…

"Mmmm _Ryoko_"  Tenchi mumbled as he kissed Ayeka.

Ayeka pulled away from him, "What did you just call me?"

Tenchi realizing that the person he was kissing had pulled away, slowly opened his eyes and gave Ayeka a confused look.

"Uh Ayeka why are you in my room?"  Tenchi asked with a hand behind his head.

Ayeka then slapped Tenchi.

"What do you think I'm doing in your room?!  You're the one who was making out with me.  I thought we were going to…going to!  You jerk!  How dare you treat the first princess of Jurai this way!  I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!  I hate you Tenchi Masaki!"  With that said Ayeka stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Tenchi.

'I must of drunk too much Sake…'  Tenchi thought to himself rubbing his head.  'Was I really making out with Ayeka…strange I don't remember that happening at all.  And yet, I'm not all that drunk…'  Tenchi couldn't make sense of what had just happened and remained lying on his bed in a befuddled state.  He also couldn't understand why he had a splitting headache.

  ****

"Let go of me!  I said let go!"

"No Ryoko we're going to straighten this all out."  Adrien said as he dragged Ryoko into the house.

"Tenchi!  TENCHI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  Adrien yelled in a commanding voice.

Tenchi nearly fell out of bed, upon hearing Adrien yell his name.  Tenchi quickly ran down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"_Ryoko?…_"  Tenchi questioned as he saw the struggling Ryoko in Adrien's arms.  Ryoko gave him a hateful glare in return.  This took Tenchi aback, he had never seen Ryoko look at him that way before.  Had he done something wrong?

"Now, I want you to explain yourself."  Adrien demanded.

"I…don't know what you mean?"  Tenchi began.

"Stop playing dumb, Ryoko saw you…she saw you kiss Ayeka when you two went on that walk together and she saw you just now making out with Ayeka and God knows doing what else to her!"

"What!?"  Tenchi questioned both shocked and surprised by what Adrien had just said.  "I will admit that a kiss did happen between me and Ayeka when we went on that walk, but she was the one that initiated it.  And as for now…I still can't remember what happened in my room a few hours ago…it's all a blur."

"What do you mean you can't remember?"  Ryoko asked calming down a bit, as she stopped trying to get out of Adrien's arms.

"I mean just that, I found Ayeka in my room but that's all I know.  I don't know how she got there, and I don't remember if we did anything."

"How could you not remember if you had sex with Ayeka or not!"  countered Adrien.

"Well I…"  Tenchi stuttered sheepishly putting a hand behind his head, "I don't really know"

Adrien realized that Ryoko was no longer struggling against his grasp and so released her.

"Something is going on here"  began Ryoko as she balled up her fists by her sides out of frustration, "And I want to know what it is"

"I agree.  This is twice now that Tenchi has had memory lose or something along those lines"  agreed Adrien.

"What are you two talking about?"  asked Tenchi totally confused.

"Well Tenchi you were kidnapped a few days ago and just came back not remembering that you had ever left.  And just now you can't remember if you…well…did anything with the princess."  Ryoko said.

Just then a voice ran out from the top of the stairs, "I'll tell you what Tenchi _did_!  He used me,  that's what he did.  He was all depressed about you avoiding him, Ryoko, that he got piss drunk on Sake.  Then he started saying things to me…and the next thing I know we're in his room.  We were about to get serious when he called me your name, _demon_!"  cried Ayeka from the top of the stairs.  

It seemed that Adrien's yell had awoken some of the other members of the household.  Raiden and Mihoshi could apparently sleep through anything, but Sasami had awoken along with Ayeka because of the commotion.  Sasami looked sadly upon the scene before her, she hated it when the household wasn't getting along.  She also noticed how concerned Adrien was for Ryoko, she thought that maybe she shouldn't have returned his memory after all, it may have saved him pain.

"Ayeka?"  questioned Tenchi.

"You mean to tell me you and Tenchi didn't do anything?" asked Ryoko.

"Ha!  We barely got past kissing when Tenchi called me your name!  Do you think I would have kept going after that?  I think you're sadly mistaken, I am the first crowned princess of Jurai and I have my pride and dignity!  I deserve better than the likes of Tenchi anyways!  For all I care you can have him Ryoko, I'm through with Tenchi and his indecisive behavior.  One minute he's in love with you, the next he's saying he loves me!  I'm going back to bed!  I hope you two have a wonderful life together!"  Ayeka said as she stormed back to her room slamming the door with a load bang.  

Sasami stayed behind and began to slowly come down the stairs…

"You said you loved her Tenchi?"  Ryoko asked sadly turning to Tenchi and looking deep into his eyes.

"Like I said Ryoko I don't remember"  Tenchi said as he turned away from her.  Even though he wasn't sure what it was he did exactly, he felt guilty for causing Ryoko any sort of pain.  

"I think we better go and see Washu, maybe she can figure out what's wrong with Tenchi." Suggested Adrien.

Tenchi and Ryoko made their way into the lab.  Sasami went up to talk to Adrien.

"Adrien…"

"Oh Sasami, what's up?"  Adrien said turning around and seeing Sasami.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I really don't know?"

Sasami looked sadly at the ground and Adrien put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  

"Don't worry Sasami everything will be ok"

"I sure hope so"  Sasami said bringing her beautiful pink eyes off the ground, looking at Adrien and smiling sweetly, 'Ryoko's right he does always have hope…'

The two followed Ryoko and Tenchi into the lab.

  ****

"Hey where's Mikomo?"  asked Ryoko looking around the lab.

"Oh he's asleep somewhere"  responded Washu.  "Now Tenchi sit down over there and I'll begin my observations."

Tenchi sat down in a strange looking chair that immediately restrained Tenchi's arms and legs with metal bands.

"Um…little Washu is this really necessary" asked Tenchi.

"Hopefully not"  'But just in case you're not the real Tenchi…'

Tenchi sweat-dropped.

"Hmmm now let's see" started Washu as she began to type away on her holographic computer.  She activated something on the chair and a metal ring appeared around Tenchi's head.  "I'm going to examine your brain, ok Tenchi"  Washu continued typing at her computer…

Ryoko, Adrien, and Sasami stood by waiting anxiously for what Washu would find.

"What's this…" began Washu looking at some of the data on her screen.  "Oh my God…"

"What is it Washu?" asked Tenchi nervously.

"Tenchi…you have some sort of implant in your brain."

"What!?" cried Tenchi.

"A brain implant?!"  exclaimed Ryoko.

"Hmmm it seems that the implant works as a controller device…"

"Controller device?" asked Tenchi disbelieving.

"Yes, I think that whoever implanted this in you Tenchi has the ability to control your mind as long as it's still in your brain"

"Ah!  Get it out!" said Tenchi.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to be so easy…the implant has branched out all over your brain…infecting major parts of it."

"There has to be something you can do!"

"Let me see what else my data tells me" Washu said as she continued to type away at her computer.  "Hmmm interesting…"

"What is it Washu?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news.  Which would you like first Tenchi?"

"Give me the good news"

"Well according to my data you are not a clone but in face the real Tenchi."

"A clone?!  Who thought I was a clone?" Tenchi exclaimed.

"Well, we had our suspicions ever since you came back after your disappearance not remembering anything, especially when you started to pay extra attention to Ayeka" said Adrien with a smirk.

"Well, what's the bad news" Tenchi said dreading the answer.  The good news hadn't been all that good to begin with.

"It may be impossible to remove all of the implant without causing serious damage."

"Washu you have to get that thing out of Tenchi's head" pleaded Ryoko.  Things were finally beginning to make sense.  The Tenchi before her was in fact the real Tenchi and because of the implant he had been under someone else's control lately.  No wonder he had been acting strangely.  Maybe what he was doing with Ayeka had not been of his own free will after all.  Due to Ryoko's train of thought she was beginning to be concerned about Tenchi rather than mad at him.

"I know Ryoko.  But this is going to be a very complex surgery.  Tenchi I need you to agree to this before I proceed.  There is a risk that you may suffer serious brain damage.  I could just leave the implant in your brain but then whoever put it there will still be able to control your mind.  It's up to you Tenchi."

"I want it removed.  I don't want someone to have control over me like this.  Ryoko, I swear to you that I love you, and if what you saw earlier in my room made you think otherwise I'm truly sorry.  You have to believe me that the last time you saw Ayeka and I kiss she initiated it.  And as for what happened tonight, it's all a blur to me and you'll just have to believe me about that also.  The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you.  I love you."   

Ryoko listened to Tenchi's words desperately wanting to believe in what he was telling her, but what if that was the implant talking.  What if she believed in what he said and he took it all back?  Ryoko didn't know if she could handle that, and would Adrien be there to stop her from trying to end her pain again?     

"Well, since you're willing to go through with this, I might as get started.  I'm going to need you all to leave, I can't afford to have any distractions."  Declared Washu.

"But-" started Ryoko.

"No butts little Ryoko.  Do you want to put Tenchi's life at risk?!"

Ryoko humphed, "No…" she mumbled.

Ryoko along with Sasami and Adrien exited the lab so that Washu could begin the operation.  Ryoko paced the room for a few hours nervously before Adrien made her sit down.  She was really worried about Tenchi and it showed.  Even though she wasn't sure if what had gone on between him and Ayeka was because of the implant or not, she still cared about him.  She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to him.

She had always thought that as long as he was happy she would be happy.  She reminded herself that if Tenchi was happy with Ayeka then she should be happy for his happiness.  But what she had found was that it wasn't that easy.  But then again, he had said he loved her.  Maybe she just had to have more faith in his love for her…and then she remembered what Adrien had said to her about having faith in the power of her love.

'Tenchi you just have to get through this'  Ryoko thought to herself looking towards the lab door.  

The three of them all fell asleep on the living room couch…

Until the next day…

The door to Washu's lab swung open loudly, disturbing the three out of their restless sleep on the couch.  They slowly opened their eyes and turned in the direction of where the noise had come from.  Sasami had fallen asleep with her head on Adrien's lap.  She blushed and quickly straightened herself up mumbling, "Sorry".  Adrien just smiled at her reaction.

'She really is _innocent_ isn't she…' Adrien thought to himself.  Innocence was actually one of the things that had attracted him to Ryoko believe it or not.  Sure she didn't seem innocent when she had been mind controlled by Kagato and killed billions of people mercilessly.  But when she had tried to save that young girl, when she had managed to break free from Kagato's control to try and do what was right.  That was when Adrien had seen a glimpse of Ryoko's true self.  Who Ryoko would have been if Kagato hadn't taken her from Washu.  Also Adrien noticed that since Ryoko had merged with the droid Zero she had let her true emotions and feeling show even more.  Adrien was happy to see that there still was some innocence left in Ryoko after all she had been through…

In a way Sasami was going through a lot of the same things Ryoko had gone through.  The feeling of being trapped inside herself was one of them.  Sasami was still getting used to being in a woman's body as her personality slowly merged with Tsunami's.  Soon Sasami would be able to think like a grown woman but the transition was a hard and complicated one.  Adrien wondered if Sasami would keep her innocence after she had fully completed her assimilation with Tsunami.  Adrien knew that what Sasami was going through must be tough and made a mental note to be there for her if she needed him.  Only time would tell…  

"I've done it!"  Washu beamed.

"You've done what mother?"  came the voice of Mikomo.

Washu turned around to see that Mikomo had materialized behind her.

"Oh Mikomo I was wondering where you went off to.  You see Tenchi had this implant in his brain and I managed to remove the damn thing.  I must say it was some piece of work!  But it was nothing for the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe to figure out!"

"An implant?  And you say you managed to remove it _entirely_…"

"Why yes!  Like I said for anyone else it would have been impossible but not for me!"

"You mean Tenchi is ok?"  questioned Ryoko.  'I hope Tenchi is ok…'

"Of course he is little Ryoko, why don't you go and see him"

"Can I really"

"Yes"

Ryoko bounded over to the lab and was inside in almost an instant.

Adrien was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sasami.  She shook her head and Adrien understood…

   ****

In Washu's lab…

Ryoko saw that Tenchi was on one of Washu's metal tables and slowly walked over to it.  She had been happy to hear that he was ok but now she was have those same feelings of doubt…

"_Tenchi?_"  Ryoko asked looking down on Tenchi's sleeping face.  His entire head was wrapped in bandages from where Washu had to operate.  Other than that, he looked ok and was sleeping peacefully.  At the sound of Ryoko's voice he slowly opened his eyes…

"_hey_"  Tenchi weakly replied giving Ryoko a small smile.

"Oh Tenchi"  Ryoko replied as tears began to shimmer in her eyes.

Ryoko took Tenchi's hand in hers and grasped it gently.  At first Tenchi wanted to pull away, he still didn't know Ryoko had been cured of the Virus yet, but the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know.

"Yes Tenchi I'm cured now"

"Oh Ryoko…I love you…"

All of Ryoko's feelings of doubt left her as she heard Tenchi speak those three words.  This wasn't the implant talking, this was Tenchi, her Tenchi.

"And I love you Tenchi"

Tenchi then gathered the strength to sit up and lean over to give Ryoko a kiss.  Ryoko helped him and their lips met.  They stayed embracing each other while deepening the kiss.  All the love Ryoko had ever felt for Tenchi went into that kiss, and Tenchi felt this.  He also poured his emotions into the kiss.  The two were lost to each other.  They had waited so long for this and now they finally felt complete.  Everything felt so right, so meant to be.  Things finally felt as they should be.  They had finally become one.  

  ****

Adrien was still sitting on the couch with Sasami.  No one else had gotten up yet seeing as it was only 5 in the morning.  Washu and her son Mikomo were watching the news, every now and then Mikomo would cast a glace in Sasami's direction.  Adrien noticed this and it bothered him…

"I think I'm going to see if Ryoko needs anything" said Adrien getting up.

This time Sasami didn't stop him.  Adrien entered the lab and saw Ryoko and Tenchi kissing.  Adrien was surprised at first but smiled slightly at the two of them, 'They look so happy together, I guess it was meant to be after all.'  He slowly backed up and left the lab.

  ****

When Adrien came back into the living room  he noticed that Washu and Mikomo had left somewhere.  Sasami was still sitting on the couch waiting…

Adrien looked sadly at Sasami as he made his way over to sit next to her.  Sasami noticed Adrien's downcast look, "Adrien…is something wrong?"

"No Sasami everything is just as it should be."

"I see, then Tenchi and Ryoko…"

"Yes,"

"Oh Adrien, I wish I hadn't given you your memory back.  It has caused you pain, and it's all my fault."  Sasami said turning to Adrien as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Oh no, Sasami it's not your fault.  It just wasn't meant to be.  I'm just confused that it had to be this way."

"Adrien, everything happens for a reason.  You loved Ryoko when she needed your love.  Without you she may have made the wrong decisions.  You helped her to follow her heart.  You have been her Guardian Angel it seems."

"Do you really think so, you don't think that all this was for nothing?"

"Of course not!  You still have Ryoko's friendship and she values that greatly.  You have been a true friend to her."

"Just like you have been to her also."

Sasami smiled, "Yes it seems we both care about Ryoko a lot.  But you can't think that our sacrifices have been in vain, it would be wrong to think that.  Because of us Tenchi and Ryoko are finally together."

"Yes, you're right.  True love is the greatest thing to fight for and protect."

Sasami nodded, "Yes, I hope that one day I will find true love…"  Sasami said looking into Adrien's emerald green eyes.

"That day may be sooner than you think"  came a voice.

Sasami turned around to see Mikomo.

"Oh Mikomo it's you"  Sasami stuttered as she pulled her gaze away from Adrien.

"You know, we were never properly introduced.  I'm Mikomo."  Mikomo said smiling as he took Sasami's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.  Sasami blushed slightly, while Adrien looked on unhappily.  For some reason Adrien didn't like this guy but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Sasami pulled her hand away from Mikomo, "I really ought to start breakfast, everyone will be waking up soon."  Sasami said as she walked away to the kitchen, Mikomo's eyes following her.

"She is very beautiful."  Mikomo said more to himself than to Adrien.

"Yes, she is but she's still a little girl on the inside."

"Every girl must become a woman someday" responded Mikomo, with a sly grin on his face.

  ****

Tenchi and Ryoko pulled out of their kiss, both out of breath.

"Wow"  muttered Tenchi.

"And that's only the beginning" Ryoko said in a sultry voice.

Tenchi turned beat red and put a hand behind his head, "Uh, can we at least wait for my head to stop spinning before we…you know…I have enough of a hard time staying conscious with such a beautiful girl like you being so close to me"

"Oh Tenchi, you called me _beautiful_!  A girl could get used to receiving complements like this!  Of course we'll wait until you're better…but there are so many other things we can do until then" Ryoko said giving Tenchi a wink and giggling.

Tenchi smiled nervously and then became serious, "You know Ryoko about the other day-"

But Ryoko put a finger to his lips silencing him, "Don't worry about that Tenchi.  I believe that it was Ayeka that initiated that kiss and about what happened in your bedroom…well…someone was controlling your mind obviously."

Tenchi sighed with relief, 'thank God she believes me' "But who do you think was doing that?"

"I don't know, and that's what makes me worried.  Until whoever did this reveals who they are we are vulnerable."

"You're right Ryoko."

"But there's something else…_why_ would someone do this?"

"I don't know"

The two just stood there starring into each other's eyes in a loving way until Tenchi spoke, "Ryoko I'm so glad that you believe me and believe that I love you.  I love you so much."

"Oh Tenchi and I'm glad that we finally realized this at the same time for once.  I love you deeply as well"

Tenchi motioned for Ryoko to lie down in the bed with him and she did so.  Ryoko snuggled up to her Tenchi, and Tenchi enjoyed the feeling of having Ryoko so close to him.  He put a protective arm around her, 'I'll never let her stray from me again.'  Tenchi vowed to himself.

  ****

The next day…

Sasami was up early cooking breakfast and slowly the rest of the household started to wake up.  The first people to come to breakfast were Ryoko and Tenchi.

"Good morning Sasami" said Ryoko.

"Oh hey Ryoko, hey Tenchi"

"Good morning Sasami" said Tenchi.

The two sat down across from each other and just enjoyed starring into each other's eyes.  The mystery of Tenchi's kidnapper was still on Ryoko's mind though.

'I wonder who kidnapped Tenchi?'  Ryoko thought but didn't realize that she had actually said that out load.

"What? Tenchi was kidnapped?"  came the bubbly voice of Mihoshi who had just woken up as she was coming down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, a few day ago…some weird ship came out of a worm hole and took Tenchi away…"  Ryoko trailed off as she remembered.

"Oh was it red with black spikes?" asked Mihoshi completely oblivious to the stare Ryoko was giving her as sat down and poured herself some tea absentmindedly.

"Mihoshi you mean to tell me you _saw _that ship?"

"Of course I did, that's the A1 class criminal's ship me and Raiden went chasing after the other day, but he got away from us by going into some hole in space."

"Wait who is this A1 class criminal"

"Well, no one knows his true identity, only that he calls himself _Genius_"

"_Genius_…you've got to be kidding me, who could be that egotistical-"

"Good morning everybody"  came the nasal voice of Washu as she sat down at the table.  Ryoko's eyes widened and she just starred at her thinking 'I wonder if Washu…'

'You wonder if I what?'  Washu asked Ryoko in her head after hearing her thoughts.  Ryoko nearly fell out of her seat.

"No it couldn't have been Washu, Ryoko, the A1 class criminal is a male." Said Mihoshi nodding her head knowingly.

For a split second Ryoko wondered if Mihoshi could read minds, then dismissed the thought entirely.

"What A1 class criminal?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Mikomo.  Before anyone could answer Sasami told everyone that breakfast was ready and the conversation was ended by the distraction.

Ryoko and Tenchi decided to take a walk together after breakfast.  Ryoko lead Tenchi too an area filled with cherry-blossom trees.  They were her passion.  If she could have one wish it would be that they would last forever and not come only in the spring.  The cherry-blossoms blooming were one of the few things that Ryoko could look forward to during her imprisonment in the cave.  She would project her astral body in order to get a glimpse of the beautiful trees and now she could see them up close whenever she wanted.

"Ryoko who do you think this _Genius _is?" asked Tenchi.

"I have an idea of who it might be…I think he is Mikomo."

"_Mikomo_?  You're just saying that because Washu-"

"And no I'm not saying it because I'm jealous of the attention Washu is giving him, if that's what you think.  It's just that all signs point to him.  You can't ignore the evidence…he's a male…he's a genius…he just appeared out of no where"

"But you're forgetting something.  Why would he want to kidnap me and implant a brain control device?  What would his motive be?"

"His motive…well what did he use it for?  To make you and Ayeka, you know…well for me to get hurt."

"Are you saying your own brother did that to hurt you.  That doesn't make any sense. Isn't he the one that found you the cure for Tokimi's Virus?"

"Yes but-"

"You can't ignore that.  If he really wanted to hurt you he wouldn't have cured you Ryoko.  That virus was already destroying you because you and me-."

"Don't flatter yourself Tenchi just because I was distressed that we couldn't be together doesn't mean I would have been destroyed by it."

"Really?"  Tenchi asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Really, I could have moved on and found someone else"  Ryoko continued in an offhand voice.

Tenchi looked at Ryoko seriously for a moment and considered what she was saying.  "But you didn't move on did you Ryoko?"

Ryoko noticed how serious Tenchi had gotten, "Tenchi isn't it obvious that I haven't!"

Just then Tenchi felt something behind him.

"What the-"  Ryoko was behind him and in front of him at the same time.  "Hehe Ryoko…" Tenchi began to laugh nervously.  What kind of mischief was Ryoko up to?  The Ryoko that was behind him pressed herself up against Tenchi's back so that he could feel her hot breath in his ear.  The Ryoko in front of him began to walk towards Tenchi swaying her hips.

"It's time for some fun Tenchi dear"  

Tenchi gulped.

Meanwhile at Funaho (Yosho's tree ship)…

Sasami had gone to the tree to have some time to think by herself.  Ever since she had assimilated with Tsunami she was having a hard time getting used to her new body.  Going from a pre-teen into a young woman was a huge change to handle.  

'What are these feeling inside of me every time I'm near-'

Sasami's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tree branch breaking.  Sasami quickly turned around to see what or who had make the noise and saw Mikomo.

"Oh Mikomo it's only you."

"Am I disturbing you Sasami?"

"No, not really, I was just-"

"Thinking"

Sasami nodded.  Mikomo came and stood right next to her while placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I know what you're going through," Mikomo began.

"You do?" asked Sasami turning to face him with a surprised look on her face.

"You have become a woman and don't know how to deal with it.  Am I right?"

Sasami smiled at Mikomo while nodding.

"Becoming a woman is nothing to be afraid of.  You shouldn't worry yourself so.  As a woman you will be able to have emotions you never would have had as a child.  Being a woman is a wonderful thing, you'll have more freedom and independence."  Mikomo smiled while admiring Sasami.  'She truly is beautiful, worthy of someone as great as myself.'

"But the emotions I have now are so confusing," began Sasami shyly.

Mikomo placed both hands on Sasami's shoulders and turned her to face him.  "It doesn't have to be"  Mikomo said as he leaned in to kiss Sasami.  Sasami realized what he was about to do and tried to pull away only to find Mikomo's grip tighten.

"No Mikomo I can't" started Sasami as she turned her head to the side.  Mikomo stopped and looked at her.

"Sasami it's only natural to have these feeling and I want you to know that I feel the same way."

"It wasn't you I was thinking about"  Sasami stated coldly, she didn't like how Mikomo still had his hands on her shoulders in an intimidating way.

"I see. Who then?"  Mikomo questioned while keeping his hands firmly on Sasami's shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"Why should I tell you?"

"What do you mean why?  I'm Mikomo!"  Mikomo said as he shook Sasami.  Sasami was too shocked by his behavior to do much of anything.  Her rational mind told her to just use her powers and blast him away but the other side of her mind was screaming with confusion…she felt afraid and she didn't understand why.

"Let go of me"  Sasami managed to say.

"Ha! Let go of you?  You women are all the same, you never know what you want.  I know you want me Sasami, don't try to deny it.  And have me you shall."

Mikomo roughly brought Sasami closer to him and started to kiss her forcefully while Sasami struggled against his grasp.

"LET GO OF HER!" boomed a voice.

Mikomo reluctantly let go of Sasami, who now had tears in her eyes.  The owner of the voice was Adrien.

"_You, _what do you want?" asked Mikomo coldly turning to face Adrien while licking his lips.  "Can't you see you're interrupting something."

"Yes and it's a good thing too.  How could you take advantage of Sasami like that?" demanded Adrien.

"Take advantage of her…I was only giving her what she wanted."

Sasami whimpered at the comment. Why was she acting so weak?  She was a goddess, she could blast Mikomo to the next dimension if she wanted to.  Couldn't she?  Sasami was so confused she just stood their trembling while Adrien and Mikomo continued to speak.

"She doesn't want you, _you_ _bastard_."  Adrien said scathingly then turning to Sasami, "Sasami come to me, it's ok now"  Adrien said in a comforting voice as he reached his hand out to Sasami.  Sasami began to walk towards Adrien when Mikomo grabbed her arm stopping her.

"And where to you think you're going?"  Mikomo asked Sasami, she just remained motionless like a deer caught in the headlights.  Why was she acting this way?  

"_Sasami_" Adrien said his voice cracking seeing Sasami's reaction.  'Why isn't she fighting back?  She's a goddess for heaven's sake!  Something is terribly wrong here.'

"Let go of her you _asshole_!"  Adrien yelled as he charged Mikomo.  Mikomo just remained unmoving as Adrien got closer and closer.  Adrien ignited his energy sword and was about to bring it down on Mikomo when something got in his way.

"Hahahaha!  How do you life my ultra force field 2002!  It's the greatest, it's impenetrable!"  Then Mikomo pointed his hand at Adrien and sent an energy blast towards him.  The blast hit Adrien full force, knocking him back several feet where he collapsed.

Sasami coming out of her stupor yelled, "No Adrien!" but Adrien didn't get up as his unconscious body remained still.

"Shut up!" Mikomo said as he backhanded Sasami.  Sasami just starred at him abashed.  No one had ever hit her before.

"Mikomo what do you think you are doing?!"  a voice rang out.

Mikomo turned to see Washu, "_Mother_, it's not what you think…" stammered Mikomo guiltily.

"Actually it's exactly what I think.  You can't fool a genius remember."  Washu said as she coldly looked at her son.  Then seeing Adrien's unconscious form, "What did you do to him?"

"I just knocked him out with one of my special energy blasts mother, he'll be ok."

Washu sighed with relief.  

"Mikomo let Sasami go"

Mikomo just tightened his grip on Sasami as she yelped in pain.  "No mother…I…I love Sasami."

"Mikomo, please, it's nice that you love Sasami but this isn't how you show someone that you love them," began Washu.

"How would you know mother? You never loved me! You were never there for me! If you had loved me you wouldn't have let them take me away!"

"Mikomo that's not true.  I had no choice."

"Liar!  Are you or aren't you the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe?!  You could have found a way!"

Washu was startled by her son's words.  Was it true, what he said?  Maybe if she had tried to figure some way out but what then?

"Mikomo I'm sorry, but you know this isn't right.  Let Sasami go."

"No mother I won't!"

Meanwhile under the cherry blossom trees…

"Mmmm oh Tenchi…"

"Ryoko…"

Just then a muffled scream was heard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah I did, that didn't sound good, we better go check it out."

"Right" said Ryoko pulling her dress back up over her shoulders.

Back at Funaho…

Mikomo had released one of his energy blast attacks at Washu, the blast hit Washu's own protective shield.  Although the blast did not penetrate it hit with such force that Washu was send backwards slamming into a near by tree.  Because the knock out blast did not hit Washu's body she had remained conscious. 

"_Mikomo_" muttered Washu in dismay.

Just then Ryoko and Tenchi appeared out of thin air.  Ryoko had teleported them both to where she sensed an energy outburst.

"Mom!" yelled Ryoko as she noticed Washu's fallen form and went to her side.

"Little Ryoko" Washu managed to get out.  "Be careful your brother he's-"

"What mother?!  Not living up to your expectations!  No less than that defective experiment has I'm sure!" spat Mikomo giving Ryoko a hateful glare.

"You're wrong Mikomo, Ryoko is not a defective experiment.  She's my daughter!"  Washu said proudly while Ryoko helped her to stand.

Mikomo clenched his fists in anger and then composed himself.

"I thought I could make you love me mother.  I guess I was wrong.  But if I can't have your love neither can she!"  Mikomo said motioning to Ryoko.

Tenchi got in front of Ryoko saying, "Stay away from Ryoko"

"Hahahaha foolish boy I don't need to come to you to get her!"

Just then Ryoko's eyes glazed over and she phased away reappearing next to Mikomo where she stood unmoving next to Sasami.  Sasami had been standing next to Mikomo in a trance like state this whole time.

"What the-" started Tenchi.

"You weren't the only one I kidnapped and implanted a controller device in, boy.  I also kidnapped your precious Ryoko and dear Sasami.  They are now under my control.  And like you, they don't remember that they were kidnapped.  Ah, the genius of my device!  You see, I've been watching you all.  That's how I came to love Sasami…she's truly is amazing isn't she?  Such innocence and yet she's a mature woman; Sasami is also a goddess with immense power aswell.  

I also saw the controller device Kagato came up with using the power of the gems.  That of course was nothing compared to Tokimi's ability to control minds using the hate within people's hearts.  Both Tokimi and Kagato's methods to control people's minds were faulted, however, and that's why they're dead.  But my creation is without fault!  It is perfect!  There is nothing you can do to stop me from controlling their minds! Hahahahahaha!"  Mikomo laughed.

"Why _you_! Let them go!"

"I don't think so, _boy_.  If I can't have my mother's love neither will Ryoko.  And if Sasami won't love me of her own free will, I'll just have to make her love me!  They belong to me now!"  Mikomo yelled while grabbing onto Sasami and Ryoko as they began to rise into the air.

"No!"  Tenchi yelled as he ignited his sword and charged Mikomo.  

"Tenchi watch out!" warned Washu but it was too late.

Tenchi's sword just collided with Mikomo's powerful energy shield much like Adrien's had done.  Being caught off guard Tenchi was thrown backwards immediately.

"Hahahahaha!  Maybe if you figure out how to find us you can save your precious Ryoko and your dear friend Sasami!  But I doubt it!"  And with that said a the dark opening to a wormhole appeared in the sky and out came the same red and black ship that had abducted Tenchi the last time.  Mikomo, Ryoko and Sasami just disappeared into thin air as they were beamed aboard the ship.

"No Ryoko!" yelled Tenchi but she was already gone.

Adrien who was slowly coming to had opened his eyes in time to see Sasami being beamed aboard Mikomo's ship.  "_Sasami…no_"

  ****

End of chapter 14!  Will Washu be able to figure out "Wormhole travel"?  Will Tenchi and Adrien be able to save the women they care about?! (Will Tenchi and Ryoko ever get it on?)

Obviously Tenchi and Ryoko are an item now, poor Adrien…but for all of you Adrien/Ryoko fans this is for you!  At the end of my story Kahlua Dawn I intend to post at least 3 alternate endings along with the last chapter and one of them will be an Adrien/Ryoko get together!  So don't lose hope! Oh and if there any couplings you'd like to see tell me b/c I can make them alternate endings-like Ayeka and Raiden for example.  So tell me what you want! And if it still isn't clear: it was only a speculation between Washu and Ryoko that the Tenchi that came back was a clone.  He's the real Tenchi, he was just acting weird because of the brain implant.  Oh, and in this version Adrien is going to find love with someone, but it won't be Ryoko.  Hmmmm I wonder who…guess you'll just have to read and find out.  Buwhahahaha!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC 

Chapter 15:

Mikomo, Ryoko and Sasami just disappeared into thin air as they were beamed aboard the ship.

"No Ryoko!" yelled Tenchi but she was already gone.

Adrien who was slowly coming to, opened his eyes in time to see Sasami being beamed aboard Mikomo's ship.  "_Sasami…no_"

  ***

Washu was working diligently in her lab while Tenchi and Adrien were pacing the floor in the living room.  Tenchi and Adrien knew that in order to find Mikomo Washu would have to develop a spaceship capable of wormhole travel first.  How long it would take Washu to accomplish this was unknown.  Both boys were on edge…would they make it in time to save the women they cared about?…the women they loved…

"What do you think is taking Washu so long?" asked Adrien impatiently.

Tenchi was about to answer angrily that something as complicated as figuring out how to travel in space by wormholes wouldn't take just a few minutes but realized that Adrien was just worried like he was.  "I don't think it will take too much longer.  You know Washu has come in handy in some pretty tough situations before, I expect her to come through again.  Especially since getting her daughter back is involved."

"I hope you're right," sighed Adrien.  'I don't know who I'm more worried about…Sasami or Ryoko'

"Cheer up you guys I made dinner!" said the bubbly voice of Mihoshi from the kitchen.

Both boys groaned.

Raiden who had been sitting on the couch next to Tenchi noticed their response, "Oh come on guys Mihoshi is a great cook!"  'Shit, I know her cooking sucks but if I want to earn some brownie points…'

"Thanks Raiden, you're such a sweetie!"  Mihoshi said giving Raiden a peck on the cheek.

'Works every time' 

Just then Ayeka entered the room.

"Oh Lord Tenchi you're back from your walk I see."

Tenchi knew that he had to tell Ayeka about Sasami and was dreading every minute of it.

"Oh by the way your sister was kidnapped by Mikomo" Adrien said before Tenchi could say anything.

"What!  Sasami was kidnapped?!  Then why are you standing around here doing nothing!  We must go and rescue her!"

"We'd love to Ayeka but until Washu can figure out how to create a spaceship that can travel by wormholes we have no choice but to stand around doing nothing" said Tenchi.

"Oh I see.  Well what's taking her so long?"

Tenchi sweat-dropped.

It was a relatively quiet dinner except for Mihoshi and Raiden's conversation.  The two seemed to be getting along pretty well.  Ayeka seemed to be on the edge after finding out about her sister's kidnapping.  The two boys, however, seemed to be even more worried than Ayeka.  They just ate their food quietly, occasionally casting a glance towards the lab door.  They were just poking their food when…

"I've done it!  I've created a ship that can travel through space using wormholes!"  Washu announced coming out of her lab.

Tenchi and Adrien were to their feet in an instant.

"When can we leave?!" pursued Tenchi.

"As soon as you boys want!"

"Alright lets get going" said Adrien.

"Hold on a minute you two, I think I ought to come along too.  You may need my help." Ayeka said blocking the front door.

"But Ayeka it may be dangerous," started Tenchi.

"Tenchi, that's my sister up there,"  pleaded Ayeka.

"Well alright" Tenchi agreed.  'I suppose I know how she must feel…'

Adrien went up to Washu to ask her a favor before they set off.

"Ms. Washu since I no longer have my green gems and am less powerful because of it, I was wondering if you had any weapons I could use."

A mischievous smile came to Washu's lips, "Do I have weapons?  I think I can give you a few things before you leave."

After Washu finished giving a few weapons and accessories to Adrien to help him on his rescue mission, the three set off in Washu's newly created spaceship.  The spaceship was a golden color with cyan-colored spikes.  Washu had said the paint job was done in honor of Ryoko.

Onboard the new ship, the Ryoko2…

"Ok now how do we go about locating Sasami and Ryoko?" asked Ayeka.

"Well for starters Washu said we have to press the big red button" responded Tenchi.

"Well alright then do it" commanded Ayeka.

Tenchi hesitantly reached his hand out towards the red button, what if it caused the whole thing to explode?  What if it didn't work?  What if they couldn't find the girls?  What if-

"Allow me Tenchi" Adrien said as he pressed the red button.

Tenchi put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, just because he managed to choose a girl didn't necessarily mean he became _decisive_ all of a sudden.

A screen appeared and on it images began to come up, also a disembodied voice began to speak.

"Trace program initiated…searching…Sasami located….searching…Ryoko located…location pinpointed…putting ship into autopilot…autopilot engaged.  Will now open wormhole to reach destination…wormhole will appear in 5…4…3…2…"

"Shouldn't we buckle up or something?" asked Tenchi nervously.

"Of course we should!  We're about to go into a wormhole!" spat Ayeka as she quickly began to strap herself in.

Adrien had already done so.

"1…" said the disembodied voice as the spaceship began to vibrate.

Soon outside the ship a huge opening appeared in front of them, it was a hole made up of swirling silver and black. 

"Now entering the wormhole…"

The ship entered the wormhole and time seemed to stop.  Looking outside they could tell they were moving at an incredible speed but inside they were nearly unaffected by the force being placed upon the ship.

"Wow" muttered Tenchi as he watched flashes of silver speed by as they traveled.

All of a sudden the motion outside stopped and all that was seen were stars in endless space.

"Did we make it?  Did we reach our destination" asked Tenchi.

"Destination reached.  564 parsecs to target point…enemy ship located…warning enemy ship approaching…" the disembodied voice answered Tenchi.  Just then a visual of the enemy ship came up on screen.

"Look there it is"

The screen image showed Mikomo's red and black ship coming towards them, the weapon compartments on the outside of his ship were opening up preparing to fire.

"Warning enemy ship is about to open fire…warning…suggest attack…suggest use of atomic laser canon…press sequence 1534 in computer to initiate attack…"

"Mikomo is about to attack, I suggest we do so also" said Ayeka impatiently.

"Well I guess we can initiate the suggested attack program" said Tenchi.

Meanwhile Adrien was taking a look at the controls…

"Hmm I think we should refrain from using the atomic laser canon, if we do we may damage the part of the ship that either Sasami or Ryoko are being held in.  I think we should use just enough power to short-circuit Mikomo's laser canons so we can get onboard the ship without much hassle.  I thing we should use the ion canon instead."

Tenchi and Ayeka just looked at each other.  The same thought crossed both their minds, thank god they brought Adrien along with them.

Adrien sat down in the control chair and began activating the ion canons…

Just at that moment Mikomo's weapons had finished preparing to attack and were about to release an attack.  Adrien noticed this and hurried his efforts to prepare their canon.  At the same time the two ships released their attacks.  The energy from both ships' attacks flew through space and collided.  The result was an enormous explosion.  The attack Adrien had chosen overpowered that of Mikomo's somewhat so the result was most of the backlash affecting Mikomo's ship.  Vast amounts of energy ended up hitting Mikomo's ship and as Adrien predicted Mikomo's weapons were short-circuited.

"Now, we need someone to stay with the ship incase Mikomo's main canons become active again.  We can't afford not to have a method of escape.  Ayeka do you think you could handle this?" asked Adrien.

After seeing Adrien's performance Ayeka had gained some trust in his abilities.  If anyone could rescue her sister it was Adrien.

"I will stay with the ship on one condition, you will personally go and save Sasami while Tenchi goes and saves that demon woman." 

"Yes, highness, I will be in charge of saving your sister Sasami.  You can count on me.  Sasami means a lot to me and if anything were to happen to her…"

"I see that you care about my sister deeply and this is why I am trusting you to do this, good luck." Ayeka said giving a small smile to Adrien.  If Ayeka never found a husband at least maybe Sasami could and Adrien just might make a decent king for Juari Ayeka thought wistfully.

"You ready Tenchi?" asked Adrien.

Tenchi activated his battle armor and replied that he was ready.  They were close enough to Mikomo's ship to use Washu's inter-dimensional travel door to transport themselves aboard.

Once aboard Tenchi and Adrien began to look around.

"Now how exactly are we supposed to figure out where they are?  They could be anywhere!" said Tenchi exasperated.

Adrien pulled out one of the devices Washu had given him, it looked like a CD case.  He then opened it up.  Soon a small holographic screen was produced…

"Search program version #2 activated…searching…Sasami located on deck 3 room #469…searching…Ryoko located deck 7 execution room #666"

"Execution room?!" exclaimed Tenchi worriedly.  "What does that thing mean by _execution room_!"

"Computer expand on "execution room" please" prompted Adrien.

The mini computer began to beep and then responded to Adrien's request, "execution scheduled to be take place in the next 10 minutes…"

"The next 10 minutes!?"  Tenchi questioned frantically, "At least she's still alive but I have to go and stop whatever is going to happen to her!"  

"Right Tenchi you go save Ryoko and I'll go save Sasami, who knows what that bastard may be doing to her."  Adrien growled while clenching his fists.

"Good luck Adrien" said Tenchi.

"And good luck to you too"

The two boys went their separate ways.  Tenchi going to deck 7 and Adrien to deck 3.

Tenchi ran until he came to an elevator, he took it until he got to the 7th floor.  He then ran until he came to room #666.

The door was a solid steal one with no window, and on it in small black numbers was "666".

Tenchi activated Tenchi-ken and sliced the door open.  What he found was not a pretty sight.

Ryoko was suspended in the air by two metal arms…

She was hanging over some sort of huge metal vat containing a bubbling substance.

Tenchi called to Ryoko, "Hey Ryoko are you ok?"  Ryoko only starred past him with an odd smile on her face seemingly unaware of the situation she was in.

"Don't worry Ryoko I'll get you down…somehow"  Tenchi said while picking up a piece of metal debris and tossing it into the metal vat.  The substance bubbled violently as the piece of debris was dissolved.

'Acid…' Tenchi thought as he looked at Ryoko, she was hung several feet above the vat itself.  'How am I going to release her without causing her to fall into the vat?  And how would I get up there in the first place, I can't fly!'  Tenchi was becoming very frustrated by this situation.  It seemed so un-complex and yet it seemed to have no solution.  Tenchi decided to try and move the vat out of the way.  

Although the vat was at least 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide he had to try.  Tenchi moved towards the vat and was about to place his hands on it when instead of touching the surface of the vat his hands hit an energy force field instead.  The force field sent an electric shock at Tenchi causing him to stumble backwards partly from the surprise of what had happened but mostly from the pain.

'Shit' thought Tenchi.  And then Tenchi knew what he had to do.  If he managed to summon the light hawk wings then he would be able to get past the force field.  But once on the other side how would Tenchi release Ryoko without her falling into the vat?  Even with the light hawk wings he couldn't fly, could he?

Tenchi slowly began to concentrate on summoning the light hawk wings…

Meanwhile…

Adrien made his way and took the elevator to the 3rd floor.  He then made his way to room #469.

He encountered a door similar to the one Tenchi had, steel and with the number "469" on it in red.

Adrien kicked the door open to find a sight even more disturbing than the one Tenchi had been greeted with.  Although still fully clothed, Sasami and Mikomo were kissing each other passionately on a bed.  Sasami seemed to be in a trace as she moaned when Mikomo kissed her collarbone.

_Anger _and_ Hate_ were the emotions that were coursing through Adrien at that moment.  Just seeing Mikomo kissing Sasami made his blood boil.  Even though she seemed to be going along with it, she was under Mikomo's control so did not really know what was happening to her.  

Mikomo noticed Adrien's presence and got up off of Sasami.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mighty Adrien!" mocked Mikomo.  "I've heard all about you and your identity crisis…didn't you used to call yourself "the Shadow Bounty Hunter"…oh now I remember you had no name so that death couldn't find you.  Well it seems you have a name now, pity, I guess that means you can die now.  I will enjoy killing you, or perhaps I'll just defeat you and make you watch what I do to Sasami's virgin body!"

"You bastard!" yelled Adrien as he pulled out a blaster Washu had given him and fired it at Mikomo.  The blast was deflected by Mikomo's energy shield easily.

"Hahahaha!  Did you think you could defeat a Genius like me with a mere blaster!" scoffed Mikomo.

Adrien looked down at his blaster and noticed a small red button…

Adrien pressed it and fired at Mikomo once more.  This time the blast managed to penetrate through Mikomo's energy shield and he was sent backwards into the bed.

The bed shattered and Sasami rolled off of it onto the ground.  Adrien rushed over to her, "Sasami are you ok?"  She only blankly starred at him and smiled.  "_Sasami_?" questioned Adrien.

"She can't hear you, she is still under my control." Mikomo said as he slowly rose to his feet.  "I can see that you are a worthy opponent after all.  I suggest we move this battle to a place with more room…winner takes all."  Mikomo said motioning to Sasami.

"Fine by me" replied Adrien.

The two were transported to another part of the ship.  The room was much larger than the bedroom that Adrien had found Mikomo and Sasami in.  It was about the size of a large auditorium with gray walls.  

"This is the holographic deck" said Mikomo motioning to the empty auditorium.  "Now I will select a setting for our battle…how about an active volcano!"

Soon the auditorium changed and Adrien found himself standing on the rocky ledge of an active volcano.  Adrien looked over the edge to see the red bubbling magma and gulped.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights" said Mikomo smiling.  "Let's make things interesting shall we"  Mikomo had Sasami next to him and he grabbed onto her arm.  He then threw her into the volcano.

"No Sasami!" yelled Adrien as he saw Sasami being thrown into the Volcano.  But then he noticed that she stopped falling and began to hover in midair.  Adrien was shocked and didn't know how to react seeing Sasami hovering over the volcano like that.

"I am keeping her suspended there using my telekinesis, I don't call myself a Genius for nothing.  So if you kill me then Sasami will surly perish! That will make your potential victory over me a bittersweet one! Hahahahaha!" Mikomo said while his maniacal laughter echoed off the volcano walls, he was enjoying the look of pure horror on Adrien's face.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Adrien.  "I thought you cared about her!"  'That bastard tricked me!'

"I do, and that's why if I die I want her to come with me."

Adrien gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Sasami floating motionless.  It seemed they would be fighting on the ledge of the volcano.

"Hmm I think I'll wake Sasami up to see this" declared Mikomo, who then closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sasami's eyes shot open and she looked frantically around her, then noticing how she was hung in midair over bubbling lava began to scream.

"Hush, my dear, I just wanted you to witness the death of your dear friend the bounty hunter" stated Mikomo.

Sasami's eyes darted to Mikomo who was standing on the ledge of the volcano across from Adrien.  Then she looked at Adrien with a look filled with such sadness and despair that it made his heart cringe.

"Let him go!" Sasami shouted across the pit of lava.

"I don't think so my dear, but here's a comforting thought for you, if I die you die too.  The only thing keeping you there like that is my telekinesis.  So the question of today is: who are you going to root for?"

Sasami's lip quivered as she tried to suppress tears, but she had to be strong for Adrien.

"Adrien do whatever you have to.  Kill him if you must!"  Sasami shouted over to Adrien.

"Sasami…Sasami I will save you!" Adrien yelled back at her.

"How touching." Scoffed Mikomo.  "Now let's see what you've got bounty hunter."  Mikomo said while turning towards Adrien.

Without the gems Adrien was not completely powerless but did have limited power.  It took at lot more energy out of him to use his energy sword or energy attacks when before it had taken little to no effort.  Adrien decided to try his luck with some of the things Washu gave him first before tiring himself out starting the battle with an energy attack.

Adrien pulled out Washu's special blaster again and reactivated the special feature.  He then pointed the gun at Mikomo and shot at him.  This time, however, Mikomo was expecting the attack and was ready for him.  He put a more powerful energy shield up this time and was successfully able to block the attack.

"Hahahaha that won't work this time!  See if you can handle this!"  Mikomo then decided to send an energy attack at Adrien.

'Shit thought Adrien there must be something that Washu gave me to serve as a powerful energy shield'  Adrien thought while rummaging in his pockets, he threw several things on the ground in the process.  Mikomo had let lose his attack and it was hurtling towards Adrien.  Sasami screamed seeing that Adrien wasn't prepared for the attack.  Just as the blast was upon him Adrien pulled out what appeared to be a fan like the one Washu sometimes used for cheering people on.  He opened it up and to his surprise it immediately formed a protective shield around him.  Mikomo's blast hit the shield and was deflected.

"Impressive, but how long do you plan to use my mother's inventions against me?  Are you too cowardly to fight me one on one?"

This comment struck a cord in Adrien, he was never one to back down from a fight.  He tried to remember back to how he used to fight before he came to rely on the power of the gems Tokimi had given him.  When he had been a bounty hunter he may not have been as powerful as he was with Tokimi's green gems but he was still pretty powerful in his own right.  Now if only he could remember.

Adrien dropped the last of Washu's weapons that he had been holding in his hand.  He then turned to face Mikomo and activated his energy sword.  'Just think back to when I first started being a bounty hunter' Adrien told himself.  'Think back to…Ryoko'  Remembering Ryoko also reminded Adrien of the other person that was depending on him now-Sasami.  He just couldn't let Sasami down.  He just couldn't!

He charged Mikomo.

  ***

Back in room #666…

The metal arms had begun to lower Ryoko…

As the seconds passed she moved several feet closer to the vat of acid…

Closer…and closer…

Tenchi was still concentrating trying to activate the light hawk wings.  'Why can't I do this on command?!'  Tenchi questioned himself angrily.  Why was it that he could never control the power, it was almost as if it controlled him.  What was the point of even having this power if he couldn't control it and use it when he needed it the most-like he did now.  Ryoko was the most important thing in his life and he was not about to lose her.  It had taken him many adventures to realize how deep his feelings actually went for Ryoko and now that he knew, he'd be damned if he would lose her like this!

'I just have to do this! I just have to!'  Tenchi struggled and tried to concentrate and reach deep within himself, what he found was nothing.

"Argh! Why can't I do this?!  Oh god Ryoko!"  Tenchi said while seeing Ryoko getting closer and closer to the vat of acid.  She still looked calm though.  She just smiled sweetly at Tenchi still unaware of what was going on around her.

Ryoko was mere feet from the acid now…

Tenchi looked on hopelessly as Ryoko was being lowered into the vat.  Then Tenchi remembered something Tsunami had told him long ago, "You have to trust in your own power."  When Tsunami had first told him that he didn't really know what she meant, but now he understood perfectly.  If he doubted his own abilities the power would not show itself.  The power would only show itself to someone that was confident in whatever they were doing, because to evoke the power one had to be in control of it, not the other way around.  If the power came to someone who wasn't mentally prepared to use it, the power would consume them.

Tenchi knew what he had to do, he took at deep breath and reached inside of him one last time.  This time instead of feeling emptiness he found what he was looking for, the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.  He grasped onto it and the power revealed itself.  Soon Tenchi had the light hawk wings shimmering around him.

Ryoko was just a few inches from the acid now…

Tenchi activated his light hawk sword and broke through the barrier.  He then leapt up into the air, cut Ryoko's bonds, and grabbed onto her.  They went crashing down next to the vat.  Tenchi then took Ryoko in his arms to see if she was ok.  Luckily, she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Ryoko…" said Tenchi.

But Ryoko was still under the control of Mikomo's brain implant and just smiled blankly at Tenchi.

"Oh God Ryoko"  Tenchi said bringing her into his arms.  Tenchi began to sob while holding her close to him, planning to never let go.  A tear streamed down his face as he looked at how unlike herself Ryoko was acting.  She was completely brainwashed and it was all because of Mikomo.  'I hope that bastard didn't do anything to hurt her'  Tenchi mentally said to himself.  He then brought Ryoko into a tighter embrace while stoking her hair.  "Don't worry Ryoko it'll all be ok.  We'll get through this because I'm not going to lose you.  I'll never let someone take you away from me again."  Tenchi told her soothingly.

"I love you Ryoko…" Tenchi said while bringing Ryoko away from him and looking into her eyes…

"Come back to me Ryoko…"  Tenchi said pleadingly looking into her golden orbs.

Suddenly a look of recognition came to Ryoko's face.

"Tenchi" she breathed.

"Ryoko?  Is it really you?"

"Oh Tenchi where am I?  The last thing I remember is Mikomo going all Psycho."

"Ryoko you're back!"  And with that said Tenchi began planting kisses all over Ryoko.  He placed kisses all over he face and down her neck…

"Wow Tenchi's what's gotten into you?  Whatever it is I like it"  Ryoko said as she brought Tenchi into a deep kiss.

Then Ryoko noticed where they were…

"Uh Tenchi where are we?"

Back at the Volcano…

The two combatant's swords clashed while Sasami watched.  She was frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help Adrien.  'I can't believe this, here I am a goddess and I can't even will my own hand to move!  Oh Adrien…'

Adrien was attacking Mikomo ruthlessly.  Mikomo was managing to hold his own pretty well at the same time.  Adrien swung his energy sword at Mikomo only for his attack to be blocked.  Adrien was taking out his anger on Mikomo and so his form was not as good as it usually was, but he was also beginning to remember his first days as a bounty hunter…the thrill of battle, and taste of victory.  Adrien then remembered how it used to be-fun.  Right now his fight with Mikomo was anything but fun as one thought plagued his mind-'How can I defeat Mikomo without putting Sasami's life in danger?'  

Adrien was distracted by his thoughts and caught off guard.  Mikomo managed to wound him in the side.

"Hahahaha!  I think those stories about you must have exaggerated your skill.  You're nowhere near to what I was expecting.  And here I thought you would be a challenge…"

Adrien just glared at Mikomo while attacking him with renewed vigor.  He hated Mikomo right now more than he had ever hated anyone, maybe even more than Kagato.  Why this was he couldn't figure out for a moment and then it came to him-Sasami.  He needed to save Sasami!

Adrien attacks became faster and he put more energy into each attack.  Adrien shot a few energy blasts at Mikomo, which Mikomo blocked with his sword.  Mikomo was going to copy Adrien and send some energy blasts of his own but before he could Adrien was upon him again and he was forced to concentrate on blocking this attack instead.  

Adrien swung high and then low, both attacks were blocked.  Adrien then swung his leg and tried to trip up Mikomo.  Mikomo barely managed to avoid this as he stumbled towards the edge of the Volcano.  Adrien saw his chance, all he had to do was one final attack and he could finish Mikomo off.  He was right were he wanted him.  Mikomo had nowhere to go.

Adrien charged at Mikomo and was about to force him off the ledge and into the Volcano when he hesitated.  Adrien's sword was mere inches from where it had been intended to hit.  Adrien had noticed Sasami.  She was still hovering over the volcano.  What would happen to Sasami if he killed Mikomo?  He looked sadly into her eyes and then back at Mikomo unsure of what to do.  Mikomo had taken this moment of distraction to run his sword through Adrien.

Adrien felt the searing blade enter his chest and he sunk to his knees.

"Adrien No!" Sasami screamed as she watched Adrien being run through by Mikomo's energy blade.

Adrien put a hand to his wound and looked at the blood that was now on his hand.  He then turned his face to Sasami.

"I'm sorry Sasami" he said.

Mikomo walked over to the wounded Adrien, energy sword still in hand.  

"And now Sasami you will watch as I kill your precious bounty hunter once and for all!"  Mikomo raised his sword and was about to bring it upon Adrien to slice him in two when all of a sudden he stopped.

"What?!"  'Why can't I move my arm?'  Mikomo asked himself as he struggled to bring the energy blade down on Adrien.  But as hard as he tried he found that he could not move his arm.  "What the hell is going on!"  Mikomo then noticed that Adrien's gaze was directed not at himself but at Sasami. Mikomo turned to that Sasami was still hovering over the volcano but she now had a blue aura surrounding her.

"What?!  What are you doing?!  I didn't command this!"  Mikomo yelled outraged.  "I command you to stop what you're doing!"  Mikomo then closed his eyes and concentrated trying to feel his mental link with Sasami.  'That's strange my link with Ryoko is also gone. It must be that Ryoko is dead…but Sasami she's still alive.  I don't understand this.  My control device is flawless!  There is now flaw!  This isn't possible!'

"This isn't possible!"  Mikomo yelled opening his eyes.

Sasami who had her eyes closed as she was concentrating on summoning her power, opened them and gave a cold stare at Mikomo.

Mikomo gulped nervously.  Sasami then began to float towards him, she was in control of her own body once more.  Mikomo began to walk back and noticed the volcano's cliff edge was behind him.  He was trapped, even a Genius couldn't survive falling off a several hundred feet tall Volcano, hologram or not this was reality for now.  Then a thought occurred to Mikomo…he could deactivate the hologram before Sasami could attack him, she still hadn't finished gathering her power.

"Hologram disengage program sequence 47563" Mikomo yelled into the air.

"Program disengaging" a disembodied voice replied.

Soon Sasami, Adrien and Mikomo found themselves back in the auditorium.  Now that Mikomo was back in his ship he had a few tricks up his sleeve that might let him escape.

Mikomo activated an inter-dimensional doorway he had and stepped through it before Sasami or  Adrien could stop him.

Adrien was still clutching his wound, "Damn, where did he go?"

Sasami knelt down by Adrien and placed a hand over his wound.  Soon her hand began to glow and Adrien could feel a pulsating energy going into him.  The wound began to heal until it was no more.

"Sasami" gasped Adrien as he took a deep breath into his now healed chest.

Sasami smiled at him, "I know where he went. I'll be right back."

"No! wait Sasami, you could be hurt" 

"I am in control now, and I have you to thank for that.  I will be able to defeat him, you just wait here" and with that said Sasami disappeared leaving a very confused Adrien.

'How did I help her?'

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ship…

Mikomo was running to get to his getaway pod.  Mikomo entered his space pod and ejected himself from the ship.  He then began to set a course that he would travel by wormhole.

"Damn them all!  I may have underestimated them this time but next time they won't be so lucky!"

He was about to activate the wormhole travel mechanism when a blinding light came out in front of his ship.

"What the-"

The blinding light died away to reveal Tsunami the ship of Jurai with all ten light hawk wings shimmering around it.

"Is that…Tsunami?  I had no idea the goddess herself could activate the ship…I thought some other person had to…"

"You're right…someone else has to activate the 10 light hawk wings for the ship" came the disembodied voice of Tsunami.

Mikomo frantically looked around him to try and figure out where the voice had come from, and then he realized that it was coming from right in front of him.

"Since I assimilated with Sasami that _other _person is now with me"

"I see" said Mikomo.  He knew he was defeated, even though he was a genius he had not solved the mystery of the gods and goddesses yet.

"And now Mikomo _you _die!"  All ten light hawk wings shimmered as they readied an attack to send at Mikomo's small getaway ship.

Mikomo just smiled, "Well it's seems you got the best of me after all, Sasami.  You truly are amazing…"

And with that the attack was sent at Mikomo's ship destroying it completely.  Washu's son was dead.

End of chapter 15!!!

So what's going to happen between Sasami and Adrien?  And aren't Ryoko and Tenchi soooo cute!  And what about Sasami's and Ryoko's brain implants?!  Will Washu be able to remove them without complications?!

Find out in my final chapter of Kahlua Dawn!!!  Oh and it might take longer to update, I dunno but I got to write the final chapter and I wanted to publish that with the alternate endings at the same time!  So expect at least a week for me to post it all up!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC.

Author's note: Well, what do you know, guess this chapter turned into some sort of a lemon even though I can't write them lol!  I was just writing and I was like "Did I just type that?…oh well better keep going" its not too graphic though, don't worry, I tried to leave as much as possible up to the imagination but just in case I'm rating this NC-17!  Oh well have a laugh or something!  No flames though!

Chapter 16:

Back at the Masaki house…

Tenchi and Adrien were pacing the living room floor.  Both Ryoko and Sasami were in Washu's lab getting their brain implants removed.  Due to the complexity of the surgery the boys had been waiting to hear results for several hours now.  The thought of having gotten the girls back only to maybe lose them again was putting both of them on edge.

"What do you think is taking so long?"  Tenchi asked Adrien.

"I really don't know, your surgery didn't even last this long" Adrien responded worriedly.

Just then the door to the lab swung open and out came Washu.

"Good news boys, both operations were 100% successful with no side affects.  You can go see them now if you'd like."

All the boys had heard was "operations were 100% successful" and had run past Washu into the lab at top speed.

"Oh well," sighed Washu, "Boys will be boys."

Tenchi and Adrien made their way over to the lit section of the lab and were mind boggled by what they saw.  Both of the metal tables that were in the center of the room were empty…

"Wha-?" began Tenchi.

"I don't know," said Adrien "You don't think someone took them away again do you?"

Just then both guys noticed their eyesight disappearing as two hands covered their eyes.

"Guess who?" two voices rang out in unison.

The guys let a sigh of relief out at the same time as Tenchi guessed Ryoko and Adrien guessed Sasami-they were right.

"You girls gave us quiet a scare," said Tenchi.

"Yeah I nearly had a heart attack," agreed Adrien.

Both girls made puppy-dog eyes as they said they were sorry and smiled sweetly.  Both guys knew there was no way they could be mad at them after that.

  ***

Later, everyone was seated for breakfast except Washu…

"I'm so glad you made it back alright Sasami," said Ayeka.

"Me too sis" Sasami said setting down a plate of Tempura.  "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Adrien though.

Adrien blushed slightly saying, "Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you either.

Tenchi and Ryoko were sitting next to each other and gave each other a knowing look. 

Raiden and Mihoshi were also sitting next to each other.  Raiden was using his chopsticks to feed Mihoshi some rice.

"Oh Raiden you're so silly" Mihoshi giggled as Raiden made the sound of an airplane coming into land before feeding Mihoshi some rice.

"What a bunch of morons" Ayeka mumbled under her breath.

Noboyuki had noticed that Tenchi and Ryoko were getting closer and elbowed his son in the side.  "Way to go son!" and then whispering, "You picked the hottest one that's for sure!"

Tenchi turned beet red while Ryoko demanded to know what he had said.

Lord Katsuhito just nodded his head as if in agreement with Ryoko getting Tenchi.  He then cast a guiltily glance towards Ayeka…

Ayeka was finally beginning to accept the fact that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko and wasn't going to change his mind about his decision.  Of course now she didn't know what she was going to do.  Was she going to continue staying at the Masaki house or go back to Jurai…

After everyone finished breakfast Ryoko dragged Tenchi out of the house…

"Ahh, where are we going in such a hurry Ryoko?"

"You'll see my Tenchi"

They walked up the many steps leading to the shrine and walked past into the forest.

"Uh Ryoko where are you taking us?"

"Just a little further now my Tenchi"

Soon they came upon a clearing in the forest that was surrounded by Sakura trees.  It was exactly like the dream Ryoko had…the blossoms blew through the air as their sent filled the air.  Ryoko loved the Sakura trees…they filled her with so much joy and so much longing.

"_Tenchi…_"  Ryoko began turning to Tenchi, her golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight as her cyan hair wafted in the breeze.

Tenchi had never seen Ryoko look so beautiful…so radiant.  She was just exuding love and happiness.  

Tenchi just starred at Ryoko dreamily for a moment.  He couldn't understand why he had never noticed how beautiful she was before.  Sure he had seen her as attractive but the type of beauty he noticed Ryoko had now was a different kind of beauty, almost innocent.

She seemed completely in her element, as a few Sakura blossoms got stuck in her hair giving her an otherworldly look.  It all seemed like a dream…

"Is this real?"  Tenchi asked the ethereal woman before him.

"_Yes my Tenchi_"

Ryoko swung her hips delicately as she walked towards Tenchi.  She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and she licked her lips seductively.

Tenchi gulped nervously.  He knew what Ryoko wanted but he was nervous that he would screw up.  He wanted to please Ryoko in everyway, he wanted to give her nothing but pleasure.  He just wasn't sure how he was going to do that.  He still didn't know for sure whether or not Ryoko had been taken by Kagato or not and now was not the time to be asking.  But still the thought plagued him as Ryoko got closer and closer.

What if Kagato had ravaged her body? What if she would be afraid of him?  What if their love making only brought back bad memories, feeling and emotions for Ryoko.  This was the last thing he wanted.  He decided he had to know before Ryoko got any closer, maybe that way he would know how he should act-if he needed to be as gentle as possible or if he needed to give Ryoko more time until she was ready.  Tenchi knew that Ryoko only wanted to please him in any way she could so it may not even be for her that she was offering herself to him like this now.  Tenchi wanted to make sure that when they made love together that it would be out of love and not for some other reason like obligation.

"Ryoko" Tenchi said stopping Ryoko.

"What's wrong Tenchi?"  Ryoko asked nervously, she was worried that Tenchi was going to turn her down for good.  Maybe he would never stop seeing her as a monster; maybe this was all a dream after all.  Maybe he just wasn't attracted to her…

Doubts started to fill Ryoko's head as Tenchi searched his mind for the right words to explain what he was feeling to Ryoko.

"Ryoko…I love you…and I only want to please you, I would never want to hurt you Ryoko…and I just want to make sure that you are ok with this…if for any reason at all you don't want to…or if you're not ready…I would understand.  I don't know much about your past…or if you had any unpleasant experiences concerning…well you know…so I just wanted to tell you that we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to.  I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do Ryoko."

"Oh Tenchi…I love you so much…and about my past…I've never…you know"

"But what about Kagato?" Tenchi blurted before he realized what he was asking.  He put a hand over his mouth is disbelief-how could he be so absent minded.  "Ryoko I'm sorry-"  He said taking his hand away.

"It's ok Tenchi, you have a right to know…I would understand why you wouldn't want to…knowing I had been with him…"

"No!  That's not it at all Ryoko.  I could care less if you had…you know…with Kagato.  I just want to make sure that…well…that you won't be afraid…"

"Afraid?"

Tenchi looked down at the ground, "Yeah…"

"Oh Tenchi, you're so kind and considerate.  And about Kagato…he never made love to me…he threatened to often enough and he…kind of…touched me against my will these few times…"  Ryoko began, her voice getting quieter as the memories returned to her of those frightening times.  But Ryoko refused for her past memories to get to her, and to ruin this moment with Tenchi.  She had waited so long for this-for love, and she wasn't going to back down now.  Ryoko took a deep breath and prepared to continue.

Tenchi was listening to Ryoko, heart pounding, and clenched is fists in anger when Ryoko had told him about how Kagato had touched her against her will.

"That bastard if he wasn't dead already…" Tenchi growled.

Ryoko heard this and it gave her strength to continue, "I will admit that the idea of making love didn't seem very appealing to me after what had happened but…when I fell in love with you I realized that what Kagato did to me didn't mean anything…what he said about love being a weak, pointless, emotion wasn't true.  And how when he touched me that wasn't the way someone I loved would have.  Tenchi I don't want you to feel pressured.  I just was our love making to express the deep emotions that we feel for each other.  I could never be afraid of you Tenchi.  I love you so much that I feel comfortable enough with you to do this."

"Ryoko, I was worried that you were just doing this to please me and not yourself as well.  I love you so much Ryoko and I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when you had to face Kagato.  Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Tenchi.  But I know how you can make it up to me…"  Ryoko said as she draped her arms around Tenchi's neck.

Tenchi brought up a hand to gently caress her cheek.  His touch was so soft and loving-so unlike how Kagato's touch had been, rough and cold.  Tenchi then kissed Ryoko passionately as he lowered her to the ground.  Ryoko returned his kiss with equal passion and deepened it sliding her tongue into his mouth.  Feeling Tenchi's body so close to hers made her moan softly.  Tenchi enjoyed the feeling of having Ryoko's body underneath him and began to run his hands along it.

He slowly began to take her dress of at the shoulders sliding it down until it revealed her pearly white breasts.  Tenchi then began placing kissing all over Ryoko's body.  Ryoko began to undo Tenchi's shirt as well and tossed it aside.  She began to lick his chest enjoying his taste.  Tenchi removed the rest of Ryoko's dress until she was naked before him.  With Ryoko's help Tenchi' pants came off as well.  The two had their naked bodies pressed up against each other, the heat from their bodies warming the air around them.  Ryoko looked at Tenchi with a look of lust, mixed with love in her eyes.

Tenchi eyed her beautiful body with admiration.  He then lowered himself slowly into Ryoko's body.  Ryoko moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure.  Tenchi noticed Ryoko's reaction and was worried he had hurt her and was going to pull out, but Ryoko placed her hands behind him forcing him deeper inside of her.  Tenchi moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being inside of her.  Soon he found a rhythm that they seemed to be compatible with.  Both were panting for breath as their lovemaking got more intense.  

"Ryoko!"

"Oh Tenchi!"

Soon Tenchi climaxed, Ryoko soon following, and he collapsed on top of her, he could feel her warm breasts pressing up against his chest.  He ran a hand through her hair noticing that it was silky smooth.  

'So beautiful…' Tenchi thought as he looked down at Ryoko's content face.

"Oh Tenchi, that was wonderful"

"I'm glad my love"

"I love you Tenchi"

"I love you too Ryoko"

The two remained in each other's embrace as the soft breeze blowing against their hot skin and the smell of Sakura blossoms lulled them to sleep.

 ***

Meanwhile…

Sasami was cooking lunch while Adrien was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  Although, what he was actually doing was watching Sasami cook while he tried to find the nerve to talk to her.

Ayeka and the others were off doing their own various things.

Adrien finally worked up enough courage to go and talk to Sasami.  Adrien stood up from the couch tossing his magazine aside.  He then walked up to Sasami and decided to see what her reaction would be if he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasami gasped as she felt warm arms encircle her waist and she turned her head around to see Adrien.

"Oh Adrien I'm glad it's you"  Sasami said smiling sweetly.

Adrien was happy that Sasami didn't pull away or seem to want to get out of his embrace.  This gave him courage for what he was going to ask her.

Sasami turned around staying in Adrien arms until she was facing him.

"Sasami there was something I wanted to ask you…" began Adrien as he looked into Sasami's beautiful eyes.

"Yes Adrien"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked and then realized how goofy that sounded and blushed slightly.

"Oh" Sasami gasped in surprise.  "I'd love to!"  Sasami replied and did something totally unexpected-she kissed Adrien.

Adrien was totally caught off guard but soon kissed Sasami back.  They kissed each other sweetly and then passionately, Sasami throwing her arms around Adrien.

When Ayeka came back inside from doing the laundry what she saw was Sasami and Adrien kissing in a passionate embrace.

"SASAMI!"

  ***

Meanwhile in Washu's lab…

Washu was typing away at her halo-graphic computer, but her thoughts were still dwelling on what had happened.  Her son and her husband were both dead.  She remembered how she used to think of them with a feeling of longing and sadness but now when she remembered them all she felt was confusion and despair.

"Hey Mom, you in here?" questioned a voice.

Washu was jolted out of her thoughts and turned around to see a very happy and flushed looking Ryoko.

"What is it little Ryoko?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm ok…"

"Come on Mom, don't pull that on me I know you're not ok."

"Well it's just…Mikomo…"

"I see…I'm really sorry that you lost your son again…I know how much you wanted to be a mother and everything…I only wish that I could be the daughter you always wanted instead of…"

"Ryoko, you are the daughter I always wanted."

"Really?  but I thought-"

"Ryoko don't be silly!  You're the best daughter a mother could ask for!  I'm so proud of you!  You've turned into a strong and independent woman.  Mikomo…was my first child and so as a mother I will always have a spot for him in my heart but I care for you too Ryoko."

"Mom…"

"And I think I should start showing you that better"  Washu said as she transformed from her child form that she was in since Mikomo's death and back into her adult form.  "Come and give mommy a hug"

Ryoko smiled at Washu and gave in.

Mother and daughter hugged each other lovingly before they pulled away.

"We should get going to lunch mom"

"Alright little Ryoko"  said Washu smiling.

  ***

At Funaho…

Ayeka was standing by the tree as she placed a hand on the tree's trunk…

The tree replayed the battle between Ryoko and Yosho once more.

Ayeka sighed, that had been so long ago.  700 years she had searched for Yosho only to find that he was old now and had been married.  There was nothing left for her now on the earth…Tenchi loved Ryoko and no one loved her.  Ayeka began to cry into her hands.  

'Why must it end like this?  Why must I be alone?  Don't I deserve love?'

Soon the sound of a twig breaking came from behind her.  Ayeka turned around to see Lord Katsuhito.

"Oh brother it's you" Ayeka said sadly wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Ayeka?"

"Everything!"  Ayeka said as she flung herself into her brother's arms.  "It's just not fair!  How can Tenchi love that demon woman and not me!  What's wrong with me?!  Am I not beautiful?  Am I not good enough!  Oh Yosho why did it have to be like this?  Every man I love leaves me!"

"Ayeka…"  Yosho said placing a comforting hand on Ayeka's head as he began to stroke her hair.

When Ayeka looked back up at Yosho what she saw made her head spin.  Yosho…her brother was no longer old but was young again.

"Brother?!  I don't believe it!  You're young!"

"Yes Ayeka…I'm sorry I lied to you but I only did so because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Didn't want to hurt me?  How dare you!  You lied to me!"

"Ayeka please hear me out.  I never intended on telling you the truth but something happened that made me change my decision."

"Oh and what was that?" spat Ayeka.

"I've fallen in love with you Ayeka.  When you first came here I didn't love you and so didn't tell you the truth.  But since you decided to stay here I was able to get to know you…get to know the woman you have become…the woman with the fiery temper and delicate beauty.  You're a lot like me Ayeka, I'm surprised I didn't see it before.  We both have a bit of a dark side you and I."

"Brother what are you talking about?"

"I used to think you were just a sweet, innocent, little girl…one that would never understand my Samurai nature.  I crave battle…and I never back down from a fight. It's in my blood…just as it is in your blood it seems."

"It's true I have developed a small craving for battle, I usually end up taking my pent up energies on Ryoko"

"When I left that day long ago on Jurai after Ryoko…I didn't think that you would have gone with me if I had asked you.  I thought that you would be too timid to travel out into space and seek adventure."

"Oh brother you were wrong, I would have loved to go with you.  I did call after you!  I wanted you to take me with you!"

"I see, it seems we have missed each other along the way but somehow fate has brought us back together."

"Oh brother did you really mean it when you said that you love me?"

"Yes Ayeka I love you"

"Oh Yosho, I don't think I ever stopped loving you-I love you also"

Then Yosho and Ayeka kissed each other passionately.

  ***

In Yukinojo…

"Oh Mihoshi!"

"Oh Raiden!"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hey babe what the hell is that noise?"

"Oh it's an emergency call!  Ack I wonder what it is?!"  Mihoshi said wrapping a blanket around her naked body as she ran to the front of the ship.

The screen had already enlarged as her superior was looking around the ship for a sign of Mihoshi.  Mihoshi barged into the control room and her superior's eyes widened at Mihoshi's appearance.

"MIHOSHI!"

"Gee I'm sorry sir it's just that-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU MIHOSHI!"

  ***

Lunch at the Masaki house was very interesting indeed…

Lord Katsuhito had to explain to everyone about his disguise, but what surprised him the most was that several people had already known.  Washu claimed she already knew because she was a genius.  Sasami said she knew because Tsunami had told her.  And Ryoko said she even knew because she phased into the shrine looking for Tenchi once and caught Yosho out of disguise with his mother.  It was obvious that Mihoshi and Raiden were now an item, and equally obvious was the development between Adrien and Sasami.  

Ayeka announced that she had never stopped loving Yosho and that she no longer loved Tenchi.  Yosho also revealed that he had fallen in love with Ayeka.  Noboyuki revealed that he was seeing someone at his office.  And that left Ryoko and Tenchi… 

Tenchi stood up from his seat at the table and cleared his throat, "Ahem, I have an announcement I'd like to make.  Me and Ryoko are engaged."

Everyone gasped and Ryoko smiled showing them the ring Tenchi had given her.  It was a sky blue diamond in a gold setting.  All the girls at the table ohhed and awwed making their prospectives very nervous.

"According to my calculations Sasami and Adrien will get married next" Washu declared.

"Wha-What are you talking about Ms. Washu!  I've waited hundred of years, I'm marrying Yosho right away!" exclaimed Ayeka.

"You are?" questioned Yosho nervously.

"Hey and what about us?" asked Mihoshi "Me and Raiden could elope or something before Tenchi and Ryoko even get married!"

Raiden gulped, "Uh we could?"

Sasami turned to Adrien smiling, "Silly isn't it?"  Sasami said as she stood up to get some Sake to celebrate Ryoko and Tenchi's engagement.  

"Yeah silly…" Adrien said as he dreamily looked at Sasami while he slid his hand in his pocket…

"Oh no we're out of Sake!!!" exclaimed Sasami.

"Out of Sake?!" everyone asked in horror.

"Don't' worry I have an idea!" announced Adrien as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.  "Hmm lets see I'll need some Kahlua and vodka…alright!"  Adrien said as he began to make the drinks for everyone and Sasami helped hand them out when then were ready.

Ryoko was the first to brave a sip, "Mmm good.  What is this called?"

"It's a Black Russian" replied Adrien.

"Not bad" agreed Yosho, whose one hobby was interesting drinks.

Adrien had already picked out the ring he wanted to give to Sasami…now if only he could get the nerve.

"Sasami?"

"Yes Adrien?"

  ***

The End!

So want to know how to make a Black Russian?!

Here ya go and some info too…

Since it first caught on during the 1960s and 1970s, the Black Russian has retained a loyal group of fans.  Feel free to use less coffee liqueur if you desire a drier drink.

2 fl oz (60 ml ) vodka

3 tablespoons coffee liqueur (such as Kahlua)

Pour the vodka and coffee liqueur into an ice-filled Old-Fashioned glass.  Stir briefly! Enjoy!

(Info from The Bar Guide from Williams-Sonoma)

  ***

So what did you all think of my happy ending!  What's a happy ending without lots of sex and good liquor, right?!  LOL!


	17. Alternate Ending #1

Disclaimer: Tenchi-Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC. Author's note:  This alternate ending occurs after chapter 11 before Mikomo kidnapped Tenchi.  I posted the dream again so that this new story line will make sense.  This is an Adrien and Ryoko get together!!! Alternate Ending #1: The Dream… 

Ryoko found herself in a beautiful meadow.  The flowers were in bloom and the birds were singing.  The trees surrounding the meadow were cherry blossoms.  The blossoms were falling through the air as their sent wafted in the breeze.  Ryoko enjoyed walking in this dreamy place…

Ryoko walked a little ways until she saw a figure that had its back to her.

"Tenchi?"  Ryoko called.  

The figure turned around and Ryoko gasped at what she saw.  The figure was the body of a normal man except for the fact that the man's face was non-existent, hidden in shadows.

"I am your true love Ryoko.  You tell me who I am."

"Tenchi?…" And after a pause, "Adrien?…"

"Until you know who your true love is, I have no face.  Until you know in your heart who I am, you are hurting those close to you.  Now tell me, do you know for sure who you love?"

'I love Tenchi…don't I?  But now we may never get to be together…I could easily find happiness with Adrien.  Adrien is so sweet and kind and he's always been there for me.  Adrien saved me when all hope was lost.  Adrien was my knight in shinning armor on more than one occasion.  Adrien…who stopped me from killing myself.  But the question remains…do I really want to live when my reason for living is out of my reach?  

Tenchi…he gave me a reason to want to keep on living when I was trapped in the cave.  I hoped that one day we would be together…that he would love me.  And now that seems so impossible, everything seems to be against my happiness.  Or can I have happiness some other way…should my reason to live be to live for myself?  To make me happy?  And what if what makes me happy is being with Adrien?  I'm so confused…I wish there was an easy way out…maybe there is an easy way out…'

"I don't know who I love anymore."  Ryoko said ashamed while looking at the ground.

"I see.  At least you have admitted this to yourself Ryoko.  But you must also realize that true love will find a way no matter how hopeless the situation seems.  You must remember to have faith in the power of your love."

"Have faith in the power of my love?"

"Yes."

"But why can't you just tell me who you are!  Please, just tell me!"

"I can't do that Ryoko…until you know in your heart who you love…I am face-less, I have no true identity…you will know who I am, when I know who I am…"

"I don't understand, how could you not know who you are?"

"Maybe I, that am your true love, have not really admitted to the fact that I love you.  This would in turn make it difficult for you to know who your true love was, as well.  When the time is right…we will both know each other…"

"You're saying that my true love might not even now that he loves me yet?  But wouldn't that mean that you're Adrien?  Adrien, who doesn't remember that he loves me?"

"I can't answer that Ryoko.  I must go now.  Listen to your heart.  The answer will come to you in time.  But I give you this warning.  Do not hurt those you love by being selfish with your love.  You don't have to choose one or the other right away.  To assume you know already is to assume too much.  Be kind to those who have been kind to you Ryoko, they are the ones you can trust."

"Please wait!  Don't go!  There is so much I still want to ask you!"  Ryoko yelled as the shadowy figure departed.  "No, please."  Ryoko pleaded as she ran after the figure.  "I need to know who you are!  I need to know."

**End of Dream.**

Ryoko awoke from her dream…

She had fallen asleep on the couch after she had shared Adrien's chocolates with Sasami.  A disturbing thought came to Ryoko…

'That dream…that was the same one I had after I defeated Kagato.  But what does it mean?  When I first dreamt it I assumed the figure was Tenchi.  I had been sure it was he.  But now…I'm not so sure anymore.  What if that shadowy figure, my true love, is Adrien?  What then?  Do I even deserve to have a true love?  Do I really even have one?  What gives me the right to think that either of them loves me?  I'm not worthy of their love.'

Just then the door to Washu's lab swung open…

"Ryoko!"  Tenchi called as he saw her lying on the couch.  He ran over to her.  "Ryoko, there's something I need to tell you!"

"Tenchi?  You're ok!?"

"Of course I'm ok.  I mean we still can't touch, but I'm ok."

"I see."  Ryoko said looking disappointed.  For a brief second she thought that maybe she could have her Tenchi…her love.  But maybe it wasn't him she wanted after all.

"Ryoko, I…I remember."

"Remember what Tenchi?"

"You."

Ryoko looked at Tenchi in surprise.  Did he really remember her?  Did he really remember all the times they spent together by the cave…the time she comforted him…

"Tenchi…"

"There's more Ryoko.  I wanted to say that I…well I…I love you Ryoko."

"You love me?"  Ryoko looked at him in shock mixed with surprise.  Had Tenchi just declared his love for her?  Ryoko was so happy she wanted to yell for joy!  She got up and was about to give Tenchi a hug when she remembered…

"Tenchi I…I can't even hug you…and you've just declared your love for me."

Tenchi looked sadly at Ryoko.  This wasn't the response he had wanted.  "Ryoko I was hoping that…you would say something."

"What Tenchi?  That I love you?  I've loved you so long, expressed that I've loved you so long and now you want reassurance?  Who are you reassuring?"

"Ryoko…that's not what I meant.  I…"

"Tenchi I just can't deal with this right now.  I'll catch you later."

And with that Ryoko phased out.

"Ryoko…"  Tenchi said solemnly looking at the spot where she had just been standing.  'Did I say something wrong?'

  ****

On a branch in a cherry blossom tree…

Ryoko was lying back crying…

'Why?  Why didn't I just tell Tenchi that I love him?  I…I don't deserve to be loved.  I'm just a defective experiment…waste product…a demon…I don't deserve to have such an emotion as love…all those lives I took while under Kagato's control…all those people that were in love…I took their lives.  I deserve to die.  But I promised Adrien I wouldn't try to kill myself…'

"Ryoko?" a voice called.

Ryoko looked down to see Adrien.  Ryoko wiped her tears away, "Oh Adrien it's you."

"Are you ok Ryoko?  Something didn't happen did it?  Did you find out if Tenchi is going to be ok?"

"Yes he's going to be ok.  But Washu still wasn't able to find a cure for him though"  Ryoko sighed sadly.

"That's too bad"

"I just don't know what to do…"  Ryoko began, "It seems like everything is against me and Tenchi ever being together."

"Ryoko…you shouldn't lose hope.  At least Tenchi is ok now, just because the two of you can't touch doesn't mean you can't spend time with each other."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Ryoko.  If you push Tenchi away like this you're going to lose him."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm glad you see my point.  Don't worry Ryoko I'm sure Washu will find a cure and then you and Tenchi can be together"

"But Adrien…"  Ryoko began looking sadly at Adrien.  Even though Adrien didn't have his memory back she still didn't want to hurt him.

Adrien sensed this, "Don't worry about me Ryoko, I'm happy for you."

"Oh Adrien, thank you so much.  You've always been there for me when I needed you, for advice, for comfort, for companionship…what would I do without you?  Sometimes I think you're my guardian angel or something"

"Hehehe"  Adrien laughed while putting a hand behind his head, "Well what are friends for?"

After her conversation with Adrien Ryoko finally felt strong enough to go and see Tenchi.  Ryoko entered the Masaki household to see that everyone was seated at Breakfast.

"Oh Ryoko you're back" said Tenchi happily.

"Yeah,"  Ryoko said giving him a small smile and taking a seat next to Tenchi.  

Breakfast went by pretty uneventful, but afterwards Ryoko told Tenchi she needed to tell him something.  Ryoko walked Tenchi part way to the fields before she got the courage to say what she needed to.

"Tenchi, I've decided to give _us _more of a chance.  I need to stop running away from my problems.  I think that together we can get through this."

Tenchi was very happy to hear Ryoko say this, "That's great Ryoko.  Why don't we spend some time together alone tonight.  I could cook you dinner, how about it?"

"That sounds nice Tenchi"  Ryoko said smiling and she phased away.

   ***

Tenchi got back from the fields around 6:00 and decided to take a quick soak in the onsen before starting dinner for Ryoko.  Tenchi had told Sasami about his plans for him and Ryoko to have a romantic evening alone and so Sasami had made everyone an early dinner.  Tenchi got started on a special sauce for the main dish…

Soon Tenchi heard a "Woosh" sound and knew that Ryoko had phased next to him.

"Hey Ryoko"  Tenchi said turning to Ryoko and smiling while continuing to stir his special sauce.

"Hey Tenchi, need some help?"

"Just set the table ok, dinner should be ready any second now"

"Ok"  Ryoko said as she got the plates and silverware on the table.  The sauce smelled so good Ryoko couldn't wait to taste it.

Tenchi decided to start making the rice, so left his sauce to continue cooking.  Ryoko walked over to it and took the spoon out of the sauce and decided to taste it.

"Mmmm Tenchi this is sooo good"  Ryoko said putting the spoon into her mouth.

"You really think so?  Grandpa showed me how to make it, it's an old family recipe."  Tenchi said smiling at Ryoko, he was glad that everything was going smoothly.  After Ryoko had finished tasting the sauce she put the spoon back into the sauce.  Tenchi noticed this out of the corner of his eye and then turned to Ryoko with a worried expression.

"Ryoko…"

"What Tenchi?"

"The spoon…you put it back into the sauce…"

Ryoko looked at the spoon she had used to taste Tenchi's special sauce and then back at Tenchi.  She had nearly forgotten that the Virus could be transmitted by saliva.  Then Ryoko got upset over her blunder.

"I can't believe I just did that!"  Ryoko exclaimed taking the sauce and emptying it into the sink.  "It's ruined now"

"Don't worry about it Ryoko it wasn't your fault"  Tenchi said trying to console Ryoko but it wasn't working.

"Why does this have to be so hard!"

"Ryoko…"

"I'm sorry Tenchi but…I have to go"  and with that said Ryoko phased away.

"Ryoko…"

  ***

Ryoko decided to take a walk by the lake to calm her nerves.  She then noticed that someone else was walking by the lake also.  She couldn't quite tell who it was at first because it was so dark out but as her cat eyes adjusted she saw that it was Adrien.

"Adrien?"  Ryoko called.

Adrien made a motion with his hands over his face and then turned to face Ryoko.

"Oh hey Ryoko what's up?  I thought you were supposed to be having a romantic dinner with Tenchi?"

"That didn't go so well,"  Ryoko began sadly, "Tenchi was making a special sauce when I decided to taste it.  Then I accidentally put the spoon I had tasted the sauce with back into the sauce.  The Virus can be transmitted by saliva and so I ruined the sauce for Tenchi…I ruined everything."

"Ryoko…"  Adrien said while walking closer to Ryoko.  And then he did what he felt was the right thing to do.  He brought Ryoko into his arms in a tender embrace and stroked her hair.  "Shhhhh, it's ok Ryoko…it wasn't your fault.  It's Tokimi's fault remember."

"But I…if I didn't put the spoon back…I was being careless…what if I'm careless again?!"

"Ryoko, this is just something that is going to take some getting used to.  You'll see it will get easier with time."

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

The two just stood there by the lake in their embrace, Adrien continuing to stroke Ryoko's hair in a soothing way.  From the window of the Masaki house Tenchi had been watching the whole thing…

"Tenchi?"

Tenchi turned around to see Ayeka.

"Oh hey Ayeka what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…so how was dinner with Ryoko."

"It didn't go so well to tell you the truth…"  Tenchi said looking down at the ground in a defeated sort of way.

"_Tenchi_…"  The two just stood by each other, giving each other company until they finally both fell asleep on the living room couch.

  ***

The next day baby Taro was brought by for a visit.  Everyone was happy to see baby Taro again especially Washu.  The day consisted of the girls taking care of baby Taro by feeding and changing his diaper periodically.  Even Ryoko was beginning to get the hang of taking care of baby Taro.  At the end of the day Tenchi and Ryoko were the only two people left awake to take care of baby Taro.  Ryoko had Taro in a loving embrace while she feed him his bottle.  Tenchi smiled seeing Ryoko act this way.

Ryoko yawned saying, "Mmm Tenchi do you think you could change Taro's diaper I'm kind of half asleep"

"Sure thing Ryoko"  Tenchi said taking baby Taro from Ryoko's arms.

The next day…

Taro's grandmother came to pick up baby Taro and they all went outside to say goodbye.  

"Tenchi you look a little pale," began Ryoko.

"I'm ok Ryoko, I just had to stay up really late taking care of baby Taro after you fell asleep, that's all"

"Oh"

But as Tenchi was walking back towards the house he just collapsed.

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko exclaimed going to his side.  "Oh Tenchi, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from him!"  yelled Ayeka pushing Ryoko away from Tenchi, "Don't touch him!  Remember what will happen if you do!"  she warned.

"Oh Tenchi…"  Ryoko said looking at Tenchi's fallen form.  Then Ryoko remembered how she was so tired last night and how she had handed baby Taro to Tenchi…she couldn't quite remember…had she accidentally touched Tenchi?  "Oh no! we better get Tenchi to Washu's lab I think I may have accidentally touched Tenchi when I handed him baby Taro last night"

"I knew this had to be your fault" said Ayeka giving Ryoko an evil glare.  She then called to her guardians to pick up Tenchi's fallen form and had him taken back to the house.

Ryoko was made to stay outside while Ayeka and Tenchi went into the lab.

"Oh Tenchi…what have I done"  Ryoko sadly asked to herself.

Just then a knock at the door was heard.

"I'll get it" said Sasami as she ran over to the door.  She opened it and there was Adrien.  "Oh Adrien, hi!  Where have you been lately?"

"Oh just cruising around in space but pretty much keeping to this solar system in case you guys needed anything."

Then Adrien noticed Ryoko on the couch, "Oh hey Ryoko, how it going?"

Ryoko turned to face Adrien with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Ryoko?"  Adrien asked coming and taking a seat next to her.

Ryoko relayed everything that had happened.

"So you think you may have accidentally touched Tenchi last night…hmmm"

"I just knew something like this would happen!  I just can't be near him anymore without hurting him"  

Adrien put a comforting hand on Ryoko's shoulder,  "Don't worry about it Ryoko.  Washu was able to cure him before I'm sure he'll be alright"

"I hope so"  Ryoko said as she leaned into Adrien, enjoying how his closeness made her feel warm and safe.

   ***

A few hours later Washu exited the lab to find Ryoko asleep on Adrien's lap, while he was asleep also.

"Ryoko…"  Washu said softly as she shook Ryoko's shoulder to wake her.

"Mmmm what is it"  Ryoko mumbled.  

"Wake up little Ryoko I have some good news."

Ryoko shot up hearing that, "News about Tenchi?"

"Yep, you didn't infect Tenchi after all.  He had the flu!"

"The flu?"  Ryoko questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, so you see you were worried for nothing."

"Thank goodness,"  Ryoko said and then prodding Adrien, "Hey Adrien wake up, I have some good news."

"Mmmm what is it Ryoko?"  Adrien said opening his eyes and seeing Ryoko's golden ones.  'I could get used to waking up to this…'  Adrien thought sleepily.

"It's Tenchi, it turns out I didn't infect him after all"

Adrien smiled hearing the good news, "That's great!  Why don't you go see him."

"I don't know…I think I'm going to take a walk to think about things" Ryoko said getting up from her spot on the couch.

"But Ryoko…"

"Don't worry Adrien I'll be ok"  Ryoko said while pressing Adrien's hand in a comforting way to ease his worry.

Ryoko then went outside for her walk…

Meanwhile in Washu's lab…

"Oh Tenchi…I'm so glad you're all right" Ayeka said while holding Tenchi's hand and looking down upon his face.

"Me too Ms. Ayeka.  Do you know where Ryoko is?"

Ayeka looked hurt by his question but answered nevertheless, "She's in the living room, Washu is giving her the good news now"

"Good" Tenchi sighed with relief.  "I don't want her to worry"

"Tenchi…what are you going to do if Washu never finds a cure?…"

Tenchi was startled by Ayeka question, "Well Ayeka I really don't know."

"I see…do you think that maybe you may fall in love with someone else.  Someone you could actually be with?"

"It's possible"

"Oh"  Ayeka said smiling to herself.

"Thanks for staying with me like this…"  Tenchi said while pressing Ayeka's hand that was in his.

"It's nothing Lord Tenchi"  Ayeka said while smiling sweetly down at him.

  ***

Meanwhile Ryoko was walking along the lake thinking…

'I just need some time alone to think…Adrien has been so kind to me lately I really should try to be nicer to him.  It's just that I'm on the edge with this whole Virus thing…it makes everything so difficult.  What if Washu will never be able to find a cure…what if I'm stuck like this forever…I suppose Tenchi will fall in love with someone else…someone he can actually touch…caress…

Tenchi…I love you don't I?  It seems that lately I'm not so sure how I feel.  And Adrien…he's always been there for me, always…he's so sweet and kind…he's never pushed me away like Tenchi did…I loved him…maybe I still do.  I'm so confused but I can't ignore these emotions that I'm beginning to feel for Adrien again.  It seems with all the time I'm getting to spend with him those old emotions I had for him are resurfacing…

But I don't want to hurt him…he still doesn't remember me and maybe that's for the best.  If he did remember…and I chose Tenchi…he would be hurt.  I need to sort out my emotions before I hurt someone.  Oh Adrien…why did Kagato have to come between us like he did?  What if you had managed to save me…and I had gotten the chance to spend my life with you instead of with Kagato and my time in the cave…I would have loved to spend my life with you…'

Then Ryoko felt a presence, "What do you want?"

A tall man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes materialized in front of Ryoko.

"Ah, Ryoko long time no see…"

"Who the hell are you?!"  Ryoko demanded.

"Where are you manners Ryoko.  That's no way to treat your long lost brother…"

"Brother…you mean Washu's son, Mikomo?"

"That's right"

"Well what do you want with me?  Why not go and see Washu?"

"That's just it Ryoko…you're in the way.  I want mother all to myself, I'm not going to share her with anyone, least of all you…"

Then a wormhole opened up and out came a red and black ship, there were black spikes along the outer rim.  A beam shot out of the ship engulfing Ryoko in an eerie blue light.  Ryoko tried to move but found that she could not.

"Ah let me go!  Release me!  How are you doing this?"  Ryoko questioned.

"Hahahahaha I must admit you are very powerful but are not match for my genius!  Would you believe I used to be a student of Kagato's?  I came across him in my search for my mother.  You probably don't remember me…glasses…bad skin…"

"That was you?"

"Well I'm surprised you remember me.  Anyways Ryoko, Kagato showed me how he made a different more powerful version of your gems and mounted them on the Souja.  I have made my own version of those gems…"

"Let me go!  I don't want to hear about it."

Mikomo gave Ryoko a disgusted look.  "You really are a defective experiment, you can't even manage to hold a conversation.  No matter, once I'm rid of you mother will be all mine!"  Mikomo said as Ryoko began to rise off the ground.  Ryoko continued to struggle but it was not use.  She couldn't get away.

Then Ryoko decided to call for help to the one person who had never let her down, "Adrien!  Help me please!  Adrien!"

Meanwhile back at the Masaki house…

"What the?"  Adrien asked from his spot on the couch where he was watching TV.  "Did someone call my name?"

"What's the matter Adrien?"  asked Sasami who was making lunch on the stove.

"I thought I heard something…I'm going to go see if Ryoko is ok"  Adrien said getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Tell Ryoko lunch is almost ready when you find her"

"Right c-ya Sasami, and thanks Sasami"  Adrien said giving Sasami a wink.

Adrien made his way out the door and began to run in the direction he felt Ryoko's presence.  He then noticed a gigantic ship that was positioned half way out of a wormhole.

"What the?"  Then Adrien noticed the struggling form of Ryoko in a transport beam.  "Ah!  Ryoko!"  Adrien said running to Ryoko.  Then Adrien noticed Mikomo, "Hey you!  Who the hell are you!  Give Ryoko back!  Let her go!"

"It's no use boy…she's mine" said Mikomo as he disappeared aboard the ship.

"Ah Ryoko!  How can I get you down?"

"Oh Adrien!  There's no way I can escape!  I've tried everything.  Adrien!"  Ryoko called as she was being beamed aboard the ship.

"No Ryoko!"

"Mia?"  

Adrien looked down to see Ryo-ohki.

"Ah Ryo-ohki, quick we have to go after Ryoko!"

"Miaaaaaa!!!!!"  Ryo-ohki said as she began to transform into a spaceship.  Adrien teleported aboard and managed to maneuver Ryo-ohki into the wormhole after Mikomo's ship, just as the wormhole closed.

Mikomo was sitting down in a chair on the bridge of his ship monitoring his travel through the wormhole.  He looked on the screen of his holographic computer and noticed he was getting some strange readings…

"What's this?  This can't be!  How did that boy manage to follow me?!  Hmmm well let him come…he won't be able to save you anyways Ryoko"  Mikomo said turning around to Ryoko.  Ryoko was restrained inside of a gigantic hourglass.  Ryoko beat her fists on the glass but it seemed to be shielded…Ryoko also found that she could not use her powers, that must have been due to the power of Mikomo's own gems.

"What do you plan to do with me?" questioned Ryoko.

"I plan to make all your worst nightmares come true as you die…"  Mikomo said as he began to type away at his keyboard.  "First off…I know how you hated being in that cold, dark cave…so let's make this more interesting shall we"  Mikomo activated a few keys and the hour glass that Ryoko was imprisoned in began to fill up with icy cold water…

Without the use of her powers Ryoko was susceptible to drowning and to getting hypothermia in the cold water.  Mikomo continued to type away at his computer.  "And now for the finishing touch…that friend of yours better hurry if he wants to save you in time…now…darkness!"  The hourglass' glass then turned black becoming opaque, and Ryoko couldn't see out…and no one could see in…

"Don't worry Ryoko…at least you can still hear me…that way you'll know the exact moment when I kill him!  Hahahahahaha!"

'Oh no Adrien…'  Ryoko thought panicking as the hourglass continued to fill with the freezing cold-water…Ryoko's body began to shiver from the cold.  Being in total darkness unnerved Ryoko also…it reminded her of when she had been trapped in the cave, and she was just as helpless this time also…there was nothing she could do.

Just then Adrien appeared in the ship's main bridge by teleporting there.

"What?!  I guess you must have teleported here…no matter…I will be able to defeat you easily"  Mikomo jested.

"Where's Ryoko?  What have you done with her?  Who are you?"

"My aren't you an inquisitive one, Ryoko is right here…"  Mikomo said motioning to the hourglass, "So you better hurry and defeat me because as we speak that hourglass is filling up with water…Ryoko no longer has access to her powers in my ship and so she can drown.  And as for who I am…since you're going to be dead I guess there's no reason not to tell you.  I am Ryoko's brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes I am the son that was taken away from Washu when I was only 1 year old."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want my mother all to myself and Ryoko is in the way"

"You sick bastard!  What's wrong with you?"

"Silence…now you die!"  Mikomo said typing away at his computer.  Soon about a dozen droids materialized around Adrien.  Adrien immediately activated his energy sword.

"Why don't you face me yourself _coward_ instead of hiding behind you creations!"  Adrien said as she attacked the droids managing to destroy them easily.

Mikomo clenched his fists in anger.  "Shut up!  I am not a coward!"  Mikomo said as he activated his own energy sword.  "Listen up Ryoko…you'll get to hear as I kill your friend here."

Then Mikomo charged Adrien.  Adrien charged at Mikomo also.  The two swords clashed and they began to fight each other.

Ryoko listened to what was going on helplessly as the water level inside the hourglass continued to rise.  What could she do to help Adrien…

"You're not bad for someone of such low intelligence" mocked Mikomo.

"Intelligence isn't everything" replied Adrien.

'What can I do?  I can't let Mikomo kill Adrien!  Why did he come after me?  I'm not worth it.  I have to do something…'  Ryoko thought desperately.  'I know, the gems, I can't use them now anyways but maybe if I transfer them to Adrien he can use them somehow.  It's worth a shot…'  

Ryoko closed her eyes and tried to block out the darkness and the cold so she could concentrate.  She reached deep within her looking for something, anything that could help her transfer the gems to Adrien.  She searched until she felt a warmth, she grasped onto it and the green gems on her wrists and neck began to glow.  

"You might as well give up, boy.  You are not nearly as powerful as me, my special radar tells me exactly how much power you have and it's pathetic really."  Mikomo mocked as he brought his sword down upon Adrien with such force that Adrien stumbled backwards.

"I will admit you are pretty strong but I still have the skill to beat you" countered Adrien as he gathered the strength to push Mikomo back.  Using a series of complicated maneuvers he managed to get past Mikomo's defenses and wound him.

"Ah!  Damn you, you're pretty fast but that won't save you!" yelled Mikomo.

'Ah, I can feel the gems, now I only have to gather the strength to transfer the gems to Adrien.  Theoretically since the gems on Mikomo's ship are programmed to be stopping _me_ from using the gems' power when Adrien has them he should be able to use them.  I hope it works out like that.  I'm not a science wiz!  Now if only I could find the strength…I feel so cold…No!  I must ignore it, I can't let Adrien die for me…not for me…'  Ryoko thought as she gathered her remaining strength to transfer the gems to Adrien.  The water level was rising rapidly as the temperature inside the hourglass was decreasing rapidly also, along with Ryoko's body temperature. 

With her remaining strength Ryoko sent the gems to Adrien then she fainted inside the freezing cold water and sank to the bottom of the hourglass.

"Had enough yet _boy?_" Mikomo asked as he sliced Adrien across the ribs.

Adrien looked down at his wound it was pretty deep…but then it began to heal.

"What the-" Adrien asked to himself looking down at his wound as it healed before his very eyes.  Then he noticed that the green gems were now on his wrists and neck.  "_Ryoko_…"

"What is that you're muttering about?  Losing your sanity are we?"  teased Mikomo.  He had a smile on his face as he looked at the wounded Adrien.  His smile weakened however when he noticed how Adrien's wound was beginning to heal.  'But that's impossible!  According to the readings I took he shouldn't have enough energy to regenerate that quickly!'

Adrien took his eyes off his no longer wounded ribs and smiled at Mikomo.  "Now _you _die."  Adrien said charging Mikomo.

"No this can't be!  Such power!"  Mikomo said as he checked his internal radar.  

Their two swords clashed, one person falling to the ground as a result.

Mikomo had been stabbed through the heart.

"It looks like you've won, I guess you're right-intelligence isn't everything…maybe it's power"  Mikomo said as he collapsed from his knees to completely laying on the floor face down.  He was dead.

Adrien let his energy sword dissipate in his hands as he sighed in relief.  Then he remembered, "Ryoko!"  Adrien ran to the hour glass re-ignited his energy sword and brought it down on the dark glass causing it to shatter.  Shards of glass flew through the air as all the water began to drain to the floor from the broken hourglass.  Ryoko's limp, unmoving body slid to the ground also…

"Oh God Ryoko!"  Adrien yelled in despair as he ran over to Ryoko's body and checked for a pulse.  Adrien found that she barely had one, it was fading quickly.  Adrien also noticed that Ryoko wasn't breathing…

Adrien bent down over Ryoko and began to perform CPR.  He blew air into her lungs causing her chest to expand.  He also applied pressure to her stomach to force her to breath.  He continued performing CPR for several minutes, but Ryoko still wouldn't breath.

"No Ryoko, you can't die on me!"  Adrien said refusing to give up on her.  'The gems, maybe they could provide some extra energy'  Adrien quickly concentrated on sending the gems back to Ryoko.  The gems on his wrists and neck glowed and returned to her.  But Adrien noticed the gems did not glow on Ryoko's wrists and neck…

"What's going on?  Why aren't they doing anything?"  Then Adrien remembered one of the stories Ryoko had told him after the battle with Tokimi, about the group's first battle against Kagato and how Kagato had used a bigger, different version of Ryoko's gems to control her gems.

'That must be it, Mikomo must have similar gems to the ones that Kagato had made.  I just have to disengage them.'  Adrien thought as he ran over to the central computer.  'Now where can it be…'  Adrien thought as he searched through the computer's database.  'Ah here it is _outer gems_…now if I just disengage them like so…'

The sound of something powering down was heard.

'That must have done it'  Adrien thought hopefully returning to Ryoko's side.  The gems on her wrists and neck began to glow and then they stopped glowing.

"What the hell!  Damn it Ryoko you can't die on me!  I love you!"  Adrien said as he once again began to perform CPR on Ryoko…he continued until he began to beat on her chest out of frustration.  "God damn it Ryoko you can't leave me like this!"

All of a sudden Ryoko's body convulsed and Ryoko began to cough up water, lots of water.  She blinked her eyes several times before she got them to focus on the man in front of her.  "_Adrien_?"  Ryoko said shakily.

Adrien brought Ryoko into his arms, "Yes Ryoko it's me, everything is ok now."

"Why is it so cold Adrien?…"  Ryoko muttered as her body began to shiver violently.

'Oh god, she must be getting hypothermia.'  "Ryoko we've got to get you warmed up."  Adrien said as he began to remove Ryoko's wet clothing.  

"Soo cold…"  Ryoko said weakly.

"Don't worry Ryoko we'll get you warmed up in no time."  Adrien said as he began to rub his hands up and down her arms and along the rest of her body.  She was in nothing but her underwear now.  "Ryoko…I think we need to get you warmed up a little more…your body-it won't stop shivering…"

"How Adrien?"

"I can use my body to warm yours, just by pressing up against you…"

"Ok…"  Ryoko said softly.

Adrien then began to strip off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers.  He then pressed the entire length of his body onto Ryoko.  He continued to rub her arms and legs while she was underneath, trying to warm her.

"Adrien…what will happen if I don't get warmed up?"  Ryoko asked.

"I don't know…"

"Adrien why did you risk your life to save me?"

"You know why…"

"No…I don't"

"Because I love you Ryoko.  I didn't get a chance to tell you this Ryoko but Sasami gave me my memory back and everything became clear to me…my feeling for you became clear.  I love you Ryoko with all my heart, I'm sorry that I kept that from you."

"No Adrien it's ok…I understand why you kept it from me.  But you shouldn't have Adrien…because…because I love you too."

"But Ryoko, what about Tenchi?  I thought you loved him?"

"Hmmm I thought I did too…until I found you again that is.  It's clear to me now that I only fell in love with Tenchi to replace you, to try and fill this empty void that was inside of me.  But even when I was with Tenchi that void was still there…and when I was around you I couldn't feel the void.  I felt complete…my love for you never went away it was just buried, waiting to be rediscovered.  Tenchi is a very nice person…it was easy for me to confuse the feelings I had for him as love.  

Adrien you've always been there for me, you've never let me down.  Although I've let you down…will you ever forgive me Adrien, I've hurt you so…"

"Oh Ryoko, my Ryoko, there is no need to apologize.  Love heals all wounds.  And just hearing you say that heals my bleeding heart.  I never thought you would find love for me in your heart again.  I hoped you would, every day I hoped, but I didn't want to confuse your emotions so I stepped aside.  I stayed by and watched you and Tenchi…there were so many times I wanted to help or be closer to you but I just…I didn't want to interfere with your life…not if you didn't want me there."

"Adrien I want you in my life.  I want you in me…"

"_What_?"  Adrien asked looking down at Ryoko in disbelief.

"Well, you said it yourself, I need to get warmed up.  And I don't know about you, but I'm still freezing."  Ryoko said while smiling mischievously at Adrien, she then wrapped her arms around his neck brining him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear.  "I can think of a few ways that will warm us both up…"

Adrien gulped.  "I don't know Ryoko, are you sure-"  But Adrien was caught off as Ryoko brought him into a passionate kiss.

  ***

The next day…

Ryoko knocked on Tenchi's door…

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming, just a second" came Tenchi's voice.  Tenchi then opened the door for Ryoko.  Ryoko walked in and sat herself down on Tenchi's bed.

"Tenchi, there's something I need to tell you…and this isn't going to be easy for me to say…"

"What is it Ryoko?"

"Well Tenchi, it's about Adrien.  I've…fallen in love with him…and fallen out of love with you…I'm sorry."

But then Tenchi did something totally unexpected, at least from Ryoko's point of view.

"I'm happy for you Ryoko, I always thought you deserved someone better than me…someone that actually understood you.  I know that Adrien will treat you the way you deserve, I'm only sorry that I didn't have your heart when I had the chance."

"You're really happy for me Tenchi?"

"Yes"

"Wow, that makes this so much easier.  Tenchi I hope you find love someday."

"Thanks Ryoko"

"I have to go and talk to Washu about something, so I'll see you at breakfast ok?"

"Sure thing"

With that said Ryoko left Tenchi's room and headed to Washu's lab.  Tenchi closed the door to his bedroom behind her.

"Do you think she suspected?" came a voice.

"Naw, I don't think so…but it doesn't really matter now anyways"  Tenchi said turning to see Ayeka coming out of the closet, looking disheveled.

"Who would have thought you had such a low tolerance for Sake Tenchi…you don't have any regrets do you?"

"The timing was perfect, I don't regret anything except that I would like to get to know you a little better Ayeka.  To get to know the other Ayeka besides the warrior-princess that you are when around Ryoko."

"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised by how many sides I have Tenchi"  Ayeka said as she used her index finger to motion Tenchi towards the bed.

In Washu's lab…

"Washu.  Hey Washu!  Are you in here?"  Ryoko called into the depth of the lab.

"Over here little Ryoko."

Ryoko walked over to where Washu was, she was feeding some of the creatures that she had in these gigantic glass tanks.

"Uh Washu there's something I need to tell you…"  Ryoko began nervously.  She didn't know how she was going to tell Washu about Mikomo.

"Is this about how Adrien killed my son?"

Ryoko gasped, Washu knew?  Was she angry?

"You know…but how?"

"You forget soo easily about our link"  Washu said as she tapped the side of her head.  "Don't worry Ryoko I'm not angry…just disappointed…and a little sad."

"Mom…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be little Ryoko, it wasn't your fault.  It wasn't anyone's fault but mine.  I should have been there for him, been a mother to him, then maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way."

"But you can't blame yourself either Washu, what could you have done?!"

"Hmmm I don't know…gone after him…"

"But you know what would have happened if you had"

"Yes, I suppose there was no way around it…"

Ryoko never saw Washu, her mother, this vulnerable.  Ryoko decided to let down her protective shield for a moment as she gave her mother a hug.

"Mom…at least you still have me…a daughter…that is…if you want me"  Ryoko stuttered.

"Of course I want my daughter!"  Said Washu embracing Ryoko a little tighter.  "And I sure hope you want a daughter…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, according to my calculations the baby you and Adrien are going to have has a 88% chance of being a girl."

"What!  Me and Adrien aren't having children…at least not now."

"I beg to differ little Ryoko…you happen to be pregnant!"

Ryoko turned beet red, "What!  I'm pregnant!  So soon!  I mean we just…uh…"  Ryoko tried to say while turning even redder.

"No need to try and hide it Ryoko, you are once again forgetting about our link"  Washu said tapping her head knowingly.  "Who would have thought you could be so…conniving…you knew your temperature was back to normal way before you two started *cough* having sex."

"Mom!  I can't believe you!  Am I really?"

"Yep, Adrien's sperm are quite strong, they're like miniature Samurai! I'm surprised you aren't having twins!"

"Mom, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

Just then Adrien walked through the lab door.  

"Hey Washu!  Ryoko!  Where are you two?  I brought you girls some drinks."

"We're over here!"  Washu called back.

"What? oh my god, I can't see him now…I can't tell him yet"  began Ryoko nervously.

Adrien spotted the two girls and ran over to them.  He was carrying to darkly colored drinks in his hand.

"Hey Ryoko I made you a special drink…a Black Russian it has Kahlua and vodka-"

Washu snatched both drinks from Adrien's hands.  "I'm afraid Ryoko can't drink that"

"Huh why not?"  asked Adrien confused.

"Because, Ryoko's going to be a mommy!"  exclaimed Washu.

"A-a mommy?  But that would mean that I am going to be a…a…uh…"  Adrien said before passing out cold.

"Mom why did you have to tell him!"

"Calm down little Ryoko, he'll wake up shortly."  Washu snickered as she took a sip of the drink Adrien had offered her.  "Hmm quite good, I'll have to remember that…a Black Russian.

  ***

The End!

So this is Alternate Ending #1 what did you all think?  Have any ideas or requests for another alternate ending you'd like to see done?  If so let me know!


	18. Alternate Ending #2

Disclaimer:  Tenchi Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC

Author's note: This is a Tenchi/Sasami (Ryoko/Adrien), posted below is the scene from where the story transitions from, so this alternate ending will make sense.  This will be the last of my alternate endings, for now.

Alternate Ending #2

"Tenchi…" Ryoko said as she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Ryoko please let me explain."

"No Tenchi.  I've had enough, I've just had enough."  Ryoko was about to phase away when Tenchi grabbed her hand.  What happened next was so sudden and unexpected that Ryoko just froze, unmoving.  Tenchi had pulled her into a kiss…

The two stood there kissing, as time seemed to slow.  Each one lost to the other.  The rest of the world no longer existed.  The two of them were alone, and yet they had each other.  The kiss was soft and gentle; their lips were barely touching.  And then Tenchi pulled away…

"Ryoko I-" But Tenchi never got to finish his sentence as his body began to convulse and he collapsed to the ground.

"Tenchi!  What's wrong?"  Ryoko asked as she reached her hand out towards Tenchi, but she quickly brought it back as she remembered something…

**Flashback…**

Tokimi knew what was coming, "Ryoko wait!  Like I said before I could make Tenchi love you!  Would you really leave that to your own devices?  You'll never be able to win him on your own!"

"Shut up Tokimi!  Your end has come!"

'Wait Ryoko…you don't realize that I have infected you with a deadly virus…if I don't tell you the cure you will never be able to live your life with the one you love!'  Tokimi pleaded in her mind.

"I will not listen to your lies Tokimi!"  'I will not hesitate, not now.  I will not let this chance pass by, I only hope that what Tokimi has said is not true.'

And with that said Ryoko brought her two swords upon Tokimi slicing her in two across her midsection.

**End of flashback.**

'No it can't be, the Virus.  Is this what Tokimi meant?  I must have transmitted the virus to Tenchi when he touched me.  I have to go and get help.'  "Tenchi, I'll be right back.  I'm going to go and get help," Ryoko said to Tenchi as she teleported to the house.

  ****

In Washu's Lab…

Tenchi was hooked up to several devices while lying on a metal table in the middle of the lab.  He was in a coma…

"What happened?  I demand to know what you did to Lord Tenchi, demon!"  Ayeka spat at Ryoko.

"It's not my fault princess.  Tokimi infected me with some kind of virus, that's transmitted by touch.  I wouldn't have touched him if I knew-"

"You would have touched him Virus or no Virus!  I know how your mind works, you devil-woman.  If you can't have Tenchi for yourself, then no one can have him.  Is that it?!"

"Ayeka, no, that's not it at all.  I would never hurt Tenchi intentionally, you know that."

Ayeka hmphed in response.

"Is he going to be ok Washu?"  Ryoko asked the petite scientist.

"Well, I managed to stabilize his condition, however, I haven't managed to find a cure yet.  It shouldn't be too hard for me though.  What I'm worried about is finding a cure for you, which may be next to impossible.  You should refrain from touching anyone until I do manage to find a cure though, got that?  I don't want half the house-hold sick in my lab."

"All right Washu"  Ryoko said as she phased out.

Just then Sasami entered the lab and went to Tenchi's side.  "Washu what happened?!"

  ***

Ryoko went flying across the lake, tears streaming down her face, she could barely see where she was going.  And then suddenly she knocked into something.  

"What?"  Ryoko questioned rubbing her head.  She focused her eyes on what was before her and was surprised to see Kado.  "Adrien?"

Adrien teleported outside of the ship and hovered in the air in front of Ryoko.  "Hey Ryoko"

"But Adrien I thought you were heading into space…"

"I know I was…"  'But I know that if I'm going to get any answers to the questions that are in my heart it's staying here with you, somehow I just know'  "But I changed my mind.  Surprised huh?"

"You could say that.  I'm kind of glad you're here Adrien I could really use someone to talk to right now"

"Really what's happened?"  Adrien asked noticing Ryoko's distressed look.

  ***

Back in Washu's lab…

"What?!  You mean Tokimi contaminated Ryoko with a virus designed to only infect Tenchi.  That's awful, poor Ryoko she must feel awful!"  exclaimed Sasami after hearing Washu's explanation of the state that Tenchi was in.  

"Yes it is awful and I really need to get started on a cure"  Washu said as she walked over to her main computer system.

"This is all that demon-woman's fault you know.  What was she doing touching Lord Tenchi in the first place is what I want to know" began Ayeka.

"Sis that's really not what we should be concerned about.  Right now Tenchi needs us, he needs our support."  Sasami said coming and pulling up a chair by Tenchi's bed.  'Tenchi…I never thought that I could ever have a chance with you because of my age…but now that I have assimilated with Tsunami things are different now…'

Sasami stayed by Tenchi's bedside all night long, looking over him.  Ayeka left the lab around mid-night to sleep in her room instead.  Washu soon came over and stood next to Sasami.

"I've got some good news kid…er I mean Sasami"

"hehe you still see me as a child Washu?"

"Well it takes a lot of getting used to.  I mean you're in a woman's body but you're still Sasami"

"All that will change you know…when I have fully assimilated with Tsunami I will be different…I will be a mixture of Sasami and Tsunami"

"Has it begun?"

"Yes…and it's so confusing.  I feel like I'm losing who I am but Tsunami has reassured me that that is not what is happening.  But anyways enough about my problems, what's this good news you have to tell me.  Is it about Tenchi?"  Sasami asked optimistically.

"Actually yes it is, I've managed to find a cure"

"Oh that's wonderful Washu!"

Washu administered the cure to Tenchi and all Washu and Sasami had to do was wait.  Soon Tenchi opened his eyes and the first sight he saw was Sasami.

All Tenchi could do was smile, "Hey Sasami, it's funny you always seem to be the first one to be by my side after an ordeal of some kind huh?"

Sasami blushed slightly, "Yeah I guess so.  Funny how things work out that way"

Tenchi reached out his hand to Sasami and grasped onto hers.  

"Well I guess I should let Ayeka and Ryoko know that you're ok Tenchi" announced Washu.  Then Washu noticed a pleading look in Sasami's eyes.  "But I have a few things to do first I'll tell them as soon as I get a chance"

Tenchi hadn't noticed what Washu had said and continued to enjoy being in Sasami's company.  

"Hey Sasami, it's been a while since we've gotten to spend some time together like this with all that's been happening."

"You're right."

"I never got to thank you for what you did…"

"What do you mean"

"You know assimilating with Tsunami to help us in the battle against Tokimi."

"Oh, it was nothing Tenchi,"

"No!  It was the greatest sacrifice you could have made!  You lost your childhood because of Tokimi.  I'm sad it had to happen this way Sasami.  But don't worry I'll always see you as my little sister"  Tenchi said reassuringly.

"Little sister?"  asked Sasami.  'So…he'll always see me as his "little sister" and never as a woman is that it?'  Sasami thought to herself as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Tenchi noticed this and wondered if he had said something wrong.  "What's wrong Sasami??"

"Oh Tenchi, its nothing"  Sasami said wiping the tears from her eyes and putting on a happy front to Tenchi.  Although Tenchi saw through this easily.

"No Sasami tell me…"

"It's just…what you said…about how you are always going to see me as your little sister"

"Yeah so?"  Tenchi began while thinking to himself.  Why would calling Sasami his "little sister" bother her?  It had never bothered her before…before…and then it hit Tenchi like a ton of bricks.  Before Sasami was like his little sister in body and mind.  But now she was also merged with Tsunami.  She wasn't just Sasami anymore, she was also a woman now.  A woman with feeling and emotions.  Tenchi had noticed Sasami's crush on him in the past but now that she was a woman how did she feel for him.  Did she care about him deeply?  More deeply than before?  If so he had unintentionally hurt her by saying he would never care about her the same way, never see her as a woman.

"Sasami, I'm sorry for what I just said.  Sometimes I can be so absentminded.  What I mean is you will always be Sasami to me even though you are merged with Tsunami.  I'm so clueless about women…I uh…I'm sorry Sasami"  Tenchi said hanging his head in shame.

Sasami was surprised by what Tenchi had said, "It's ok Tenchi.  It's strange for me too now.  I mean before I loved it when you called me your little sister.  But now that I am in this form-now that I am a woman I thought you would start treating me like one of the other girls in the house.  Not that you treating me differently is bad or anything it's just I thought it would be different…that's all"

"I understand.  I won't treat you like a little kid anymore Sasami if that's what you want.  But there's something I still don't understand.  About how you are assimilating with Tsunami little by little.  What exactly is happening to you?"

"Hmm I don't exactly understand it all myself.  But Tsunami told me that once we have assimilated we will become one, our personalities will merge, and my memory will be one memory.  I will be both Sasami and Tsunami at the same time.  Right now I just feel like Sasami although I'm beginning to remember things I never knew.  It feels like my memories are being replaced with someone else's.  I feel like I'm losing who I am.  Tenchi I'm scared…"  Sasami said in a small voice.

"Sasami…"  Tenchi said bringing Sasami into his arms where she began to cry lightly into his chest.  'She feels like she's losing herself?…'

  ***

"I see so Tenchi got infected with this Virus…"  Adrien said to Ryoko.

Ryoko just looked back at him and nodded her head.  "I think I may have killed him"  Ryoko said in a shaky voice.

"I doubt that.  I'm sure the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe will be able to find a cure for a simple virus."

"But this is no ordinary Virus it was made by a goddess, by Tokimi."

"Ah the goddess Tokimi, I wish I could remember…"

"I…I wish you could too"

  ***

Ryoko and Adrien made there way back to the Masaki house where Washu greeted them.

"Well well look what we have here.  So you decided to come back Adrien?"

"Hehe yeah I guess I did.  How could I leave so many girls here with only one guy to protect them!  And it seems it was a good thing I came back seeing as how that one guy is incapacitated at the moment"

"Ahahaha!  You are a funny one Adrien.  I can see why she likes you."  Washu said.

Ryoko and Adrien just looked at each other with a confused look on their face.

"well I have some good news, that one guy happens to be alright.  It was nothing for the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!"  Washu proudly stated.

"You were able to cure Tenchi?"  Ryoko questioned.

"Yep!"

"What's all this ruckus about?"  came a voice from the top of the stairs.  Everyone turned to see a sleepy Ayeka.  "I was trying to get some sleep"

"Guess what princess, Tenchi is ok" Washu explained.

"Oh Lord Tenchi is alright.  I must go and see him!"  Ayeka said running down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm going to go see how Tenchi's doing too!" exclaimed Ryoko.

  ***

Back in the lab…

Sasami pulled away from Tenchi, "Thanks Tenchi"

"Oh it's nothing Sasami.  I really should be thanking you, did you really stay by my side all this time?"

"Yes"  Sasami answered sheepishly.

Tenchi just smiled at her shyness, 'She's still Sasami but she's a woman now too.  This will take some getting used to.'

Just then Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Adrien all entered the lab.

Ryoko and Ayeka immediately noticed that Sasami was by Tenchi's bedside.

"What?"  both girls exclaimed "Sasami got there first again!!"

  ***

That night…

Ryoko had gone up to the roof for a cup or two of Sake before going to bed.  She liked the taste and smoothness of the drink.  It had a way of calming her nerves and making her forget…and right now she wanted to forget about Tenchi and what had happened to him.  

'It's like fate doesn't want us together.  Maybe I'm reading too much into this.  I mean it was only an accident, right?'

"Ryoko?" came a voice.  Ryoko turned to see Adrien.  He had decided to steal away to the roof to get away from everything that had been happening as well.  Mostly he wanted to escape this feeling that he needed to remember something very important about Ryoko.

"What's up?" came Ryoko's reply.

"Mind if I join you?"  Adrien asked holding up his own bottle of Sake.

"Not at all"

  ***

Meanwhile in Sasami's room…

(Tenchi had deiced to let Sasami have her own room now that she was no longer a child.)

Sasami was twisting and turning in her bed while having a restless sleep…

The Dream…

Sasami found herself falling through the air…

All of a sudden she stopped falling and a bright light eliminated the surrounding area blinding her.

"Ah where is that light coming from?  What is that light?" Sasami questioned aloud.

"Oh don't you know…" replied a soft voice.

"What?  What do I know?"

"Who I am" responded the voice.

"No who are you?"  Sasami asked the blinding light.

"You are me and I am you, we are one and the same.  Or at least we will be…"

"Tsunami is that you?"

"Yes,"

"What is it Tsunami?  Is something the matter?"

"Yes, you're the matter"

Sasami gasped, "What-what do you mean?"

"I don't want to share this body with you Sasami.  I've changed my mind.  I want Tenchi all for myself and that's only going to happen if you cease to exist!"

"Tsunami?  What are you talking about?  I thought you assimilated with me to save me…not to get a body"

"That was the original intention but being in this body…all the feelings and emotions…your body is marvelous and I want it all for myself.  When I'm around Tenchi, when we're around Tenchi I feel things that I've never felt before.  I feel love.  I thought that I could never feel that emotion because I was a goddess but now I know all I needed was a body to feel human emotions, I didn't need a human soul.  Tonight Sasami, I'm sorry, but tonight you die"

"No wait Tsunami please!  I thought we were friends"

"We are Sasami but I just don't want to share Tenchi with anyone.  I want him to be mine, all mine"

"But Tsunami how can you be sure that's how you feel, what if you're just feeling what I feel for Tenchi?"

"I know I love Tenchi because I've always loved him.  That's why I chose him to be my champion, so that even though we couldn't be together I would at least get to be near him.  And now that I actually have a way of getting to be with him I can't pass this opportunity by!"

"Tsunami this isn't you!  You're my friend!  You wouldn't do this!  Please Tsunami!"

"I'm sorry Sasami but I love Tenchi.  And this is the only way"

"No wait Tsunami AHHHHHHHHH"  Sasami began to say before a searing pain entered and filled her entire body.  She fell to the ground screaming, the pain was unbelievable.  There her body, in adult form, writhed in pain as Tsunami stood by and watched.

"I truly am sorry Sasami"  the goddess said sadly as she sent another wave of energy through Sasami's body electrocuting her.

  ***

Meanwhile on the Masaki roof…

"So what are you thinking about, Ryoko?" asked Adrien.

"Oh…hmmm well fate's a bitch"  Ryoko said laughing.

Adrien smiled at her, "Yeah it sure is."

"You know it's funny, but when I'm with you everything else doesn't seem to matter"  Ryoko said smiling as she took another sip of sake.  Adrien just looked back at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Really?  Because it's strange I feel the same way.  On my way to space I felt empty inside…like the answers I wanted to find weren't going to be answered out there but here…with you.  What happened between us Ryoko?"

"Oh Adrien…maybe-maybe I can help you remember…"

  ***

"Tsunami please stop this…Tsunami please"  Sasami said as she felt the energy coursing through her body painfully, she felt herself fading and didn't know what else to do.  "Tenchi…Tenchi please where are you?  Save me…"

Meanwhile in Tenchi's bedroom…

Tenchi was having an uneasy sleep…

The Dream…

Tenchi found himself in a soundless, airless, void of nothingness.

"Where am I?"  Tenchi questioned looking around.  "What is this place?"

'Tenchi…'

"Did someone just call my name?  Who was that?  Where did that come from?"  Tenchi looked around searching the vast expanse of nothingness.  Tenchi not knowing what else to do starting running in one direction hoping that he could help whoever it was that was in trouble.  The surrounding area did not appear to change but the color of the nothingness seemed to get brighter.

Tenchi rubbed his eyes at the harshness of the bright blinding light that had become the void of nothingness.

The out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Sasami, but not how he used to know her, but Sasami in her adult form.  She was looking down at something…

Tenchi strained his eyes to see what it was that she was looking at and saw that it was-herself.

"What the hell?!"  exclaimed Tenchi. 

Then the figure before him turned to face him with a surprised look on her face.  "How did you get here?"

"Well I uh really don't know" began Tenchi placing a hand behind his head.

"Leave this place immediately" demanded the figure.

"But,"  Tenchi began looking down at the other image of Sasami, the one that appeared to be suffering.  And then Tenchi remembered what Sasami had told him "I feel like I'm losing who I am.  Tenchi I'm scared…"

When Sasami had told him that, he knew that she was suffering on the inside with everything that was happening.  And he knew he couldn't turn his back on the suffering Sasami.

"No I will not leave"  

The other Sasami looked outraged by his statement but quickly composed herself.

"Why won't you leave?  Is it because you are worried about me?  Don't worry I'll be fine.  I just need to lose a part of me to become the new me"  Tsunami said while waving a hand in the direction of the prone figure that was Sasami.

"I don't believe you" Tenchi said looking down at the limp, fallen form of Sasami.  And the he noticed something…the marking on her forehead were different from the markings of the other Sasami.  And then Tenchi understood.  The Sasami that was in pain on the floor was Sasami and the other figure must be Tsunami.  Why Tsunami was hurting Sasami was unknown to him but he decided he would find out.

"Tsunami, why are you doing this?" questioned Tenchi taking the goddess by surprise by addressing her with her true identity.

'He knows…'  "That's why I chose you to be my champion Tenchi.  You truly are amazing.  Sasami must die Tenchi-it's for the best"

"What are you talking about??!!  Why must she die?"

"So that we can be together."

"So that we can be together?  But I thought it was only Sasami who had feelings for me, not you."

"Oh how wrong you are Tenchi.  I created you…I created your spirit to be everything I considered perfection.  You are my perfect man, in a sense.  And I can be your perfect woman.  I made you my champion so that I would always be near you, but now I have the chance to actually be with you.  Don't you see Tenchi, don't you see how this is essential to both of our happiness.  With Sasami out of the way we can be together, just you and I"

"If you and me getting together takes killing Sasami, I don't want to be with you, Tsunami"

"You fool!  You don't know what you're saying, you can't refuse me.  I created you!"

"It looks like I just did Tsunami.  This isn't right, you can't really be this selfish can you?"

"You will understand once it has been done, you'll see everything will all work out in the end"  Tsunami said as she sent another energy blast at Sasami.  This time however the blast never made contact with Sasami's body.  Standing there before her was Tenchi, all 3 light hawk wings shimmering around him.

"I'm sorry Tsunami but I can't let you do this.  I can't let you harm her."

"no…I won't let you stand in the way of our future happiness!  I won't!"  Tsunami said as she sent an energy blast hurtling towards Tenchi.  The light hawk wings went up to deflect the blast but the blast had been very powerful and the wings had not been able to deflect it entirely.  Tenchi went stumbling backwards onto Sasami.  

Tenchi looked down at Sasami, who slowly opened her eyes to see Tenchi.  "Tenchi?  Is it really you?  You came…Tenchi…"

"Yeah of course I came Sasami.  But I don't know if I can-"

Sasami put a finger to Tenchi's mouth silencing him, "Tenchi I told you once before, you have to trust in your own power"

"That was you…"

"Yes, trust in yourself Tenchi, Tsunami made you the perfect Champion…so perfect you have within you more power than she has, so do what you feel is right"

"Then that means I have the power to defeat her but what about you?"

"Tenchi I-"

But Sasami was interrupted by yet another energy blast that had been sent at the two by Tsunami.  Tenchi's light hawk wings were able to block the attack successfully.  Maybe it was because Tenchi knew he had to block the blast not only from himself but Sasami as well.

Tenchi stood up and faced Tsunami.  "Tsunami I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you harm Sasami.  You'll have to get through me first."

"Tenchi…so be it"  Tsunami said as she activated her own light hawk wings.  Soon ten light hawk wings were shimmering around her.  "Come and kill me if you can"

Tenchi activated his light hawk sword and charged at Tsunami.  He then leapt up in the air and brought his sword down upon her.  His sword clashed with a powerful energy shield that Tsunami was producing.  He stayed suspending in midair trying to break through her shield.

"Tsunami please don't do this" pleaded Tenchi.

"No Tenchi you don't understand.  She's just in the way, I can't share you"

"You'll never have me this way"

"Tenchi, I don't care what you think now, later when it's just you and me I'll make you love me.  I created you!"

"And what about Sasami?"

"Gone, so that we can be together."

"No Tsunami I can't let that happen!"  Tenchi said as he searched deep within himself for the power Sasami had told him he had.  Soon he felt it-the warmth and power inside of him, buried deep down inside of his soul.  All he had to do was concentrate and bring it out.  The one thought that was going through his head was-'I can't let Sasami down, I can't let anything happen to her, even if it means…'

Tenchi grasped onto the power deep within himself and a shimmering sliver aura began to glow and surround him.  Soon several more light hawk wings produced themselves around Tenchi.

"What's this?  But I didn't use my power to manifest your other light hawk wings!  How are you doing this?"

But Tenchi didn't answer, for fear that he would break his concentration.  He knew what he had to do.  He gave one last look back to Sasami and broke through the energy shield that was around Tsunami.  Tsunami was caught off guard and Tenchi was able to plunge his energy sword deep within her.  There Tsunami collapsed to the ground.

"Tenchi…you killed me?"  Tsunami said in disbelief looking down at her wound.  "I only did it for love…I loved you Tenchi.  But what you don't realize is that by killing me you have killed the one you wanted to protect so badly"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasami…you forgot that we are one…you have killed her too this night…"  Tsunami said as she closed her eyes.

"What!  No!  Sasami!"

  ***

Tenchi awoke from his dream panting for breath…'Oh god Sasami…I hope that was just a dream…'  Tenchi said getting out of bed and running to Sasami's room…

  ***

Back on the Masaki roof…

"So you see you were known as the Shadow Bounty Hunter…" Ryoko had been saying to Adrien.

"Shadow Bounty Hunter"  Adrien said…and then a few images flashed in his mind.  Images of Ryoko and then of Kagato.  Along with the images came emotions towards Kagato of hate but more importantly towards Ryoko-love.  'I loved her…'  Adrien thought to himself.

"What's wrong do you remember something?"

"Yes I remember the most important thing.  The question that had been haunting me since I was brought back to life.  And now I know the answer.  I wanted to know how I had felt about you-I loved you then Ryoko.  And I love you now."

"Oh Adrien…you love me?"

"Yes Ryoko, please I don't want to lose you again.  Not knowing that I did love you was like I had this void inside of me, I felt incomplete.  But just knowing I love you makes me feel at ease.  You complete me Ryoko.  Please don't send me out of your life again, I don't think I could live without you, with this feeling of unease, of being incomplete.  You are what's missing from my life, you are what I was always missing."

"Adrien I, that feeling…of being incomplete.  Even when I was around Tenchi I had that feeling.  Even after he expressed that he had strong feelings for me.  But whenever I have been around you I have to say I also just feel at ease.  I feel like nothing else matters when I'm around you, that everything is ok with the universe, like everything is in balance or something.  You also complete me Adrien.  I realize this now."

"Ryoko are you saying-"

"Yes Adrien I love you also"

And then Ryoko leaned in and gave Adrien a passion filled kiss.

  ***

Tenchi flung the door to Sasami's room open and stepped inside.  There Sasami was lying on the bed…and she wasn't breathing.

"No!  Sasami!"  Tenchi said running to her side where he began to shake her.  But if was no use, she did not stir.  "NO SASAMI!  SOMEONE!  ANYONE!  HELP ME!"  Tenchi yelled at the top of his lungs.

  ***

"What was that?"  asked Ryoko pulling away from Adrien.

"It sounded like your friend Tenchi, we better go see what's wrong"

"Right"

Ryoko and Adrien teleported inside the house.

"What's wrong Tenchi?"  asked Ayeka coming into Sasami's bedroom after having heard Tenchi's yell.

"It's Sasami she's-" began Tenchi.

"What's going on?" questioned Mihoshi coming into the bedroom, she had also been awakened by Tenchi's scream.  "Oh my, is Sasami sick or something?  I'll go get Washu!"  Mihoshi said before running out of the room before Tenchi could tell her it was of no use.

Just then Ryoko and Adrien appeared in the room also.

"Hey Tenchi what's up?" asked Ryoko, and then she too noticed Sasami's unmoving form.  "Is Sasami ok?"  Ryoko asked worriedly.

"No Ryoko Sasami is not ok"  Tenchi said looking down sadly at Sasami's form, "And it's all my fault"

"Your fault?" questioned Ryoko.  But before Tenchi could answer Washu entered the room followed by Mihoshi.

"What's all this fuss about?  Mihoshi said something about Sasami being sick?"  Washu asked and then seeing Sasami's prone form immediately took out some sort of hand held device to take some readings.  A beeping noise sounded, "Hmmm she's dead"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Impossible"

"Oh no!"

Were the responses of all present.

"No need to panic.  Just because she's dead doesn't mean we can't save her" began Washu.

"What?  How can we save her Washu?" asked Tenchi.

"Well…I'm not sure what happened Tenchi and you can fill me in on that later, but she has plenty of life energy she's just lacking 50% of what half of her energy used to be-goddess energy."

"Goddess energy?" asked Tenchi.

"You mean like my green gems?" questioned Ryoko.

"Exactly like your green gems, Ryoko"

"Well how about I give Sasami the gems, do you think that would be enough to bring her back?" asked Ryoko hopefully.

"We would need all three, what do you say Adrien?"

"Of course I'll give my gem to her, she was the goddess that brought me back after all"

"Right, now concentrate and sent the gems to Sasami"

"Ok" replied Ryoko.

"Alright" said Adrien.

The two concentrated on summoning the power of their gems and sending the gems to Sasami.  Soon the gems inside and outside of Ryoko and Adrien glowed and were sent to Sasami.  The gems appeared on Sasami's wrists and neck.  Ryoko fainted after having lost her two gems.

"Ryoko!" Adrien exclaimed catching Ryoko before she hit the floor.  "What's wrong with her?"

"Her body is going to have to adapt to having such a great energy source being removed from her body.  She must have been stressed out lately, that would use up a lot of energy, and her body must be drained.  She will be all right, she just needs to rest."  Washu assured Adrien.

"If you say so" Adrien said cradling Ryoko in his arms.

Tenchi looked away from the two now that he was sure Ryoko was all right and returned his attention to Sasami.  The gems on her wrists and neck began to glow.  And slowly she began to open her eyes…

"Sasami!"  Tenchi began enthusiastically, "You're alive!"

Sasami blinked a couple of times before answering.  "I guess I am…but how?"  And then Sasami noticed the green gems in her wrist and neck.  She then turned her head to see the unconscious form of Ryoko in Adrien's arms.  "Is Ryoko ok?" asked Sasami panicking.

"Don't worry, she just fainted.  She'll be ok once she's had some rest" Tenchi said soothingly.

"Thank goodness, I owe her and Adrien my life it seems…"

Tenchi just took Sasami's hand in his and pressed it.  Sasami just smiled back at him…

A few days later…

Tenchi was sitting on the couch in the living room while Sasami was making a pot of tea.  Sasami finished boiling the water and went about preparing the tea and getting some cups from the cabinets.

"Need any help Sasami?"  asked Tenchi.

"No I'm alright"

Tenchi had been very attentive to Sasami ever since the whole dream fiasco.

Sasami carried a tray with a teapot and cups into the living room and set it on the table.  She then took a seat next to Tenchi.

They poured themselves their tea before they began talking…

It was raining outside and the pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard on the windowsills.  

"It's strange isn't it…now that Adrien and Ryoko are together.  So much has happened in so little time."

"You're right.  But I think things are as they should be.  Do you believe in fate Sasami?"

"Fate, meaning that things happen for a reason, that everything is part of some preordained master plan?  That if something happens it's because it was our destiny and not just because.  I believe in fate.  I believe that things happen for a reason, but I also believe that our decisions are what decide our fate, it's the clues we get in life that determine all of our decisions and so in turn create our future."

"Do you think that everything that has happened to all of use was because of fate?  Was there really some unknown purpose behind what happened?"

"It depends on how you look at it.  Fate can be tricky-it can make you think things, change realities in a heartbeat.  What you believe one day can change the next.  Just like how you said you were so sure of the fact that you and Ryoko were meant to be."

"I was never all that sure until the recent events got me to thinking more about her.  Before all that has happened I didn't have a clue as to what was inside my heart.  And now I'm not so sure either.  I think my problem is that I think too much.  I don't just live in the moment enough.  I mean I had a beautiful girl that was in love with me right in front of me and I ignored that fact.  I don't plan to make the same mistake twice…"  Tenchi said giving Sasami a smile as he sipped his tea.

"Oh really,"

"Really, you know it's funny Sasami but even with all that's happened one thing has stayed the same."

"What's that?"

"You,"

"How so?"

"You're the only girl that's been in my life that's been first without trying to be Sasami.  With your selflessness you always came to my aid before the others when they were too busy fighting over who would get to me first instead of just coming to me.  I think you're the only one that really understands me Sasami."

Sasami just smiled at Tenchi sweetly while slightly blushing.

"I'm glad you think that Tenchi."

'I know Sasami has deep feelings for me but how deep do they go?  I said I didn't want to make the same mistake twice and unless I know how she feels I may do so anyways.  I should just ask her…'  thought Tenchi.  "Sasami…what do you feel for me?"

Sasami had been sipping her tear and almost spit it out.  "What do you mean Tenchi?"

"What I'm trying to ask you is…do you love me?"

Sasami blushed while looking at the floor, "You know I do Tenchi"

"I see…"  Tenchi said looking at her.  'Guess I have to stay true to my new goals.'  "Sasami then I have to tell you something.  I care about you deeply and with what's happened I realize that you really mean a lot to me.  You're someone I want as a constant in my life.  And I don't want to hurt you by making you wait for me to get over my indecisiveness…how would you like to be my girlfriend?"  'It's not a flat out "I love you" so that way I can get my feelings straight for Sasami before committing to her.  But I think I am falling in love with her…she's so beautiful…so lovely…'

"Oh Tenchi!  I would love to be your girlfriend"  Sasami said flinging her cup of tea aside and wrapping her arms around Tenchi.  "You've made me so happy!  I never thought you would see me as anything but a little girl!"

"No Sasami, I see what's right in front of me-a very beautiful woman" Tenchi said smiling as he leaned in to give Sasami a kiss.  Sasami leaned in also and together they kissed each other tenderly and softly.

  ***

The End!


End file.
